RWBY: Love Is In The Air
by Shadow-Labrys
Summary: A story of a "slightly crazy" Ruby going to attend Beacon Academy and meeting all kinds of friends. This will be a Yuri harem fanfic. WARNING: May contain incest at some point, and Lemons... Ha! Just joking... Or am I?
1. CH 1: Ruby's Back In Action

**AN: The first chapter now has a completely different beginning. Those of you who are new to this story don't have to worry about this.**

* * *

Ruby Rose, daughter of famous huntress, Summer Rose, and youngest daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long, sat in front of the television, upside-down, and bored out of her mind.

She was home alone tonight. Yang had gone out to do some business while her father had left for a hunting expedition with some of his work colleagues a few days ago, and had yet to return. Ruby wasn't worried, though. Her father was one of the best huntsmen to have ever step foot on Patch; next to her uncle, of course.

It was every teenager's dream to have the house for their own personal convenience. They could throw wild parties while their friends were over; the majority being stray walk-ins who saw the house up in lights and wanted in on a good time. The bass from the speakers thumping, causing the house to shake from its foundation up while some idiot chugged a keg of alcohol till the point of exhaustion as others cheered him on. Then, come morning, the place would be a filthy mess wrecked beyond recognition, and the teenager who held the party would have to face the wrath of their angry parent. Yeah, if only Ruby were a teen like that.

But, she wasn't.

Oh, no. Ruby was far from your average run-of-the-mill teenager. Where most teens liked to go out partying with their friends, or doing their hair and make-up, Ruby would be at home tinkering with a new invention, or somewhere in a quiet corner, reading a good book. It was for these main reasons that Ruby had a lack of a social circle.

_'Hmph, teenagers these days. Always out partying and getting in trouble when they could be at home creating a new weapon. Weapons are Remnant's greatest gift to man. Weapons are love, weapons are life.'_ Ruby looked to her beloved scythe that sat beside her; Crescent Rose, her pride and joy, her baby. Crescent Rose was a very dear companion to Ruby, seeing as it was the first and sole weapon she ever crafted for herself to use. She remembered the very first time she wielded her sweetheart, that day she nearly cut off her leg. It was a good thing her Uncle Qrow was there to save her from what would be a disastrous incident that would seal her fate as a huntress. Her Uncle Qrow was the only person she knew to have such skill when it came to wielding the scythe. If it wasn't for him, Ruby probably wouldn't be even able to swing her scythe correctly.

Speaking of her uncle, Ruby couldn't recount the last time she saw him. Though, she wasn't surprised. Uncle Qrow was a veteran hunter, and a quite skilled one to boot. He was most likely out on a mission of sorts. Man, what she wouldn't do to join him. It'd been too long since she went out on an assignment.

**Beep!**

Her scroll sounded from its place beside her. She picked it up and answered the call. Speak of the devil, it was her uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby greeted.

"Hey, kiddo," Qrow paused, taking in Ruby's sitting position, "either I had too much to drink, or you're sitting upside down because you're bored outta that little mind of yours. I'm gonna bet on you sitting upside down since I know how to hold my liquor."

"You know me so well, Uncle Qrow," Ruby smiled.

"Haha, that I do." Qrow chuckled.

"So, what's up?"

"I've got a mission for you, if you're up for it." Ruby was sitting upright the minute 'mission' left his lips.

"Finally! I've been looking for something to do ever since that last mission I had in Atlas." Ruby exclaimed, her eyes straying over to her right hand. Pain and sorrow flickered in gunmetal eyes. No, no time to go down memory lane. This was the present and that was the past, time to move on.

Qrow noticed how Ruby's cheer suddenly dropped when she looked at her hand. He felt sorry for her, having to go through something like that at such a young age. Much grief and sadness had taken root since Summer's passing. If he hadn't been there that day to save them from that pack of Beowolves...Qrow didn't want to think of the outcome. Despite his crude behaviour and brash mannerisms, Qrow cared a tremendous amount for his nieces. So much so, that whenever he was on Patch he would make it his top priority to spend some time with the girls, as long as nothing urgent came up.

"Hey, kid, listen, if you're not up to it, I understand." His sympathetic yet husky drawl came from the other side of the scroll.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm okay." Ruby offered him a smile, though weak, to soothe his concern. "We can't always dwell on the past, now can we?"

"True, but sometimes looking back at the past can help us reflect on who we once were. Ah, crap, there I go getting all philosophical." The little Rose giggled at her uncle's antics. "I'll just get you up to date on the assignment." A second window opened up on the scroll. A series of statistics and data was displayed on the holographic screen. "Never thought I'd see the day that I helped the SDC." Qrow grumbled under his breath.

"SDC?" Ruby repeated.

"Yeah, the Schnee Dust Company. Bunch-a pigs who get their fat stinkin' paychecks from the unfair labour of faunus." He spat. "Poor working conditions, and no health care, but, hey, who gives a shit since they're only just faunus. The SDC can burn to the ground for all I care."

"Then why send me this mission if you hate them so much?"

"Apparently, there's been a string of recent robberies from their warehouses where they store their big containers of Dust." He reached into his pocket and fished out his flask, uncapping it and taking a swig before he covered it back down and wiped his mouth. "Now, like I said, I don't give an Ursa's ass if they go bankrupt, however, since this is your old group, I thought you'd like to teach them a lesson."

"The White Fang?"

"Bingo."

"Ugh, I get that they want equality for the faunus— which I wholly support by the way— but they're going about the wrong way!" Ruby said annoyed. "Stealing will only make people hate the faunus more."

"How 'bout you tell them that to their faces. I'll send the co-ordinates to your scroll." Two seconds later, and the details of the mission were on Ruby's scroll. "Good luck, kid, but you're a Rose, so I know you won't need it."

"You got that right!" Ruby smiled cheekily.

"Heh, see ya around, tell Yang I said 'sup'." Qrow waved before ending the call.

"Thank Remnant for uncles who give their fifteen year old nieces dangerous missions to complete." Ruby said with the utmost seriousness one could possess as she picked up her sweetheart before turning off the TV. "Thought I was gonna die from boredom in here," were the last words uttered before she left the house.

* * *

_**Schnee Dust Company: Warehouse**_

Ruby arrived at her designated location. She took in her surroundings, observing that they were at least a dozen giant warehouses in the vicinity; all storing Dust obviously. Various crates were stacked neatly atop of each other, different colours taped on them to distinguish between the type of Dust.

_'Now, to find which one it is.'_ Ruby thought as she crept behind the pile of crates.

It wasn't too difficult to figure it out since a loud cry of 'Dammit, Mouse!' sounded from warehouse 09, revealing their location.

"They were never too good at stealth missions." Ruby sighed and shook her head. Quietly, she scaled the cases and flipped onto the roof of a warehouse where she made sure to keep her footsteps light as she ran along the roof and onto the storeroom where the White Fang lackies were.

Landing safely on the storage facility, Ruby eased opened the hatch on top of the warehouse that would grant her access, and lowered her body down through the entry point, using her hands as support, so she wouldn't fall. She just prayed her hand didn't seize up on her. After softly closing the hatch, Ruby used the support beams of the storeroom to 'walk' hand-over-hand across the room, and above the oblivious thieves down below. Looks like they were too busy arguing with each other to even smell her. Reaching a column, Ruby planted her feet firmly on the cold metal, and secured her hands as well before she climbed down the pillar and scurried behind a heap of wooden crates. _'They're still arguing? Are these idiots really a part of the White Fang?'_

Ruby inched a bit closer to scene, still remaining hidden behind the crates, to see who would be losing their pay check tonight. She spotted a lean fellow with a brown dog-like tail, wearing the standard soldier mask and White Fang soldier uniform. His mouth was bent in an ugly snarl as he chewed out the girl cowering before him.

"...you idiot! You're as clumsy as newborn deer! What if we were found out because of your stupidity?!" He snarled, bearing his fangs and causing the girl to quiver more. She wore the basic recruit mask—a sign she was a rookie— and the basic uniform. Her teeth were slightly bucked and her little, white mouse ears were folded against her scalp. _'Guess she's Mouse.'_

"I-I'm s-sor-ry…" She whimpered, squeaking when he made a lunge at her, stopping when a hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

"Calm down, Jackal," said the relaxed voice. The woman in observation was slender and tall with a set of rounded, tan ears with black tufts of fur on her head. She, like Jackal, wore the soldier mask and uniform. "Getting riled up will do us no good."

"But, Cheetah, she could've cost us this mission. I don't even know why we had to take a newbie with us." Jackal petulantly whined.

"It's because of that reason that we took her with us. How else do you expect her to get any experience?" Cheetah folded her arms as she released her hold on the now placated faunus.

"Listen to your sister, boy." Ruby had to do a double-take when her eyes fell on a huge man standing close to where she was. She gulped when she realized taking them down might be a bit more difficult than she originally estimated. The man himself was strapping with impossibly large muscles bulging from his biceps to his shoulders. Of course, his lower half had to be just as built to support his massive frame. Ruby could see no visible faunus characteristics on him, but he had to be one of great strength. "If I had my way, I'd've left your arrogant hide behind." Even the sound of his voice caused Ruby to shake. It felt like any word uttered too loud from him would cause the building to collapse. Like both the siblings, he wore the respective uniform and mask.

"Whatever, Gorilla…"

Ruby rolled her eyes after discovering the giant's name. _'Why am I not surprised?'_ Ruby knelt down behind the crates and began to work out her game plan. _'Alright, so there's four of them, well, three if you don't count the mouse faunus. Don't think she'll be joining in on this fight. Jackal appears to be the hot tempered one, so it'll be no hassle to take him out. Then, there's his sister; a cheetah faunus. Calm, and level-headed, nothing like her brother. She also seems experienced. I'll have to work to beat her.'_ Ruby warily eyed the muscle of the group. _'And, finally... him. Big, strong, and definitely going to pose a problem. I'll need to get him out of the way if I want to get to those other two. But, I have to be cautious. One hit from him and I'm probably a goner.'_

**Crack!**

"Wha-Agh!" Ruby cried out as two gigantic arms shot through the dust that'd settled from the destroyed crates and painfully constricted around her.

"My, my, what have we here?" Jackal said mockingly as he stared at Ruby.

"A spy it seems," Gorilla grunted, tightening his hold until she stopped struggling.

"I wondered how long you were going to stay hidden." Cheetah squinted behind her mask, taking in the girl's appearance. _'Red hood, and silver eyes.'_ Her eyes shot open when she realized who the girl was. "It's her." She whispered, somewhat disbelieving.

"Huh, what do you mean, sis?" Jackal asked, bewildered by his sister's fearful behaviour.

Cheetah was quietly panicking on the inside. She'd heard about this girl from her days as a rookie in the White Fang. She'd been told how ruthless and psychotic she could be if the wrong buttons were pushed, and that many soldiers who got on her bad side were left with gruesome scars. There was a story told among the Fang, about how she sliced open a rookie's chest for nearly ripping her precious hood, and how she smiled afterwards before apologizing. This girl was the definition of dangerous bordering insanity.

"You have to finish her, now, Gorilla!" Cheetah yelled.

Sensing his partner's uneasiness, he obeyed and tossed Ruby into the air, locking his fists together and bringing them down in an overhead slam once she was in front of him. The impact from the blow created a mini crater where Ruby lay broken. Or where she would have laid broken.

"Impossible!" Ape back pedalled and stared at the spot where the girl should have been. He was positive his fists made contact with her. No one could be that fast. Ape went on the defensive, heightening his senses to his surroundings. This girl was no joke.

Cheetah put her guard up, her sharp eyes watching the area for any movements. _'Shit! She's already made her move.'_

"He missed…" Jackal murmured in disbelief as he unsheathed his katana. "How could he miss from so close?"

_'This isn't good, where did she go?'_ Cheetah's nails lengthened, transforming into sharp, deadly claws. A blur of red flashed behind Ape. "Watch out!"

"Where?!" The minute Gorilla turned around, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Hesitantly looking down, he saw Ruby holding a shard of yellow Dust in her hands. He cried out in pain as she pushed it deeper into his broad chest. "H-How…?"

"Your senses are quite dull for a faunus." Ruby scolded before she poured some of her aura into the crystal. Like a key in a keyhole, the Dust took to the aura. An electrical surge coursed through his body, wracking his body with painful jolts of lightning as it convulsed violently. His nervous system wept in agony as it was overloaded from the amount of electricity. Ruby released her hold on the crystal, watching as the man fell to the ground and hit with a loud 'thump!'

_'What… is this child…?'_ Gorilla's last thought as his body gave one last spasm before it stopped, the shard of Dust still in his chest.

"Rrah!" Cheetah appeared behind Ruby, bringing her claws down in a slash, and meeting nothing but rose petals as Ruby vanished. _'She's faster than me!'_

Indeed, she was as she reappeared before her brother, who looked to be in shock at the sudden rush of air that blew past him.

"Stay the hell away!" Jackal wildly thrusted at Ruby with his blade, each thrust missing as she calmly evaded them. Jackal roared. There was a smirk on her face; one of mocking. She was taunting him with her speed, knowing he would never be able to hit her. He grit his teeth in rage before he snarled. "Don't you look down on me, you little bitch!" He sent a powerful thrust forward, the tip of his blade seeming to have pierced her chest before she vanished, and landed gracefully on the stainless steel, standing on her tip toes. "No... way..."

Ruby smirked. "You're as hot headed as I thought." She executed a flash kick from her position on the blade, catching his chin with the instep of her boot. His head snapped back from the forceful blow, and his weapon fell from his hands with a sharp 'clang!' Quickly after her landing, she somersaulted over Jackal, and hooked her hands under his chin in the process. Ruby planted her boot on the back of his leg, pulling his body taut and causing it to arch. "And you were as easy to beat as I thought." With that said, Ruby lifted his body off the ground, guiding him overhead before she slammed him head first into the concrete. His mask came loose from the collision, revealing his eyes rolled back into his head. Jackal was out cold.

"No!" Cheetah let out a guttural howl, zooming over to Ruby in blind fury. She clawed mercilessly at Ruby, forcing Ruby to use her semblance in order to dodge the rapid slashes. "Why?! Why are you so fast, so skilled?! Someone as young as you shouldn't possess this much prowess!"

_'Guess I was wrong about her being the level-headed one.'_ Ruby avoided one more swipe before she sent back some punches of her own. Right cross. Left hook. Quick jab. Each attack countered or blocked by similar moves as she fought Cheetah. _'Okay, maybe not. She's quite competent in hand-to-hand.'_ Ruby crossed her arms in time to stop a solid strike, pushing Cheetah back and raising her left foot in the air before she sharply brought it back down. Her kick missed as Cheetah materialized behind her. "What the-?!"

"You're not the only who has speed on their side." Cheetah placed a strong front kick in Ruby's back, sending her crashing into some crates. "Skilled, or not, I'm not going down without a fight." Cheetah closed her eyes and focused on her aura. Her body was soon engulfed in a pale, yellow glow. Much the same as a sponge, her body reabsorbed the aura, and as a result, her muscles started to grow; her biceps, triceps, thighs, everything became bigger. She took a deep breath and exhaled, opening her eyes and squaring her shoulders as she stared at Ruby in her new form. "Congratulations, you made me use my semblance. Just know I won't be going easy on you."

Ruby coughed as she got up from the rubble. She braced herself on one knee, breathing heavily, the kick having winded her. Warmth flowed down her face as blood oozed from the cut on her forehead, and into her eye, temporarily turning her vision red. She wiped away the blood with the heel of her hand before she stared at it. _'She made me… bleed. Impressive. When was the last day I saw my own blood, I wonder. It looks so foreign, so… red.'_ Then, what she feared most happened; her hand began to spasm slightly. _'Crap, no matter how much I'd love to see what she's capable of, I have to end this now.'_ A smile broke across Ruby's lips as she stood up.

_'What could she possibly be smiling about?'_ Cheetah grits her teeth, annoyed that she couldn't read the girl. She coiled her legs muscles, anxious as she glared at Ruby.

"I'd really love to fight you when you're at your best, but I'm afraid my own ability to fight you will be hindered shortly, so I'll have to end this now." Ruby kept smiling, standing with one hand on her hip. "One hit should do it, don't you think?"

"Arrogance is far from flattering!" Uncoiling her leg muscles, she shot forward towards Ruby, a muscular arm drawn back with built up energy as she drew closer to Ruby. "Grah!" Cheetah unleashed the pent up energy in the form of a mighty punch; the side of the warehouse obliterated from the shock wave. _'I had to have hit.'_ Her answer came when she was blinded all of a sudden as a hand came out of the smog and tossed something at her. Blindly retaliating, Cheetah swiped in front of her until the dust cleared. Her eyes watered as she struggled to open, wincing when she saw Ruby was crouched low, her fist buzzing with aura. _'What is she-'_

"Like I said, one hit should do it." Ruby shot up, planting her aura enhanced fist square in the woman's chest. As before with Gorilla, the Dust sprinkled across her body greedily ate up the aura, a hot stream of fire swallowing up her body and scorching her, causing her to let out an ear piercing _'Ahhhh!' _Charred, and severely burnt, she stumbled before she collapsed onto her back, her defeated body reverting back to its original, lean form.

Ruby straightened up, about to say something when she saw her sleeve was on a fire. "Eek!" She immediately patted her burning garment and put out the flame. _'Phew! It's so hard to look cool in a fight.'_ She took in the state of the warehouse. Broken crates, a hole in the building, Jackal's knocked out form to her right, Gorilla's paralysed mass to her left, and finally, Cheetah's singed body before her. "Uh… I should get going before the cops come."

"Wa-ait…" Cheetah weakly said as she fought to breathe, the more than likely third degree burns on her body making it a rather tedious affair.

"Huh?" Ruby stopped at the sound of the pitiful call. "You shouldn't try to talk, it'll only make it harder for you to breathe." She gently approached the fallen woman, bent down and reached into her pouch before she pulled out a vial of sea-foam green Dust and scattered it over the White Fang soldier's ailing body. "Here, this should ease some of the pain."

Cheetah felt a cooling relief wash over beaten body. Her burns still stung, but the Dust had lessen the pain enough for her to breathe properly. She looked up to see Ruby rubbing two fingers coated with the Dust on the cut above her eye before putting the container away. The cut healed instantaneously and only dried blood remained, which Ruby wiped away with her sleeve. "What… was that? I've never seen Dust… like that before."

"A Dust that's known to heal wounds. It's rare, so I only have a little bit, or not I would've been able to heal all of your burns." Ruby explained.

"But… why?"

"Believe it or not, I don't like to see people in pain, especially faunus. You all suffer enough already." Ruby's eyes drooped slightly. "And I know you recognized me, most likely from those stories they tell in the White Fang, specifically the one where I sliced open a guy for almost ripping my hood?" Cheetah grunted low in confirmation. "Just know when I slashed open that boy's chest, I was in a really dark place." Ruby stood up. "I have to get going."

"Before… you go… could you tell me your… name?" Cheetah asked.

"Ruby Rose."

"Ruby Rose… I see… thank you." Cheetah expressed her thanks before she fainted from both exhaustion and pain.

Ruby directed one last glance at the woman before she walked away. As she passed some containers, she saw Mouse staring up at her in… awe? Ruby shook her head. "You'll take care of them?"

Mouse squeaked when Ruby spoke to her. "I-I'll make sure Cheetah and Gorilla get s-some help, though I may have to hide Gorilla and come back for him."

"What about Jackal?"

"I don't give an Ursa's butt what happens to him! He's been nothing but a jerk to me ever since I joined this organization!" Mouse yelled.

Ruby stared at the girl, blinking at her loud outburst before she chuckled to herself. "I see. Keep well." She left the warehouse as she gave a two finger salute.

"I will!" Mouse waved after Ruby before she went to tend to her teammates.

When Ruby stepped out of the gates, she was greeted by a blonde woman with green eyes wearing glasses and an outfit Ruby could only deem as 'Naughty Librarian.'

"Ruby Rose." The woman's strict voice made her feel like she was in trouble, which she didn't doubt she was.

"Uh, yes?" Ruby unsurely answered.

"If you would be so kind, please come with me."

"Um… what?" The only intelligent thing Ruby could find to say.

* * *

**_I**nterrogation** Room_**

Ruby sat in a dark room which she'd only ever seen in movies when the cops were interrogating a bad guy. You know, a single light in the middle of the room which only lit up the table and chair; a typical tactic used to intimidate the crooks. And it was working too as Ruby twiddled and tapped her thumbs, fearing she was in deep trouble. The blonde who had escorted her back from the warehouse slowly walked back and forth. Her silence was even more unnerving than the room itself, the woman hadn't said a thing since their arrival.

Finally, she spoke. "Would you care to explain to me how a young girl such as yourself was able to take down three White Fang members on her own? And how she knew that they were going to rob the warehouse tonight?"

"I… watch the news and do a lot of training?" Ruby offered with a twitchy smile. The woman slammed her riding crop on the desk, making her jump back.

"Don't get smart with me, Miss Rose."

"I'm sorry!" Ruby hastily apologized. "But, I wasn't lying when I said I train a lot. I'm training to become a huntress like my sister. And the reason I knew about them being there is because my uncle informed me."

"Uncle?" She wondered. What irresponsible buffoon would send their young niece to combat a ruthless bunch like the White Fang?

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby bubbled when she brought up her uncle. She idolized that man. "He's the best huntsman I know besides my dad, and he's the one training me!"

Glynda sighed. Of course, only he would be the irresponsible buffoon foolish enough to do such a thing. _'However, I suppose if he is the one training her, then she's in capable hands. That also explains the prowess she shows in combat.'_ She cleared her throat. "There's someone else who would like to see you."

She stepped to the side, allowing a bespectacled man with gray hair and a cane to come forward. In his hands, there was a plate of cookies. Ruby drooled as he placed the cookies on the table. They looked so delicious, so warm, so… gooey. She looked up at the man, silently asking with her eyes if they were for her. He motioned for her to take one and she slowly grabbed a treat, nibbling on the cookie before she took a big bite out of it. She devoured several more before the man spoke up.

"Ruby Rose."

"Yesh-" She swallowed first, "yes, please?"

Ruby watched as he leaned forward slightly, now eye level with her. "You have… silver eyes." He stated the obvious.

"Heheh, yep, I do. I do have… silver eyes." Ruby was feeling very self-conscious now. It wasn't every day you saw someone with silver eyes since they were very uncommon.

"I meant it as no insult, rather as a compliment. Your eyes are quite unique. You should feel proud of them." He mitigated her uneasiness with a few simple words. "So, as you told my dear Glynda here, your uncle taught you how to fight?"

"Yup, Uncle Qrow taught me."

"Yes, but what you did was not any known tactic Qrow has ever pulled." He said as he showed Ruby surveillance footage of the whole fight.

"I just did what was needed of me to win." Ruby boldly told him.

"Indeed, you did." He took a sip of coffee before he asked his question. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How would like to join my school? Someone of your skill would make a fine addition to our school." Ozpin watched her reaction carefully.

"School? Wait, you mean Beacon Academy?!" Ruby slammed her palms on the table in excitement.

"Ah, you know who I am then?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Of course! You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the best combat schools for huntsmen and huntresses!"

"Does that mean you accept my offer?" Ozpin just handed her the opportunity of a life time on a silver platter. She'd be an idiot to refuse. This would be her first stepping stone to becoming a great huntress, just like her mother.

"Without a doubt!" It was a done deal.

* * *

_**Airship Docks**_

Ruby was walking towards the airship docks, a spring in each step. She was so excited. Today was a very special day for her. Today would be the day she began her first day as a student of one of the most renowned hunting academies in all of the kingdoms. In a few hours, she would be an official student of Beacon Academy. Just the thought of it made her pick up her pace a little while she mentally squealed. _'Oh, I just can't wait!'_

Once she reached the docks, she walked up the airship ramp and entered the ship. Ruby let out a soft gasp when she saw the interior of the ship. It was all so high tech, and modern engineered. No doubt Atlas technology being a part of the ship's manufacturing. "This is so awesome..." She quietly praised.

A voice on the intercom rang out through the airship shortly after, announcing that it was time for their departure. As soon as the ship was in the air, Ruby was startled by the sound of her name being bellowed out. She was met with two strong arms wrapping around her waist and crushing her into a hug. The familiar rambunctious voice of her assailant filled her ears.

"Ruby! I didn't know you were going to Beacon too!" Yang beamed, excited that her little sister was going to be with her.

"Yeah, I'm excited and all, but as much as I love being hugged by you, I really need something called air." Ruby wheezed, struggling to breathe.

"Oops, sorry about that." The older girl apologized sheepishly. She really needed to keep her strength in check, especially if she was going to be constantly hugging her sister.

Yang lets go of Ruby and watched as she took a deep breath. Their attention was diverted to a nearby news report. It was about a Faunus protest that was interrupted by a group of called the White Fang, who also happened to be Faunus. The news report was— ironically— interjected by the blonde huntress Ruby met the previous night.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to Beacon. I am Glynda Goodwitch, and I am proud to announce that you are a select few of people who have been given the privilege to attend this academy. Understanding fully that you all came here to train and become outstanding huntsmen and huntresses, I wish all of you nothing but the very best." With that said, the monitor screen went black, revealing the view of Vale from where they were in the airship.

Yang gave a low whistle. "Wow, the view up here is great, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's amazing." Ruby agreed with her sister. It really was great.

Their attention was caught by the sound of someone retching. Turning around, they saw a blonde guy near them that was about to throw up. No longer able to hold it in, he up chucked on the ground, some of the putrid bile landings on Yang's boot.

"Hahaha! Some of it got on your boots!" Ruby chortled at her sister's misfortune.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy**_

As soon as the ship landed, the blonde boy bolted out of the airship. His cheeks, once again, puffed out with vomit, as he ran through the courtyard in search of anything he could use as a bin to throw up in. He really needed to harden his stomach if he hoped to become a huntsman...

Ruby and Yang stepped off the airship, observing their new school. "This place looks nice." Ruby casually said as they walked further onto the campus of Beacon Academy. "Well, what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but my friends are over there so...see ya!" Yang rushed out at the end before she dashed off, bumping into Ruby and causing her to spin.

"That's some impressive speed she's got there... and that's coming from me," Ruby mumbled, still a little dizzy. Apparently, she was dizzier that she suspected as she fell over someone's luggage.

"Hey, be careful! You could've blown us off the cliff!" A shrill voice shrieked. "Are you hurt?" The voice concerned, yet somehow still managed to sound annoyed. Probably because their luggage was strewn across the courtyard.

Shaking her head, Ruby opened her eyes to see a girl staring at her from above. Her hair, pinned up in an off centred pony tail, was a blinding shade of white. It was absolutely breathtaking. She was also dressed in all white with hints of blue in her wardrobe. The inside of her bolero a bloody red. Her skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow, which greatly complimented her brilliant sapphire eyes. Ruby peered a bit closer and noted a little pink scar over left eye.

_'Woah, she's pretty.'_ The crimsonette thought as she got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Ruby finished cleaning herself off before what the girl said registered in her mind. "Wait, really? I could've blown us up? That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed, amazed when she finally looked around and saw a bunch of Dust containers scattered on the ground.

"How could us being blown off a cliff be 'cool'?!" She screeched, confused at how the red haired girl was practically glowing at the thought of being blown sky high. _'What a strange girl. Strange, but adorable with those big, silver eyes. Wait, what?'_

"Hmph, whatever. Seeing as how you almost got us killed, I think it only fair if you told me your name. I am Weiss Schnee." Weiss said as she held out her hand.

"Oh, I'm R-Ruby Rose." She replied, shaking the offered hand. _'Drat! I stuttered there. Curse you, social awkwardness!'_

"I believe this is yours." A new voice stated. Spinning around, a girl with long wavy black hair and a black bow in her hair, stood before them holding a vial of red Dust. Weiss and the new girl were either best friends or it was a mere coincidence because the girl was wearing mainly all black. A stark contrast to Weiss' white wardrobe. While Weiss' eyes were a brilliant shade of sapphire suited for nobility, which she literally represented, the newcomer's eyes were an intense amber hue that resonated mystery. A mystery, Ruby would be more than happy to solve.

_'Another cute girl, this must be my lucky day.'_ Ruby mused.

"Yes, it is, thank you," Weiss said politely.

"No problem." She responded as she turned to leave.

"Wait, what's your name? My name is Ruby Rose." Ruby said as she appeared directly in front of the raven haired girl.

She jumped slightly, startled at Ruby's sudden appearance. "Blake Belladonna." She said slowly, her gorgeous amber eyes warily gazing at the girl. _'Ruby Rose… could it be…?'_

"Blake…Hm, sounds familiar. Oh, well, nice to meet you, Blake." _'Her name sound so familiar.'_ She was interrupted when Weiss cleared her throat. "Oh, right, sorry, this is Weiss Schnee."

"Pleased to meet you, Blake." Weiss greeted as politely as she could, yet there was still an underlying tone of haughtiness in her voice.

"Likewise," Blake replied, her voice holding no emotion as she gazed at Weiss.

"Now that we're properly introduced, we should get going to the amphitheatre for Professor Ozpin's announcement," Ruby said as she walked to their destination, Weiss and Blake trailing behind. _'Hm, this pair. They're like chess pieces. A white queen, and black knight.'_ Ruby pondered as she glanced back at the pair who were looking anywhere but each other.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the amphitheatre to see everyone gathered together. Ruby was enamoured at the size of the building, it was intimidatingly huge. Her attention was taken away when she heard her sister yelling for her.

"Oh, there she is! Come on, I want you guys to meet someone really special to me." The crimsonette said as she dragged the monochrome girls to where Yang was. "Hey, Yang! I want you to meet some new friends I met today." She came to a halt when she reached her sister, her eyes were full of excitement.

"Wow, Ruby, already got two girlfriends? Such a lady killer, a girl just might get jealous." Yang said teasingly, resulting in both Weiss and Blake flushing almost unnoticeably.

"No, they're just some friends I met after you ditched me." Ruby retorted flatly, a bit upset about being left alone.

"Details, details." The blonde said as she brushed off the comment. "Yang Xiao Long." Yang greeted happily.

"Weiss Schnee." The heiress responded faint traces of her blush present on her pale cheeks.

"Blake Belladonna." The raven haired girl's face was no longer flushed. It seemed she had more control over her emotions than the heiress.

"I have a feeling we'll all get along perfect with each other." Ruby was beyond thrilled at attending a new school, and even more so at meeting new people while she was there, especially if all the girls were going to be as cute as Weiss and Blake.

* * *

**AN: So here is the newly edited chapter 1 of this story. We hope you enjoy it because many more edits are coming your way once we get some spare time.**

**If you had any difficulty imagining Cheetah's enhanced form, think of Vegeta when he's in his normal form. Not too beefy for her, right? As for Gorilla, his faunus trait was on his back. He's a silverback gorilla, so his fur is on his back.**


	2. CH 2: Initiation

A loud noise echoed throughout the amphitheater, interrupting Ruby. She looked towards the stage, and saw Ozpin standing in front of the microphone. He cleared his throat before he began his speech. "I'm going to keep this brief. You all came to this school to obtain new skills and hone old ones. To gain knowledge about the world, and fight the evil that is plaguing it. To make it a safer haven for those who cannot fight for themselves."

Ozpin paused a bit, and looked at the new students. Taking a small breath, he continued. "After you leave this school, you'll face dangers like Grimm or maybe something even more deadly." He narrowed his eyes. "That's why you came to this school, so you'd have a better chance of survival, instead of being just wasted energy. I trust that each and everyone of you will make your time spent here at Beacon worthwhile." With his speech over, Ozpin walked off the stage.

Glynda walked up to the mic before she gave the new students their instructions. "You will all gather in the ballroom later tonight, and tomorrow morning, your initiation will begin." Once she was finished, Glynda left the stage and followed after Ozpin to discuss more important matters.

"Sooo...what do you guys want to do until tonight?" Ruby asked as she looked at the three other girls.

"It might be best if we got to know each other a little better." Weiss suggested, seeing as no one had any better ideas.

Ruby seemed happy with the offer. "That's a great idea, Weiss!" Walking up to Weiss and Blake, she slung her arms around the two of them.

"Come on, let's go." The small teen said, dragging them along with her as Yang followed closely behind.

* * *

Ruby released her hold on the two older girls after they reached the fountain before she faced them. "What would you guys like to know?" Ruby clapped her hands together as she sat on the edge of the fountain.

Weiss observed Ruby for a moment before she spoke. "I'm curious as to how you got into Beacon. You're obviously younger than us." Weiss waited for an answer, but was met by Ruby cheekily smiling at her.

Ruby leaned back and placed her hands behind her head. "That's because of how awesome my skills are." Ruby stated, sounding cocky. That's when she felt something lightly hit her on her head. Snapping her head left, she saw Yang standing beside her, a roguish smile on her lips.

"Yang! What was that for?!" Ruby whined, rubbing the tender spot. Although Yang hadn't hit her hard, her dear sister often forgot how strong she was, which meant her 'light' taps felt like rocks being thrown at your head.

Yang smirked as she patted Ruby's back. "Maybe next time you shouldn't sound so cocky." She said teasingly, snickering as Ruby crossed her arms and pouted.

Meanwhile, Blake was lost in her thoughts. The silver eyed girl's presence had felt so familiar. If only Blake could remember where from.

"Ruby," she began, gaining the attention of the little red head, "what did you do before you came to Beacon? "

Ruby stared at Blake before she answered. "I helped out a lot with people when I could. I also helped this special bunch of folks for a couple of years."

'_Special? Hm, it_ _wouldn't hurt to ask_._'_ "Do you mind telling me who they were?" Blake queried.

Ruby tapped her chin, thinking a bit before she returned her gaze to Blake. "My memory's a bit foggy, but I think they were some faunus that were in need of help at the time." Ruby turned away before she could see the startled expression on Blake's face.

Figuring it was her turn to ask some questions, Ruby turned to Weiss. "What about you, Weiss?"

"I dedicated most of my time practicing in my family's practice arena for a few years, so that I could attend Beacon when the time was right. It could be tiring at times, but the end result was worth it." Weiss droned.

"You must be pretty good in combat then, Weiss." Ruby grinned before facing her raven haired friend. "And you, Blake?"

"Nothing noteworthy if that's what you're asking. I trained once I was old enough, hoping to make a difference." Blake lied, a glimmer of emotion flashing across her eyes as recalled the memories from her past.

"You know, we've all been talking ourselves and we totally forgot about Yang." Ruby wrapped her arms around her sibling who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time.

"But, don't you already my story, Rubes?" Yang said as she ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Yeah, but Weiss and Blake don't, so time to share." Ruby swatted Yang's hand away from her already mussed up mane.

"Fine, fine." She patted Ruby on the head, and again her hand was knocked away. "I'll keep it short. When I was kid, I considered it my duty to protect Ruby, she was always getting herself into trouble, ya know." Yang quipped, narrowly dodging a swipe from Ruby. "Once she was old enough, I decided to train and become a huntress, helping people along the way when I could."

"You know, you never did tell me why you became a huntress, Yang." Ruby chimed after listening to Yang's story.

"That's because there's something I need to do."

"What's that?"

"It's something personal, maybe I'll tell you someday, but for now it's my own little secret." Yang tenderly smiled at Ruby as she placed her hand on her head.

"Fine, have it your way." She gave Yang a soft smile to show she wasn't angry. "Now that our group sharing session is over, I think it's time to head back. I'm feeling beat." Ruby yawned, the three girls silently agreeing with her.

* * *

_**Late Night Ballroom**_

Yang fell on top of her sleeping bag, and let her head fall limplessly to the side, the signature colours of her darling sibling coming into view. "Hey sis, whatcha up to?"

"Just chilling." Ruby turned her head and spotted Weiss with Blake in tow walking in their general direction. The little red head raised her hand. and waved them over. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, seeing as we only spoke like ten minutes ago." Weiss said as she sat down next to Yang.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sitting up, Ruby looked at Blake who had sat down beside her.

They talked amongst themselves, joking here and there until Weiss brought up the topic of initiation.

"Tomorrow will be the initiation, do you see yourself making it?" Weiss asked the three girls.

"Pfft, I can get through initiation easily!" Ruby boasted.

"Yeah, we're all going to make it." Yang piped up.

Ruby laid back down and stared at the ceiling while Blake pulled out a book, entering her own space as she read it. After a few minutes, Ruby peered at Blake. The girl had her nose buried in her book, not once did she tear her eyes away from the words scribbled across the pages. Could a book be _that _interesting?

"Hey, Blake, what are you reading?" Ruby asked.

Blake was snapped out of her little world, a small blush on her face. She quickly composed herself before she looked at Ruby. "Oh, it's about a man with two souls who fight for control over his body."

"That sounds cool." Ruby quickly plucked it out of her hand. "By the way, Blake, what's '_Ninjas of Love'_?" She tried reading the first page, but it was swiftly taken from her hands as Blake took it away from her.

The raven haired teen felt her face heat up as she hid the book behind her. "It's nothing!" Blake yelled.

Ruby raised her hands up as a sign of surrender. "Okay then." She laid back down. '_Heh, I'll just have to take it when she's not around.'_ Ruby mused as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_**Morning in the Ballroom**_

Ruby slowly woke up from her sleep, rubbing her face into something that felt nice and soft, stopping when she heard strange noise. Slowly, she opened her eyes and realized her head was resting on Yang's chest.

'_Ah, that's what that was.'_ Ruby wriggled out of Yang's grip and yawned. "I guess it's time to get ready," said the red hood wearer, still tired. She got up and began stretching before she turned her gaze to her sleeping buddies. '_Should I wake them up?...Nah.'_ Ruby picked her stuff up and walked off to get ready.

She came back with her usual attire on, noticing that everyone was now awake. "Hey, you guys are awake, that's great! I'm gonna head on over to the equipment lockers, so I'll see you there." Ruby waved as she moved towards the exit.

"So, did you guys sleep well?" Yang said as she stretched. "I know I did."

"I had a good night's sleep." Blake stated, thinking back to last night.

_**Flashback**_

_Blake tossed and turned, her restlessness hindering her from getting the sleep she so desired. Coming to the conclusion she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, Blake stared at the ceiling before her eyes wandered to the little red head beside her, she looked even more adorable when she was sleeping. _

'_I don't get it, why do I like someone I've just met? Is it because of the innocence you ooze as you still try and see the good hidden within the darkness? Or maybe...it's because you remind of a girl I once knew who also had a love for faunus.' She moved closer to Ruby, snuggling up to her. Not long after, she soon drifted off, sleep finally embracing her._

_**Flashback end**_

A faint blush appeared on Blake's face as she remembered the events which took place that night. Yang spoke up and broke her from her thoughts. "How about you, Weiss?"

"We better get going. Don't want to make Ruby wait, now do we." Weiss ignored Yang's question as she got her stuff together.

* * *

_**Equipment Locker room**_

Ruby entered the locker room, standing in front of the entrance as she inspected the facility. She walked inside the locker room, trying to remember where own locker was. Turning the corner, she saw a young woman standing in front of the locker she was searching for.

Her friendly nature taking control, Ruby went over to greet her.

"Hey, how's it going?" She said. The mystery girl stopped what she was doing, and turned around before she smiled at the younger girl. '_Wow...she's cute, like really cute. She looks so familiar though.' _

"Hey, I'm Ruby. It's nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand out.

The girl took the extended hand and shook it. "Hello, I'm Pyrrha. It's nice to meet you too."

'_Wait, Pyrrha? As in Pyrrha Nikos?! The champion of Mistral several times over, Pyrrha Nikos?! Squee! I love her!' _She squealed in delight."I knew you looked familiar." The small scythe wielder was elated at this fact.

"Oh, so you know who I am?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep, I'm sorta of a huge fan of yours. You make me feel motivated to get better at combat, even though people have told me that I'm on par with most seniors here." Ruby stated, her happiness showing on her face. "Plus, it's nice to watch a really cute girl."

Pyrrha blushed at the little hooded girl's statement. "Um…" She was at a loss for words. "T-Thank you." The tall champion said after she regained her composure, embarrassed at being called cute. "I'm happy I could be such an inspiration for you."

Ruby couldn't help but smile at how the famous championship winner, Pyrrha Nikos, was acting. Pyrrha saw her smile and blushed a bit stronger, hoping Ruby wouldn't realize. Unfortunately for her, Ruby did and decided to see how far she could take it.

"Wow, your eyes are such a lovely shade of green." That statement Ruby got the reaction she was hoping for. Pyrrha was now sporting a bright red blush all over her face.

"Hey, Ruby! You in here?" The voice of Yang calling took Ruby's attention away from the flustered girl.

"That's my sister, I gotta go." Before she left, Ruby hugged Pyrrha, startling her a little before she slowly relaxed into the warm hold.

"Why did you hug me?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, no reason, really. I just do random stuff sometimes." Letting go of her, Ruby skipped over to her sister.

Pyrrha stared after the retreating figure of the girl before she went back to her business. "What a strange girl." She muttered.

"Yeah, I get that a lot!" Ruby shouted. The fact that Ruby had heard her from such a distance left Pyrrha befuddled.

"Yang, you finally made it." Ruby stopped next to Yang, looking around for Blake and Weiss, failing to find them."Where are Blake and Weiss?"

"Still getting ready," replied the older sibling. "Come on, let's go get our weapons, and head to initiation." Yang said as Ruby nodded in agreement before they walked off.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy: Initiation Area**_

"Now that everyone is here, I'll explain how the teams will be assigned. After being launched from the platforms and you land, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner throughout the rest of your time spent here." Glynda observed the students as the spoke among each other about the news. "After you find your teammate, you are to head to the ruins hidden somewhere in the forest, and grab a relic of your choice from its pedestal." Glynda concluded as she walked back to Professor Ozpin and stood next to him.

"Now, I urge you to be careful, and not be hesitant about destroying anything that crosses your path which may pose as a threat unless you wish to die. I wish you the best of luck." Ozpin said before the new first years were launched into the forest.

Ruby glanced at Yang who also happened to be looking at her. She winked before she put on her favourite pair of shades, and launched herself in the air; Ruby following her example shortly after. Ruby felt her eyes widen when she saw a bird flying right towards her. Wait, was that a baby Nevermore?

* * *

_**Emerald Forest**_

To her dismay, Ruby had killed the bird on impact. Quickly looking back, she held out her hand.

"Birdie, no!" Her eyes widened when she realized she was still in the air. "Oh, no!" Turning around, she fired a couple of shots before unfolding her weapon and using the blade to latch onto a branch. Unfortunately, she also forgot how sharp she always kept the blade, so it cut right through the branch. She now found herself hurtling towards a tree.

"This is going to hurt." Ruby closed her eyes, bracing herself before she smacked into the tree with full force, and lost consciousness.

Having regained consciousness, Ruby pushed herself from off of the ground, and observed her surroundings before beginning a slow jog further into the forest. That was, until she spotted a Beowolf trying to sneak up on her in the corner of her eye. Coming to a halt, Ruby surveyed the area, checking to see if anymore were around. It was common nature for Beowolves to travel in packs.

Much to her joy, three more appeared. She quickly pulled out her weapon, and prepared for a fight. The battle began as one lunged at her from behind, but was stopped short as Ruby pulled the trigger on her scythe, effectively killing it. Snarling at the death of their packmate, the other three rushed at her.

Ruby rolled out of the way, and fired another round into one of their heads before she quickly got back into her usual battle stance. '_Two left, this'll be easy.'_ Dashing towards the Beowolf in the middle, she swung her scythe and cut the beast in half. The remaining Grimm charged at her, nearly slicing her, but she dodged just in time; her speed a key factor in the evasion. She darted towards it, briskly swinging her scythe left to right, successfully decapitating the monster. Only tattered pieces of the Beowolves were what remained once she was finished.

Holstering her weapon, Ruby used her semblance to continue her search for her future teammate. She had been running for a good 10 minutes before she slowed down after she heard something rustling in the bushes. She quickly looked towards the bush, and saw a black blur moving rapidly, the speed almost matching hers. Ruby wasn't sure if it was another creature of Grimm, or something else, but she chased after it.

Seeing the blur sprint through the bushes, Ruby sped up and jumped onto a tree branch, using her momentum to push off the branch, and leap towards the figure; successfully tackling the unknown figure out of the bushes.

"Huh?" The blur happened to be person, who was very surprised at the red head's speed. They landed on the ground with Ruby on top of them as she pinned their arms down. Ruby looked at the figure, and was surprised when she saw who it was.

"Blake? That was you running through the bushes?" Asked Ruby.

Blake was confused. How the hell had she been taken down so easily? The moving weight atop her broke her from her daze. "Ruby? How did you-Never mind. Could you let me go?" Ruby heeded Blake's request as she got off her, and offered her hand to the girl. The ninja accepted it as she stood up before she looked at Ruby. "I guess we're a team now." Blake was silently thankful that her partner was someone she knew.

"Yeah, it's great, uh…" Ruby said unsurely.

"Something wrong, Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Um…Do you know where to go? I'm kinda lost." Ruby rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously as she did.

Blake smiled softly. "Come on, it should be this way." She resumed her sprint from earlier, but this time with Ruby following behind.

Ruby and Blake roamed the forest in search of the ruins they'd been told to locate. Their search came to an end when the sound of trees falling echoed in the forest, causing the animals inhabiting them to scurry away. Ruby and Blake watched as an orange haired girl and an ebony haired boy with a pink streak in his hair bolted past them.

"Run!" The boy yelled over his shoulder.

They looked behind them only to see a giant Deathstalker burst through the trees, its pincers snapping dangerously. The Deathstalker let out a mighty roar when its eyes fell on them, rushing towards the two with bloodlust.

"Ya know, I was totally not expecting this." Ruby said before she and Blake ran in the same direction as the two teens from before, the Deathstalker hot on their trail.

"We'll have to slow it down somehow!" Blake yelled over the rushing wind.

"Got it!" Ruby stopped and pulled Crescent Rose. She got one knee and carefully aimed her sniper rifle at the approaching Grimm. '_Just a bit closer.' _

The Death Stalker raged through the forest like an angered bull, toppling over trees with its large pincers and deadly tail. A bit more, and the giant Grimm would be in front of Ruby.

'_A bit more…' _Ruby steadied her finger on the trigger, squeezing it slightly. '_Now!' _Ruby fired two shots at the trunks of two opposing trees, the trees collapsing under their weight and falling directly atop the Deathstalker.

"_**Screeeee!**_"

"Woooo! Got it!" Ruby rejoiced.

"Good work, Ruby, but we should go before it breaks free." Blake praised, glancing the monster that was squirming under the weight of the trees, no doubt in her mind that it would soon get loose.

"Right." They dashed off in the direction that the two figures from before had ran in.

* * *

Having created a decent sized portion of distance between them and the Deathstalker, Ruby and Blake came to a clearing where they found the boy and girl from, panting and trying to catch their breath; the boy more so than the girl who had a wide grin on her face. It seems they heard them approaching since the ebony haired male turned to them while his companion waved them over.

"Are you two alright? We thought the Deathstalker got you back there." He asked.

"Yeah! That thing was moving like super fast! Ugh, I didn't even get to break its legs!" His bubbly friend complained.

"We're fine. Thank you for asking." Blake said. "I'm Blake Belladonna."

"Ruby Rose, at your service." Ruby gave a two fingered salute.

"Ren, Lie Ren, and this is Nora Valkyrie." Ren gestured to his sulking partner next to him. "A pleasure to meet both."

"Likewise."

While Blake and Ren were talking, Ruby glanced over Ren's shoulder and saw a dilapidated structure of broken columns and a crumbling foundation. Ruby tapped Blake on her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Hey, Blake, are those the ruins we're supposed to be looking for?" Ruby pointed in the direction of the what she assumed was their destination.

Blake looked over to where Ruby was pointing, also spotting the ruins. "It's possible, it won't hurt any if we go check it out."

Ruby and Blake, joined by Nora and Ren, headed for the structure in the distance. Now closer to the ruins, they noticed several stone pedestals with chess board pieces resting on of them.

"Is this it?" Ruby asked.

"It more than likely is," Ren motioned to the pedestals which had missing chess pieces, "some of them are already missing, which means others have been here before us."

"So, I guess we just take one then?" Ruby turned to Blake for confirmation, grabbing the closest piece to her when Blake nodded while Nora picked up a rook piece, securing it for both her and Ren.

"Alright, we got what we came here for. Nothing can go wrong, right?" Ruby noticed Blake and Ren glance to the side, and the sound of more trees falling in the distance. "I just jinxed us, didn't I? Well, it can't possibly be _that _bad."

They looked to their right to see four figures burst out of the bushes. Ruby smiled happily when she noted that her sister was one of them. She raised her hand to motion her over, but the smile soon slipped from her face as her arm slowly returned to her side when she realized that a behemoth of a Nevermore was flying after them. "I'll just be quiet from now on…"

"We'd appreciate it." Blake and Ren said in unison.

"Um, Ren," Nora tapped her partner on his shoulder.

"What is it, Nora?" Ren's answer came as Nora pointed above them, her focus on the tree that was heading their way. "Get down!" Ren equipped StormFlower, and charged at the hurtling tree. He jumped into the air, turning his body onto a side before he started spinning, and met the tree head on. The tree crashed onto the ground, missing the three girls by a hair's breadth as StormFlower sliced it into two. "You girls alright?" He asked.

"We're good, thanks, Ren!" Nora practically chirped.

"Where the heck did that come from?!" Ruby cried out, then she felt someone touch her on the arm. It was Blake, motioning for Ruby to look behind her. "Do I want to?" Blake nodded her head morosely. "Ugh…" Ruby reluctantly turned around, her eyes centred on the falling trees before the Deathstalker they'd slowed down from before tore through the forest. It looked angry, _very _angry to be precise as it stared at Blake and Ruby. "But I didn't even say anything!"

"Don't worry! Me and Ren can hold it off for a while! Right, Ren?" Nora said as she placed Magnhild over her shoulder, Ren giving a grunt of confirmation before the two of them rushed off.

Ruby's loud cry caught Yang's attention while she tried to avoid the Nevermore that was snapping at the heels of her and her newly acquired companions; Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha.

"Ruby?!" Yang swerved to the right, and ran in the direction of her sister.

"Yang?!" Ruby shouted, running to meet her sister halfway.

The instant the two were close enough, Ruby jumped into her sister's arms and wrapped her legs around her waist, hugging her. "Yang!"

Yang wrapped her strong arms around her sibling's waist to support her weight, even though she weighed little. "Ruby!" Yang twirled with Ruby in her arms before placing her on the forest ground. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Do I have to hurt someone?" Yang fussed.

"I'm alright, Yang, you don't need to hurt anyone." Ruby laughed.

"Good, because you know I'd blast them to the moon if you were." Yang removed a piece of Ruby's hair from her face, staring at her before comical rivers of water poured down her cheeks; the same being said for Ruby. "Ruby!" She smothered her sister with another hug.

"Yang!" Ruby reciprocated the embrace.

A little ways off, Blake watched them with a small smirk on her lips. '_What dorks.' _Garbled chittering reminded her that they weren't alone anymore. Blake faced the giant Deathstalker that was glaring at her with its beady, red eyes, foam dripping from its mouth while its pincers snapped threateningly. '_Great, we have two major problems here; the Deathstalker and Nevermore.' _

Blake cautiously eased over to Ruby and her sister, making sure she kept her movements steady. Reaching the two girls, she whispered to them, "I hate to break up this lovely moment, but it's time we get moving."

Yang and Ruby broke from their hug, and rubbed their eyes, tears no longer on their faces. '_Dorks indeed.'_

"Gotcha!" Yang exclaimed. "Pyrrha, Weiss, Jaune! Over here!" She hailed the three teens who were trying to fend off the gigantic bird; their attacks working to no avail. The Nevermore wasn't going to let them get away as it swiped at them with its talons. It flew up before it circled again and came back down for a second attack. Weiss cartwheeled backwards, changing Myrtenaster's revolver to ice Dust while activating her semblance before she made an arch above their heads, a bank of ice appearing just in time to block the beast's attack. The Nevermore made a quick retreat, but it was far from done with the teens.

"Nice work, Snow Angel!" Weiss shot Jaune a dirty glare. "I mean, nice work, Weiss!" He tried to appease her.

"Hmph!" Weiss disregarded him.

'_Oh, Jaune.' _Pyrrha shook her head, embarrassed for her new partner.

They made their way over to Yang and the others; Blake and Weiss greeting each other with amicable nods.

"It's good to see you two are unharmed, Ruby and...?" Pyrrha hinted towards the raven haired standing beside Ruby.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Blake, a pleasure to meet you." Pyrrha smiled.

"Same to you, Ms. Pyrrha Nikos, Champion of Mistral." Blake said, her tone light to show she held no contempt. She chuckled when Pyrrha gave a shy smile at her full title being brought into recognition.

"It's good that we're all acquainted, but we should get going soon. That Nevermore will be back any minute now." Weiss interjected, her eyes narrowed and trained on the beast flying in circles in the distance.

"We can't forget about the Deathstalker either." Blake added, gesturing with her head to the monster that Ren and Nora were currently fending off.

"Weiss is right, so, let's get moving!" Ruby cheered.

"Get 'moving' to where, exactly?" Weiss asked.

"We're going..." Ruby extended her hand and index finger, shifting it side to side before she stopped in a random direction. "That-a-way!"

"And where is 'that-a-way'?" Weiss said with quotation marks.

"I don't know, but we're going with that-a-way!" Ruby said with determination.

"You expect us to venture further into the forest when we don't know what could be lurking around the next corner, ready to jump at us?" Weiss scrunched up her face. "You're insane."

"Just a lil' bit!"

"No, no, I absolutely refus-Hey!" Weiss felt herself being lifted off the ground by the collar of her bolero.

"Yeesh, Ice Queen, you sure do complain a lot," Yang hefted the pale girl over her shoulder, ignoring her indignant cries of 'put me down' or 'let me go', "but you heard what sis said, we're going," she pointed in the same direction as Ruby, "that-a-way!"

"Yeah!" Ruby spun around and yelled for Ren and Nora. "Nora! Ren! We're moving!"

Nora brought down Magnhild with exceptional force on the hard armour of the Death Stalker, stunning it temporarily as she grabbed Ren's collar and leaped away from the Grimm. "Come on, Ren Ren!"

* * *

It turned out that 'that-a-way' was home to more ancient ruins. A grey, stone bridge encompassed by a whispy fog that concealed the deadly drop beneath. Like the Ancient Temple before, more columns stood within the fog, fractured and covered in moss and other undergrowth; some of the columns support for the bridge. Everyone took cover behind the stone pillars that were scattered a ways off from the ruins as the Nevermore glided over them, scanning the area for its annoyingly elusive prey.

"Don't let it see you!" Ruby whisper-yelled.

"**Screee!"**

"Oh, geez." Ruby moaned softly. They looked behind them to see that the Deathstalker had recovered from its stunning and caught up to them. "Move!" They ran out from their cover and headed for the cliffside. The Nevermore flying above caught sight of its targets and circled around, flying at them as it lifted its impressive wings and launched a volley of sharp feathers at them. Weiss stepped forward once more to block the attack with an ice shield. When the rain of feathers stopped, Weiss twirled from behind the block of ice and aimed at the Nevermore, but lowered her weapon when she saw several pink shots speeding towards the beast. The shells exploded on contact, forcing the Nevermore to fall back.

The group continued their sprint when they remembered they still had to deal with the angry Deathstalker to the rear of them. The Deathstalker roared as it chased them until they made it to the bridge, taking a few steps back as the teens made it across the bridge.

Grimm either had some mental connection with one another, or the teens probably just had shitty luck; it was definitely the latter. The Nevermore flew from behind the cliff, and dove straight into the bridge, forcing Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha to jump onto the side where the Deathstalker stood. The moment the three landed, the giant scorpion-like Grimm engaged them in combat.

The three assaulted the monster with a barrage of fire power, but the attacks proved useless since the armour of the Deathstalker protected it. Blake realized this, and decided it was time to change her plan of attack. She charged in while Pyrrha, and Ren covered her, swinging Gambol Shroud at the Deathstalker, but the Grimm swung its giant pincer in retaliation, halting Blake's rush.

Pyrrha, and Ren kept up their assault on the Deathstalker as Blake jumped over the Deathstalker's swipe, and twirled in the air, only for the Death Stalker to catch with its tail, and slam her into the ground. The impact temporarily left Blake dizzy, so she took a moment to regain her senses. Finally free from her dizziness, she slowly picked herself up of the ground. Blake twirled in the air making Gambol Shroud spin with her.

Nora yelled out 'smash' as she flew over Blake, and slammed Magnhild on top of its head, but the Deathstalker was able to hit Nora with its stinger before it smashed into the dirt. The force behind the stinger's attack pushed Nora back, and straight into Blake, accidently knocking her off the destroyed bridge.

As she fell, Blake looked up to see the Nevermore flying by. '_Perfect.'_ She threw Gambol Shroud again in its kusari-gama form into one of the support pillars, yanking on the ribbon before swinging over to the avian-like Grimm. Before she landed on its beak, Blake grabbed onto Gambol Shroud's cleaver-like sheath, and activated her semblance to propel herself forward in mid-air, and cleaved at the creature's head. She slashed down the length of its body as she ran across its back, jumping off when she reached its tail. '_Damn it!' _

On the other side of the bridge, Ruby fired at the Nevermore, striving to be as accurate as one could be when firing at a flying foe. The Nevermore flew over them, forcing Ruby to hold her fire when she noticed Blake attacking it. Blake jumped off of the Nevermore and landed next Yang.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake warned.

"Then we just gotta hit it with everything we've got!" Yang said as she readied her weapon, Ember Celica.

Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora fought against the Deathstalker as best they could, the beast proving to be as daunting as it looked. Nora fired a few rounds at the Grimm, to which it used its giant pincers to block. An intelligent creature, it was. Pyrrha charged next, the Grimm attacked her with its stinger, Pyrrha blocking the strike with her shield. Though she had blocked the attack, the force of blow pushed her back, but not before she threw Milo at the Deathstalker, catching it in one of its many eyes. The Deathstalker shrieked in agony, and in its pain ridden tantrum, knocked Pyrrha off the edge of the bridge. The sight of his partner falling to her untimely demise made Jaune pause and cry out. "Pyrrha!"

On Ruby's side, everyone readied their weapons before they launched a barrage of projectiles at the Nevermore. Sadly, the beast navigated around the bullets, and began a descent, picking up speed and used it wide wing span to slam into the structure they stood on. Ruby jumped from stone to stone, using Crescent Rose as a spring to make it easier. She looked over to others when she heard a cry of despair. She gasped when she noticed Pyrrha falling off the ledge. She leaped off the falling debris and used Crescent Rose's recoil to launch herself towards the falling champion. Ruby grabbed Pyrrha, and jammed Crescent Rose's blade into the ridge to stop their descent.

"Thank you, Ruby." Pyrrha breathed, expressing her gratitude.

"You can thank me _after _we get out of this situation." Ruby said as she tightened her grip on Crescent Rose. "Weiss! A little help!"

At the sound of her name, Weiss looked around, and spotted Ruby hanging off the side of the cliff with Pyrrha holding onto her. She changed the Dust cartridge in Myrtenaster, and hopped off the stone pillar, using her glyphs to propel herself over to them. She twirled her wrist, and created a coiling slope of ice below Ruby, and Pyrrha. Ruby removed her weapon from the cliff as she and Pyrrha landed on the ice. Weiss, once again, used her glyphs to return to Yang and Blake. Ruby assisted Pyrrha in scaling the icy slope by grabbing onto her, and firing a round, the recoil from the shots lessened the strain of the climb.

When they reached the top, they found the others still fighting the Deathstalker. Ruby released her hold on Pyrrha before facing her.

"So, I'll let you and your friends deal with that, then?" Ruby asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the champion said before bounding back over to her comrades.

"Talk about gusto." Ruby whistled, a loud crow in the distance bringing her back to the issue her friends faced. "Welp, back to work." She aimed Crescent Rose at the ground, and pulled the trigger, sending herself airborne over to her companions.

Ruby landed next to the girls as they watched as the Nevermore flew around. "Any ideas?" She said, announcing her arrival.

"Nope." Yang simply said, her eyes focused on the bird above them.

"Our attacks are basically useless against it." Blake grunted.

"What about you, Ruby?" Weiss narrowed her eyes in disdain at the Grimm.

"Hm..." Ruby hummed thoughtfully. "I've got it!" She snapped her fingers in succession. Ruby mentally congratulated herself for thinking of such a plan.

"Mind sharing with us, sis?"

"Okay, here's the plan." Ruby begun, explaining her idea. "Everyone got it?" They nodded in confirmation. "Good. Now, let's go kill a giant Nevermore!"

As the loud cry sounded, Yang hopped onto a pillar, assuming her position as she tried to catch the attention of the Nevermore. She loaded Ember Celica before firing some explosive rounds at the beast, finally capturing its attention. Annoyed, the Nevermore screeched and flew straight at Yang, but Yang was prepared. The minute it opened its beak, Yang leaped into its mouth, and lodged her left hand on the upper mandible while she kept her legs stationed on its lower mandible, forcing the Nevermore to keeps it mouth open. Yang reloaded Ember Celica with her free hand, and fired a barrage of explosive shots into its mouth. Yang looked back, and smirked. She jumped out of the Nevermore's mouth, and landed on the bridge below, turning around just in time to see the Grimm smash into the cliff.

With her job done, Yang ran back to the other side while Weiss glided by her. The Nevermore recovered from its collision with the cliff, and tried to fly away, but was halted when Weiss launched herself upwards using her glyphs, and stabbed the ground, creating spikes of ice, and trapping the Nevermore's tail. Blake vaulted onto a stone pillar, and wrapped the ribbon tied to her hand around Gambol Shroud's trigger, and tossed it over to Yang, who stood on an opposing column. Yang grabbed onto the pistol, and pulled, stretching the ribbon together with Blake to create a make-shift slingshot. Ruby use Crescent Rose to launch herself onto the ribbon, standing on the blade of her scythe as Weiss created a glyph, the colour shifting to black as she kept Ruby in place on the drawn ribbon.

"Of course, you would think of an idea like this." Weiss always knew Ruby had a few screws loose, but she never knew how many. This plan only confirmed that the girl had lost all of them.

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hm, can I?" The pale teen said smugly.

Ruby gave pause, looking over to Weiss, slightly concerned. "Ca-"

"Of course, I can!" Weiss snapped. Ruby faced forward, changing the ammo clip as the glyph turned red. With precise aim, Weiss sent Ruby catapulting through the air.

Ruby continually fired her weapon while airborne to maintain momentum until she reached the Grimm, and connected Crescent Rose's blade to its neck, trapping it against the cliff.

Weiss created a series of glyphs running up the side of the cliff, ensuring that Ruby could maintain her footing before she slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

Dragging the Nevermore up the rock face, Ruby fired shot after shot, building speed to end her incursion with one final shot simultaneously as she pulled Crescent Rose, brutally beheading the Nevermore.

She back flipped in the air before landing on the ground. Ruby slowly strolled over to the edge, smiling a bit as she looked at her comrades before she dropped to the ground. Ruby stared up at the clouds, fatigue taking over her body. "Man, I can't wait to get some rest."

* * *

_**Beacon Academy**_

Those students who made it past the initiation were gathered in the ampitheatre, buzzing with anxiousness as they awaited the results. They quieted down as Professor Ozpin and Glynda took to the stage, preparing to announce the teams.

Ozpin turned towards the group that Pyrrha and her companions made up.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie, you four obtained the white rook pieces, which means from now on, you shall be known as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said as he raised his hand towards the blonde haired boy. Ozpin waited for Team JNPR to descend from the stage before he announced the next team,which was Ruby's.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, you four obtained the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you shall be known as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin, again, raised his hand towards the leader of the team.

Yang glomped onto Ruby and crushed her in a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang squealed as she lifted the smaller girl off the ground. "Already a leader of your own team!"

"Yeah, I'm excited too, forgetting the fact that I've never led a team before." Ruby chuckled.


	3. CH 3: The Beacon Experience

Sunlight filtered into the room, and everyone in Team RWBY lay swaddled up in the comfort of their beds, well, almost everyone. Bright eyed, and awake, sat their silver eyed leader, performing an inventory check on her ammunition stock. Having deduced that her reserves were fully stocked, Ruby moved onto Crescent Rose. Quickly disassembling the HCSS, Ruby meticulously cleaned the parts. From the barrel down to the bolt action, she left no piece untouched. Lately, Crescent Rose's trigger stiffened slightly whenever Ruby applied pressure to small mechanism. Jamming up in the middle of an onslaught of Grimm… Ruby shuddered. That wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Her focus broke as the rustle of sheets being removed crackled in her ears. Turning her head, she saw a groggy Blake sitting up, rubbing her eyes; most likely trying to get rid of the lingering sleep in them before her eyes zoomed in on Ruby.

Ruby smiled. Blake had resembled a little kitten just now. A rather adorable sight, if you remembered that Blake hardly did anything that didn't portray calmness and serenity, grace and beauty, and Ruby's favourite of all natures. Blake's subtle sensuality. She resumed her maintenance, now in the stages of reassembling Crescent Rose.

"Heya, Blake. Sleep well?" Completely reconstructed, Crescent Rose transformed to its inactive form and lay upon the desk.

"Morning, Ruby. I did sleep well, thanks for asking." Blake said, a faint smile gracing her lips. Moving to the edge of the bed, she stood up and stretched before looking back to Ruby. "Why are you up so early?"

Ruby tensed momentarily, rigidly getting up from her seat to move over to her bunk. Laying down, her back to Blake, she answered, "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do some upkeep on Crescent." She hoped the answer would suffice. Ruby didn't feel comfortable enough around the others to reveal any of her past just yet.

However, Blake did notice how tense she had become, but kept the fact to herself. Personal issues belonged only to the person who shouldered them and no one else. Harsh, but true. Unless, somehow, said issue held some correlation between the bearer of the matter and a known associate. Meaning, whatever affairs Ruby had to deal with, she would have to face on her own until she felt confident enough in telling someone else. Blake knew everything there was to know about private affairs. She wore the championship belt of withholding private matters to one's self, after all. "I see." Not willing to force herself in something that didn't concern her, she relocated over to the bathroom, and prepared for her day.

* * *

Blake re-entered the room, wearing her school uniform, her hands in her raven tresses as she tied her trademark bow; amber eyes zeroing in on her partner. The soft click of the door notified Yang, fully awake, of another presence in the room. Pausing her conversation with Ruby, she looked over to Blake, and shook two fingers at her in a silent greeting. Blake nodded in acknowledgement before she focused on her task.

Her chat over, Yang excused herself from the room, returning a moment later with a box full of various goodies—in her opinion—and placed it on carpet. Positioning herself on the floor, sitting cross-legged, Yang rummaged through her goods.

Silver eyes caught sight of movement in her partner's bunk. Weiss was beginning to stir. Ruby smiled, the smile becoming less innocent and a tip more devilish. Tip-toeing to the desk, Ruby took hold of the whistle that had been conveniently lying there. She really had no idea where it came from. As Weiss sat up and yawned, she came face to face with Ruby, a shiny, silver whistle poised between her lips.

"Ruby, wh-" Rudely interrupted, and positively startled as Ruby blew the whistle, Weiss fell face first onto the ground. Not even bothering to get up, Weiss rolled onto her side, her left propping up her head while the fingers on her other hand drummed on the fuzzy carpet. Upon closer inspection, a pink-ish blemish ran across her nose.

"Ruby," the heiress said calmly, "I sincerely hope for your sake, and mine, but mostly yours, that you have a feasible explanation for doing that."

"What? You wanna be late on the first day of being an official member of Team RWBY. Plus, I'm really excited to be on team with you guys." She smiled as she extended her hand for the heiress to take. Weiss accepted it, but broke all form of contact once she stood on her feet. Instead of feeling only a pair of gunmetal eyes on her, the notion that two more pairs of eyes were on her caused Weiss to look back at Ruby, realizing that the other two pairs of eyes belonged to Yang and Blake, who were fully clothed in their school attire. Taking the silent hint, Weiss gathered her own garments before heading off to tidy up.

* * *

Ruby couldn't contain her excitement any longer. The whole team stood awake, ready to embark on their first day as an official team, students of Beacon Academy, and future huntresses of Remnant.

"Gah! I can't hold it anymore!" Jumping on the closest chair in the room, she raised her fist in the air. "Time to get down to business!"

"Get. Down." Something cold plummeted down Ruby's stomach when those icy, sapphire spheres landed on her.

Ruby quickly, and fearfully, stepped off the chair before putting it back in it's original position. Ruby swallowed when she stupidly made eye contact with Weiss. That gaze remained bone chilling.

"R-Right!" Ruby smartly chipped over to Yang and Blake, placing herself between them and putting as much distance between her and Weiss as possible. "Our first order of business is to-" She motioned to Yang.

"Decorate!" Yang chimed in, her hands full of her own luggage.

"What?" Weiss shrieked as she looked at the blonde.

"We still have to unpack," Blake supplied, and raised her suitcase, her possessions falling out on queue, "and clean."

The tiny Rose reached for the whistle again, but faltered when her inhibitions warned her against it. That, and the way Weiss' head had whipped around to stare at her, sub-zero scowl still in effect. Did Weiss have a sixth sense or something?

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader, have begun their first mission together. Banzai!" Ruby yelled as she raised her fist in the air.

"Banzai!" Blake and Yang joined Ruby, their fists also sky high.

"..." Weiss turned away from the juvenile antics, and walked to her bed, bending slightly to smoothen out the creases in the cover sheet. Picking up a pillow, she began to fluff it before setting it back down on the bed. "I must say, I'm surprised you actually did that silly celebration." She said loud enough for Blake to hear as she passed by.

"Well, Ruby's childlike enthusiasm can be… infectious." Blake said, a soft smile on her lips.

"And dangerous, but I suppose you have a point." Weiss glanced at her watch. "We should hurry if we want to make it to class in time."

Blake hummed in agreement before taking part in the renovations.

* * *

_**Morning Classes**_

Decorating their dorm took a bit longer than they originally thought. With Ruby clumsily cutting the curtain in half, and then having the crazy idea of turning their beds into bunks when the room proved too cluttered for normal single beds, time had been severely wasted. Sprinting across campus to the class proved to be exhausting as Weiss and Yang panted while Blake was hardly fazed. Both of them looked at Ruby, who didn't appear to be tired or drained at all, in fact, she looked perfectly okay.

"Why aren't you out of breath?" Weiss asked, slowly regaining her breath.

"My semblance is speed so…" Ruby rolled her hand, hoping Weiss would put the pieces together. She gave a thumbs up when Weiss' lips formed a perfect 'o' in understanding. The four girls climbed up the stairs to their seats, situating themselves in the front row since class was about to start.

Most of the people Ruby had met in her couple of days at Beacon were sat in the room. Team JNPR included. And, one of her favourite members from Team JNPR, was in the room as well. Pyrrha offered Ruby a timid smile and wave, which she gleefully returned. Shortly after, the teacher came in and greeted the class.

"Good morning, class. It is very nice to meet you all. I am Professor Port, and today, we're going to talk about the Grimm. Hopefully, after today's class, you'll all be able to become a great huntsman or huntress much like I was back in my golden days. " The class proceeded as Professor Port recounted his glory days when he was a young huntsman and how he slew many a different Grimm. Meanwhile, Ruby was drifting in and out of sleep, a little snot bubble coming from her nostril.

"Now, would one of you youngsters care to try and test your skill as a huntsmen, or huntress, in training." Professor Port said as he finished his story. Next to him, was a cage which currently held an imprisoned Grimm, it's blood red eyes standing out in the darkness as it rampantly banged against the cage . Ironically, Ruby's snot bubble burst and woke her up at this time.

"Hmm, if no one is going to volunteer, I'll choose one of you." He scanned the room, searching the room for the perfect test subject until his seemingly closed eyes landed on Weiss. "What about you, Ms. Schnee? Would you care to give it a shot?" Professor Port asked. Weiss wordlessly bowed her head as she prepared Myrtenaster for battle.

Weiss stood in front of the classroom, preparing herself for her battle with the Boarbatusk in the cage. Posture, and stance both on point, Weiss expertly poised Myrtenaster.

"Let the match begin!" Shouted Professor Port as he smacked the lock, the Grimm bursting forth from its metal cell, and charging at Weiss.

The silver haired teen braced herself as the beast rushed her. When the Boarbatusk was about to impale her with its tusk, she sidestepped and slashed at its side, only to be surprised as her slash was deflected by its armour plating.

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" Professor Port chuckled. Weiss recovered from the shock before charging at the Boarbatusk, but the Grimm craftily stuck her weapon between its horns and tossed her across the room. Weiss hit the tiles with a 'thump', Myrtenaster being dislodged from the impact.

The Grimm presented no pause as it bolted for the downed heiress, its tusks lowered near the floor as it readied to scrape her up off the floor. Weiss timed the beast, waiting for the right moment to move before she flipped onto her feet and sped for her weapon.

"Weiss! Go for the stomach, there's no armour there!" Ruby yelled supportively to Weiss.

_'Of course, why didn't I remember that. I guess Ruby is a little smarter than I took her for.'_ With that in mind, Weiss formulated a plan on the spot.

"Ruby, how do you even know that?" Yang had never known her sister to be attentive in class when it came to lectures.

"It helps to know your enemy's weak spot when you're a huntress. Besides, you know how much I enjoy killing things with my precious honey." Yang wasn't sure if it was the lighting, or if she was still feeling light headed from the sprint, but she was most sure she saw tiny hearts in Ruby's eyes at the word 'killing.'

Bloodthirsty and enraged, the Boarbatusk started a headlong rush forward. Flicking her wrist, she summoned a Glyph in front of her. Too late to stop, the monster crashed straight into the glyph, the force behind the collision sending backwards on its back. Another flick, another glyph summoned, this one to her rear. Backflipping, Weiss planted her boots on the glyph, and propelled herself onward to the stunned Grimm. Myrtenaster punctured its soft underbelly with a satisfying 'squelch'.

Weiss breathed heavily. Fight over and beast slain, she'd won.

Ruby was the first out of her seat when the match was over.

"That was amazing, Weiss!" Ruby congratulated her, practically jumping on Weiss. The heiress was too tired to complain about the touching, so she let Ruby have her moment. Yang and Blake stepped closer to Weiss, checking to see if she had any injuries. Seeing none, Yang placed a hearty slap on Weiss' back, nearly sending her and Ruby toppling over.

"Nice going out there, Ice Queen." Yang stuck her tongue out when Weiss glowered at her.

"Boarbatusk. Heavily armoured type of Grimm. However, their underside is moderately unprotected and vulnerable. Little to no body armour." Weiss recited, staring into blank space before she gazed at Ruby. "I guess you do know a little something... for a dolt, that is." Weiss smiled a very faint smile, but it was a smile.

"Hehehe," Ruby giggled.

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

Ruby hopped onto her bed while everyone occupied themselves with other things. She grabbed her weapon and started to polish her baby. Crescent Rose would never have a dull blade, or have her frame plates looking lackluster. Not when Ruby was around. Weiss sat her desk and studied, thinking it best for her to revise her Grimm and their faults. Meanwhile, Blake picked up a book she had recently bookmarked, opening it and losing herself in the ink blotted pages. In other news, Yang did her daily activity. Lounging on her bed, and do nothing at all.

"Wow, I didn't expect classes to go by so fast," Ruby piped up.

"You fell asleep for most of them, what did you think happened." Weiss said bluntly, not peeling her eyes away from her notes. Yang laughed at the heiress' comment, and even Blake couldn't hold in the little chuckle that escaped her.

"Hey, why are you guys laughing at me?" She pouted, quirking her head to the side, no longer polishing the already sparkling scythe.


	4. CH 4: First Mission

Ruby had left her team's dorm room pouting because they'd laughed at her. To take her mind off of it, she decided to go check and see if there were any jobs available for them to do. As she pondered the different jobs she could do with her team, she failed to notice Pyrrha exiting her dorm.

Before she could stop herself, Ruby bumped into the other girl and sent them crashing down to the floor in a mess of tangled limbs. The smaller girl's eyes were closed in pain as she rubbed her forehead. She opened her eyes only to see that Pyrrha's face was merely a few inches way from her own. Pyrrha seemed to realize this as well since her face began to burn cherry red.

"Pyrrha, are you ok? Your face is all red." Ruby said as she put her hand on Pyrrha's forehead, checking to see if she had a fever.

"I'm ok, don't worry," was the champion's hasty reply. For some odd reason, whenever she was close to the little red head, she felt her heart beat speed up and butterflies would start to appear on her stomach.

"Oh, okay then." Ruby let out a relieved sigh, glad that the taller girl wasn't hurt. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, Ruby straddling Pyrrha. Suddenly, a mischievous idea popped into Ruby's head, her impish side coming out to play. 'Hm, I wonder."

Swiftly, she lowered her head closer to Pyrrha's face and before she could react, Ruby placed a soft kiss on her cheek, surprising her; making the blush that Pyrrha had been able to reign in return ten fold.

"I-I..W-Wh-" she stammered, unable to form one coherent sentence, courtesy of her embarrassment. She did the only thing she could do. Pyrrha Nikos, world renown fighter and undefeated champion of Mistral…

Fainted.

"Eh, I think I over did it a bit," Ruby chuckled nervously at the unconscious fighter beneath her. "I better take her back to her room." Removing herself from her comatose friend, she picked her up bridal style and carried her to Team JNPR's room.

Having reached said dorm, she kicked on the door a few times with her foot since her hands were currently occupied. Ren was the one to answer the door, a bewildered expression taking over his as eyes fell on Pyrrha's unconscious form .

"Ruby, why is Pyrrha unconscious?" Ren asked, moving aside to let Ruby enter.

"Oh, we accidently bumped into each other...and I might've done something that was a little too much for her to handle." The girl in question answered, a sheepish smile on her lips.

"What would this something be exactly?" Ren quirked a brow in question.

"Oh, nothing important really." She nudged Ren out of the away and placed Pyrrha on her bed (at least she assumed it was). With that done, Ruby left the room without saying anything else.

Continuing down the hallway, she made sure not to get side tracked again. Stopping in front of her destination, Ruby opened the door and saw a bunch of other teams looking for missions of their own. Dodging the hustling bodies of her fellow students, she walked up to the mission log and searched for any mission that was manageable enough for her team to do. After a while, she spotted a simple delivery mission for a nightclub.

"Hm, this one seems easy enough. Now I just need to get someone to come with me." Ruby said as she punched in her team's name before returning to her dorm room. She entered only to find Blake sitting on her bed, completely engrossed in a book. She must've been since she didn't hear Ruby enter.

_'Must be a really good book.'_ Ruby mused. "Hey, Blake. Where're the others?" She asked as she sat on her Weiss's bunk.

Blake tore her eyes away from her book and looked at Ruby before returning her gaze back to the book. Yup, totally had to be a good book.

"Weiss went to the library and Yang left to go somewhere." Blake said in her usual monotonous voice.

"Oh. Well… would you… mind coming with me on my mission?" She twiddled her thumbs nervously as she waited for Blake to reply.

"I mean, I know how much you like to read and when I came in you were so deep in your book that you didn't hear me come in and when you get like that you don't like being disturbed but I'd really like it if someone came with me on this mission and that person turned out to be you. So, what do you say?" Ruby rambled, hoping she would agree.

Blake didn't answer right away, feeling playful enough to let Ruby think she was questioning her proposition, but Blake knew she'd always go with Ruby anywhere if she asked.

"Okay, let's go." Blake said, content with hanging out with the girl, though she didn't let it show.

"Sweet, let's go to the airship dock." Ruby said, happily.

They arrived at the airship dock, where Blake finally decided to ask about the details of the mission.

"What's the mission we have to carry out?" Blake asked.

"We're going to deliver a package to a nightclub, south-east of Vale. " Ruby answered.

* * *

_**City of Vale **_

Blake and Ruby entered the airship cabin once it had arrived in the skyport. The two enjoyed the view as the ship glided above Vale. Soon, the airship reached its destination and docked, the two teens walked down the ramp when the door opened for the passengers to disembark. The first thing Ruby and Blake did was head to the rendezvous point, where they would collect the package before going to the nightclub. Reaching the meeting place, Blake stood outside and waited as Ruby went inside to pick up the goods; returning shortly after.

"Come on, let's go." Blake said, eager to finish their task as quickly as possible. There was something she really needed to talk with Ruby about and this mission gave her the perfect chance to do so since it was only the two of them. They turned the corner, only to be almost blinded by a person who had a little too much white in their wardrobe. Ruby could only think of one person who would always wear so much white.

"Weiss, is that you?" Ruby yelled. It was indeed Weiss, her pale features coming into sight as she turned around.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Blake and me are on our way to finish a job. Do you want to come along?" Ruby said.

"Blake and I, and yes, I'll come with you. I've finished the business I needed to care of, so I'm free right now." Weiss agreed. Unbeknownst to her, Blake was slightly miffed that she would no longer be able to talk with Ruby as she planned to, plus the fact she wouldn't be able to spend time alone with her.

After twenty minutes of walking, Blake and Ruby, now accompanied by Weiss, stopped in front the club; but the pale teen did not follow the other two as they walked to the door.

"I'm not going in there." Weiss plainly said.

"Why aren't you coming in?" Ruby raised a brow, turning to face the heiress..

"Because what would people think if they saw me, Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC, going into a shoddy place like this?" Weiss sniffed. "Not to mention me going in there would be a waste of my time."

Ruby shrugged and went inside with Blake following. She stopped near the entrance and looked around the flashy and bright lit club for the person they were supposed to hand off the package to. Ruby slowly turned to look at Blake who was standing behind her, a smile almost like a grimace on her face. Blake was certainly baffled by the expression. Why did Ruby look like she was constipated?

"Why are you...smiling?"

"I forgot what the person looked like..." Ruby whimpered, bowing her head in shame.

Blake sighed. "Do you at least know the name of the person we're looking for?" She honestly hoped this trip wasn't just a waste of time.

"Pssh, of course I know the person's name, I'm not that forgetful." Ruby snorted as she looked at Blake, the look on the girl's face practically said; 'really now.' "Whatever…" The red head stomped towards the bartender, opting to try her luck in asking him if he knew where Junior's whereabouts. Blake shook her head, a nearly invisible smile on her lips as she walked behind the girl.

"Hey, do you know where Junior is? I have some business with him." Ruby said to the bartender trying to get his attention. He turned to the girls, uninterest in his eyes as he stared at the girls in front of him. A rough voice from behind them called, making the girls turn around.

"I'm Junior. What do you want?" He said.

"Oh, good. I brought the package you ordered." Ruby said as she handed him the package. Junior pulled out a wad of Lien before paying the girls and telling to 'scram.' Ruby ran out of the building, leaving behind Blake as she saw Weiss waiting for them. She called out to her, Weiss turning in response upon hearing her leader's voice.

Ruby made an attempt to slow down as she reached Weiss, but tripped and fell on top of Weiss. The two collided with groans of pain as they crashed against the pavement. Weiss was ready to chastise Ruby and call her a dunce, a dolt. She shifted her trapped body as best as she could beneath the red head, until she felt something warm on her lips. She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Ruby as she stared at her with wide silver eyes. Wait, if they were this close to each other, then that meant…

Realization washed over Weiss like a typhoon. She nearly screamed when she realized that the warm feeling she felt on her lips were Ruby's own. They were kissing. They were kissing.

_'Why is this happening!? And why does this feel so good?!'_ Weiss internally screamed. _'Do I want this to end? Of course, I do...but maybe we can stay like this for while longer. Just a while.'_ She reasoned with herself.

_'I'm kissing Weiss. I'm kissing Weiss Schnee. Oh dear, Remnant, I'm kissing Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC! She's going to kill me once this is over!'_ Ruby cried. _'Although, this feels kinda nice. Sorta like when Yang and me do it sometimes.'_ The small girl giggled.

Just as Weiss found her eyes sliding shut, ready to enjoy this marvellous feeling; Blake walked out the door and interrupted them. She looked at the two of them with narrowed eyes, a flare of jealousy flashing across her eyes.

"Oh my, when did this happen." Blake said, her tone tinged with bitterness.

Weiss quickly pushed Ruby off her at the drone of the raven haired girl's voice. "It's not what you think!" She panicked. "She fell on top of me."

_Did she fall on your lips too?_ Blake wanted to ask, but she held her tongue.

"Fine then, let's go back." Blake muttered as she walked away, leaving the two girls to catch up to her.

* * *

**_Dorms: Team RWBY_**

"That was surprisingly tiring for some reason." Ruby said as she jumped on top of her bed lying down as she looked out of the window, watching as the sun began to set.

"That's because you insisted that we go shopping." Blake teased. She couldn't complain though, she'd gotten tuna out of the ordeal and that was a decent compensation in her opinion.

"What should we do now?" Ruby asked.

"I have to make a call to Atlas." Weiss said as she left the dorm.

"I'll be reading." Blake said.

Ruby puffed out her cheeks in disappointment, she was the only person who had nothing to do. But it went away quickly when she noticed Yang wasn't in the room with them. Ruby sent a message to her asking where she was. After a while her scroll chimed.

"Sorry, Ruby, but I'm on important business right now, so I'll see you later."

Ruby groaned and fell back on her bed. When Yang was on important business, it meant she was probably out somewhere doing Dust knows what, and that business usually turned out to be things of 'adult' affairs as Yang called them. That also meant she wouldn't tell Ruby because she was too 'young' to hear about that stuff. She carried around one of the world's most deadliest weapons, yet she was too young to hear about those kind of things. Big sister's logic is flawless.

Sighing, she went to her habitual routine of cleaning her the time she was done cleaning her weapon, the sun was gone and the moon was almost full. She looked over to the other side of the room and saw that Blake was all ready for bed. Ruby decided to change into her PJs, today's mission had left her exhausted. Ruby walked out of the bathroom and climbed up onto her bed before pulling out her scroll and listening to her favourite singer. After an hour or so, she opted to go sleep, so she shut off her scroll and closed her eyes.

Ruby kept tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't sleep, not right now. She stopped moving after a while . Not long after she stopped moving, the door opened; which meant Weiss was back.

"What took you so long, Weiss?" Ruby asked

"I was just calling my sister, Winter." Weiss said.

"Oh right, I almost forgot you had a sister." Ruby yawned, her eyes slowly closing before shooting open. She hopped down and peeped at Weiss who was changing in the bathroom. Ruby's thoughts began wandering into the dangerous territory of seeing Weiss' figure. Sure, she had a general idea of what she looked like, but she'd only ever seen her in her combat gear or nightgown. Besides, who was she to pass up on an occasion like this, where she would see Weiss in all her pale, naked glory. Ruby tip-toed to the door, hand outstretched, ready to push open the door a smidgen, but Weiss opened the door wide as she was about to push it.

'Damn it, I got lost in my thoughts...again!'

"Something wrong, Ruby?" Weiss asked the pouting teen.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ruby simply answered as pink stained her cheeks.

'Hm, she looks...disappointed. But why?' Weiss mused. She looked at her, then looked at the door. She blushed when she understood what Ruby was up to.

Her embarrassment was forgotten when she smiled seductively at the girl before she sashayed towards her. Ruby gulped as the older girl approached her. She was dead, she was so dead. Weiss suddenly put her arms around Ruby's waist and tugged the girl closer to her before she meshed their lips together. Ruby had hardly expected this reaction from the girl. She was certain Weiss was going to hurt her in some fashion which would have been very painful. She wasn't about to object, however, as she kissed Weiss back.

Weiss and Ruby pulled apart from each other, breathing heavily as their lungs took in the much needed air. Weiss led Ruby towards her bed before she pushed her down on the mattress. Ruby supported herself on her elbows as she looked at the girl above her. Dazed silver eyes connecting with dark and lust fill sapphire gems. Weiss crawled atop the girl, resuming their passionate lip-lock from earlier. One side fighting for domination, but the other side wasn't going to let them win so easily. Ruby felt Weiss' hand slowly creeping towards her most private area, her nails grazing the sensitive skin below them as they made their descent.

Weiss was just about to give Ruby the pleasure she'd yearned for, when everything went white. Ruby eyes shot open as she sat up and looked around. Blake was in her bed, still asleep. Yang was back and she was snoring up a storm, and Weiss...Weiss was sleeping in her bunk looking as prim and proper as one could when they slept.

"It was just a dream…Damn it."


	5. CH 5: Introductions & Hang Outs

Reclined on the soft mattress, Ruby crossed her arms beneath her head, vexated and restless to a certain point. The reason for her uneasiness being the difficulty she encountered in trying to unlock the hazy mist that had been her dream. Eventually, she relented, knowing there was little to no chance she would remember if she forced it.

'_It'll come back to me when the time's right, I suppose.' _Ruby sighed, plucking her scroll from where it rested beside her. Connecting to the internet, she streamed through a selection of videos, giggling here and there at the amusing mishaps of the characters.

_"The communications are back up! Everything is burning!"_ Someone yelled from Ruby's scroll.

_"London Bridge is falling down!" _Another person exclaimed.

_"Falling down?!"_ Hysterically screeched the voice from before.

_"Falling down!"_ A frantic echo of the previous voice.

_"London Bridge is falling down… My fair lady, what should we do?" _An older voice, panicked like all the others, asked.

Ruby's loud outburst startled her teammates, disrupting their quiet peace. Weiss prepared to fire a reprimanding statement at her raucous partner, but it fell short of her lips when she decided not to. A pointless endeavor in trying to tame Ruby's sometimes wild behaviour. Letting her head fall, she went back to her business while Blake persisted in reading her book, silently ignoring Yang as she tried to strike up a conversation. One would think Yang understood trying to talk with Blake when she was reading would always be hopeless. Weiss inaudibly gave her an 'A' for effort, though. Wrapping up some loose ends of her work, Weiss packed her supplies in her bag before planting herself on her bed, turning in for the afternoon. Night would soon be falling, and it never hurt to get a little headstart on sleep with her team like hers.

Pale feet landed on the carpet as Ruby stretched, enjoying the sound of her bones cracking. That was a good video session, she admitted to herself. About to place her attention on her other half, Ruby's question to Weiss died on her lips when she saw the slow rise and fall of her icy partner's chest. Weiss was asleep, and most likely out for the rest of the day, which would be ending shortly in a few hours. Sighing, Ruby dejectedly moved over to the door. The young Rose had hoped to spend some time with the heiress, but Weiss worked hard almost everyday. She wasn't an inconsiderate person, so she allowed Weiss to get her well deserved relaxation.

However, her mood brightened when her gaze fell on her sister.

"Hey, Yang, you wanna hang out?"

"Might as well," she peeped at her dark partner, and raised her hand to hide her mouth, "this one's a lost cause." Yang jerked slightly when Blake sent a small kick into her thigh. Yang snorted before she got off the bed. "Also, it's been a while since I spent time with my baby sis." Yang cooed, pinching her chubby cheeks on her way out.

"Yang! Would you stop calling me your baby sister!" Ruby rubbed her cheek, heat running across her face at both the term of endearment and at being doted on. "Besides, you're only two years older!" Ruby tromped out of the dorm after Yang.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"No clue, I thought you had someplace in mind." Yang eyed Ruby doubtfully. "You taking me somewhere to get jumped?" Walking ceased on Yang's part. "Is this because you couldn't find that cookie dough ice cream you had hidden in your tool-kit inside that special bag you made with ice Dust?"

"How do you know about that ice cream cold case?" Ruby fixed Yang with a scrutinizing stare, gaze becoming sharper when the possibly guilty party started to fiddle with her hands.

"You were talking about it in your sleep. You know how you sleep talk sometimes when you go to bed after eating a whole box cookies." Yang performed a celebratory dance in her mind when the stare vanished. '_Nailed it!' _

"Oh." Considering that the skeptical gaze was gone, Yang thought she was scotch-free, until Ruby spoke again. "Wait, how did you know about the special bag in my tool-kit." Just like before, the stare returned.

"Lucky guess." The bruiser didn't stick around to wait for the revelation as she briskly sped away. Ruby may not have been Schnee level smart, but she had her common sense, and taking into account the obvious signs of guilt Yang displayed, she would no doubt figure it out.

Putting two and two together, Ruby solved the case. In record time, too!

"Yang!"

* * *

"Rubes, come on!" Yang whined, chipping to keep up with Ruby's speedy tempo, boots tapping on the concrete of the sidewalk. "You can't still be mad at me."

"Hmph!" Ruby gave a sniff so haughty that it would've impressed Weiss.

"Ugh!" Yang groaned in frustration, extending her squirrel like steps into long strides so that she now stood in front of Ruby.

At the new blockade, Ruby was forced to stop, looking anywhere except for Yang's face.

"I swear, I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Yang plead, and begged, a tactic she wasn't too fond of. She even tried to imitate Ruby's legendary puppy dog pout, failing miserably.

A wasted tactic, sadly, as Ruby remained unmoved by the plea, moving around Yang's tall form and resuming her walk of disregard.

Yang could attest to the fact that she'd just turn to a statue of stone, struck deep in her heart by her darling sister's cold demeanor.

'_I can't believe it, Ruby shut me down...' _Yang thought all hope was lost in her efforts of gaining Ruby's forgiveness, until a twinkle caught her eye. '_I can still fix this!' _

Before she could fully turn the corner, Ruby found herself being dragged away by large hand. Glancing back, she found the culprit to be her sister.

"Yang, what's the deal?" Ruby's stomach dropped as Yang crossed the street, not bothering to look left or right for oncoming traffic. "Yang! Are you mad?!" And as such would have it, a semi truck was heading their way. Today would be the day Ruby Rose died, and not the courageous way she hoped of by being fell by the hand of a mighty foe, but by careless street smarts, and in the hands of her sibling. "_Yang!"_

"Relax, geez." Yang stepped onto sidewalk again, the semi barely missing Ruby by hair's breadth. "See? Safe."

"I know dad should've gotten you checked out when you hit your head on that tree stump…" Ruby sagged, sweat beading on her brow, skin sickly pale. She wondered if it were possible to acquire an arrhythmia from being scared half to death. She'd have to ask Weiss later.

"It would've been a waste of money. I'm totally fine." Yang countered. "It'll be worth it when you see where I brought you."

"Yang, you have one minute before I unfold my baby." Ruby threatened.

"Ta-da!" Yang swiftly revealed the reason for their near death.

An ice cream parlor.

"You almost got us killed for ice-cream...?" Ruby whispered, staring at her sister in disbelief.

"Yup!" The bruiser proudly grinned. Yang's nonchalant ignorance could be soothing at times, and others, it could be downright dangerous.

Ruby stared at Yang blankly, eyes blinking ever so often. Yang's teethy grin remaining in place, either ignorant to the stony expression, or blatantly disregarding it.

The caped red head's resolve was only so strong, knowing she couldn't stay mad at her sister for such an extended period of time, so she backed down.

"Fine..." She mumbled, holding her hand out for it to be snatched as Yang led them into the desert shop.

The tiny bell situated atop the door tingled as the duo entered the parlor, a few customers turning their heads to the newcomers before going back to their frosty treats. Yang strode forward with purpose, dragging a despondent Rose with her.

Yang selected a booth near the back, away from prying eyes, and sufficient privacy for her and Ruby. Speaking of Ruby, the girl was still downcast as she sat opposite of Yang.

'_Not for long.' _Yang hailed the waitress. A young, ginger haired woman approached them, notebook and pencil out as she awaited their orders. "One large, strawberry sundae, and one regular cookie dough supreme, please."

Orders taken, the young lady nipped over to counter, and handed the ticket to her work associate who read the parchment and swiftly pieced together the two orders. Adding the finishing touches to the ice-cream, he handed them both on a platter to his partner and placed the ticket one side.

The waitress returned with their orders, gently placing them on the table before wishing them well and running off to dispatch more customers.

Yang rubbed her hands together in glee, picking up her spoon and diving into chilly goodness. Yang didn't have as much of a sweet tooth as Ruby, but she would indulge in a treat or two when the mood struck her. Sweet yet tart became acquainted with her taste buds as the pink dessert melted on her heated tongue.

Across from her, Ruby sat and watched as Yang devoured the sundae. Ruby proudly stated, whenever she got the chance, that she was an aficionado on all things sweet and tasty, and things cold as well. By the looks of it, Yang should be getting ready to expect a headrush of a brain freeze at the rate she was going. The blonde froze mid-bite, face bleaching as a light blue hue formed on her forehead.

Ruby smirked.

Yang dropped her spoon, nails raking along the smooth table top as she hoped the pain would subside soon. Her attention was diverted from her predicament when she heard soft laughter. Peeking through one eye, she saw Ruby giggling. "Find this funny, don't we."

"Unbelievably."

"Yea, yea, you gonna eat yours, or what?"

"Don't rush me." Ruby inspected her own ice cream. The basic cookie dough ice cream with tiny bits of chocolate chips embedded inside vanilla ice cream, but something caught her eyes. "Marshmallows?"

"Yup!" Yang seemed to have recovered, since she was already going back for more ice cream. "Dig in."

Obeying her sister's goading, Ruby feigned daintiness as she took up her spoon, causing Yang to snort around her spoonful of ice cream. Sticking the spoon in it, Ruby scooped up a decent amount and shoved it in her mouth, marvelling at how well the marshmallows tasted with the cookie dough. "This is really, really good."

'_Heh, I'm the best sister ever.' _

They sat in amicable silence as they ate their deserts. All remained good and calm until a naughty thought creeped into Yang's mind.

"Hey, Rubes, want some of mine?"

"Sure."

"Close your eyes."

"Huh, why?"

"Trust me." Yang said with an honest-to-goodness smile.

"Okay…" Ruby closed her eyes. A heartbeat later, coolness settled on her lips, followed by a firm still soft object. Interest piqued, her eyes flittered open, greeted by self-satisfied lavender and plump lips on her own. Before she could react, Yang locked her head in place by holding her chin, and thereby, deepening the kiss. Ruby found herself reciprocating, however, unable to resist the tantalizing flavour of the strawberry sundae mixed in with Yang's own natural nectar. Then, Ruby remembered where they were, and pulled back quickly.

"Yang, what was that?!" She whisper-yelled.

"Chill, no one saw us. Why'd you think I chose this booth?" Yang smugly leaned back in the chair, resting her hands behind her head.

Ruby, yet again, fixed Yang with a disbelieving stare, to which Yang wiggled her brows.

Black and red tipped hair splayed out on the table as Ruby dropped her head in submission.

'_Is this the consequence of being incestuous?' _

* * *

_**The Club**_

After leaving the ice-cream parlor, and roaming Vale for a decent portion of the day, Ruby and Yang reached their destination.

"This place looks familiar." She muttered as the club became visible.

"Oh, really?" Yang hiked a brow as she side-eyed her sister.

"Now, I remember!" Ruby exclaimed, smacking her fist in her palm.

"Ruby, you naughty girl, this isn't a place for someone like you." Yang snagged Ruby in a loose chokehold and ruffled her hair, causing her to squawk like a baby Nevermore. In retaliation, Ruby elbowed the brawler in the side, forcing her to let go as she rubbed her smarting side.

"Hmph!" Ruby harrumphed, tidied her hair—which was pointless either way since it would stick back up—and ignored Yang, marching up to the door. Straightening up, Yang proceeded through the half glass door, Ruby close to her rear. Ahead of them, by a vending machine, some guards idly stood by, appearing intimidating until they saw the two girls walking in their direction, and fled.

'_Weird.' _The younger teen paused when her stomach snarled at her. '_Wasn't that ice cream enough?' _Stopping by one of the many vending machines, she pulled out some change from her pocket, and inserted the coins into the slot. Pressing the number of her desired snack, Ruby bent down and collected her snack from the take-out port. She unsealed her package, eating as she jogged to catch up with Yang, who happened to be speaking with the establishment's owner, Junior, when she arrived.

Standing there, Ruby watched the faces of the patrons as they danced in the club, eyebrows raising when she saw two new faces. Two girls, twins. One, a teenage girl with long, black hair and pale green eyes which her cyan make-up accentuated. She wore a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her sister had short, raven hair unlike her long tresses. She shared the same green eyes as her twin, highlighted by the same cyan make-up. Her dress was fashioned similarly to her sister's, but instead, it was red with black lining, and appeared to be made out of newspaper. '_Guess Weiss isn't the only one who can rock white.'_ Ruby flexed her fingers, and cleared her throat. '_Alright, I can do this. Just be calm, and confident.' _Taking one step forward, she confidently, or so her hoped, strode over to the twins.

Upon approach, twin malachite daggers turned to Ruby, making her partially confident strides falter into skittery mouse steps. '_Maybe this was a bad idea.' _But, it was too late. By the time she'd reach them, she stood a nervous wreck. '_Definitely a bad idea.' _Unable to say anything under the double piercing stare, she fidgeted on the spot as the twins continued to stare at her with those intimidating, bright green eyes.

Minutes ticked on and on and on as Ruby just stood there, hands tugging at her hood. The twin gaze of the pair seemed to paralyze her like the stare of a King Taijitu. Ruby's anxiety filled suffering came to an end when the white clad sister roared at her.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all night?!"

The sudden bark kicked Ruby's thought and speech functions into gear, but maybe a bit too fast as she stumbled on her words. "U-Um, hi. My n-name's R-Ruby Ro-ose."

"And? Is that suppose to be of some importance to us?" Wow, the had been cold. Probably even colder than Weiss. She pushed off the bar, stepping closer to Ruby, those bright green eyes cutting into Ruby's own silver. "You're eyes… they're silver." A whispered utterance, a complete contrast to her harsh and unforgiving behaviour a few seconds ago.

"U-Uh, ye-yea." Ruby hiccuped, taken back by the sudden change in demeanor. "They're s-silver, alright."

"So, what? You think that makes you special?" And, there was that acid personality again. Had it been Yang in Ruby's situation, she would've asked the sharp tongued girl if she was bi-polar, thereby pissing her off more than she already was, and probably clocking her for even thinking of raising her voice at Yang. But, Ruby wasn't like that. She preferred to avoid confrontation at any cost unless a grave threat posed a danger. "Anyone could possess silver eyes if they wore contacts, so big deal." White, as Ruby had dubbed her, finished. Another set of malachite eyes caught Ruby's, the other twin. Desiring not to get ripped into by the second sibling, she quickly averted her eyes.

"Er... I-I... you s-see." Word processing seemed to have left Ruby all together as the girl continued to tear into her. Dust damn her social awkwardness. If she didn't have an almost severe case of anxiety when it came to meeting new people, she would've come up with a proper response to end all the belittling. Wanting to disappear from the world around her, Ruby pulled her cowl over her head, head bowed as she hoped her wish would come true.

"Tch! Just leave already, it sounds like you're having a seizure each time you speak." Melanie scoffed cruelly.

"Melanie, that's enough." The second twin finally spoke.

Melanie, the cruel—another nickname from Ruby—whipped her head around to face her lookalike. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Red calmly approached her sister, ignoring the narrowed look she was giving her. "Enough. You've done plenty of damage as it is."

"What're you talking about?" Melanie turned away from her victim, fully facing her twin now.

"Look," Red pointed to Ruby, "you've made her a shivering mess, and for absolutely no reason at all." Melanie glanced back at Ruby to see her hand quivering as she clutched her hood close to her, knees trembling as they struggled to support her.

Guilt creeped its way into her chest, a suffocating feeling she realized she hated. She chose to cast it aside.

"It's her fault for trying to talk to us, she should know better." Melanie defended.

"You make it sound like it's some crime to speak with us." Red mocked. "This is why we don't have much friends, you drive off anyone who tries to make conversation with us."

"We don't need anyone else, Miltia, we already have each other and Junior." Melanie blinked when her double mockingly laughed.

'_Miltia... that's a pretty name.' _Ruby viewed from under her hood the argument before her.

"Junior? Oh, come on, Melanie. Junior is nothing but our boss, and we, his bodyguards. That's all we'll ever be to him, hired protection to guard his hide when he's up against the chopping board. Get rid of whatever delusional fantasies you have prancing around in your head about it." Miltia laid it down, indifferent and uncaring to the truth she'd just spewed.

Melanie stood rigid as Miltia ridiculed her. Miltia was known for being polite and quiet, obeying orders without a complaint, but when situations became irrational or unjust, she put her foot down and spoke her mind; something she never feared to do.

'_But, she just did that to _me. _Her blood, her twin, all because of some nobody. How dare she!' _Melanie's lip curled, features becoming crooked and twisted, marring the beauty of her pastel face. Melanie stomped up to Miltia until she stood directly in her face, those green eyes of her raging with fury, her sister's own remaining nonchalant and unbothered.

"Have you forgotten who's the elder here?" Melanie quietly spat. She had no qualms about bringing up their age difference, be it that she was born only mere minutes ahead of her.

"Makes me wonder if I should've popped out first then." Miltia showed no remorse whatsoever as the words passed her lips.

Uncaring.

Cold.

Miltia's reply served to rattle Melanie further as she leaned in closer to the point she could feel Miltia's warm, steady breath washing over her face.

A suck of her teeth, and a rough shoulder check, Melanie stomped past Miltia and into the throng of bouncing bodies. Ashen and mint green watched as the crossed youth accosted a random dancer who'd accidentally bumped into her before she shoved through the wave and disappeared.

Now that her sister had left, Miltia placed her attention on Ruby.

"Hey, you alright?" She said mutely. Ruby provided her with a bop of her head. "Good. I'm sorry about my sister, she can be a bit..."

"Mean?" Ruby supplied before her hands flew to her lips like she'd just said something forbidden. Expecting to suffer the wrath of that came when insulting someone else's sibling, Ruby was pleasantly taken by surprise when Miltia smiled and snorted slightly.

"That's one way to put it, but I'd suppose a better term would be avoidant." Miltia further explained once she noticed the blank expression on Ruby's face. "Avoidant meaning she doesn't do too well when people are brave enough to try and speak with us. We've been together since birth, and we know each other's flaws and what makes us tick. Melanie's main flaw is that she thinks we don't need to communicate with other people as long as we stand side by side. I, on the other hand, disagree with that mentality as you so happened to witness a few minutes ago." Miltia's face became pensive. "Sometimes, I wish Melanie would be able to get along with new people, but the thought of allowing people to enter our tiny bubble and a possible wedge forming between us because of that has rendered her particularly mistrustful of strangers."

"But, you're not like that, are you?" Ruby asked with innocence of a one year old.

"I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" Miltia cocked a brow teasingly.

"Case in point." Ruby fumbled with her hood when she noticed her mistake. "Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself properly." She wiped her palms on her skirt first before lifting her hand up to Miltia. "Ruby Rose, huntress in training."

Miltia delicately placed her hand in Ruby's. "Miltia Malachite, sister of Melanie Malachite, though you already know that."

"I like you, you're nice." The corners of Ruby's eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." Miltia ended the handshake. "I should get going, the chances of Melanie waiting to jump me are probably ten to one right now."

"D-Do you have to go?" Ruby eyed her demurely. "I mean, it's not everyday you get to meet a twin…"

"And, you wanted to ask me a few questions." Miltia finished for her. Chuckling when Ruby nodded her head. "Hm, deal with my sister now, or deal with her when the wound settles in... I guess I could indulge you for a while." Miltia perched herself on a barstool, inviting Ruby over to sit next to her. This was a rare experience for her. Hardly anyone had ever wanted to talk to her over sister, or ever got the chance to when they had to run away like they got their asses scorched by a fire breathing dragon. It was even rarer for her to take the side of a complete stranger over the side of her twin.

"Ask away to your heart's content, and no, we can read each other's minds just because we're twins." Miltia continued, squashing Ruby's first inquisition on the spot.

"Wah?! How'd you know I was gonna ask that?!" The bartender's eyes flickered to Ruby, his gaze a tad annoyed at the high pitched screech, but he returned to dispatching the patrons when Ruby's offered him an apologetic smile.

"It's been asked before, so we got use to it." Mitlia called over the bartender. "One floradora." The bartender nodded. "You want anything, Ruby?"

"We don't serve minors here." The gruff voice of the server cut in before Ruby could answer.

"She'll be an exception." Miltia hissed. As part of Junior's staff, mainly being one of his bodyguards, she had some leeway on ordering around a few of his lesser lackies. "She'll take a virgin strawberry daiquiri."

"O-Of course, right away." He scuttled over to the drinks where he mixed the desired beverages. He returned swiftly after with their orders, carefully setting them down on the counter. "Enjoy your night, ladies!" He distracted himself from Miltia's punishment-promising gaze as some party goers walked up to the bar.

"What's this?" Ruby asked, eyeing the chilly drink before her.

"Try it, you'll like it, I promise." Miltia sipped her cocktail, savouring the slight sting of the gin.

Ruby did as told, bringing the glass to her mouth and letting the cold slush slide down into her mouth. A burst of sweet and sour goodness partied in her mouth at the first sip. Miltia had been right, she did like it. Nothing could ever be disgusting when strawberries were involved. "Mmm, this is so good!" Ruby swallowed gulp after gulp of the delightful treat, not being able to get enough of that sweet though sharp flavour.

"Told you, although you might want to slow down." Miltia's words fell on deaf ears as the girl guzzled down the drink, brows furrowing and mouth pulling taut as a wave coldness danced in her head. "Warned you."

"Ow, ow, brain freeze..." Ruby tapped the heel of palm on her head, trying to lessen the effect of the headache.

"That's what you get for drinking something so cold too fast." Miltia played with the rim of her empty drink glass.

"Owie..." Ruby nursed her brain freeze, pushing her drink away for later.

"Would you like to ask me anything else, or was that your only question?"

"No, no!" Ruby shot up, nearly falling off the bar stool. "I have a few more questions I'd like to ask you, if that's okay."

"Ask away."

"What's it like to be a twin? Doesn't it seem kinda weird to be looking at a mirror image of yourself, well, without the mirror?" Ruby reached back for her drink. Yeah, you'd think she'd learn from before, but she was a sucker for all things sweet.

"It's not any different from having a regular brother or sister, and it's not really all that weird to be seeing your face on someone else's body when you've been together for most of your life." The bartender came over and collected her glass, keeping his eyes low to avoid her gaze before he went elsewhere.

"That must be really cool, having someone else who looks like you. Makes me wonder if people get confused between the two of you." Ruby placed her glass in the bartender's hands as he passed by her, giving her a stink eye which was rewarded with Ruby sticking out her tongue at him.

"Sometimes, people do, but that's only because they don't pay attention to details. We basically dress independently so people can tell the difference between us. Hell, even our hair is a dead giveaway." The bodyguard swivelled her bar stool around to face the dance floor below.

"I bet that must be annoying." Ruby offered up, also turning to the overlook the sea of gyrating bodies.

"Without a doubt." Miltia threw her head back and sighed. "Melanie likes to keep it that way, though. Loves the fact that we're interchangeable, despite our obvious individualities. Makes it difficult for people to distinguish between us until they get to the point where they give up and lose all will to enter this so called bubble of ours. Melanie's glad for that, of course."

"Must be frustrating." Ruby said softly.

"You don't know the half of it." Miltia almost spat. It was so frustrating having to be deemed uptight and pompous or anti-social and unfriendly just because her sister didn't see the need to socialize with other faces. She was nothing like that, in fact, she welcomed anyone who tried to speak to her, but if only her sister would allow that. "You know, I was a bit surprised when you came up to us. I had gotten so use to the fact that people were afraid to talk to us that I decided to accept the reality of being unapproachable and gave up on interacting with others." A hint of a smile flashed on Miltia's lips. "I'm even more surprised you stuck around long enough to talk with me, what with the way you froze up back there. I must say, you've piqued my interest."

"Hehehe... yea." Ruby toyed with the ruffles of her skirt. "I'm not usually a social butterfly, actually, I tend to stray away from any form of interacting with my peers, but I'm a huntress in training, so I kinda have to talk to people." She scrunched the gritty fabric between her fingers as she spoke. "Then, when I came in here, and saw you two, I thought it would be a good idea to try and come out of that shell by speaking with you, but you saw how that turned out..."

"Almost crashed and burned there, eh?" Miltia jested lightly.

"Yeah. Would it be wrong if I said I'm glad you called out your sister?"

"No."

"Good, I'm glad you called out your sister." Ruby sighed audibly, giving the fabric a break from her constant tugging.

"Truth be told, I was reaching my breaking point on how much longer I could take Melanie's monopolizing." The red fashionista said coolly.

"But, telling her off like that in public, was that okay?" Ruby didn't like the thought of coming between someone's sibling bond, more so if the candidates were twins. Twins were known for having mostly impossibly close and tight bonds with each other, far closer than some brothers and sisters could ever hope to achieve.

"She'll get over it. Girl needs to learn some humility." Miltia brushed off the concern before spinning around on the stool to face her conversational partner. "But, enough about me and my sister drama, don't you think it's time I learnt something about you?"

"W-What would you like to know?" Ruby sat in the spotlight now.

"Whatever you feel comfortable telling me." Miltia lapped her legs and rested one arm on the bar top, bent slightly as she got cozy.

"Well, I'm fifteen, and a huntress in training..."

The two easily conversed with each other. Miltia asking questions that Ruby felt safe answering, and Ruby revealing some engrossing facts about herself. As they spoke, Miltia latched onto each word that fell from Ruby's lips, never showing disinterest, only fascination. At one point, she called for the bartender and ordered a few drinks for her and Ruby, the latter's being non-alcoholic, of course.

"My, my, you're an intriguing character, aren't you?" Miltia teased. '_Though, a bit naive. Revealing such important information about herself, she's lucky it's me and not Melanie. Remnant knows she'd only go straight to Junior. Ruby's only fifteen, though, she still has a lot to learn, so it's alright.' _

"I guess you could say so." Ruby smiled, displaying her perfect pink gums as she played with a red tipped lock of hair.

"Hmm, indeed." Miltia hummed low in her throat. "I'm afraid it's time I took my leave. I can only imagine how Melanie must be itching to get back at me for how I treated her. No doubt she's already sharpened the blades on her heels."

Ruby watched as Miltia stood and smoothed out the non-apparent creases in her uniquely crafted dress.

"Here." Miltia handed a slip of paper with seven digits on it to Ruby. "Call me whenever you're in the area again, or if you just feel like having a gossip partner." She threw in a wink before she sashayed off in the same direction as her sister did earlier, and disappearing in the crowd almost as slyly.

Ruby looked down at the slip in her hands before she smiled, cheeks lighting up in a pretty shade of pink. '_I got her number! I can't believe it!'_

Now left alone, Ruby figured it was time to get going. She made her way over to Yang, tapping her on shoulder to get her attention.

"What's up, sis?" Yang asked.

"I'm gonna head back." Ruby informed.

"Alright, stay safe, yeah?" Yang clapped her on the shoulder gently.

"Always." Ruby waved to her sister as she left the club. Once outside, she saw that night would soon fall. '_Dark already?'_ She harried along to the airship docks, not wishing to be caught in the dark of the night by herself.

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

Quietly twisting the knob, Ruby shuffled into her dorm. Upon entering, she saw Weiss had woken up, but Blake was still sound asleep. Seated at her desk, Weiss dutifully tended to her most prized possession. Ruby lightly stepped over to her, stripping out of her mission attire in the room itself since Weiss' back was turned to her before climbed into her bunk, enjoying the cool, crisp feel of the sheets and the softness of the mattress. She rolled side to side, ensuring each part of her body got a feel of the coolness before settling in a comfortable spot.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby, after a while, whispered in the silence. She reasoned that it would be inconsiderate of her to talk at an obnoxious level that would wake Blake. Even now she was taking a risk by whispering.

"What is it, Ruby?" Weiss spared Ruby a glance as she placed Myrtenaster in its case before sitting on her bunk.

"How are you so good with your rapier? I've never seen someone wield one before, and I know I've never seen one wielded with such skill as yours." Silver eyes popped into view as Ruby dangled her head from above.

Weiss stared at her partner, her face an expressionless mask. At the look, Ruby feared she'd asked something too close to home. Her fears were assuaged when she heard the older girl sigh before she spoke.

"I trained. I trained relentlessly everyday I remained in Atlas. Sometimes, I trained until I collapsed from exhaustion. Perfection came at a cost, one that I was willing to pay if it meant I would be the best. Of course, I was scolded for neglecting my health, but I continued on my way." Weiss remembered those days well. The days where she would practice until sweat drenched her entire body. The days where she would faint onto the cold ground until someone came from here. Winter, being the only person whoever came. Why would her father come, when he had been the one to put her through those rigorous exercises, scolding her for being weak enough keel over. Winter and him would often go to high words for this matter. Winter admonishing him for his cruel behaviour, and her father defending his actions with the simple words of: "A Schnee must always aim for perfection, almost isn't acceptable." The two would argue for the rest of the day, and sometimes go on into the night while Weiss recuperated in her room, her faithful butler tending to her. Weiss clenched her hands, fingers cracking. In time, her father's disdain towards her would come to a halt. Weiss was going to change, yes, but not for his pleasure, instead for her own fulfilment. She would prove to everyone else and her father, that she was not to be taken lightly. That she was not some dainty little princess who couldn't defend herself. That she, too, could look danger in the face and not crumble. Soon, he would come to respect her. Her solemn vow. "Given my unyielding combat master, I had mastered Myrtenaster within a short time span. Then, Dust was introduced. An extra year was given to me to learn the basic mechanics and how to wield Dust while in combat. I became proficient in Dust manipulation, of course, as you've witness many times before. In the end, the hard work paid off, and now, here I am, with you." Her tale finished, Weiss bid Ruby goodnight as she laid her head down on the soft pillows, eyelids falling as if lead were attached to them.

"Wow," Ruby eyed Weiss for sometime, amazed at how resilient Weiss' will was. No doubt that resilience was what made her the person she was today. A strong, confident and assertive soul. "You're a real hard worker, Princess." Casting one last look of admiration at her partner, Ruby lifted her head head up, and pulled the sheets over herself, curling up into a small ball, a small smile taking root on her lips.

* * *

Warm rays of sunlight shined on Ruby's face, the brightness sneaking under her eyelids. Her eyes fluttered open as she sluggishly sat up in her bed, a big yawn leaving her mouth. Ruby sniffled, nose a bit stuffy as rubbed her eyes. At the same time, Weiss walked out of the bathroom, blow drying her hair. Ruby became bright eyed at the sight of her frosty partner as she zipped out of her bed. Weiss was minding her business, drying her hair when she another body collide with her back, knocking all two of them to the ground. Groaning, Weiss looked up to see none other than her hyperactive partner sitting on her.

"Ruby! What are you doing?!" Weiss moved to push Ruby off, but her attempts were thwarted when Ruby's hand flew to hold her down in a firm grip.

Now, some may wonder why Weiss didn't protest a bit more, but it was pointless to get out of Ruby's hold. For crying out loud, the girl brandished a gigantic scythe, and was able to swing it around like it was a toy, showcasing how sturdy her grip was. Energy would only be wasted in trying to escape.

"Weiss, you're hanging out with me today!" Ruby declared as though she wasn't sitting on Weiss' stomach and stifling her breathing. To prove this point, Weiss roughly bucked her hips, hoping Ruby got the hint to move. The crimsonette did as Weiss stood, brushing off herself while she directed a scathing glare to her childish opposite.

"Would it have killed you to ask like a normal person?" Ruby opened her mouth to reply, but Weiss stopped her. "You know what, never mind. I'll join you, but try to be a little less rough next time. For both our sakes." Weiss swiftly got dressed before she left, pausing as she threw a, "I'll meet you at the Vale Café after class," over her shoulder to Ruby.

* * *

_**City of Vale**_

Frustrated, Ruby prowled the streets, searching for the café where Weiss had said they'd meet. '_Ugh, just great, I forgot which way to go. Good thing I brought my scroll.' _Opening the GPS option on her scroll, Ruby was able to locate the café.

Weiss sipped on her cup of tea, patiently waiting for Ruby with her scroll in hand as spoke with her sister.

_"I assume you're enjoying your stay." _Winter spoke.

"Yes, I am. It's actually quite pleasant here. I'm learning a lot more than I could back home." Weiss beamed, offering her sister one of her rare smiles.

_"Is that happiness I hear?" _Winter teased a little.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Weiss squawked, her face flushed.

_"Oh, calm down, I'm only teasing you."_ Winter sighed in amusement. _"Do you have anything planned for today?" _

As soon as the question left Winter's mouth, Ruby entered the café, eyes looking for a young girl with snowy hair. Finding her partner, Ruby crept up on Weiss.

Weiss sighed, rubbing her temples before she returned her attention to Winter. "I'm meeting with my team leader."

_"Is that so?"_ Winter asked curiously. She couldn't fathom the idea of someone telling Weiss what to do and what not to do. Well, anyone except their father. While Winter had no problem in knocking heads with their old man, Weiss was a bit more docile, preferring to avoid confrontation by complying with his wishes. Winter hoped one day, Weiss would break free from their father's grip.

Ruby was all set to leap up from behind the booth where Weiss sat when she saw the figure on the screen. Neatly bunned white hair with a bang covering an eye of penetrating light-blue. Ruby almost swooned in fear as she paled quite visibly. '_What's she doing here?! Well, not here as in person- bah, I know what I mean!' _Ruby tossed a look back at the door. '_Maybe I can get away without being noticed.' _Wishful thinking on her part, for the moment she turned to dip back, Winter caught her. Ruby freezed up when the voice recognized her presence.

"_Would that happen to be your leader?" _Winter pointed to Ruby's frozen form, something glinting in those eyes when she noticed those red tipped locks. Fate could be so cruel at times, but other times so delightful.

"Hm?" Weiss looked over her shoulder, and indeed saw her goofy leader. "Ruby, you're here."

Ruby whipped around, laughing nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Y-Yea, here I am. Sorry, I got a bit lost. I hope I didn't make you wait long."

"No, not really. Join me." Weiss offered, utterly unaware of the look Winter was gracing Ruby with. Pleasure, nothing but pure glee at Ruby's expense.

"_Yes, Ruby, why don't you join us?" _Winter's voice dropped slightly as she said Ruby's name, creating a line of goosebumps going down Ruby's spine.

Ruby mechanically complied with the request, about to position herself across from Weiss when Winter spoke again.

"_Why not sit beside Weiss? She is your teammate after all. Is that okay with you, dear sister?" _

Oh, Winter was sly mistress.

"I don't have a problem." Weiss moved around, so that now she was on the inside, leaving the open end for Ruby to sit. Wordlessly, Ruby dropped down beside her partner, shoulders slumped inward as her bangs covered a good portion of her eyes. Weiss slanted a brow at her partner's conduct. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm… just fine." Ruby glanced at the scroll from beneath her bangs, eyes darting down when she saw that Winter was still staring at her. '_I hope she doesn't say anything too telling…" _

Weiss peered at her companion a bit longer, observing her deportment. Slumped shoulders, hidden eyes, hesitant speech. Weiss wasn't dumb, and she felt insulted if people thought they could hide things from her. She put her attention back on her sister, only to realize that she was gazing at Ruby, a wall of unknown emotion in her eyes. These two displayed the classic signs of two people who knew each other, but sought to keep their relationship private.

Ruby's eyes kept flickering to Winter, while the beauty returned the stare in kind.

This was getting annoying now.

"There's only so much I can take." Weiss muttered. "Do you two know each other?"

"No, no, we don't. Never met her." Ruby blurted out, suggesting otherwise.

"Is that true, Winter?" Weiss asked.

Winter glanced at her sister, then at Ruby. Silver pools inaudibly begged her not to say anything that would compromise her. Eventually, Winter's lips parted, and Ruby scrunched her eyes shut.

"_I know _of _Ruby, because her uncle loves to talk about her to his colleagues, practically gushing as he tells them about his talented niece, and how she got into Beacon at such a young age due to that ability. I've never met her, however, until now. Though, she is quite adorable."_ Winter fibbed without contrition, though completely truthful on the adorable part.

"I'll take your word for it then." Weiss said after a while, though a little nagging feeling itched at the back of her mind when she recalled Winter's eyes on Ruby. An emotion she'd never seen her display. If only she could decipher it.

Meanwhile, Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, but then Winter spoke again.

"_I never thought that Weiss would actually let someone two years her junior be her leader." _There was a subtle hint in Winter's eyes that said: "Nor did I think it would be you."

"Neither did I, but I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter." Weiss spoke under her breath. "Despite her age, Ruby is a rather competent leader, and an even more competent huntress. I admit, I gave her a bit of a rough time at first, but she proved my misgivings wrong." The heiress praised her leader, feeling somewhat proud to say that she was Ruby's partner. Beside her, Ruby fought to keep down her smile. A sense of happiness filled her at being complimented for her skills as young huntress, mainly because it had been Weiss applauding her.

A faint smile graced Winter's lips. "_Wonderful, that means you're in safe hands." _The older Schnee among them regarded Ruby one last time before shifting back to Weiss. "_Oh, Weiss, there's a little something I have for you on Christmas."_

Weiss cocked a perfectly shaped brow. "I suppose I'll have to wait until then to see this so called surprise."

"_Indeed, you will. I fear it is time I bid you goodbye. Take care of yourself, Weiss." _Ruby gulped when Winter considered her. "_I hope you watch over my sister, Ruby, while you watch yourself." _

"I will, I promise." Ruby found herself answering.

"_Perfect. Farewell to both of you." _Winter disappeared, the screen turning black as the call ended, but not before tossing one more look at Ruby. Ruby could only hope Winter wouldn't be coming soon. Pun not intended.

"So… you have a sister… and her name is Winter." Ruby carefully pieced together her words .

Weiss' response made Ruby a bit worried. She sighed and leaned back in the soft cushion of the chair. "Is there some kind of bad blood between you and your sister?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Winter and I get along swimmingly. It's just… she's so busy all the time that I hardly get to see her, so it's a blessing when we're able to talk to each other. I really do miss her." Weiss bemoaned slightly.

"I can't say I know how you feel, since Yang's been with me since childhood, but I'm sure Winter misses you too. From what I saw earlier, she cares a lot about you, and I'm sure you'll see her again soon." Ruby smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Weiss' shoulder.

Weiss eyed Ruby. The way her eyes lit up like she was so sure of herself. Pure irreproachability. It was so flawless, that Weiss graced Ruby with a smile. "Thank you."

"Always." Ruby removed her hand and folded it with her other on the table. "By the by, when are we going to the forest of Forever Fall?"

"That's next week, so you better try and remember it." Weiss gently warned.

Ruby gave a firm nod of confirmation before she picked up the menu. After she ordered for Weiss and herself, they both spoke about different topics. Unfortunately, their conversation was cut short when Weiss suddenly heard her scroll beep. Weiss sighed when she saw the caller.

"Sorry, Ruby, but I have to leave." Weiss paid for her and Ruby's meal, sending an apologetic look towards Ruby before she stood up and answered her scroll as she left the café. Ruby finished up her meal before she followed Weiss' previous example and left the shop, heading back to Beacon.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy**_

Blake chatted with Yang, beginning preparations for their missions to the forest of Forever Fall when Ruby jogged up to them.

"Hey, you two. What's up?" Ruby hailed as she stood before them.

"Hey, Rubes, I was just talking with Blake about our latest mission." Then, the new presence of her sister reminded Yang of her missing form this morning. "Wait a minute, I didn't see when I woke up this morning. Where were you?"

"Oh, I went out with Weiss, but she had to leave early." Ruby sighed, leaning against the wall. In the corner of her eye, Yang saw a girl—a rabbit faunus to be more precise—scurry by them with her head down before her attention went back to the others.

"So, Ruby, you excited for the trip?" Yang asked, interrupting the girl's inner musing.

"You bet I am, it might be a lot of fun. I might even get to kill some things." Yang sighed. Of course, anything involving killing would interest her sister. Blake rolled her eyes, a smirk on her lips as she shook her head at the younger girl.

Abruptly, they were alarmed when they heard a distressed scream. Yang spun around and saw the faunus girl from a moment ago, her bunny ears roughly being tugged by the meatheads that made up Team CRDL. Yang's blood boiled beneath her skin, but cooled instantly when a flash of remembrance passed over her. She quickly turned to Ruby, intending to stop her.

"Ruby, don't do i-" Too late. Ruby was no longer beside her.

"Ah!" Another cry, a deeper cry, this one full of pain.

Yang spun around in alarm at the bellow, only to find Ruby standing in the middle of fallen bodies, her boot becoming great friends with Cardin's face, hers an image of unbridled rage. Yang could tell she was enlisting the power of semblance to increase the force of her kicks. She also knew the boys would be sore for days, maybe even weeks. No pity filled her soul, nevertheless, they deserved it. Once Ruby was finished, the members of Team CRDL laid in the hallway, groaning, and their leader out cold, blood streaming from his nose.

Blake stood there astonished, having difficulty comprehending what she'd just beared witness to. She immediately turned to Yang for answers. "Yang, what the hell just happened? Why would Ruby do something like that?"

"Ruby… Ruby likes to protect people, and she hates to see people being discriminated or bullied, especially the faunus. You've seen how she can be at times. It's like, she's in a trance when she gets like this." Yang sighed. "She's always loved faunus ever since she was small. She was always protective of the faunus friends she had. Her need to protect them only grew as she got older." Yang sent a forlorn look in the direction of her sister, who was still coming down from her adrenaline high.

In time, Ruby calmed down. She breathed, in and out, getting her temper under control. She looked at the cowering girl, halting when she flinched as Ruby drew closer.

"Hey, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." She slowly approached the girl, her arms raised slightly to show she meant no harm.

"You okay?" The brown haired faunus nodded in reply. Ruby smiled before she walked up to her. "What's your name?"

"V-Velvet S-Scarlatina." She stuttered, still recovering from her earlier assault.

"Hm, that's a cute name. It's nice to meet you, Velvet." Ruby stuck out her hand, offering to shake hands. Velvet slowly accepted the proffered hand. "I'm Ruby Rose."

Silver eyes glowed with joy. Fear replaced that joy shortly after when she heard someone yell her name, the voice very familiar. She froze as the sound of clacking heels got closer. Ruby dare to gaze behind her, swallowing big when she saw a furious Professor Glynda Goodwitch stomping down the hallway.

"Oh, boy…" She spun around back to Velvet and held both her hands close to her chest. "Though our time may have been short, very short mind you, it was nice knowing you, Velvet." Ruby sobbed, now fearing for her life.


	6. CH 6: The Trip & Preparation

Professor Glynda guided both Team RWBY and Team JNPR through the Forest of Forever Fall, letting out an annoyed breath through her nose when Team CDRL screeched like the uncouth nuisances they were, reminding her that they were on the same mission as well. Though, it would have been impractical for her to voice it, she could not wait to get away from them any sooner.

"Though, the Forest may be beautiful this time of year," she stopped in the middle of a clearing which was bathed in the red hues on the forest, "that doesn't mean that danger isn't lurking in the shadows, waiting for an opportune time to strike. So, I urge you to be cautious. Professor Peach has asked of you to gather some sap samples from the trees. I'm only here as supervision, and to ensure you all leave here safely. You may go about your way." She finished, allowing the teams to go about their task.

"Come on, come on! Let's go, let's go!" Ruby shoved Weiss further along the mulch littered path, Yang trailing behind Blake.

A slight chill washed over Ruby as she continued to push Weiss, halting when frost creeped over her fingers. "Um, Weiss, what's this-"

Weiss turned her head a touch, sapphire eyes chilly as they glared at Ruby. "Stop. Pushing. Me."

More ice spread on her fingers, causing Ruby to jump back with a yelp.

"Y-Ya know, I-I-I'll just go over there, like waaay over there, since I can see you're fine on your own, hehe-eh." Sapphire eyes narrowing further made Ruby disappear, leaving Weiss to herself.

"Ice Queen wins again." Yang grimaced while Blake felt sorry for Ruby.

With enough space between her and Weiss, Ruby switched her attention to her near frost bitten fingers, blowing on them to restore some of the lost heat. A solemn sigh diverted her attention. To her right, she saw Pyrrha, face bent in worry.

Should she go over and ask her what was wrong?

Perhaps it was better if she minded her own business. It looked like a personal issue she needed to deal with alone. On the other hand, she couldn't exactly go back over to her team, where Weiss was clearly still pissed. She chose the 'stay alive' option.

"Pyrrha, something wrong? You look down." Ruby asked, genuinely concerned as she moved to her friend.

Pyrrha jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, turning to see Ruby behind her. "Oh, Ruby, I didn't hear you approach."

"Yeah, I guessed as much. Are you okay?"

"I am." Her lips told one story, but her eyes told another tale.

"Are you sure?" Silver eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Thank you for your concern, but I assure you I am fine, Ruby." Pyrrha said, trying to appease the crimsonette's worry.

"Well, if you say so. Come on, we should get back to our mission." Ruby grabbed Pyrrha's hand. "We can hang out while we collect the samples."

"That would be pleasant, but I should get back to to my team first."

"Oh, alright." Ruby dropped her hand, and watched as Pyrrha left.

As she left to find her teammates, her mind was muddled as it swam with thoughts. A belly flutter compelled her to rest her hands atop her stomach as she recalled Ruby's concern for her. Tightness gripped her throat as she remembered those worried silver eyes.

"Woo!" Nora's wild cry broke Pyrrha from her thoughts. She smiled when she found Ren and Nora filling their jars with sap, frowing soon after when their leader was not to be found.

"Ren, where is Jaune?"

"He's with Cardin and his team again, though I suppose you already knew that."

"I see," Pyrrha exhaled, her gaze dropping to the ground, "Ruby asked me to join her in collecting the sap, I thought it would be nice if you all came with me."

Ren nodded, and stood as he called Nora, who was somehow hanging upside-down from a tree branch, gathering sap.

* * *

Ruby quickly bypassed Weiss' hunched over form as she gathered sap. A safe distance away from her icy partner, she bent down and cut small pocket in a tree trunk, a flow of sap oozing after. Before her hands got sticky, she fished out her earbuds, and put them in her ears. Uncapping her jar, she collected the copious liquid.

Even though her attention was focused elsewhere, Weiss heard when Ruby zoomed by her, clearly wanting to avoid her. Weiss sighed. It's possible she may have been a bit too harsh on the girl. Ruby was excitable by nature, a common fact, she should've gotten use to this by now.

To rectify this wrong that plagued her mind, Weiss came to the decision she would go apologize to her partner.

Weiss straightened up, and sauntered to Ruby, whose back was still turned to her as she focused on collecting the sap. "Ruby."

No response.

'Is she ignoring me?' Weiss moved a bit closer. "Ruby."

Still nothing as Ruby continued to fill her jar, head bobbing ever so slightly.

Weiss became agitated. "Ruby-!"

"Yoo-hoo, your queen of the castle has arrived!" Nora's raucous shout did the trick in breaking Ruby's concentration from her task where Weiss failed.

"Huh?" Ruby took to her feet, removing the small earbuds. "Nora, you guys came."

Meanwhile, Weiss clenched her teeth, vein throbbing on her forehead as she stared at those noise-cancelling-with-more-noise ear pieces, but simmered quickly after. _'She couldn't hear me because of those earbuds, not because she was ignoring me. At least, that's something.'_

"Hello, Ruby, I see your team is fairing better than us in collecting samples." Ren monotoned, motioning to his orange haired counterpart who was stuffing her face with the sticky fluid.

"Hehe, so it seems." It was only then Ruby noticed Weiss. "Oh, Weiss, there something you need?"

Weiss could literally hear Ruby carefully choosing her words, tone meek. She breathed out. "No, never mind."

"Oh, alright." Ruby stepped around Weiss, moving onto a next tree to fetch more samples.

Weiss remained where she stood, feeling more than responsible for Ruby's behaviour towards her. _'Great.'_

Yang and Blake had seen the whole ordeal, empathy rising in their eyes for the girl. "Ouch, Ruby unintentionally shut down Weiss. Any input?"

"Well, she did yell at Ruby earlier. I kind of saw it coming." Blake added her own commentary.

"Reasonable enough."

Before the two could comment any further, a scream echoed within the forest. In the distance, members of Team CRDL were running their way, minus their leader. Jars and sap were forgotten as everyone focused on the three figures. Once the boys got close enough, they saw the spooked and frightened look on each face. One of the fleeing members, Russle Thrush, had the unfortunate fate of colliding with Yang, who yanked him back by his collar.

"What's going on?"

"It's Cardin, an Ursa's attacking him!" The frightened boy shouted. Pyrrha's blood ran cold. Jaune was with Cardin.

Yang let Russel fall in the dirt, watching as he scurried away. _'Coward.'_ She looked to Ruby, faintly nodding, Ruby nodding in return.

"Listen up, everyone!" Ruby declared, gaining the attention of the others. "Pyrrha, Weiss, you're with me." She turned to her sister and her partner. "Blake, Yang, I need you two as backup in case things get ugly. I'll send a signal in case we need help." Two nods of understanding. "Nora and Ren, you go inform Professor Goodwitch about the situation." Obeying the orders, Nora and Ren set out to find Goodwitch.

"Alright, girls! We have an Ursa to kill!" Something dangerous glinted in Ruby's eyes as she sped down the path Cardin's team came, her comrades struggling to keep up.

In a large clearing, Jaune did battle with the Ursa. Bobbing and weaving under its powerful claws, parrying when he found the smallest openings. Upon arrival, Ruby and Weiss were keen to assist him, but their attempt was halted by Pyrrha.

"Watch." was the only thing she said.

And, watch they did. Jaune rolled under a massive claw, his shield coming up as the Ursa moved to stomp him. With some effort, Jaune was able to push the beast off, and stumbling back before he got back to his feet, grip tight on his sword and shield.

To say they were impressed at Jaune's fighting prowess would be an understatement. He was holding his own against the Ursa, blow for blow. No one would have thought he would have been so adept in a fight, furthermore alone, given his previous battles. Weiss seemed to have gained a slither of respect for the boy as she observed him.

Worry replaced admiration when the monster got a hit in, knocking Jaune back, but he recovered swiftly, and lifted his shield, bracing for another attack. The beast roared, and charged, engaging the blonde once more.

Realizing Jaune had proved his mettle, Pyrrha subtly lifted her hand, a low hum buzzing around it.

The Ursa tried for one more claw smash, which Jaune blocked easier than the previous times. Defense broken, Jaune threw the creature's paw to the side, and swung his sword in a crescent arch, cleaving the beast's head.

"Wait, what?" One minute Jaune was being overpowered, then the next he pushed back the Ursa with ease and beheaded it. "What the heck just happened?"

"I'm inclined to agree." Weiss said, equally as confused.

"I've been meaning to tell you, but I suppose I forgot." She turned to face the two girls. "My semblance is… polarity."

"Impressive. It must be quite efficient during combat." Weiss said.

"Polarity…" Ruby repeated, focus going back to Jaune as he caught his breath. "Cool."

At Ruby's whisper, Weiss trained her gaze on her partner. Closely inspecting her, she noticed a few things she'd never paid any attention to since becoming attached to the girl. Like the small, almost indiscernible cuts that littered her face, and the pudginess of cheeks. The last thing she noticed, was the way her eyes glowed whenever she became fascinated with something. Her eyes strayed down the side of Ruby's body that was to her, taking in how tight the fabric of her top seemed around her biceps. The gaze fell further, coming to a standstill when very slightly purple tinted fingertips came into view.

_'My fault.'_ Weiss inwardly scolded herself. "Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Show me your hands."

"Uh, why?"

"Just, show me your hands… please." Weiss rarely said please, let alone to her, so Ruby obeyed the request, taken by the demeanor.

Ruby lifted her hands, breath hitching when Weiss tenderly took them into her own. Weiss' hands were soft, and smooth, unlike her own calloused ones. A sense of inadequacy urged her to take her hands back, and hide them away, but it vanished when Weiss spoke again.

"It's frostbite, nothing too severe, but your fingers must be slightly numb." Weiss gnawed at her cheek. Oddly enough, only the fingers on Ruby's left hand suffered from frostbite; the digits on her right were completely fine. Weiss didn't let that minor oddity stop her from experiencing guilt, however. "I'm sorry."

"Hey." Ruby said softly, noting the downcast expression on her partner's face. "It's okay. It was my fault. I know you don't like being pushed around like that, so I was kinda asking for it."

"Still, I should heal it for you, as an apology." Weiss' hands were already glowing a light blue.

"You don't need to do that, my au-"

"Please."

That word again. A foreign term coming the heiress. One Ruby hoped to hear sometime again in the future.

"Okay."

Given permission, Weiss covered Ruby's hands with hers. A warm, prickling sensation flowed along her fingers, the purple tint on her injured hand clearing up the longer Weiss held her hands. After some time, feeling returned to her fingertips as the slight numbness vanished, and the frostbite subsided.

With the deed done, the two should've released each other's hands immediately afterwards, but they didn't as their hands remained firmly locked together.

"Thank you." Ruby breathed, looking up to find oceans of cerulean.

"Don't mention it." Weiss spoke under her breath.

They stood there for what felt like ages, no words said as silver stayed locked with sapphire, content with simply being close. However, their moment would end when Yang jumped through the foliage, shouting her name; Blake appearing soon after.

"I should go tell them what happened here." Ruby murmured.

"Of course." But, Weiss made no moves to let go. It was only when Ruby stepped back, and gave her one last fleeting touch before she made her way over to the others did she wake from her trance.

_'What… What was that?'_ Weiss clutched her hands close to her chest, the same hands that'd been entwined with Ruby's. She directed her gaze to her rear, where Ruby was animatedly telling the tale of Jaune doing battle against the Ursa. Yang grinned as she watched Ruby over exaggerated actions, while Blake had a small smile on her lips. Weiss focused on her hands again, gripping the cloth of her bolero. _'What is… this?'_

Meanwhile, Pyrrha had witnessed the whole exchange. She resolved to go check on Jaune, choosing to put her attention on a matter that wouldn't leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

Today, Ruby and Blake were the only ones to occupy their dormitory. Yang had woken up early this morning—shockingly—for her routine workout, which consisted of pulverizing a sandbag.

Ruby set her eyes on the other side of the room where Blake sat on her bed, back against the pillows and legs drawn up to her chest, a book resting on her knees as she read.

On Blake's side, even though her eyes were focused on the book before her, Ruby's gaze was a rather heavy presence in the room.

"Blake, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Ruby?" Being emotionally introverted proved to be useful at times, as it meant people couldn't guess what she was thinking.

"Can you tell me about your childhood?" She had learnt a small bit of Weiss', though she had an inkling there was more to it. However, Ruby saw no point in pressuring Weiss to talk about something personal to her. If anything, it would just force Weiss to go back into that cold shell she was working her way out of.

Blake's body went rigid. It was only a matter of time before that dreaded question came her way. In truth, it was an innocent question asked by someone with a curious streak, but the events that occurred in her childhood… Blake refused to taint Ruby's innocence with such grim tales. The uncomfortable guilt that came with delving into her past only reinforced her stance on the topic.

Blake's abrupt silence worried Ruby.

"Er… you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable." Blake nodded before hiding her face behind her book. _'Guess I'm not the only one with a troubled past.'_

"By the way, where's Weiss?" Ruby asked, seeking to dissolve the growing the tension in the room.

"Volunteered to help with the dance." Short, and to the point.

_'Great, I think I screwed up.'_ She groused, flinching at the older girl's tone.

"Well, I have nothing to do right now. Wanna come with me and help Weiss?" She bit her lip, praying the girl would agree.

She was relieved when she heard a soft 'sure' from the amber eyed girl. Jumping from her bunk, Ruby waited at the door as Blake bookmarked her page before joining her.

* * *

Ruby plodded down the hall as Blake trudged after her. Reaching the ballroom, they jerked slightly when Weiss' voice pierced through the commotion of the workers as she shouted for someone to bring her a ladder.

"Hey, Weiss! Need any help?" Ruby chirped as she pranced over to Weiss.

"Ruby, when did you get here?" She remembered leaving the girl inside their dorm, fast asleep. "Blake?" A perfect brow met her hairline as she eyed the ebony haired girl. Blake was usually submerged in one of her books around this time.

Blake gave a lazy wave in acknowledgement.

"We just got here, actually. Figured you might need some help." Ruby gestured, flexing her moderately sized biceps.

Weiss closed her eyes, and shook her head at the childish antic, the corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk. "That was very considerate of you. Feel free to help anyone in need of assistance."

Ruby gave a salute while Blake wandered off to a quiet corner, where no one would trouble her.

An opportunity to help presented itself when Ruby spotted Velvet adding some decal to the walls.

"Velvet." At the sound of her name, Velvet offered a meek wave when she saw Ruby approaching.

"How's it going?" Ruby greeted. "Need some help?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Velvet replied. "And, yes, help would be most appreciated."

Plastering decals on the wall served to be a fun task for Ruby made better with Velvet at her side. The work load was easier, and it was enjoyable to laugh with a friend while she worked. Grabbing a few more decals, she scaled the ladder, and resumed sticking them on the wall. Every once in awhile, she would steal glances at Velvet, checking her progress. When she looked again, she caught Velvet staring at her. Squeaking, Velvet hid her reddening face by busying herself with more work.

Confused, Ruby shrugged it off.

Plastering the last decal on the wall, Ruby slid down the ladder, when she heard a shriek. Whipping her head around, she saw Weiss about to go crashing down off the ladder.

Weiss closed her eyes, bracing herself for an impact that never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Ruby holding her, a cheeky smile on her face. "You're not gonna fall on my watch."

That feeling she felt during their mission returned as a blush crept along her nose bridge. Dipping her head, Weiss offered her gratitude. "T-Thank you, Ruby."

"Hehe, no problem." Ruby set Weiss down on her feet. "Be a bit more careful next time."

"Of course. We should finish here, so we can go back to the dorm." Weiss quickly said, wanting to get as far away as she could from Ruby. _'That feeling's back again. What is it?'_ She thought back to the Forest of Forever Fall, how guilty she'd felt when Ruby avoided her. Then, she recalled the look in her eyes as she healed the frostbite she'd cause. The way they unknowingly dissected her entire being as she returned the stare. And, now, when she'd been about to fall to a painful impact, Ruby had swooped in and caught her, securely placing her arms under her.

Right then and there, Weiss had felt safe in those small, yet strong arms. _'Could it be?'_ Weiss glanced back to where she'd left Ruby, who was doing silly faces as Velvet laughed, head whipping back around when Ruby caught her, and sent a smile her way. _'It's not possible…'_

But, it was quite possible as Weiss recounted the facts. If she could go further up the line, regarding previous encounters with Ruby, she would always say she felt like a normal person around the active teen. There was no need to carry herself with so much stiffness, and upright posture around the girl, even though she habitually continued to due to the constant discipline instilled in her. Around Ruby, she considered herself a free soul, a normal teen even. Someone who could make mistakes, and laugh them off while they strived to do better in the future. Ruby was the only known person, besides her sister, who could cause such emotions to rise in her.

That's why it was all the more possible for her new found discovery to be true.

_'I can't believe it… I like Ruby.'_

* * *

Ruby called Blake, a sign it was time to go. Blake came almost running, more than happy to leave. She waved goodbye to everyone, about to leave when a gloved hand grabbed her wrist.

"There you are. Come on, you're coming with me." Yang didn't even wait for an answer, already halfway down the corridor.

"What, wait!" Ruby struggled in the grip, but just couldn't free herself. "I'll see you later, Blake!"

Blake distractedly waved, staring as Yang kidnapped Ruby, taking her to Dust knows where. _'So, Yang's gone with Ruby, and Weiss is here cleaning up.' She smirked. 'Well, you know what they say. When the owner's away, the cat will play.'_

* * *

_**City of Vale**_

"Yang, did you really have to drag me out here?" Ruby whined, and pouted. "Why did you even drag me here?"

"No reason."

"You dragged me out in the cold for no reason." Ruby smacked Yang on the arm. "You could've gotten my coat for me!"

"Ow! My bad. Here, accept my apology." Yang pulled Ruby closer, and wrapped her arm around her, letting her abnormally high body temperature ward off the biting cold. "Better?"

"Better." Ruby gave a contented chirp as she snuggled deeper into the welcomed warmth.

"Glad to be of service. Now, come on, we're almost there."

"You still haven't told me where we're going."

"We're gonna go get you some new clothes. The ones you have now are pretty much ruined."

"That's not true!" Ruby squawked, tempted to pull back, so Yang could see her face, but chose to stay in the warmth.

"Right." Yang said, not believing her one bit. "We're here." She pushed open the door of the boutique, where a store clerk greeted her as she dragged in a reluctant Ruby.

They'd spent Remnant knows how long in the store, searching for clothes for Ruby. It had gotten to the point that Yang decided to spare the kind lady as she sent her away to deal with less picky customers. So, that left Yang on her own to deal with her hard to please sibling.

Anything that caught Yang's eye was thrown in the growing clothes pile in Ruby's arms.

"Yang, do we really need all of this?" The clothes in her hand amounted to enough money that could've been put towards spare parts for a weapon. Spare parts for Crescent Rose.

"Duh, all your other clothes are torn, and ripped from fighting Grimm." She bopped Ruby on the nose. "Besides, no little sister of mine is gonna walk around looking like she just crawled out of a trash heap."

"B-But, we only wear our school uniform these days."

"Doesn't matter! Now, time to try on your new digs." She shoved Ruby into a dressing stall, and waited on the plush sofa until she finished.

Ruby let out a pitiful whimper, sobbing as she gazed at the mountain of clothes in her hands.

* * *

The two siblings waved bye to the store clerk after they paid for Ruby's outfit. As they walked down the sidewalk, Yang sent Ruby a disappointed glare.

"What?"

"I just can't believe we spent all that time shopping, and all you buy is a damn coat!" Yang gesticulated to make certain that Ruby knew how peeved she was.

"But, the coat's really comfortable!" Ruby exclaimed, rather offended. The coat in question was a nice red with a fine black fur trim, and button fastening. It even came with a red velvet hood, so, of course, Ruby leapt at the chance to buy it.

Yang smack her forehead and sighed. "Whatever. We should hurry, you're complaining held us up so much that it's almost night."

"But, airships don't run at this hour! What are we gonna do?"

"Just great." Yang massaged her temples. "We'll go to a hotel, but I don't think I can afford anything nice."

"I can." Ruby pulled out her scroll, and displayed her funds.

"Holy crap! Where'd all this cash come from?" Yang counted at least seven zeros.

"Ya know, did some volunteer work, or killed some really pesky Grimm after I left Signal. I mainly helped those who were in need of it." Ruby placed her scroll back in her pocket.

"Really?" Where was she when this all went on? "Why did you leave to begin with? You were only twelve at the time."

"I wanted to do things on my own, ya know, get a feel for the world out there."

"Well, how 'bout that? Little sis is wiser than I took her for." The blonde poked.

"Hey!"

"Let's go, rich sister of mine. It's starting to get colder." Yang ushered Ruby along.

Ruby bounced into the hotel, and walked up to the front desk where she kindly asked the receptionist for a room, thankful when he gave her the room keys. Yang lounged in a chair while the transaction took place.

"Yang, I got us a room." Ruby waved Yang over. Once they reached their room number, Ruby opened the door and flicked on the switch to reveal only one bed in the room.

"Why is there only one bed?" She gave Ruby an expectant stare.

"I may, or may not have forgotten to ask for more than one bed." Ruby sheepishly laughed. "We're sisters, so it shouldn't matter, right?"

"As much as I love you Ruby, you drool like a Beowolf pup."

"And, you snore like an Ursa!" Ruby retorted as she rested the bag with her coat in a chair.

"Touché." Yang conceded as she stripped her outer clothing, remaining only in a vest and a pair of shorts. In front of her, Ruby stood clad only in her sports bra, and tights. "Oooh, was someone hoping for some action tonight?"

"Does this scream 'come eat me'?" Yang's lecherous grin told Ruby it did to her. Ruby scoffed at the gesture. "Oh, just get in the bed, you perv."

"You love this perv, though."

"Unfortunately."

Yang climbed into the bed, crawling up to the headboard before she settled in a comfy spot against the pillows. She patted the spot next to her, inviting Ruby. Ruby sidled up beside her sister, curling up to side of Yang as she rested her head under her neck. It never took long for Ruby to fall asleep when she was already exhausted. Yang brushed a stray strand of crimson hair from her face, smiling gently as she watched the younger girl snuggle closer.

_'I love you, Ruby.'_ Yang thought, soon joining Ruby in peaceful slumber.


	7. CH 7: A Dance With A Champion

**AN: Ey, so here's chapter 7 edited. For those who are now tuning in, we hope you have a delightful read. Many more edits coming your way.**

* * *

Headphones on, tune blaring, Ruby bobbed her head to the beat as she skipped down the corridor. With her team's missions completed, and her homework finished—courtesy of Weiss' hounding—she had the day off.

Her personal jam session halted when a familiar head of red swished to and fro as the owner walked ahead of her.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby rested her headphones around her neck, jogging up to the tall redhead.

At the loud cry, Pyrrha turned around, smiling when she saw a small figure running towards her. "Hello, Ruby. Is there something I could help you with?"

"Actually, I have nothing to do right now. Do you think we could hang out together?" She had always wanted spend a day with the champion, hoping she would get to know her better, or at least understand her. Maybe even learn a thing, or two about fighting.

"I would be delighted, Ruby." Pyrrha said, giggling at the little crimsonette's squeal of joy.

Ruby kept stride with Pyrrha's steps as they walked through the corridors. "What would you like to do?" Pyrrha said, still walking.

"Hm, how about a match? I've always wonder how I'd fair against you."

"That sounds reasonable enough." Not wasting any time, Ruby grabbed Pyrrha's hand, ready to drag her away when she met resistance. Looking back, she fixed Pyrrha with questioning eyes. "Let's change first. We shouldn't get our uniforms dirty."

"Oh... right." Ruby guided Pyrrha to their dorms, a little less hyper after the realization.

* * *

_**Gym**_

Now, donning their gym clothes of sports bras and tights, the two girls warmed up before they began their match. Ruby did some lunges while Pyrrha did a few squats.

"Any rules?" Ruby asked as she finished her warm up, pumped and eager to get the ball rolling.

"It'll be a hand-to-hand combat match. You can use your semblance if you wish to do so." Pyrrha said, anticipation clear in her eyes.

"Feet count as hand-to-hand, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, ready." Pyrrha assumed her standard battle stance, observing Ruby carefully as she assumed her own stance. One leg hoisted, and bent at the knee while the other remained, unwavering on the ground; her face guarded behind raised arms.

Pyrrha rushed at Ruby, and threw the first punch. However, she only hit air as her target twirled under her fist. _'Her speed is a bit troublesome.'_

Seeing the older girl's pause, Ruby planted a hand on the ground, and extended her leg, aiming a kick at Pyrrha's abdomen, failing as she easily blocked with her knee.

Pyrrha used the built up energy in her bent leg as spring board, backflipping and creating some distance between them while Ruby spun back onto her feet. _'Ruby lacks when it comes to direct combat, relying on her speed the most to confuse her opponents. She's the complete opposite to her sister who relies on her brute strength.'_

Pushing off her back leg, Ruby charged at her adversary, using the same back leg to flip into an aerial kick. _'Fast!'_ Pyrrha parried with a cross block, stalling Ruby in mid-air. Countering, Pyrrha broke the block, and grabbed Ruby's ankle. Twisting it a way that wouldn't cause any damage, Pyrrha forced Ruby into a full body air rotation, followed up by a spin-hook kick which hit the airborne girl in the soft spot of her stomach on the fifth rotation. The amount of force accompanying the kick sent Ruby a fair distance away from Pyrrha.

She crashed with a loud 'bump' on the wooden floor. "Urr..."

Pyrrha returned to a lax position, breathing out. She was a humble body, never one to gloat when she achieve a victory. There always remained the possibility of someone more skilful than her stepping up, and snatching away that 'Champion of Mistral' title, so she vowed to never put herself above anyone else, to never act arrogant or superior.

She walked over to the downed girl, congratulatory smile in place. "Good match, Ruby."

Ruby let out a pained groan in response.

"Let me help you."

"Damn, that hurt like hell." Ruby winced as Pyrrha firmly grasped her shoulder, and propped her up to sit against the wall.

"Are you hurt badly?" Pyrrha asked, worried as Ruby clutched her stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I think I need some rest, though, and ice." Using Pyrrha as leverage to stand, Ruby crumpled to her knees on the first step, hand still in Pyrrha's. "On second thought, please help me."

"Of course." Pyrrha moved her body in front of Ruby's, adjusting herself in a way that she could help Ruby onto her back. "I didn't think you were so susceptible to force attacks."

"I'm not a tank like Yang. I can't take an attack like that head on, and get back into the fight right away. It's take some time for me to recover, usually a few minutes." A twitch of pain. "My body's built more for speed and agility."

"You're weak when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, specifically your fists." It wasn't meant to be a mean comment, just one of observation. "That aerial kick before, it almost surprised me with how quickly you executed it. Are you more proficient in kicks?"

"Yeah, I am. My dad realized that I wasn't as good as Yang when it came to using fisticuffs, so he asked one of his colleagues who owns a martial arts dojo to train me in utilizing kicks. And, since I focus on my speed the most, it made it easier to execute the kicks. Yang's similar to me, actually." Ruby informed as they left the gym.

"How so?"

"She doesn't fair too well against people who specialize in kicks, gets all confused by the motions. She won't admit it, though." Ruby chuckled, thinking back to how Yang violently denied lessons from her teacher when he offered her.

"These are the only bad boys I need!" Ruby remembered her saying, referring to her fists.

Pyrrha laughed a little. Yang did love to use her hands in a good ol' fashioned brawl. "I can imagine." She bent the corner, now at an intersection. "Would you like me to take you the infirmary, or your dorm?"

"Let's go to my dorm, some ice should help." The injured leader said, letting her head fall on Pyrrha's shoulder blade.

"Alright." Pyrrha secured her arms her hold under her passenger's legs before continuing.

* * *

_**Beacon Gardens**_

It had only taken a few days for Ruby to be her usual energetic and bouncy self again since the sparring incident with Pyrrha.

Snow had begun to fall over Vale, a sign that the holidays were fast approaching. Ozpin had been lenient enough to give all the teams the day off, allowing the students to go enjoy themselves. Be it holiday shopping, or staying in their dorms. Her other teammates had gone out to do their own shopping in which Ruby had vehemently denied their offer when they invited her. She already had plans to spend the day with Pyrrha, and, she despised shopping.

The two had decided to go on a stroll in the gardens, the peace and serenity enough to make up for their hectic week. Beacon garden's during the winter was a beautiful sight. Flowers covered in a top blanket of snow, and the usually monotonous grey pathway hidden by a downy coat of snow that sunk with a satisfying crunch when walked upon.

Ruby stooped down, and plucked a flower from its bed, bringing it to her nose and inhaling its sweet fragrance. Behind her, Pyrrha shivered, rubbing her arms fervently as she did her best to keep her body warm. Even though she wore her coat, she could still feel the cold sting of Winter's wind.

"Ruby," Pyrrha said.

"Hm?"

"Is there any specific reason you chose to be a huntress?"

Ruby cast her gaze upwards to the sky, fresh snow dotting her face. "When I was younger, Yang would read books to me. Books about heroes and how they protected the innocent from monsters that wanted to hurt them." She chuckled. "I was so taken in by them, that one day I said to myself, 'When I get older, I'll be hero just like the ones in the books'. I admit it, it may have been childish, but as I grew older and saw the world for what it really was, I made it my life's goal to protect those who couldn't protect themselves."

She looked back to the flower between her fingers. A slight chuckle escaped her as she glanced at the blossom.

A rose.

A rose as red as her namesake was in her possession.

She turned to Pyrrha, who had sat on a nearby bench before she continued. "But, I suppose the one thing that solidified my dream of being a huntress was my mother. My dad told me she was one of the greatest huntresses to have ever been. Both in skill and compassion." She ended off by placing the rose in Pyrrha's hair and sitting next to her.

"You said 'was'," Pyrrha finally said. "Is she no longer a huntress?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." Ruby said, not in the mood to reminisce anymore. "What about you and Jaune? What's the deal with you two?"

"Well, I'm trying to-" Pyrrha sneezed, reminding her that she was still out in the cold. Ruby stared at the girl before she took a closer step to her. Pyrrha quirked a brow as Ruby removed her signature hood.

"Here, this'll help you warm up." Ruby unclasped her cloak, tiptoeing to fasten it around the taller girl's shoulders.

"T-Thank you, but won't you be cold?" Pyrrha stammered.

"Your welcome, and nah, I'll be fine. Heat insulated clothing." Ruby chirped. "You didn't answer my question, by the way."

"I want to help Jaune, I really do. I can sense a hidden potential in him, potential that could make him become something great. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really. I was just curious about your relationship since you two are almost always together. Partners factor aside." Pyrrha stared at the younger teen, who kept her gaze trained on the sky. Her cheeks pinked as she tugged the hood, her source of warmth, closer.

"Are you doing anything for the dance?" Ruby asked.

"Hm, I'm not too sure." Pyrrha was about to ask why, when a noisy beeping interrupted them. Realizing the noise was coming from her, Ruby pulled out her scroll, flinching slightly as her partner's crossed face showed on the scroll.

"Ruby, where are you." Weiss demanded, not asked.

"I'm in the gardens with Pyrrha." Ruby tilted her scroll, bringing the redhead beside her in sight.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Stop wasting time and get back to the dorm, you dunce. You have to get ready for the dance tonight." Ruby furrowed her brow at Weiss' tone. It was just as biting as the wind. What'd she do this time?

Ruby put away her scroll and stood up from the bench, helping Pyrrha up as well. "I have to go, don't wanna make Weiss any angrier."

"I understand." Pyrrha said, removing the red hood and handing it back to Ruby. "Thank you, again."

"No problem, I'll see you later." With a wave goodbye, Ruby vanished in gust of rose petals, leaving Pyrrha to stand there by herself.

Pyrrha's gaze lingered on the spot where Ruby had been seconds ago before she looked up to sky, cold fluff falling on her face. Touching the rose in her hair, she smiled. _'Time for me to go as well.'_

* * *

"What... I rush here to find no one? Just great." Ruby groused when she noted she was the only person in the room, pouty lips parting as a yawn escaped. "Might as well get some rest until the others get here then." She slid into her snowy partner's bunk, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Not too long after Ruby fell asleep, Weiss walked into the room, all spruced up and ready for the dance. Fiddling with her hair clip, her eyes caught a blob of black and red in the background. That blob turned out to be Ruby, sleeping in her bunk. One scarred eye twitch. The things she had to deal with when it came to Ruby. Stomping over to the dozing girl, she lifted her hand and flicked Ruby on her forehead, hard. Ruby snorted, jolting up at the unexpected thump.

"What was that for, Weiss?!" This was becoming quite the norm between the duo. Weiss would hit the girl whenever she did something intolerable, and Ruby would give an indignant squawk of 'what was that for.'

"Wake up, dunce! We only have half an hour before the dance, and you're not even dressed yet!" Weiss barked.

She was given no time to catch herself as Weiss yanked her from the bed, and dragged her into the bathroom. She shoved the dress into Ruby's hands before she promptly left. Slowly blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Ruby studied the dress in her hands.

What was this for again?

"Something about dance, Weiss said..." Ruby mumbled, almost tumbling forward as she fought sleep. Dance... dance... oh, crap! The dance!

Ruby snapped awake, carefully placing her dress on the wall hook, she stripped and threw her dirty clothes into the hamper. Ruby slipped into the shower, slipped back out, and dried her skin. She removed her dress from it's bag, and quickly put it on. Doing a once over, Ruby left the bathroom, and made a mad dash for the dance.

* * *

"Hey, you guys!" Ruby bounded over to the girls once she entered the ballroom, pausing as she took in their appearances. "Wow, you three look beautiful!" Her voice, sincere and genuine that Yang smiled at her words. Blake and Weiss donning their own smiles.

The four talked among themselves before they dispersed, and went their separate ways. Ruby shifted to the punch bowl, snorting lightly when she saw Blake and Yang on the dance floor, swaying easily with one another to the up beat tempo. In the corner of her eye, she saw a dejected looking Jaune sitting in a chair.

"So," Ruby sipped her drink, "what're doing?"

"Nothing." Jaune murmured.

"No date?" As if she didn't know the answer.

"Yeah, I tried asking Weiss, but she said no." Ruby almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost. It was common knowledge among everyone at Beacon that Weiss was very cold person. Asking her out would—more or less—always end in rejection. Jaune needed to realize that, hopefully soon.

"Well, I'm gonna go sit down somewhere, these lady stilts are killing my feet." Jaune gave Ruby a weak wave bye, resigning to just mope on his own.

Ruby sat in a corner by the stage, her attention focused on the dance floor. Blake and Yang were still dancing with each other; their faces flushed as they laughed with one another. Her eyes scanned the room, giving cursory glances to people who interested her little. Silver eyes halted when they landed on Pyrrha, sitting alone, her face morosed. Hopping up from her seat, Ruby bobbed and weaved through the crowd like a snake, quietly sneaking behind Pyrrha, and covering her eyes with her hands.

"Guess who." Ruby breathed.

Pyrrha smiled at the voice, knowing full well who it belonged to. "Hello, Ruby."

"Hey," she removed her hands from the girl's eyes, "why are you all alone? No date?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Pyrrha sighed, casting her gaze downwards.

"Really? I'm surprised." Ruby couldn't fathom the thought of someone not wanting to go out with the tall redhead. "Does that mean you're here by yourself?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" As smooth as a criminal, Ruby stuck her hand out, inviting Pyrrha.

"Then, may I have this dance?" Shock was as clear as day on Pyrrha face. First, at being asked to dance. Second, the person who asked to dance had been Ruby. Snapping out of her state of bafflement, Pyrrha graciously accepted the proffered hand. They both walked off to the dance floor, easily falling into step with the tempo of the music.

"Thank you, Ruby, you're the first person who's ever asked me to do something like this."

"You're welcome."

Yang and Blake were no longer dancing, they'd migrated over to the punch bowl where they spoke with each other. Two blurs of red flashed behind Blake, capturing Yang's eyes. Breaking eye contact with her partner, she looked over her shoulder, and saw a sight that made her heart clench. Ruby and Pyrrha, dancing and smiling with each other.

"Looks like Ruby's having fun." Yang spoke under her breath, voice weak and soft. So, hushed that it was almost missed. Fortunately for Blake, her faunus heritage allowed her to hear the soft statement. She turned around to see what Yang was talking about, instant bubbling in her chest when she saw Ruby, laughing her head off, while she danced together with Pyrrha.

"Yeah, she looks like she's having... fun." Blake murmured, her ears flattening beneath her bow.

"Yeah..." Yang and Blake watched on painfully as Ruby and Pyrrha laughed the night away.

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

"That was the best night ever. Don't you agree?" Ruby skipped through the hallways, head giddy as she remembered her dance with Pyrrha.

"I do, it was a very splendid night. All the hard work was worth it." Weiss agreed as she unlocked the door, almost being knocked over when Ruby rushed past her. She sent a glare at her which received an apologetic look in return.

"I say we enjoy the rest week. We only have 'til next week before school starts back." Yang piped up, leaning against the wall.

"What should we do until then?" Blake asked.

"Hm... I don't know." A loud knock interrupted their brainstorming.

Ruby was the one to open the door, heart chilling when she saw the newcomer.

"Ah, Ru-" Ruby slammed the door in the person's face before they say anything else, throwing her whole body across the door, using herself as a makeshift blockade.

"Ruby, who's at the door?" Blake asked.

"No one! No one at all!" Blake jumped back slightly, Ruby's wild cry startling her more than it should have.

"I beg to differ." The voice from beyond the door chimed.

"Wait, that voice." Weiss strode over to the door, which Ruby was currently obstructing. "Out of the way, Ruby."

"A-Are you sure you wanna open the door? I mean, you should go change first, you don't wanna dirty your dress, do you?" Ruby shifted her body to the side each time Weiss made a move, irritating the girl immensely. Weiss lurched to left, and so did Ruby. "Come on, W-Weiss. Think about this." Sweat dripped down the sides of Ruby's ghostly pale face, a nervous smile twitching on her lips.

"I. Said. Move!" With herculean strength, Weiss smacked her palm on the side of Ruby's face, and shoved her away, sending her flying into the wall where she crashed with a stinging 'splat'.

Ruby stuck to the wall like a crushed fly for a few seconds before she slid down and fell to the floor. "Oof!"

"Holy shit, Weiss." Yang gaped, too stunned at the display of strength to direct any signs of anger. Blake silently wondered as well.

Weiss huffed, adjusted her tiara that gone crooked from tossing Ruby, and slicked back some stray strands of hair in her face. Presentable, Weiss opened the door, sour expression morphing to taut cheeks and a glowing smile. "Winter!"

Winter dipped her head while Weiss curtsied, perfect, as always. "Greetings to you, sister."

"S-Sister?!" Yang and Blake sputtered simultaneously.

"Uggh..."

Weiss paid her comrades no attention as she straightened, directing her full attention on her older sister. "How have you been, sister?"

"I've been busy as usual." Winter exhaled. "I do wish I could take some time off to spend a day or two by myself, but as you are well aware, duty constantly calls."

"I understand." Weiss truly did. As a high ranking officer of the Atlesian Military, Winter was always busy, taking care of important matters that required her keen eye.

"And, what of you, have you been doing well?"

"I have, thank you for asking. Might I ask why you're here?" Weiss asked.

"Classified." Winter said, voice stern as she peered over her sister's head. _'Bunkbeds...'_

"Oh, I see. Forgive me." Weiss moved to the side. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you." Winter confidently strode into the dorm, greeting Blake and Yang with a simple head bow, which they returned with their own form of greeting. Her stare lingered on the raven haired teen for a bit before turning back to Weiss.

"I hope you have an enjoyable stay here." Yang, for the first time in her stay at Beacon, had nothing to say regarding the Ice Queen's behaviour, only able to stare as Weiss gushed like a little girl on Christmas receiving the present she always wished for.

"I came here for business, dear sister, not to dawdle," Winter's gaze drifted to the bruised body on the floor, "but, I'm sure I can make time for some, as they say, 'me' time." She smirked, lip movement nearly invisible. "Hello, again, Ruby."

"Ooow..." Ruby groaned both in pain, and at the stress she would be experiencing as long as Winter stayed at Beacon.


	8. CH 8: Winter's Tour & Ladybug

Ruby stared at the ceiling trying to think of where she should begin her tour. Today would be a busy day for her since she had been given the task of showing Winter around Beacon. _'It's been almost two weeks since Winter joined Beacon. I wonder why she did. From what I got last night, she's already more skilled than most of the students here.'_ A knock on the door broke her from her reverie. She jumped down from her bed and landed with a loud thud. She froze up and looked over to Weiss, then her other teammates, hoping she didn't wake them up. She quietly made her way towards the door, and opened it to be greeted by Winter.

"Good morning, Ruby. How are you doing?" Winter said, her tone well-mannered.

"Uh, I'm doing good, thanks for asking."

"I believe it would be best if we were quiet. I wouldn't want to wake Weiss, she gets awfully cranky if she's woken up early." As soon as the words left Winter's mouth, they heard the rustling of bed sheets. Ruby turned around towards Weiss' bunk while Winter peered over her head. It was obvious that Weiss was very reluctant to leave the warmth of her bed from the piqued look on her face, but she did so anyway.

Winter offered a small smile as an apology. "Apologies if I woke you, Weiss. I trust you slept well?"

"Winter... what business do you have here, so early in the morning?" Weiss' voice clearly displayed her annoyance.

"I'm here for Ruby." Winter answered.

"What for?" Weiss was still a little sleepy, but was slowly waking up.

"Ruby has been given the task of touring me around Beacon."

"Right, just gimmie a few seconds to clean up." Ruby dashed over into the bathroom, reappearing shortly after with stray flecks of water on her face. "Well, are you ready, Winter?"

"Yes, I am. We should go now if we hope to tour most of the school." Winter grasped onto Ruby's arm, trapping it between her ample bosom. Winter shot Weiss a mischievous smile while Ruby was clearly in a different world. Weiss started to silently fume at the smug glint in Winter's eyes, she knew exactly what her sister was trying to do, and she did not like it at all.

In Ruby's little world, Winter and Weiss may be have been siblings, but if there was one thing that was separated the two, it was bust size. Weiss had to be a B-cup, which suited her petite figure, and in Ruby's opinion, they were still quite nice. Winter, on the other hand, had to be a D-cup, which more than suited her mature physique. Ruby's arm was in heaven as it was squashed between those soft marshmallows. Oh, how she wished it were her face. _'Bad Ruby! Now's not the time to be thinking of your partner's sister, even if her breasts are amaz-Damn it!'_

"R-Right," Ruby said once she snapped out of her fantasy. She allowed Winter to ease her out of the room, her mind still hazy from her daydream. Staring at Ruby's retreating figure, Weiss didn't like the show that Winter had just given her. She had finally accepted these feelings for her partner, and out of nowhere, her sister came waltzing in, trying to steal Ruby from her. Oh no, she wasn't having that, not at all. Especially not from her sister.

* * *

Winter released Ruby's arm from her grip once the tour began. Ruby glanced at Winter, noticing a long gray case on her back before she returned her gaze forward. "Where will we be going first?"

"Well, since you already know where the dorms are, I guess the cafeteria would be a good place to start." Ruby lead the way as Winter took in every detail of the school. She had to confess, the masonry was exceptional. "Here we are, Beacon Academy Cafeteria."

"Hm, I'm impressed. It's almost as big as our dining hall back home." Winter said, crossing her arms.

"I suppose it is pretty big. There's also a kitchen area, if you want cook for yourself, provided you get the ingredients yourself. C'mon, next is the combat arena." Again, Winter grabbed hold of Ruby's arm as she lead them to their next stop.

* * *

_**Combat Arena **_

Once Ruby got Winter to let go of her trapped appendage, she began explaining what would happen during class; from the professor talking about his golden days to sometimes a student being picked to fight Grimm. "That's all you need to know really, anything else you're curious about?"

"Yes, actually." Winter walked over to the middle of the arena before she faced Ruby. "I'd like to have a duel against you, determine how adept you are in combat. Is that alright?"

"Are you sure? Won't Weiss get angry or something if you get hurt?" Ruby wasn't too keen about fighting her partner's sister. What if she got hurt? If Weiss found out she hurt her sister in anyway, she was definitely dead, even if their relationship wasn't that good.

"Oh please, Weiss worries too much and you know this." Winter scoffed. "Besides, I highly doubt you'll hurt me too much." She sent a smoldering gaze at Ruby, forcing the girl to avert her eyes elsewhere.

"Well, if you're sure about it."

Winter let out a pleased chuckle, removing her weapon from its sheath. She pulled out a simple estoc. No Dust revolving mechanisms like Weiss' rapier, or any trigger pieces like almost every student at Beacon possessed. Ruby furrowed her brow, there was nothing special about this weapon; just a simple blade with a simple handgrip. That, was odd for a Schnee in Ruby's honest opinion.

_'Ah, whatever. Jaune made it into Beacon and all he has is a sword and shield.'_ Ruby thought to herself.

"Ready?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Ruby said as she nodded her head.

"You're not going to use your weapon?" Winter queried, confusion abundantly clear on her face.

"Maybe. Depends on how good you are." Ruby answered, somewhat smug.

"Hmph," Winter poised her weapon, vigilant as she circled her opponent; Ruby doing the same. Like a cobra Winter pounced, thrusting her sword repeatedly at Ruby; her strikes missing each time as Ruby skillfully dodged. Going on the offensive this time, Ruby directed a strong punch to her gut, forcing Winter to stumble backwards. Regaining her footing, she peered at Ruby.

"Tch..." Winter grunted, rather miffed at being hit so early into the duel. She quickly thought of a new strategy as she watched Ruby. 'She's definitely more skilled than anyone I've fought before. I'll need to play it smart if I'm to beat her.' Winter took on a defensive stance as she carefully watched her opponent.

_'Hardened eyes, reserved posture, neutral face, she's gonna get serious. I just know it.'_ Ruby slowly reached for Crescent Rose, clenching and flexing her hand just incase Winter made any sharp movements.

Ruby broke the standstill as she dove forward when she saw an opening, grabbing Winter's hand and twisting it to make Winter drop her blade. Winter sucked her teeth at the quick disarming she received. She kicked her weapon up and grabbed it with her free hand before driving its handle into Ruby's stomach. The moment Ruby released her, she turned on her and swung her estoc at her.

"Whoa!" Ruby dropped to the ground, narrowly dodging the swipe. She rolled away when Winter continued her assault, not giving her an inch to recover.

_'Damn! I was right, she did get serious.'_ Ruby comically dodged the attacks coming her way, even going as far as falling to her back to evade a wide slash. _'Now!'_ Given a short reprieve from the onslaught, Ruby pushed off the ground, pulled out Crescent Rose and blocked Winter's second barrage of attacks.

_'Damn it!'_ Winter was growing annoyed now. This was the longest any of her opponents had last against her. And the longest anyone had countered against each of her attacks. She had to concede that it was both vexing and impressive. 'Time to end this.' Noting that Ruby had left her back foot wide open for injury, Winter slouched slightly and knocked Ruby's foot from beneath her. Ruby let out a startled 'eep' as she fell to the ground again. She felt a boot press down on her chest, forcing her back down as she tried to get up. She froze when she saw the tip of Winter's blade inches away from her throat.

"Looks like I win." Winter panted, a light sheen of sweat on her brow. Even when she was tired, Winter looked elegant, Ruby noted. Good genes must run in the family.

"Looks like it." Ruby squeaked, wary of the sharp blade at her throat. "Would you mind pointing that away from me now?" Winter removed her foot from Ruby's torso and helped her up.

"You're good, like real good. Looks like I shouldn't have held back after all!" Ruby laughed. With her attention elsewhere, she missed the disbelieving look on Winter's face.

"What do you mean you held back?" Winter demanded. Now that she thought back on the duel, Ruby only blocked and evaded most of her attacks, hitting her only once or twice. What would've been the end result if Ruby hadn't held back?

"Well, if I had used my weapon, the fight probably would've been longer. That reminds me, I never did introduce you." Ruby reached behind her back and unholstered her weapon before she transformed the inactive weapon into its scythe mode. "Say 'hello' to Crescent Rose, Winter."

Winter's visible eye widened ever so slightly at the complex beast of a weapon. "This is your weapon?" She eyed the scythe warily, her face stoic as she kept her emotions of slight alarm hidden. In truth, she found Crescent Rose to be rather intimidating.

"Yup! Isn't she a beauty?" Ruby chirped as she lavished her beloved with exaggerated affection.

"But for a weapon of that size, isn't it heavy?" Winter asked once she got over her initial shock.

"No, not really. She may look heavy, but she's surprisingly light. Cost me a fortune to get all the materials necessary for the dust infused lightweight augmentation." Ruby put away her HCSS before looking back to Winter. "Come on, let's end of the tour by checking out the showers. We probably need one anyway cause of the sweat we worked up."

"Hm, I suppose you're right. To the showers then." Winter holstered her weapon before she followed after Ruby.

Once their miniature expedition was over, they stood outside Team RWBY's dorm. Ruby feeling refreshed from the warm shower she had after her match with Winter. The heat had done wonders for her sore muscles and she was sure Winter felt the same way. Ruby was about to enter the dorm when she remembered a question she had been meaning to ask the older Schnee.

"I almost forgot to ask, but when do you join Beacon?"

"I officially join tomorrow." Winter said.

"Have you met your teammates yet?"

"Not as yet." Winter uttered through a dignified yawn. Dust, she even made a gesture like yawning look refined.

"Okay, then. I hope you enjoyed the tour today, I know I did." Ruby let out a yawn. "Well, I'm beat. Guess I'll head to bed, you should do the same." Winter hummed in agreement and turned to leave, but was stopped by Ruby speaking again. "Oh, and welcome to Beacon, Winter." She muttered a soft 'thanks' before strolling down the corridor.

* * *

Ruby laid back on her bed in the room alone with Blake who was, as usual, reading a book. Her eyes may have been directed at the book, but her mind was completely elsewhere. Blake glanced at Ruby before turning her attention back to the book. She glanced at Ruby for what seemed to be the umpteenth before she finally gained the courage to speak up.

"Ruby, may I ask you something?"

Ruby opened an eye and looked at Blake. "Sure, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me this weekend."

"Sure! Sounds like fun."

* * *

_**Streets of Vale**_

Ruby and Blake roamed Vale, casually talking with each other about books and other things. They had been exploring the streets from since morning, flittering from store to store. Since Ruby had been given a break from Winter, Blake decided to take the opportunity to ask Ruby if she wanted to go out with her and do something; albeit slightly fearful. She was pleased when Ruby agreed to go with her.

"What would you like to do now, Ruby?" Blake asked. The raven haired girl was not known for showing emotion most of the time, but she was certain if she did, she'd be dancing in the streets and skipping down the sidewalks.

"How about we go to the park? We can wrap up the day there." She really did have a nice day out with Blake and hoped she could do it again sometime with her amber eyed teammate.

"Sure." Blake said, a soft smile on her face.

* * *

_**Vale Recreational Park**_

Ruby sat down on a bench, Blake following suit. They sat together in companionable silence, watching a few teenagers playing with a frisbee. Ruby giggled when the tallest among the group held it above his head from the others as they tried to climb his body, but failing miserably.

"You know, you remind me of someone I once knew." Ruby said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, how's that?" Blake droned.

"It's just, you remind of this cat faunus I met when I was younger. She had the most beautiful amber eyes I'd ever seen, and her hair was as black as the night, so breathtaking." Blake started at the description Ruby gave. The details sounding all too familiar. Well, they should have since they were all features she possessed.

_'Don't tell me. Is Ruby...'_ She hugged herself, her bangs covering her eyes so that there was a shadow covering her face. She felt her mouth go dry, her throat constricting. She always got like this when she felt anxiety taking over her body.

"Do... Do you mind telling me the person's name?" Blake whispered.

"Hm, let me think… I thin-" Ruby stopped speaking when she saw the older girl curled up into herself. She instantly knew something was wrong; she had never seen Blake look so... vulnerable.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes filled with worry. She made to touch the girl, but withdrew her hand when she flinched slightly.

"Can I tell you secret?"

"Of course, you can." Ruby said, soothingly.

"Remember when you asked me about my childhood?" Blake could feel her heartbeat speed up as she continued talking.

"Yeah, I do. Is there something about it you wanna tell me?"

"There is, but promise me this, Ruby. Promise me that you won't hate me or judge me for what I'm about to tell you."

"Blake, I could never hate you. Now, please, tell me what you have to say."

Blake took a deep breath, steeling her nerves for the look of disgust and betrayal that came with the revelation of her past. "I didn't have a sunshine and rainbows childhood like most kids. Mine was one of with rainy skies and grey clouds; an endless storm of discrimination and hate-crimes because of my heritage." Blake mentally cringed as she remembered those hateful slurs that were aimed at her and her companions.

"One day, I was out playing with my friends until we were cornered in an alley by a group of men. The look in their eyes was just pure unbridled hatred. They had knives in their hands, ready to do away with us. I thought I was going to die, right there and then. But, suddenly, out nowhere, another group of people appeared and knocked out the men. From that day forward, they took us in and protected us; treated us like one of their own and in a way, we were since we all had the same birthright."

"That was awfully nice of them, but I don't see what the problem is, Blake." Ruby asked, quite puzzled. What was so bad about people helping those in trouble?

"Ruby, the group that took me in, the group that raised me." Blake grit her teeth. "that group was the White Fang! I was a member of the White Fang! The same White Fang that's known for its terrorist attacks on Weiss' father's company." Blake closed her eyes and sobbed, waiting for Ruby to yell at her and tell her to leave, that she wanted nothing more to do with her; but those words never came. She opened her eyes when she felt herself being tugged forward, an arm wrapped her around her shoulder as her head rested on Ruby's own shoulder.

"So?" Of all the words she had expected to hear, 'so' was definitely not one of them. Did Ruby just brush off what she just told her?

"W-What?" It was the only sensible phrase Blake could offer up as a response.

"So what if you were a member of the White Fang, that shouldn't change anything, should it?" Ruby further explained.

"B-But I just told you that I was a member of an organization which is now branded as terrorists! How can you simply wave it off like it's nothing?!" Blake exclaimed, incredulously.

"You said 'was', correct?" Silver eyes shimmered playfully as they stared into amber orbs beneath them.

"Well yes, but-"

"But nothing." Ruby interrupted, tugging Blake closer. "You're no longer apart of them, so you don't need to worry about me hating you or the others for that matter."

Blake stared up at Ruby in awe; her eyes red from crying. Never had someone been so compassionate and understanding towards her. She buried her face into the Ruby's chest, tightly fisting the fabric of her corset. She softly inhaled that sweet scent of cookies and roses; a scent that was unique to Ruby alone. Blake purred in content when she felt Ruby gently rubbing her back; the simple action soothing her frayed nerves.

They sat like for what seemed to be an eternity before Ruby broke the silence.

"I'm guessing that means you're a faunus." Ruby stated, calmly. Her answer was a nod from the quiet girl.

"I'm also guessing you're a cat faunus. You're purring gave you away, if you're wondering how I knew." Another timid nod.

"The name of the girl I helped back then was 'Blake'. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," was the meek reply. Blake lifted her head from Ruby's torso, her eyes pleading. "But please, don't tell anyone. I want to tell them myself."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Ruby gently smiled at the older girl and Blake couldn't help but smile back. _'So, Ruby's the girl that saved my life back then.'_ Blake chuckled at the fond memories of the both of them when they were kids. She gazed at the smaller girl, affection abundant in her eyes. _'That means I fell for the same girl again.'_ She smiled at the realization. _'That doesn't bother me at all, though, I'm glad I did.'_

"Ready to go?" Ruby asked, bringing Blake back to the present.

"Yes." They got up from the bench, ready to leave. Ruby stretched, her bones popping and cracking as she did. She turned to see Blake looking down.

"Something wrong, Blake?"

"C-Could I hold your h-hand?" Blake asked, her face flush from both nervousness and embarrassment. _'You'd think reading all those books would help.'_

"Is that it? Sure!" Ruby lightly grabbed Blake's hand as they both left the park.

"I almost forgot." Blake reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small red box. She slowly handed the box to Ruby.

"What's this?" Ruby took the small box and looked at it before gently shaking it.

"Open it and see."

Ruby opened the box, her eyes widening in glee when she saw four cookies inside.

"These look great!"

"I made them for you."

"Wow, Blake, I didn't know you could bake!" Ruby bit one of the cookies. "These are amazing!"

"I'm glad you like them." Blake watched as the young girl happily munched on the treats. Today may have started off horrible, but it ended perfectly in Blake's opinion.


	9. CH 9: The Faunus Incident

Ruby and her team wandered through Vale, admiring the decorations that were being put in place for the upcoming Vytal Festival. They stopped in front of a banner that read: '_Welcome to Vale_'. Weiss smiled as she marvelled at the exotic sights that surrounded her.

"Oh, the Vytal Festival! This has to be one of the most delightful festivals that's ever been celebrated in Vale!" Blake and Yang gaped at Weiss as if she had grown another head. They had never seen the Ice Queen get so excited before.

Ruby zoomed up beside her, wrapping her arm around the waist of the tiny girl. "Yeah, Weiss! This'll be great!" Weiss flushed at Ruby's proximity to her. She was so close she could literally feel the heat radiating from Ruby's person. But as quick as the warmth came, it was gone all the same as Ruby ran off on her own. Weiss felt a slither of disappointment run through her, but she quickly dismissed it.

"Oooh, I can't wait! I've always loved this festival!" Ruby squealed in delight, darting from stall to stall.

"I don't see why you two love this thing so much?" Yang asked when she caught up with Ruby, trying to keep up with the zippy little crimsonette.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Weiss gasped. "It's a festival dedicated to the different cultures of the world! There'll be dancing, parades, and a tournament to test the strength of hunters and huntresses alike! Oh, the amount of planning going into this event is simply astounding!"

"Gee, Weiss, you sure know how to make a good thing sound boring." Yang sighed, teasingly as she folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet you!" Weiss' shrill cry made the others laugh; their laughter only increasing at the nasty glare she gave them.

* * *

_**Ship Docks**_

The group rested at the docks, watching as the ships which most likely carried the contestants and spectators arrive.

"Remind me again, why we're wasting our Friday afternoon at the stupid docks?" Yang was getting restless and you could hear it in her tone. Dull and exasperated.

"I heard that the ships from Vacuo are supposed to arrive today." Everyone turned to Weiss as she explained. "And as a representative of Beacon, it's my duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

Blake crossed her arms and turned to Yang. "Oh, please. She wants to spy on them so she can have an advantage for the tournament." Blake smirked at the offended look Weiss gave her.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss was proving to be quite the comedic act for them today as Blake and Yang laughed at her again.

"Hey, has anyone seen, Ruby?" Lavender eyes scanned the area for their sibling, only to spot her standing near what appeared to be a crime scene.

"Hey, you!" A gruff voice shouted.

Ruby raised her hands in panic. "I didn't do it! I mean, sure, I like to break stuff, but I go to the forest to do that!"

"What? I was going to say, don't get too close to the crime scene." Ruby sighed in relief, the rest arriving soon after.

"What happened here?"

"Robbery, second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place it turning into a jungle." The officer grumbled as he left. They were still within hearing distance to listen in on the conversation between the two officers.

"They left all the money again." One officer said.

"Yeah, it doesn't make a lick of sense. Who would need that much Dust?" The other officer asked.

"Does it look like I know?"

"You think it's the White Fang?"

"I think we don't get paid enough." The officer walked away, his partner following him.

"Ugh, the White Fang. They're just a bunch of lawless degenerates." Weiss sneered, her tone venomous. Ruby sneaked a glance at Blake, observing her reaction. From what had happened the other day between the two, Ruby knew the White Fang was a very sore subject for Blake to talk about. She flinched, however, when she saw the scowl on Blake's face.

"What's your problem?" Blake gritted out, trying to keep her voice devoid of any emotion, but her hands told another story. They were twitching with barely restrained anger.

'_Uh-oh, this could get ugly.' _Ruby thought, shifting her eyes between the two passionate girls.

"My problem?" Weiss scoffed, "Sorry, if I don't have any compassion for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they're just misguided!" Blake was losing control and she knew it. If she didn't reign in her emotions, she knew she would slip.

"Misguided?!" Weiss balked. Was Blake really defending those...those miscreants?! "They want to wipe every single human off the face of this planet!"

"Well then, they're very misguided!" Blake said, quickly looked away. She took a deep breath before she continued. "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hm, Blake's got a point. Besides, they didn't catch that Torchwick guy, maybe it was him."

"It doesn't change the fact that group of faunus are a bunch of scum." Blake stifled the growl that threatened to escape her throat. "Those faunus know only how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Ruby drooped at the way things were looking. Blake was getting more annoyed by the second and Weiss was only adding fuel to Blake's vexation with her tirade.

'_Oh, Weiss...' _Ruby sighed before she walked up to the heiress and flicked her forehead. "Hey!" Weiss cried, rubbing her forehead, looking at Ruby for an explanation.

"I know you're family has a history with the White Fang, Weiss, but not all faunus are like that. Some are actually really nice," Ruby stole a glance at Blake, "so try to be a bit more lenient, yeah?" She voiced, a faint grin on her lips. Weiss exhaled sharply before she folded her arms and looked elsewhere.

The walk back to the docks was silent. The tension in the air was thick enough that Yang thought she would choke on it. Her jokes may have been able to dispel the pressure in some situations, but she doubted they would work in one like this. In fact, she might've even made things worse, so she decided it would be best if she kept quiet.

Ruby noticed Blake trailing behind them, anger still evident in her expression. Stealthily, she slunked back, letting Yang and Weiss walk in front of her. Ruby sidled up beside her disgruntled teammate, pulled out her headphones and placed them on Blake's head. Blake looked at her curiously. Just what was the girl planning?

"Here, I heard music can help you relax. Listen to…'_Memories of School_', it's very calming." Ruby said as she fiddled with her scroll, smiling up when she found the song.

Soft music soon flowed through Blake's ears; the melody smooth and peaceful, just like Ruby had said. She visibly relaxed as she listened to the piece of music. Blake sent a soft smile at Ruby. "Thank you, Ruby."

"You're wel-" Before Ruby could say anything else, a yell from the docks captured their attention. Thinking something was wrong, the team bolted to the docks and saw two police officers chasing a blonde haired boy—a monkey faunus when Ruby looked at him closely—who had jumped from the boat. He was hanging from a lamp post, eating a banana.

_'I wonder who he is.' _Ruby thought as she watched the blonde monkey faunus throw the banana peel at one of the officer's face; the distraction allowing him to escape with ease. Ruby noticed as he ran by them, he winked at Blake and for some reason, she felt irked by that action. She stuck her leg out the same time the boy ran past her and watched as he tripped and fell. Nevertheless, he quickly got back up and ran.

"Ruby, why'd you do that?" Blake asked.

"I honestly don't know why." Ruby said, confused as well at her deed. '_He just winked at Blake, a harmless act, so why did I trip him up? Was I...jealous?' _The sound of Blake's voice broke Ruby from her musings.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there he goes." Blake muttered.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said as she gave chase, the others running after her as she pursued the boy. They kept on his tail for a while (no pun intended) before Weiss turned the corner and bumped into someone and crashed to the ground.

Weiss rubbed her head, looking up to see that the monkey faunus had escaped her sight. "Darn it! He got away!"

Ruby, Blake, and Yang stopped near Weiss, observing the scene before them as their silver haired teammate sat on an orange haired girl.

"Um…Weiss." Yang called, pointing down when Weiss turned to her.

Weiss looked down and realized she had a girl pinned beneath. "Ah! I'm sorry!" She quickly scrambled off the girl so she could get up.

"Sal-u-tations!" The orange haired girl greeted with a smile, still lying on the sidewalk.

"Um, hello." Ruby said, unsurely.

"Are you…okay?" Yang asked, puzzled by the girl's antics.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." She beamed.

"Do you...want to get up?" Yang asked again.

A pensive overtook the girl's before she answered. "...Yes!" She placed the palm of her hands on the pavement and popped up off the ground. The action making everyone except for Ruby back away. "My name is Penny. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Uh, did you hit your head or somethi-" Blake hit Yang in her side before she could finish her question. "Oh, Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said, that same unnerving smile present on her face.

"You said that before." Weiss rose a brow and crossed her arms.

Penny blankly stared before she smiled again. "So I did."

"Right," She narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Anyway, I'm sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized before they started to leave.

"Take care, friend." Ruby waved as they walked away from the strange girl. Once they turned the corner, Weiss continued her search.

"Well, she's kinda weird." Yang said, only for Blake to elbow her again.

"Now, where did that faunus riff raff go to?" Weiss stated, blatantly.

They back-pedalled when they saw Penny standing in front of them.

"Wha-How did you," Weiss stammered, looking back and forth from where Penny had originally been.

"What did you say?" Penny said as she took a step forward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think you could hear me!" Yang panicked.

"Not you, _you_." Penny walked past everyone and stood in front of Ruby. "You called me friend, am I really your friend?"

"Yup." Ruby answered with no hesitation, completely ignoring the negative shakes her teammates were giving her.

"Sensational! We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said, quite excited at the prospect of having a friend.

"Sure, we could definitely do those things." Ruby said. '_Though I'm not sure about the cute boys part. Cute girls on the other hand.'_

"Anyways, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang queried.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Penny beamed.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said with a salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said, not convinced by what she saw.

"Says the girl in a dress." Blake jeered, Yang snickering behind her.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defended.

"Yeah!" Ruby appeared behind her in support, high fiving Weiss as she held out her hand. _'Sweet! Weiss gave me a high five!'_ Ruby cheered.

"Wait a minute... if you're here for the tournament, then do you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?"

"Who?" Penny asked with a confused face.

"That filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss said as she pulled out a poorly drawn picture. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Why do you keep saying that?! Stop calling him rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake yelled.

'_Oh boy, back to square one.' _Ruby shook her head as she watched both Blake and Weiss resume their previous argument.

"Where did you even get that picture?" Ruby asked, but was completely ignored as Weiss and Blake were too wrapped up with one another.

"I think it's time to go." Yang said, standing next to Ruby.

"Where to?"

"Home, I guess." Ruby and Yang looked at the two bickering girls before they looked back to each other and nodded. Ruby grabbed Weiss and Yang grabbed Blake as they dragged their respective partners back to the dorm.

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

Ruby and Yang continued to watch Blake and Weiss argue. They had even been fighting when Ruby and Yang were dragging them. Would those two ever give it a rest?

"The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss said, heatedly.

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake shot back.

"Sis, you got any ideas?" Ruby's eyes showed how tired she truly was. Both from today and the monochrome pair's constant fighting.

Yang sighed. "I don't." She knew exactly how Ruby felt. She felt the same way as well; tired and drained.

"It's because of people like Cardin, people like _you; _that the White Fang are taking such drastic measures!" Blake's answer took Weiss by surprise, effectively silencing her for a while before she sent an equally as fiery reply back at Blake.

Ruby held a hand to her chest, a strange pain bubbling beneath the surface. "I-I need to take a walk." Ruby said under her breath as she walked out of the room. She entered the lobby, and sat down on a nearby bench.

'_What's this strange feeling. I've seen friends fight with each other, but when I saw those two fight, I felt something...different.'_ Ruby sighed. The sound of footsteps pattering on the pavement grasped her attention. She looked up and saw a dark figure running through the night.

"Blake?" She breathed.

Ruby got up and followed her when she noticed the crestfallen look on Blake's face. She hid behind a tree when she saw her stop and watched from there. Ruby gazed closely as Blake removed her bow; a familiar face walking towards her. Blake talked to the blonde faunus, before they walked away from Beacon. Acting on instinct, Ruby held her hand out in the direction Blake went and took a step forward, but stopped herself.

"No, the fight must've gotten out of hand." She chewed her lip. "S-She needs her space right now." The words felt forced as they left her mouth, as if she didn't believe them. That strange pain she felt before had returned ten fold as she watched Blake leave with that boy.

Ruby arrived at the dorm room two hours later after painfully watching Blake leave. She noted that Yang and Weiss were already asleep. "I thought they would be still up, but I guess this day was stressful for everyone, so it's understandable." Ruby changed into her pyjamas and went to bed, hoping nothing bad happened to Blake.

* * *

_**Next Morning **_

A cloud of gloom hovered above Ruby's head as she trudged down the hallways. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night courtesy of her restless shifting during the night as her worry for Blake won out against a good night's rest. Add to the equation no news on Blake's whereabouts and you get a miserable and sulking Ruby.

'_Maybe I _should _have went after her.' _Ruby's miserable thinking had been broken when she heard a familiar voice cry out in distress. She whirled to see Velvet being backed into a corner by Cardin and his team. '_Oh great, just who I need to make my day even more miserable.' _

"Please, leave me alone." Team CRDL laughed as the rabbit faunus cowered before them, but Cardin stopped laughing when he realized he was the only one laughing. The beating of footsteps made him look right to see his team running away.

"What's wrong with you gu-?" Cardin froze when a rose petal landed on his nose. He slowly turned around, praying to Remnant it wasn't who he thought it was. Unfortunately, Remnant didn't see fit to help him as his frightened gaze met Ruby's almost demonic gaze; the rose petals floating only adding to the daunting look. Cardin felt sweat trickle down his back. He turned back to Velvet and bowed, saying: "I'm sorry!" before he dashed off in the same direction as his team.

Ruby looked back to Velvet, noticing how the girl was standing still with a confused expression. She sent a weak wave at her as she walked over to the brunette. "Hey Velvet, what are you doing?"

"Uh..." Velvet peered in the direction Cardin and his team disappeared in. She nodded her head in comprehension once she understood what made them run. "Nothing, I was looking for my team leader."

"Coco? I think I saw her in the cafeteria." Ruby said with a small hint of sadness, but Velvet easily picked up on it; knowing all too well that cold and lonely feeling.

"Is there something wrong? You sound a little down." Velvet had never seen the girl look so down before. She looked pale and tired, almost sickly. The slight bags under her eyes signalling she didn't get any sleep.

Ruby heaved a sigh. "Blake left and hasn't returned yet. I won't say why because I made a promise with her; a promise I intend to keep."

"Blake left?!" Velvet gasped at learning of her best friend's abrupt departure.

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do!" Ruby whined and buried her hands in her hair.

"Well, I think you should go look for her." Velvet offered, giggling at the uncertainty in the girl's weary silver eyes. "It's clear you care for her very much and she's your teammate. Why don't you go look for her? It's _is _the responsibility of the team leader to make sure their team is okay."

"You're right," Ruby wiped her nose in her sleeve. "If I'm gonna be leader, I need to act like one. Thanks for making me realize that, Velvet." Gone was the sorrow and tiredness that filled Ruby's eyes; determination now taking root. Sulking wasn't a trait of a good leader—No, she'd have to take charge and prove she was a good leader.

"It's no problem, Ruby. You've helped me before, I think it's time I repaid you." Velvet smiled. "What are you going to do to bring Blake back?"

"I'm gonna get my teammates and go search for her." Ruby grabbed Velvet's hand and held it while she stared into her eyes. "Velvet, do mind helping me?"

Velvet blushed from how close Ruby was to her. Those silver eyes only making her blush darken. "Uh, I-I...Okay."

Ruby smiled when she heard her bunny friend had agreed to help her. '_Don't worry, Blake. I'm coming for you.' _

* * *

**AN: That song Ruby let Blake listen too. That was from a soundtrack in a video game called Persona 3. if you haven't heard of it I suggest you listen to it, it's only minute and a half, so you might enjoy it.**


	10. CH 10: The Battle At The Docks

**AN: Quick question. Has anyone actually listened to that song mention last chapter? It's pretty good, I always listen to it while writing.**

* * *

Ruby searched high and low, looking everywhere for her faunus friend and teammate. Velvet had spoken to shopkeepers, asking them if they'd seen Blake, but alas, the answer was always no. Ruby stood outside the shop, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of the raven haired girl.

"Thank you for your help." Velvet said, politely as she exited the shop.

Ruby turned to the rabbit faunus, hoping to hear good news. "So, anything?"

"No, nothing." Velvet sighed. They had been searching for hours upon hours and still had no luck in finding Blake.

Ruby crossed her arms in annoyance. "Damn, I guess we have to keep looking."

"Hey, Velvet." Ruby said, getting the brunette's attention as they walked through Vale.

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering, can another faunus tell who's a faunus from who's not even if they're hiding it?"

"Well, yes, we can. Why do you ask?" Velvet was curious as to why Ruby would want to know such a thing.

"Does that mean you know Blake is a faunus?" Ruby stopped and stared at Velvet, waiting for an answer.

"H-How did you find out?" Velvet faltered. Blake never told anyone except for people she considered close friends of her faunus heritage. Ruby might've been her team leader, but she didn't think they'd be that close already.

"Let's just say that I've known her for a while now." Velvet was about to ask how they met, but decided against it. Ruby took Velvet by surprise when she grabbed her hand and pulled the faunus along with her as they continued their hunt. Velvet stared at Ruby as she held her hand.

"I-I... Why are you h-holding my h-hand?" Velvet spluttered, feeling very nervous from the close contact.

"Please, it makes me feel safer." Ruby said as she bowed her head. "It doesn't work with everyone, only with people I really trust." Velvet blinked a couple of times before she looked away in embarrassment.

"I guess if it makes you feel better, I don't mind." Ruby sent Velvet a grateful smile.

The teens had asked everyone they came across if they had seen their friend, but the answer was always the same. Velvet had gone into another shop to question the owners while Ruby waited outside again.

"Hm..." Ruby hummed when she saw a rather fancy looking jewellery store on the other side of the street.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen anyone that matches your description." The owner apologized to Velvet before he went back to his business.

"I see, thank you for your help." Velvet walked out of the store, ready to tell Ruby the owner had no information on Blake either, but realized Ruby wasn't there anymore. She looked around and spotted her walking into a store across the street.

'_What's she doing?'_ Velvet looked left and right, making sure no cars were coming, before she quickly ran across the street towards the store and opened the door.

"It would take at least a few hours to make your request." She heard someone say when she entered the store. She peered to her left and saw Ruby talking to a jeweller.

"I can wait for it." Ruby had told the man.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Velvet asked as she came up beside Ruby.

"I'm getting something made, but it'll take a while. Do you mind searching while I wait?" Velvet nodded before she left Ruby.

"It'll be 2 300 Lien each." The tall man said as he tallied the cost of Ruby's request.

"I don't care about the cost." The shop owner nodded and began digging around for the materials needed before he turned to the young girl.

"Is there any specific material you want?" Ruby pondered carefully before an idea popped into her head.

"I'd like one of them to have a black sapphire with a red chain."

"And the other one?"

"A black chain with a ruby."

The shop owner bowed slightly. "Very good miss." He walked into the back of the shop while Ruby sat in one of the chairs, waiting patiently.

* * *

_**On the other side of Vale **_

"Thanks, anyway!" Yang shouted as she and Weiss walked out of the store. "You don't really care if we find her, do you."

They had been doing a search of their own for Blake. Yang had never seen her sister look so serious before, until that morning she burst into the dorm saying they had to find Blake. Yang had whole-heartedly agreed to help her; Blake _was _her partner after all. Weiss had agreed to help as well, just not as zealously as Yang did.

"Don't be stupid, of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say once we find her. The innocent never run, Yang." Weiss spun and walked off. Yang stared at her back before she sighed and followed after Weiss.

"It's gonna be dark soon, should we go back?" Yang said when she caught up.

"I suppose we should. We can continue tomorrow if Ozpin lets us skip school so we can find her." Weiss said as they headed to the airship dock.

* * *

_**Vale Docks**_

Blake laid pressed firmly against the top of a building close to the docks. Her ears twitched when the boy she left Beacon with landed next to her. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No, nothing." Blake said as she kept a vigilant watch on anything that resembled the White Fang.

"Okay, here I stole some food." He handed her an apple.

"Sun, do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something." Blake glared at him which made him look away. "Okay, too soon."

A loud humming noise caught their attention. Looking up, Blake and Sun saw an airship slowly descending to the ground. Blake narrowed her eyes, watching closely as the side of the airship opened, revealing a figure in white and black as they stalked out of the airship and scouted the area.

"Oh, no." Blake whispered.

"You didn't think it was them, did you?" Sun asked.

"No, deep down I had a feeling it was them. I just didn't want to be right." They watched on as another group of White Fang members appeared. Blake's ears twitched when she heard someone yell; a bright haired man walking out of the airship.

"Come on, let's go! We aren't exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace!"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human like him." Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and jumped off the building.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun called out to her, watching as she disappeared from sight.

Blake silently ran by the Dust crates and watched as the man insulted a White Fang member. With his back turned, she took the opportunity to grab him from behind and place Gambol Shroud to his throat.

"What the!? Oh, for..." Torchwick sighed as he rolled his eyes. Realizing their boss' predicament, the White Fang members in the area pulled out their weapons and pointed them towards Blake.

"Whoa, take it easy there." Blake eyed the White Fang grunts surrounding her before she untied her bow, revealing her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" They peered at the cat ears on top of Blake's head before they lowered their weapons.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman said, snidely.

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going on a little joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is, or else I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake held the blade closer to his throat. Again, that loud whirring noise filled Blake's ears as an airship appeared out of nowhere and hovered over them; Roman only smirked. Aiming Melodic Cudgel behind him, he fired a shot into the ground, the blast knocking Blake back.

* * *

_**Downtown Vale**_

"Thank you." Ruby paid for her items and left the shop. While walking down the street, she bumped into a familiar face. "Penny? What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a walk." She smiled at her friend.

"It is a nice day today."

"What are you doing, friend?"

"I'm searching for a friend of mine. She ran away and I haven't been able to find her since."

"Oh, no. Did something happen?"

Ruby sighed. "There was this big argument between her and my partner and in the heat of the moment, some words were said. Needless to say, things went way overboard."

"I hope nothing bad happens when you find them." Suddenly, a loud boom was heard behind them. They turned around to see smoke rising in the distance above the buildings.

"Grr! I don't have time for this!" Ruby groaned as she ran in the direction of the smoke with Penny following.

* * *

_**Vale Docks**_

Blake gracefully dodged the explosive shots that were being fired at her before she sprung to her left and hid behind one of the containers.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Roman clucked. His trademark hat dropped and covered his eyes as a banana peel fell on it. Grunting, he grabbed the banana and threw it away. He looked up, his eyes widening as the blonde haired boy flipped and landed on his face before pushing off.

"Leave her alone." Sun warned, turning to face Torchwick.

As if like clockwork, more White Fang lackies appeared as Roman rose from the ground. "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?"

The grunts charged at Sun, but unfortunately for them, he effectively blocked their attacks. Going on the offensive, he delivered his own series of blows to the poor saps. He unfurled his staff and countered each attack aimed at him. His recent counter had smacked a grunt in Roman's direction, who in return had ducked and fired a blast at Sun.

Sun quickly spun his staff and blocked the shot, a smoke cloud forming from where it had impacted. Peeking out from behind the crate, Blake had been able to see the smoke puff in front of Sun. Thinking on her feet, she bolted from behind the container and burst through the smoke with enough speed to make Ruby proud.

"He's mine!" Blake slashed at Roman, but to no anvil as he successfully blocked all her of attacks. Snarling, Blake increased the speed of her attacks, determined to land at least one hit on the mafia themed criminal. But it wasn't enough, Roman had blocked every single attack she threw at him. Roman had punched a clone of Blake before blocking another attack. He slammed his cane into her side, before following up with a sequence of strikes that had left Blake stunned as she fell to the ground.

Sun intercepted Roman with a kick, his staff collapsing into a pair of nunchucks made of guns. He sent his own onslaught of gun shells and strikes, but everytime time he swung, Torchwick blocked. Where the hell did he learn to defend like that? Criminal or not, Roman was _good_.

Having recovered, Blake rushed into the fray and knocked Roman away from Sun. While still on the ground, Roman shot a hanging container before he got up; the falling crate nearly crushing Sun and Blake as they dodged.

"Fuck! Whoa, where did that come from? Is that even a word?" Sun yelled.

Blake rolled onto her back, only to be met to face to face with the barrel of Roman's weapon. An arrogant smile was plastered on his face as he watched the fallen girl before him. That smile vanished, however, when he felt himself soaring through the air before crashing into a Dust container.

"What?" Blake whispered. She looked around her, searching for the culprit of that attack; her eyes widening when she saw Ruby standing next to her with her hand out.

"Hey, Blake. Hope I'm not too late." Blake smiled and accepted the younger girl's help.

"Ruby, when did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago. We heard an explosion then I saw smoke rising in this direction before we rushed over here."

"We?" Blake asked confused as she saw no one else with her.

"Oh, Penny, came along." Ruby pointed behind her as the green and grey clad girl came into view. "Rest for a while, I'll handle him." Ruby walked towards Roman as he recovered from the unexpected blow.

"Hello, Red, that was quite rude, you know."

"True, but if I hadn't done that, where would be the fun?" Ruby said as she charged at Roman. He swung his cane at her, but she ducked and jabbed him the stomach. Roman quickly retaliated by sending his own attacks back at her; Ruby countering each strike. Blake marvelled at the sight before her, it was an impressive display she had to say, an array of limbs clashing against one another as the two fought it out. She gasped when Ruby was slammed into the ground.

"Ruby, where's your weapon?" Ruby backflipped off the ground, barely avoiding the explosive blast Roman shot.

"Damn! I knew I forgot something!" Ruby gnawed on her lip, carefully watching Roman before she ducked behind a container. Roman sighed, twirling his cane as he casually walked towards little Red.

_'I doubt it'll arrive in time if I call it. I really messed up, what do I do?'_ Ruby thought before a twinkle caught her eye. Behind Roman laid Gambol Shroud, ready for the taking. '_Here goes.' _Ruby used her semblance and sped by Roman, the surge of wind from her speed leaving him slightly dazed as Ruby picked up Blake's weapon.

"I guess I'll use this if you don't mind." Ruby engaged Roman in combat once more as she rushed at him. Roman may have been able to block most of her slashes, but her incredible speed made it nearly impossible for him to block every single blow. Red had to be the fastest person he'd ever fought during his life as a criminal. He was snapped out of his admiration filled stupor when Ruby kicked him in the chest. Really, what was with these kids and kicking people?

Ruby marched towards Roman, all but ready to finish him. Until suddenly, bright lights lit up the night sky, the beams nearly blinding Ruby as she had to shield her eyes. Using this to his advantage, Roman hooked the handle of his cane around the disoriented girl's neck and pulled her closer to him, punching her in the face as he did. But he didn't stop there, he slammed Ruby into the cement before throwing her skyward, firing a round at her to seal the deal.

"Oof!" Ruby crashed next to Blake, smoke rising from where she was blasted. Blake quickly scrambled over to her leader, praying she was alright.

"Ruby! Are you okay?!" Blake cried as she cradled Ruby in her arms.

Ruby's eyes fluttered open, a weak smile on her face as she looked up at Blake. "It'll take more than that to take me down."

"Oh, thank Remnant, you gave me quite the fright there." Blake gazed into Ruby's eyes, liquid silver meeting amber. "You've saved my life again, thank you." Their little moment was interrupted when Penny walked by them, heading towards a large group of White Fang members.

"Penny, wa-" Ruby shut her mouth with an audible click when she saw a dozen blades emerge from Penny's back. Blake could only blink as she was incapable of forming any words.

An arrogant grunt lunged at Penny, but his strike did not succeed as her blades cut him down in an instant. She sent a flurry of her blades at a smaller group of grunts, the blades configuring into disk and knocking them off their feet.

Sun stared open-mouthed as he watched Penny single handedly take down her opponents.

"Woah!" He scurried to safety, hiding behind a container.

Penny turned around and saw three airships heading towards her, their guns ready. Soon a barrage of bullets were fired Penny. The freckled teen expertly spun her knives in front of her, block each round shot at her. Her backpack slid open, two blades firing outwards and lodging themselves into the closest building, yanking her towards it.

Now at a safe distance, her blades began spinning rapidly, a green energy forming in the centre. Shooting her hands forward, Penny fired a laser at the airships; the powerful beam slicing them in half with ease.

"Whoa, a laser." Ruby gasped in amazement.

In the corner of her eye, Penny noticed another airship trying to escape with a container filled with Dust. She was definitely not going to let that happen. Launching a couple of her knives at the aircraft, she walked backwards, all the while tugging the airship down with the thread attached to her weapons. The airship came crashing down, dropping the crate as it did.

Knowing when he was beat, Roman ran up the ramp of a parked airship, and cast a swift glance over his shoulder at the four teens before he entered the cockpit and took off in the aircraft.

"Well, I think I did a good job." Penny smiled.

Ruby, Blake, and Sun just stared at the girl from their respective positions.

* * *

_**Aftermath**_

Ruby and Blake sat on nearby crates while they waited for the police to arrive, both exhausted from their battle against Torchwick. Ruby looked at Blake before she pulled out a long box.

"Hey, Blake, I got you something."

"Oh, what is it?" Blake asked, her fatigue making itself known in her speech.

Ruby opened the box and pulled out a black pendant with a lustrous ruby in the middle. "Here, I had this made for you."

Blake held the pendant in her palm, ogling the beautiful pendant before Ruby gently took it from her and placed it around her neck. The action sent shivers down her spine when she felt Ruby's fingers brush her neck.

"Can't forget this part." Ruby grabbed her scroll and lifted up the pendant, holding it close to the screen.

"What was that about?" Blake asked.

"I also had distress beacon installed, look." Ruby pressed a button on her scroll and Blake's pendant faintly flashed in response.

"It lets you know if I'm in trouble." Ruby said, a smile that stretched from ear to ear on her face.

Blake stared at that smile; a smile that showed warmth and kindness, a smile that showed sincerity and genuinity. That was a smile Blake knew she could trust no matter the circumstance. She looked back to the pendant resting on her bosom, tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

"H-Hey, why are you crying?" Ruby panicked, worried that Blake didn't like her gift.

"Don't worry, Ruby. You're the first person ever to do something so kind for me. Thank you." Blake smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Well, it gets better, I had another made." Ruby pulled out a similar pendant, but it was red this time and had a finely-cut, polished black sapphire in the middle. "It's the same as yours, but it lets me know when you're in trouble." Blake wiped her eyes before she wrapped Ruby up in hug, which she happily returned.

"You're great, Ruby." Blake whispered, her breath tickling Ruby's ear. She let go of Ruby and looked back to the pendant. Feeling Ruby's stare on her, she raised her head. "What is it, Ruby?"

"Uh... It's been awhile since I've seen them. Can I look at them?" Ruby asked as she fidgeted. Blake was about to ask what she meant before her mouth formed an 'o' when she realized what Ruby wanted.

"Oh, s-sure." Blake slowly pulled off her bow, letting her kitty ears out into the cold night breeze. Ruby wasn't able to resist petting them as they twitched whenever the air brushed them. Her hands were soft and gentle as she rubbed Blake's ears, a purr rumbling low in the faunus' chest as she was pampered. Blake leaned closer to Ruby, yearning to feel more of her touch.

After a few pets and purrs later, Ruby spotted Yang and Weiss strolling towards. "Hey, Weiss and Yang are here." The mention of Weiss' name waked Blake out of her pleasure induced state. She quickly got up and retied her bow before facing the heiress who approached her.

"Weiss, I just want to you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. When I was a kid I-"

"Stop." Weiss interrupted Blake. "Do you have any idea how long I've been searching for you? Twelve hours. In those twelve hours I've had time to think about this and I've decided..." Everyone looked worried, fearing the words that were about leave Weiss' mouth. "I don't care."

"You don't... care?" Blake parroted, her ears not believing what they'd heard.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I haven't been-"

"I don't want to hear it. All I want is, the next time something this big happens, you come to your team and not," Weiss paused, casting a less than pleased look at Sun. "someone else."

"Of course." Blake said as she wiped away a stray tear.

"So, since we're all sharing, would this be a good time to mention I was also apart of the White Fang." Ruby chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of her head.

"What!?" Weiss and Yang shouted in utter disbelief; Yang more so than Weiss. Where was she when this happened?

"You know what, we'll deal with that later." Weiss groaned, the tell-tale sign of a headache coming on as she rubbed her temple.


	11. CH 11: The Mysterious Dream

"What are we doing here again?" A fellow with silver hair asked, expression bored.

"Did you forget, Mercury? Idiot." His green haired companion scoffed.

"Whatever, Melonhead." Mercury mocked.

"Be quiet, you two." Their leader said, voice calm, yet an underlying threat in those words. Mercury and Emerald kept their mouths shut in fear of incurring her wrath. The three criminals stopped in front of the closed warehouse door before Mercury opened it.

Cinder strode into the warehouse with long purposeful steps, glass heels clinking on the cement. Despite the small smirk on her face when she saw Roman, both Mercury and Emerald knew Cinder was not in a pleasant mood, so they made sure to stand a decent ways back.

"How very disappointing, Roman." Cinder chided, her tone condescending.

"Woah! Cinder, I didn't expect you to be here." Roman adjusted his hat, backing away slightly.

"We expected much more from you, Roman." Cinder hummed, taking a step forward for each Roman took back.

"Hey, it was your idea to work with those idiots from the White Fang in the first place." He tried to pin the fault on Cinder, tried to sound angered, but faltered instantly under that smoldering gaze that promised pain if he crossed her anymore.

"And, you'll continue to do so." Cinder raised her hand, a faint glow burning in her eye while a ball of fire ignited in her hand. "We have big plans for you, Roman, all we ask for is a little... co-operation." She moved her hand closer to Roman.

"H-Hey, I'll help you, don't worry about it." The suave criminal said. "What do I need to do?"

"Just continue the job given to you." Cinder snuffed the flame in her hand. She didn't spare him a second glance as she left the warehouse, her two lackies following close by.

"What should we do now, Cinder?" Emerald asked, anxious to please the object of her infatuation.

"You two will go back to the hideout while I take care of a pressing matter." Cinder turned her head just enough to see over her shoulder. "And, Emerald, make sure Mercury doesn't do anything stupid." Cinder sauntered away, leaving Mercury and Emerald to return to their hideaway.

"You heard Cinder, don't do anything stupid." Emerald said to Mercury as they left.

"When have I ever done something stupid?" Mercury crossed his hands behind his head, eyes closed.

"I have a list, pick a number." Emerald smirked, fingers tapping on her lips.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Cinder was far from pleased as she walked down the sidewalk. She despised having to make new plans when it came to correcting undesired failures. Roman would pay for this.

Cinder paused, her less than kind thoughts halted briefly when three men walked out of an alley. She observed them with blatant disinterest as they pulled knives from their pockets, possibly striving to intimidate her.

One man stepped forward, a gnarly scar running from his nose bridge to the top of his left brow. Slightly sunken eyes stared at Cinder with evident signs of excitability, the knife shaking in his hand. _'Already excited, amateur.'_

Motion to her rear alerted Cinder that the other two men had moved to encircle her. _'Classic, closing off all possible escape routes. Truly rookies.'_

The scarred man twirled his knife between his fingers, probably hoping to show Cinder he wasn't to be messed with. "Hand over the money, sweetheart, don't wanna have to cut that pretty face of yours." His companions sniggered at his comment.

"I was in a foul mood a minute ago, but now I'm feeling quite jolly. Three unsuspecting fools have presented themselves to me." Cinder brushed her voluminous hair aside, revealing her eye. "Who'd like to volunteer first?" An eerie glow burned in her eyes as she smiled, wispy flames dancing on her fingertips, thirsting to fill the air with the scent of burning flesh.

Gone was that false bravado as a sense of dread settled in the pit of their stomachs, buckets of sweat sliding down their backs when they realized who was the alpha here.

"Y-You're a monster." The man said, grip on the knife loose. His partners fared no better.

"Monster is a docile term." Cinder husked as flames enveloped her hands. "No volunteers?" She raised her hand, palm facing the ring leader as a bright light swirled in the middle. "Pity."

Before she could fire, and reduce the fool to ashes, a swirl of red cut in, and blocked her shot.

_'Oh?'_

Cinder doused the flame, letting her arm fall to her side as a tiny red blob made swift work of her almost victims. Perfect red lips turned up as Cinder cocked her hip, smirking as her knight in shining armour's flushed face turned to her.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, fringe sticking up in all directions.

"And, who might you be, hm?" Cinder completely ignored the question, finding an instant interest in the tiny human.

"Ruby Rose, at your service." Ruby gave a small salute.

"Ruby Rose, hm?" Cinder slowly circled her, brushing the back of her hand against Ruby's round cheek. "Pray tell, what's an adorable girl such as yourself, doing in a place like this?"

"I-I'm searching for someone." Ruby stammered, the suffocating—not a bad thing, though—presence of the woman rendering her somewhat incapable of smooth speech.

Cinder stood behind her, easily towering over Ruby's miniature height. She leaned down, face close to Ruby's as she whispered in her ear. "Do I know this person?" A gentle nip followed after.

Ruby jumped away from Cinder, holding her neck as she panted heavily, throat suddenly dry while she sported a full-face blush. "I-I have to g-go, it was nice meeting you." She ran away, blood thumping in her ears as she struggled to control her breathing.

Cinder straightened up, painted lips smirking. Hooded eyes smoldered as they stared after the fading figure. "We'll meet again, Little Rose, I'm sure of it." Glass heels chimed as their owner sashayed down the sidewalk.

* * *

Ruby propped on a wall, face still heated as she panted. She touched her neck, vividly recalling those hot lips as they pressed against the column of her neck. It triggered a queer feeling in her lower abdomen. _'I need to focus on finding Velvet.'_

"I'll try her on my scroll." Ruby absent-mindedly massaged her neck as she searched through her contacts. Clicking Velvet's name when she found it, she sent a quick message to her friend.

Ruby moved to a nearby bench, plopping down on the cedar, hand still rubbing her neck which seemed to have a lingering burn. _'This is useless. As much as I try to put my thoughts elsewhere, her face keeps coming back to mind, and the way she...'_ A vibration in her hand signalled a new message had arrived. Pressing the yellow diamond on the scroll, she opened the message and read Velvet's reply.

"I'm going to the airship docks to head back to Beacon." It read.

_'A wasted effort.'_ Ruby sighed, pocketing her scroll. "Might as well go back now." She reached for the airship schedule she'd brought with her in her pouch. "Perfect... the next ship won't be here for another hour."

"Ruby?" An accented voice called.

Lifting her head, she looked to her left, and saw Velvet jogging to her. "I thought you would've been back at Beacon by now." Velvet said, slowing to a stop once she reached Ruby.

"I could say the same to you." Ruby answered playfully. _'I guess it wasn't wasted after all.'_ She rose from the bench. "Walk with me?"

Velvet inclined her head slightly in agreement.

Upon entry in the terminal, Ruby and Velvet rested on a bench as they waited for the airship.

"Did you find Blake?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, she was with another faunus we met a couple of days ago. Well, not really met, more like saw escaping from a boat."

"Is he a part of the White Fang?"

"Nah, Blake told me he was helping her."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I'm not sure, I only arrived in time to help Blake." With a new topic in the air, Ruby managed to forget, or at least, push back her earlier encounter from her thoughts.

A foghorn blew, indicating the arrival of the airship. Boarding the airship, they settled for a quiet corner as people crowded and spoke with each other.

"You said the White Fang were stealing Dust with the Schnee logo on them." Velvet bit her lip, pushing herself further into the metal of the airship as some people walked by and stared. "Do you know why?"

"I don't," Ruby said, chasing away those who stared with sharp ash grey eyes, "but I doubt it's anything good."

* * *

_**Beacon Academy**_

"Funny, I've never been to this part of the dorms before." Ruby airily mentioned.

"That's because second years are allocated a different building for our dorms." Velvet explained, knocking on her dorm door. A muffled 'bump' sounded beyond the door, then came a relaxed pace of 'thumps.' Opening the door, stood a tall, and rather fashion-forward brunette with the tips of her hair fading from dark brown to caramel.

"Velvet, why did you knock? Don't you have your key?" The tall brunette asked.

"I forgot it in my desk..." Velvet's ears drooped in shame.

"Again." The girl smirked.

"That was only one time!"

"Right, right, so who's your friend?" The brunette motioned to Ruby.

"I'm Ruby, nice to meet you."

"Hm... Ruby?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Oh, right, you're the kid who got accepted into Beacon at fifteen."

"Yep, that's me." Ruby scuffed at the ground, feigning bashfulness.

"I'm Coco Adel, Velvet's team leader." Coco offered a handshake, which Ruby briefly accepted.

"It's pretty late, so I'll be going. It was nice meeting you, Coco."

"Take care, kid." Coco waved before closing the door.

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

Ruby quietly eased the door open, wishing not to disturb its sleeping occupants. Once inside, she switched out of her mission gear, and into her pajamas before she hopped in her bed. One last scan was given to the dark room before Ruby fell back on the pillows, joining her teammates as they slumbered.

Moments later, her eyes fluttered open to a white forest she'd grown all too familiar with.

**_Dreamscape_**

_"I'm back here aga-" Ruby narrowly dodged the sharp claws of a Beowolf. 'Geez, and I just got here!' Rolling away from the beast, she reached for her holster, but only found air where Crescent Rose should have been. She looked down at her attire, cursing when she found herself still in pajamas. Pajamas meant no weapons. No weapons meant no way to defend herself. And, no defense meant minimal chance of survival._

_Acknowledging these facts, panic set in before she sprinted away, seeking refuge from the Grimm._

_A white cloak billowing in the wind forced her to skid to a stop as the owner smiled faintly at her._

_"M-Mom…?" Ruby breathed before she ran, and threw herself into the woman's arms, hugging her with every ounce of her strength as tears cascaded down her cheeks._

_"Hello, my lovely daughter." Ruby cried even harder when her mother's soft voice filled her ears. She'd missed it a great deal. "Wipe your tears, Ruby, we have to get moving." Ruby wiped the tears away before nodding. Grasping her mother's hand, the two ran through forest, creating distance between them, and any Grimm that might have given chase._

_They ran straight into a clearing and stopped. Summer Rose placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, gaining the young girl's attention._

_"It's time for you to wake up, sweetie."_

_"B-But, I-I don't know how."_

_"Worry not, we'll find a way, but for now, we must survive." Before Ruby could ask what she meant, snarls surrounded them as Grimm appeared from the murky shadows in droves. The Grimm blocked every possible exit, which meant as much as they hated it, Ruby and Summer would have to fight their way out of this sticky situation._

_Summer pushed Ruby away as a group of Beowolves leapt at them, missing them by a mile. A white mist engulfed Summer's hands, solidifying into sharp blades. Summer crouched low to the ground before darting from Beowolf to Beowolf, a white streak trailing after her. The Grimm toppled over like trees, severed limbs and blood coating the ground._

_Meanwhile, Ruby struggled to evade the attacks of the giant beast before her. She was no good without her weapon, and her kicks wouldn't serve to do much damage on an Ursa that size. The unusually massive Ursa raised both its forepaws, about to slam them down on Ruby when an icy blade jutted out its chest. Summer tossed the Grimm to the side, smiling at her daughter before she was knocked aside. More Grimm came, encircling her fallen guardian._

_"Mom!" Ruby cried, watching in horror as they swarmed her. Summer dodged, and fought back the creatures, but then she fell. A Beowolf had slunk out of the shadows, creeping up behind her mother as she dealt with the foes before her. Sensing its opportunity, the Beowolf lunged at Summer, slicing her Achilles tendon. Summer cried out as she crumpled to the ground, no longer able to stand because of her severed tendon. The Grimm took this chance to pounce on her, ravaging her body, and ripping her to bloody shreds._

_Such a savage display made Ruby retch, and sob, dropping to her knees as she bawled. Black, abnormal, humanoid like legs appeared before her. Daring to look up, Ruby stared helplessly as a Beowolf overshadowed her, the blood of her deceased mother dripping from its claws as it glared at her with hungry red eyes._

_Ruby found herself unable to move, legs resisting all forms of movement, refusing to co-operate with her._

_But, what was the point? Ruby asked herself. She'd just witnessed the death of the one person she loved more than her sister. Not only that, but she'd lost her mother twice, first in reality, and now in this sick fantasy turned nightmare._

_Ruby stared, puffy argent eyes vacant, and unblinking as the other Grimm directed their attention to her, finished with the corpse of her mother. They plodded over to her, joining the Beowolf in its threatening gaze._

_She let her head drop, preparing herself for her bleak fate when a purple rose petal floated down onto the ground. 'Petals?' Emotion returned to her eyes as she raised her head, a shower of purple rose petals floating down from above. A petal landed on an Ursa's head, and in the next moment, it's head was decapitated. 'What?'_

_The Grimm fell in throngs as petals coated their bony bodies, limbs becoming scattered amongst the fallen petals on the ground. The last Beowolf was cut down, its mid-section separated from its lower body. That was the end. All the Grimm had been killed, and Ruby sat amidst the carnage as confused as could be._

_"What's going on?" To answer her question, a hooded figure appeared in a white mist, brandishing a giant scythe. A fresh set of fear rested on her heart as the individual slowly walked towards her, dragging the large scythe along the ground. Upon approach, the person extended their hand. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the excruciating pain of being torn apart to come. Needless to say, she was beyond puzzled when a gentle hand touched her head._

_Curious, Ruby slowly opened her eyes. The mysterious figure stood over her, shadows of the forest obscuring her face. Given their lithe body, and petite hands, Ruby was able to deduce that the stranger was female. The girl's red eyes were luminescent as she stared down at Ruby, an almost there smile quirking her lips._

_In a flash, the large scythe transformed into a rifle, two loud shots following after as she shot at the darkness behind Ruby. An inhuman screech echoed, fading in the distant as whatever she shot ran away._

_"W-Who are you..." Ruby mumbled, staring back at the shadows, then back to the girl. Her question remained unanswered as her vision blurred, the figure becoming a purple blotch before everything faded to black as she slumped forward onto the ground._

* * *

_**Morning**_

Blake slept peacefully as the sun rose, cat ears twitching beneath her bow as she dreamt of a paradise dedicated to books and tuna.

"Hm...?" Blake mumbled, tongue heavy in her mouth as she blearily opened her eyes, the shifting of bed sheets, and soft groans filling her ears. Reluctantly leaving her plush pillows, Blake sat up, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

Blake despised being compared to a domesticated animal, but she couldn't deny the fact that she gave a loud meow when she heard a scream from Ruby's bunk.

"What on earth..." Quietly, she slipped off her bed, and tip toed to the other side of the room. Blake tapped Ruby on her arm, trying to wake her. "Ruby, Ruby, come on, wake up."

"Ah!" Ruby jerked up at the unexpected touch, chest rising and falling spasmodically.

"Ruby, calm down, slowly breathe in, and out." Blake coached, rubbing circles in Ruby's back. Eventually, her breathing regulated, enough for Blake to try and goad some answers out of her. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Ruby swallowed, and wet her unusually chapped lips. "I... I had a nightmare, nothing major."

"It doesn't seem like it's nothing major if you jumped out of your sleep when I touched you." Blake's gaze turned empathetic. "What really happened, Ruby?"

"Blake, nothing happened. I'm fine, I promise." Ruby smiled for good measure.

Pretty golden eyes regarded her for a moment before Blake promptly turned, and dived back under her covers. She didn't believe Ruby, not at all. She knew the girl was not okay considering the way she acted when she woke, but Blake left the subject alone. Ruby would tell them in due time.

Ruby stared at the raven haired girl's curled up form until her breathing slowed, and when it did, Ruby slid off her bed. Grabbing her mission gear, she quietly opened the bathroom, and entered, stripping her night clothes before she took a quick shower.

Slightly less bothered than earlier, Ruby donned her gear, and headed for the door where she briskly slipped outside. _'I'm glad Weiss and Yang weren't there, they would've hounded me.'_

"Again, with that dream." Ruby said to no one in particular.

Garbled voices up ahead broke her thoughts. Walking further up the hall, Ruby saw that the voices belonged to Coco, and Velvet. It seemed the two were having a minor disagreement.

"But, Coco, I really need help with this mission."

"I understand, Velvet, but I have some things of my own to take care of." Coco sighed, removing her shades. "Why not ask one of your friends to help you?"

"I would, but I don't know if they're busy, or not."

Coco put back on her shades, playing with her wavy caramel locks as she thought of possible candidates she could ask to help Velvet when the flare of a well known red cape caught her eye. "Why don't you get Ruby to help?"

"R-Ruby? I don't know." Velvet twiddled with her thumbs, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Help with what?" Ruby popped up behind Velvet, startling the poor girl.

"R-R-Ruby!" Velvet was quick to use Coco as a wall to hide herself, caught unaware at the sound of Ruby's voice. "Why didn't you tell me she was there?!" She whispered.

"Velvet needs some help with her mission. You mind going with her?" Coco asked, shushing Velvet.

"Sure!"

"Great!" Coco walked away right after the confirmation, leaving Velvet without her wall, and at the mercy of Ruby's innocent features. "You two have fun now!"

"So, where are we going?"

Velvet looked back to Ruby, and her puppy like enthusiasm. Velvet was certain she could see a little tail wagging underneath the red cloak. _'This is both a blessing, and a curse.'_

* * *

_**Emerald Forest**_

"What exactly are we looking for again?" Ruby asked as they traipsed through the forest.

"We're looking for a new type of Dust that a few scientists found in this forest nearby."

"If they found it, why didn't they get it themselves?"

"People who tend to spend most of their time in labs, and hardly any in the field usually are poor fighters, hence, why we're here." Velvet paused near a small cave entrance, stooping down to pick up the shiny Dust shard partially covered by the dirt, but dropped it after realizing it was a common type of Dust. With Velvet busy in this section, Ruby moved onto another section to inspect on her own.

Ruby was thorough in her investigation, going as far as to dig a few shallow holes in the dirt.

_'Nothing.'_ Ruby swore under her breath. Dusting off her hands, she inspected her nails. She was going to need a manicure after all this, and she avoided those like she avoided shopping.

Moving again, she heard a snap. Looking down, spider-web cracks spread in the ground below where she stood. Any sudden movement from her would send her to a spiraling descent to who knows where.

_'Crap.'_ Ever so slowly, Ruby lifted her boot, and eased it back. Alas, she misjudged just how unstable the ground was, because the second she placed her boot back down, the ground beneath her collapsed, and she was sent plunging to the dark caverns below.

"Ah!" Ruby screamed as she fell deeper in the darkness. Once able to see the cavern floor—just barely—she covered her face with her arms, landing with a noisy grunt shortly after as her body slammed into the hard rock.

Velvet ran over to the sound of the scream, gasping when she saw the decent sized hole in the ground where Ruby had been probing. She carefully stepped over to the hole, leaning over enough to see inside. "Ruby, are you down there!" Velvet listened closely, waiting to hear that high pitch voice. She was not disappointed when she received an answer of 'yeah!' "Are you hurt!" Again, Ruby answered with a 'just some scrapes!'

She placed her bag down, rummaging through the various utensils for the emergency flare.

"Here! Use this until I get down there!" Velvet tossed the flare down to Ruby, who fumbled as she caught it.

"Be careful, it's a… nasty fall!" Ruby warned before cracking the flare. It's red light illuminated the cave somewhat. "Where am I?" Ruby stared at the strange markings in the cave as she moved deeper inside. Coming to a dead end, a sparkle a bit further in the unlit darkness twinkled. Stepping closer, Ruby held the flare out, the light revealing a huge chunk of Dust jutting out from the cavern wall. _'Pink Dust? Is this the one the scientists found?'_

Holding the flare between her teeth, she braced one hand on the sizable crystal while the other strained to break a piece loose. _'This is harder than the other Dust types. Maybe, my semblance could help.'_ Employing the ability of her semblance, Ruby focused on increasing the movement of her hand. The vibrations from her rapidly moving hand served to loosen the gem fragment enough for Ruby to break it off.

"Phew!" Ruby removed the flare from her mouth as she inspected the shard in her hand. "What a weird colour…" She allowed a tiny portion of her aura into the fragment, and a sudden wave of nausea washed over her afterwards. Falling to her knees, she placed a hand on her head, hoping to ease the queasiness.

Crunching of boots on gravel sounded a few metres in front her warned Ruby of someone else being in the cavern. Battling through her pain, Ruby fought to look at the new presence. Was it friend, or foe? She didn't know, but she was about to find out.

Out from the shadows came a figure, donning a purple cloak similar to Ruby's. They came to stop, looming over the pained girl, a pair of glowing red eyes peering down at her. The familiar body was enough to make Ruby forget her pain momentarily.

"I-I've seen you before. You… were in my dreams." Ruby forced out. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm you… in a way. I'm all of your negative emotions personified. I was born from the negativity that was created within you since the day you learnt of her death." The being removed her hood, showing that she shared the same face with Ruby. The only differences were her purple tipped hair, and red eyes.

"Negativity? I-I don't know what you're talk-"

"Yes, you do." The doppelganger interrupted. "It all started when they told you, didn't it?"

"Your name." Ruby disregarded the question, it made no sense to answer if the other her already knew about that personal detail. "Do you have a name?"

"I'm technically you, so of course, I have a name, but you can call me Violet to avoid any confusion." Violet said.

_'Another me, but purple, instead of red.'_ Ruby thought as she looked at the girl.

Out of the blue, Violet grabbed her neck, and slammed her into the wall. _'What the heck?!'_

"Don't do anything stupid, understood!" Violet threatened.

"I'll try to, but no promises. Why can't I do anything stupid?"

"Because, if you die, I don't exist any more. That Dust crystal gave me a body, and formed a tangible connection between us, and as long as you don't do anything life threatening, I'll be here to stay for a while." Violet released her before she peered at the hole above them.

_'Ugh, this is going to be a long day.'_ Ruby groaned as slid down to the floor.

* * *

**AN: I got the idea for Violet from seeing a fanart I saw a few months ago.**


	12. CH 12: The First Love Confession

Ruby slouched against the wall after Violet had, so gracelessly, let her go. The crunching sound of boots scraping against hard rock alerted Ruby that someone was coming.

_'It might be Velvet.'_ Ruby sucked her teeth. _'Crud, I can't let her see Violet.'_

"Quick! Put your hood on!" Ruby bounded up from the cavern floor, hands immediately going for her twin's hood, yanking it over her head.

"Why the hell should I?" In between Ruby's fussing, Violet lifted her hood a fraction, face displaying signs of agitation as well as her tone.

"Because, I don't feel like explaining you to everyone at the moment. So, just work with me for now, while I try to make up a believable story about finding you down here." Ruby was eventually able to swat Violet's hands away, and hide her face.

"Tch, fine!" Violet relented, wrapping her cloak around the rest of her body. A few seconds later, Velvet found the two.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Velvet asked as she jogged over to the girl, brow furrowing once she saw the newcomer standing beside Ruby. "Who is this?"

"I-I don't know. I sorta found her down here after I fell, says she can't remember anything much." Ruby eyes darted to and fro, indicating her obvious nervousness.

"Oh, what's your name?" Velvet turned to face the girl.

"Violet..." Violet whispered.

Ruby subtly let out a sigh of silent praise. _'Thank, Dust. She's going along with it.'_

"Have you been down here long?" Velvet's accented voice inquired.

"Maybe a few days? I-I don't know. I can't r-remember." Violet stammered.

"Well, let's get you out of here. We can treat any injuries you have once we get back to the surface." Velvet extended her hand for Violet to take, which she begrudgingly did as the brunette lead her to the rope. With some assistance on Velvet's part, they were able to climb out of the cave.

Still down in the cave, Ruby gathered a few of the crystals that caused Violet's manifestation, and placed them in her pouch before she ran over to the rope, and started to climb up.

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

"As far as I can understand, you were helping Velvet with a mission when you failed to the notice that the ground beneath you was weak, and fell into an underground cave where then, you found this girl, correct?" Weiss stood with her arms crossed as she stared at Ruby with tired eyes.

"Yeah..."

Blake closed her book, giving her full attention to the white rose pair plus one after listening to Ruby's story. "And, from what I can tell, she has nowhere to stay. What are you going to do about that?"

"After I spoke with Professor Ozpin about that little problem, he told me she could stay here until further notice." Ruby touched Violet on her head, which earned her a low growl.

"She got a name?" Yang asked, laying with her hands under her head, her body horizontally positioned as she kicked her feet back and forth in the air.

"Violet. No last name, though."

"Where is she going to sleep?" There were only four beds, and Weiss was not eager to share her bed with a strange girl that was found in a cave.

"She'll sleep with me." Ruby said.

"No!" And, she was even less eager to let the girl share a bed with Ruby.

"W-Why not?" Both Violet and Ruby leaned back a bit at the loud cry. _'Ice Queen's got it bad.'_

"Because..." Weiss fumbled, realizing she had no plausible reason for not wanting Ruby to share her bunk with the girl.

"Jealous, Weiss?" Yang smirked roguishly.

"Stuff it, Xiao Long!" Weiss snapped before turning her attention back to Ruby.

"Violet seems the most comfortable around me, so I decided, why not?" Ruby shrugged. "Besides, I already spoken with her about, and she said she doesn't mind."

_'Not like I had a choice.'_ Violet rolled her eyes.

"It's about time we left for class." Blake declared, standing from the edge of her bed. "We'll see you there." Blake walked out the door, Weiss ducking quickly behind, throwing one last glance back at Violet.

"See ya!" Yang waved, speeding out of the room to catch up to Weiss and Blake.

Ruby sighed, now able to breathe easy.

"I'm sick of this friggin' act!" Violet barked, ripping her hood down.

"Just bear with it for a while longer, besides you only have to act like that when you're with other people."

"That's not good enough!"

"Calm down, I know you're supposed to be negativity incarnate, but you don't need to be so touchy." Ruby inspected Violet's attire. "If you want, you could wear one of my cloaks, though, not the one I'm wearing now, since mom made it for me."

"I'll see what I can find." Violet slid over to Ruby's dresser, fishing around until she found said cloaks. Choosing one of the many red hoods, Violet discarded her own purple one, and fastened her new one around her neck.

"Great, I'll be back later." Smiling, Ruby waved before she headed to class.

Violet stared at the door, a devious smirk gracing her lips. _'I think it's time for my tour of Beacon.'_

* * *

Violet watched as students bustled out of their classroom. _'I wonder, who should be my first victim?'_

"Ruby." A stern voiced called.

Violet turned around, and saw the elder Schnee sauntering towards her.

Winter stopped, standing a few metres away from Violet. Light blue eyes narrowed as they inspected her from head to toe. "You're not Miss Rose."

Winter's speculation caught Violet unaware. "You're insane. Of course, I'm Ruby."

"No, you're not. Ruby has her tips dyed red, not purple. Your first error. And, she doesn't walk around like a hobgoblin, just ready to unleash havoc. Your second mistake." Winter raised her chin, looking down her nose at Violet. "So, tell me, who are you, fake?"

"Fake?! Hobgoblin?!" The copy marched over to Winter. "Now, listen her-"

"No, I won't. Whoever, or whatever you are, I'm afraid you've done a miserable job at imitating Miss Rose." Winter maintained eye contact with Violet, never faltering under those wrathful eyes. "However, since you seem to pose no real harm to the student body, I will leave you alone, for now."

Violet leaned up, red orbs narrowed to near slits. "You think you have Ruby all figured out, don't you, you Atlas specialist? But, how sad it is that you don't even know about Ruby's tainted side."

Nothing, not even a minor facial twitch as Winter gazed at her with unbothered eyes.

It only served to rile Violet more.

Winter bent over, as low as possible with practised ease, back still straight and arms folded. "Oh, but I do know of Ruby's... wilder side. Enough to realize that you're a minor piece of that manifested into a being. I don't know what forces led to your creation, but I assure, if you do anything that causes harm to Ruby," Winter stood tall again, looming above Violet with eyes that promised pain, "I will make your existence in this world short lived."

Muted voices approaching stopped whatever comment Violet had ready to fire back.

"I believe it is time I left." Winter strode past Violet. "Farewell, imposter."

Violet watched with seething rage as the older Schnee sashayed down the hall. She roared, startling the students as they passed her by. Marching away, anger boiled beneath the surface of her skin as she shoved a few students out of her way. _'That pompous, stuck up, hag! She dare call me a fake!'_ She turned the corner, a nasty scowl on her lips. _'I need to get rid of this pent up rage.'_

Soon enough, a stress reliever presented itself when she saw her favourite team of punching bags standing around being idle, ripe for the picking. _'And, there it is.'_

Dove propped on the wall as he listened to Sky's latest Faunus conquest, his back facing his impending doom. Sky's tale got cut short when Violet swooped in like a hawk, kicking Dove in the soft part behind his knees before slamming his head in the ground. One down, she moved onto the alarmed Sky, punching him in his gut hard enough that he almost puked.

Violet laughed as he bent over in pain, dry heaving.

"We didn't even do anything!" Cardin screamed when he realized their assailant.

"Your presence is enough to annoy me." Cardin tried to run away, but a swift, yet powerful roundhouse kick to the ribs crippled him instantly. Violet smiled cruelly as he crumpled to the floor. The smile disappeared when she noted that Russel had escaped. _'Damn it.'_

***Clack! Clack!***

_'He couldn't have gotten help already.'_ An angry yell of her name, or Ruby's name, made her look over her shoulder where a furious Glynda Goodwitch was fast approaching. Black heels clacked on the tiled floors as she stomped over to her, her expression anything but pleasant.

Nevertheless, she smirked. _'Well, I've had my fun. Your turn, Ruby.'_ She gave a two finger salute before she bolted, forcing Glynda to give chase.

* * *

Moving on to her next class, Ruby minded her own business until a sudden rush of wind nearly knocked her down. Steadying herself, Ruby found that following that wind was Professor Goodwitch, who came to a standstill before, arms crossed as green eyes seemed magnified behind glasses lenses.

"Ruby Rose."

Ruby's spine went ramrod straight at the amount of force in Glynda's voice. She sounded downright pissed. She dared to peek at the woman, but looked back down immediately when she saw the anger swirling in her eyes."Come with me, and no buts."

Ruby's mouth snapped shut.

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

Violet laid on Ruby's bunk, arms crossed under her head, one leg bent at the knee, and the other resting atop of it. _'Ruby should be here any minute.'_

On queue, the door opened with a bang as Ruby angrily stomped in. "Violet!"

"Yes?" Violet said, uninterest abundant in her tone.

"Why did you do that?!"

"You're gonna have to be specific."

"First, you get me in trouble for assaulting Cardin and his team, which I didn't!" The silver eyed girl barked. "Then, Winter said 'I see you're not the fake' when she saw me! What mischief have you caused now?!"

"She called me a fake, again!?" Violet shot up off the bed. "Aah! That woman is a bane on my existence!"

"Not the point!" Ruby threw her bag on her bunk, narrowly missing Violet. "What. Did. You. Do."

"I just had some fun, yeesh. Kill a girl for living, will ya." Violet shrugged. "But, now that you're here, I can help you."

"I don't need your help! You've caused me enough stress already!" Ruby growl. _'Is this how Weiss feels when I mess up?'_

"I'm to assume you already know who you like, then?"

"E-Excuse me?" Ruby sputtered, anger replaced with embarrassment, and surprise.

"Hm, exactly." Violet droned. "Seeing as you're sorta daft when it comes to these things, I've decided to speed up the process, because Dust knows how long it would take you to figure it out."

"'Daft'? What does daft mean?"

"Point proven, I'll help you tomorrow." Violet laid back down. "Right now, I need some sleep because of my exciting day."

"Yeah, at my expense." Ruby grumbled.

"Details, details. Just change, so I can hold you."

"Big baby…"

"Shut up."

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

Weiss watched in discontentment as Ruby and Violet hugged each other while they slept. The vein on her temple pulsed when Violet snuggled closer to Ruby, a surge of jealousy joining the pulsing vein. She'd seen enough, it was time for the two girls to get up.

"Wake up, you two! Just because it's the weekend, it doesn't mean you can sleep in!" Weiss ordered, ripping the sheet off the comatosed girls.

"What?! I'm awake! I'm awake..." Ruby jolted up, throwing Violet to the side before she fell back on the bed, Violet returning to her original spot.

Weiss inhaled roughly at the lazy forms squished together.

"Wake up, and spare yourself the torture, Ruby." Blake said, amused as she watched Weiss.

Ruby, still semi-asleep, slowly disentangled herself from her clone, and slid off the bed. She stretched her tired muscles before trudging off to the bathroom. A hot shower was what she needed to wash away the sleep that hounded her.

Violet used the shower next once Ruby came out. Coming out of the bathroom, Violet donned one of Ruby's many cloaks, a towel in hand as she dried her damp hair.

"About time." Weiss muttered.

"Sorry, Weiss, we had a hectic day yesterday." Ruby directed a pointed look at Violet as she spoke.

"Of course, you did."

"Ruby, could you come with me to the gardens, I'd like to speak with you in private." Violet tossed the towel in the laundry basket.

"Huh?" Ruby scrunched up her face, comprehending when Violet scowled. "Right, talk, yes, now, I remember."

Violet pinched the skin on her nose bridge before she dragged Ruby along with her. "Come on."

"Who is she, anyway?" Weiss spoke freely once the two left.

"I don't know, though she looks oddly familiar…" Blake said.

"Really?"

"I only got a glimpse, but to me, she looked like Ruby."

"Ruby? Are you sure?" Weiss furrowed her brow. Why would that girl look anything like her Ruby?

"That's just my opinion. I'm going out, I'll see you later." Blake announced as she left Weiss to her musings.

* * *

_**Back of Beacon Academy**_

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Blake silently followed Ruby and her near copy until they reached the gardens. Blake fell back off the branch, letting her feet hook on the limb until she was upside-down. Thankfully, this tree in particular happened to be hidden behind two bigger trees with more branches and leaves. Closing her eyes, Blake cleared her mind, cancelling out all sounds of nature that surrounded her, be it the smallest insect, or the largest bird. Only the voice of Ruby and Violet filled her ears.

"What now?" She heard Ruby ask.

"I need to know if you can admit to yourself that you like Blake."

"Yeah, I like Blake. Why wouldn't I?" Blake was cool, and mysterious, and sometimes fun to be around when she wasn't reading her books.

Violet sighed, knowing full well it wasn't the answer she sought. "I'm gonna have to be more specific to get it through your thick skull."

"I don't get it."

"I mean, do you have feelings for Blake? And, I don't mean those friendly-friend feelings, I mean the ones that make you do stupid things." Violet rendered Ruby momentarily stunned, mouth closing and opening like a fish out of water.

Blake's concentration faltered for a second, sounds of the outside word filling her ears. Ruby liking her? It was a possibility. Closing her eyes again, Blake muted her surroundings, ears pricked as she awaited Ruby's reply.

"Given your previous interactions with her, I'm inclined to believe you do, but I need to hear you say it."

"I... uh... I-I think so."

"You don't think, you know. So I'll ask again, do you like Blake?"

"I-I do... like her..." Ruby answered.

"Not good enough, say it with more confidence." Violet paced back and forth.

"I l-like Blake." Ruby said, this time a bit less hesitant

"Again."

"I like Blake."

"Still can't hear you." Violent cupped her ear.

"I like Blake!" Ruby blurted out loud enough for anyone passing by to hear.

"Good."

Blake was finding it difficult to remain up-side down. After hearing a continuous string of 'I like yous' from your crush's mouth, you, too, would find it hard to stay focused. Blotches of red painted Blake's cheeks, threatening to crawl up her ears. Resolving to see this through to the end, Blake cast aside her shame, and resumed her spying.

"Now, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I... don't know."

"Well, here's something simple." Violet bopped Ruby on her head. "Go confess to her, you idiot!"

"Ow! W-Wait, right now?"

"Yes, right now!" Violet sternly pointed towards Beacon, leaving no room for arguments. Ruby quickly ran past her to go find Blake. "If I'm right, she's probably going to rattle off the confession." Violet grumbled before she looked to the trees. "Are you going to come out, or not?"

Blake dropped from the tree, landing in a crouch before standing up. "How did you know I was here?"

"Ruby trained herself to be aware of her surroundings." Violet answered simply.

"That's not what I asked."

"Ruby will tell you, or she won't, but right now, you need to go." Blake studied Violet for a minute, reluctant to trust her, but nodded and ran after Ruby.

"Oh, by the way." Violet's call made Blake pause. "Tell Ruby to meet me once you're done, I'll be here waiting."

* * *

_**Beacon Academy Library**_

"Ruby?" Blake whisper-yelled. She was certain she saw Ruby duck into the library while following the sparse trail of petals. Suddenly, she felt someone tackle her to the ground. _'Ow... this feels like deja vu.'_ She groaned, and opened her eyes to find Ruby sitting on her.

"I've been looking for you!"

"Shh." Blake put her finger on her lip, reminding Ruby they were in a place that require silence. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering something..."

"What would that be?"

"IwaswonderingifyoulikemebecauseIlikeyoualot!" Ruby blathered as hushed as possible.

"...Pardon?" Blake was only able to decipher the words 'like' and 'you' out of that verbal mess.

Ruby breathed deep before exhaling. "I said, I was wondering if you like me, because I like you a lot..." Embarrassed, but definitely a lot calmer than before.

"You mean, as in like-like?" Blake felt silly saying such a phrase, but she needed to hear it again. She sat up, keeping Ruby in her lap as she placed her hands under the exposed flesh of her thighs.

"Y-Yes..." Ruby blushed, bracing herself by gripping Blake's shoulders.

_'She's so cute when embarrassed.'_ Blake smiled softly. "Would this answer your question?" Blake cupped Ruby's cheeks, eyes sliding shut as she leaned up, chastely pressing her lips against Ruby's. Ruby's eyes went wide at the unexpected contact, but she soon fell shut as she returned the innocent kiss. They both sought to enjoy every second of this moment as long as they, but air soon became a necessity as Blake gently broke the kiss, leaving Ruby to stare at her with blushing cheeks.

"Does this mean we're girlfriends?" Ruby meekly whispered.

"Do you want us to be?"

"I do."

"Then, yes, we're girlfriends." Blake chuckled, truly content for the first time in her life. Blake rubbed her face in Ruby's uniform, loving the smell of her new found girlfriend when Violet's message came to mind. "I almost forgot. Violet wanted to see you."

"Oh, where?"

"The gardens, I suppose." Being an emotional introvert proved to be so useful at times.

"Alright." Blake let go of Ruby, allowing her to stand up as she stood as well. "I'll see you later." With a swift peck to the cheek, Ruby disappeared.

* * *

_**Gardens **_

Violet rested on a stone bench in the gardens, staring up at the sky as clouds drifted by in a sea of yellow and red with splotches of purple and orange. _'It's a lot prettier when seen in person.'_

***Tap! Tap!***

Violet sat up at the clacking of boots against concrete. "You sure took your sweet time." She smirked as Ruby stood before her. "How'd it go?"

"Excellent. Thank you."

"That's good," Violet smiled, a true smile, but it soon melted. "I'm leaving."

"Why?" Their time was short, yes, but Ruby had grown close to Violet in that minute time span. It was pleasant having someone who knew her even better than herself around to offer some advice. Sure, Yang was there, but Yang didn't exactly know what went on in her mind like Violet did.

"I'd like to see the world from my eyes this turn. It was entertaining enough while I was in your mind, but I finally have a shot of experiencing things on my own. I want to explore the world, and make memories of my own, you know." Violet unfastened Ruby's cloak, extending her hand as she returned the hood. "Here, it was nice to wear."

But, Ruby didn't accept the cloak, pushing it back to Violet. "I want you to keep it, as a token of my thanks for helping realize a few things." Silver eyes winked. "I'll keep yours as a memento. Do you need some Lien?"

"I don't have a scroll, remember?"

"After we spoke with Ozpin, I asked him if he could have one personally made for you, and he agreed. Luckily, I happened to bump into him on my way here." Ruby produced the customized scroll. "By the way, what happened to scythe I saw in the dream?"

"It disappeared when we got separated. It was only a copy of Crescent Rose I fashioned from your memories, however, so it wouldn't have manifested when I did."

"I see, well, here, make yourself a weapon." A large sum of Lien appeared on the screen as Ruby transferred some of her funds.

"Thanks." Violet smiled a bit, and placed her new scroll in her pocket. "It's time for me to leave. Good luck with the others."

"Others?" Ruby asked, but Violet had already disappeared into the forest.

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

A giddy feeling took over Ruby's body when she entered the dorm, and saw her new girlfriend sitting on her bed, in her night wear. _'Eek! I still can't believe it!'_ She bounced over to Blake, and climbed into her bed, fastening her arms around waist as she rubbed her cheek on Blake's smooth thighs.

"Hello, Ruby, did the talk go well?" Blake averted her eyes from her book, turning her attention to the little ball of affection currently hugging her.

"Yup! Violet left, though. Said she wants to go explore the world." Ruby enjoyed the feel of Blake's finger combing through her locks.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah, but I know she'll be good. Plus, I have you to take care of me now." Ruby beamed at Blake, earning her a kiss to the forehead.

"Go change, and we can lay together." Ruby vanished, and reappeared in an instant, donning her black vest, and pink polkadot night pants with her Grimm sleeping mask on her head. "That was quick."

"Never underestimate me when cuddling is on the table." Ruby joined Blake back on the bed, resuming her waist hold while Blake wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder, tucking the girl's head under her chin as they laid together.


	13. CH 13: Unexpected Talk

_'It's been two weeks since she left, I hope she's okay.'_ Ruby wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and walked straight into a wall as a result. She fell to the ground and landed her butt, wincing as she rubbed her bruised nose before she got up. She quickly looked around to see if anyone had witnessed her little accident. Spotting no one, she sighed with relief before continuing onwards until she heard a quiet giggle behind her. Ruby whipped her head behind her and saw Yang walking out from the corner, a smirk on her lips.

"Really, Ruby? That's the dumbest thing I've ever seen you do."

"What? I could've done worse, you don't know."

"Yeah, the funny thing is…I believe you." Yang teased her little sister.

"Yang! You're not supposed to agree with me." Ruby started to pout, and Yang couldn't help but laugh as Ruby made one of the most adorable faces she'd ever seen. She looked like a little chipmunk with its cheeks filled with nuts. So cute.

"I know," Yang snickered. Ruby turned around in huff and stomped away in the other direction, leaving her sister behind.

"Stupid Yang…making fun of me…" Ruby muttered to herself.

"You!" Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone yell. She heard the quick footsteps of someone walking behind her. She glanced behind her and realized that the footsteps belonged to Winter, who was currently speed walking towards her. She noticed something shiny wink at her. Taking a closer look, she noted that Winter had her weapon in her holster.

"Uh…yes?" answered Ruby, sounding quite unsure.

"I cannot and will not accept the fact that you were holding back on me when we last fought!" Winter berated. Ruby was lost for a moment as she digested Winter's word. Hold back, when did she hold back? She tapped her lips thoughtfully, before a faint glow entered her eyes when she figured out Winter was talking about their previous duel.

"So what? You want a rematch?" Ruby tried to contain her enthusiasm.

"Yes, now come on!" Winter grabbed her hand and hauled her to the arena.

* * *

_**Combat Arena**_

"It's the same as last time." Winter readied her weapon, and Ruby smiled before they began. Winter charged in, Ruby observing Winter's movements carefully as she did. She moved to her left, avoiding Winter's attack before she jumped back and thought of a plan to beat her.

'Hm, what should I do? Should I finish this right away? No, if I do Winter will most likely get mad.' Ruby broke out her reverie in time to dodge Winter's second assault. Ruby scrunched her brow when she heard the sound of cloth being ripped.

She looked down and grabbed a piece of her clothes. She almost cried when she noticed a large tear in her shirt. 'Oh, man. Now, I have to get it fixed...I'm going to end this.' Ruby clenched her teeth together in displeasure, pulling out her weapon and changing it to its scythe form. Winter felt a slither of dread fill her stomach at the sight of the large and dangerous weapon; it's wicked blade gleaming at her.

'She pulled out her weapon, which means she must be serious.' The older Schnee's eyes widened a fraction as Ruby vaulted over to her. She raised her weapon to counter Ruby's attack before it was able to hit her as Crescent Rose made contact with the blade. The impact of steel upon steel made a ringing noise as it echoed within the walls of the arena. The two teens held their own against each other in this battle of strength; neither giving an inch to their opposing foe. But alas, it would be Winter to win this contest as she shoved Ruby back and while she was distracted, Winter kicked her in the stomach. Ruby gave a grunt of surprise from the unexpected kick, her boots sliding across the cement as she tried to steady herself. Winter wasn't having that however, she wasn't going to let the girl recover. She appeared in front of Ruby, and knocked Crescent Rose out of her hands.

'What?!' Ruby moved her hands to guard her body as Winter continued her onslaught, but she planned to try and outsmart her. She slid her leg outward in a fluid movement as she bent backwards and avoided Winter's strike. Ruby rolled to her right, and picked up her discarded weapon before she changed it back to gun mode. She zoomed towards Winter, moving low and fast against the ground like a snake. The ivory haired girl was caught off guard as Ruby seemed to materialize before her. She made to hit Ruby, but she was too slow as she felt her legs knocked from beneath her; Ruby had used Crescent Rose to sweep her off her feet, quite literally. Using her speed to her advantage, she kicked Winter's weapon out of her hand and swung her weapon upwards, which made Winter fly even higher into the air.

Ruby quickly holstered her weapon and ran forward a bit, holding her arms out for a couple of seconds before Winter shortly landed in them with an 'oof.'

"I win this time." Ruby smiled at the girl in her arms.

'She beat me pretty fast...damn! I need to think of something to be able to beat her next time.' Ruby placed Winter on her feet so she could stand when she heard a bell like giggle coming the sidelines. She turned around to see the white angel of her team standing near the entrance.

"It looks like you showed my sister what you're capable of, especially if she's ill prepared." Winter didn't seem to hear the jibe her sister made at her, or she simply ignored it, too deep in thought to give a reply. Ruby poked Winter, but she didn't react since she was too caught up with her musings. Ruby just shrugged before she walked towards her partner.

"What's up, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"The next semester will be here in a week, so I thought it would be nice if we could go out with everyone."

"That sounds like so much fun, Weiss!" Ruby clasped her hands together before she swept Weiss into a hug, holding the tiny girl above the ground as she twirled with delight.

"L-Let go of me, you dolt!" Weiss sputtered, pink staining her cheeks.

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

Ruby's legs bounced on her bed with bored agitation as she waited for everyone to come up with ideas on what they could do before the new semester started.

"Ruby! Stop that, it's distracting." Weiss barked. She felt a sense of satisfaction when the girl halted the annoying action almost immediately.

"What're we gonna do before next semester gets here?" Yang asked.

"I say we listen to each other's propositions and vote on the one which sounds best." Weiss said.

"Sounds reasonable. I say we go out in the city for the night." Yang suggested.

"I vote we go to the Schnee vacation house in Vale." Blake didn't like that idea too much. She may have sorted out some of her differences with the Schnee heiress, but that didn't mean she wanted to spend her time under their roof. Well, one of their roofs which was probably built from the forced labour of enslaved Faunus...

"Why don't we just hang around Beacon?" Blake offered.

"Hm...Why don't we go camping? Oh, and we can bring JNPR along!"

"That sounds good, I'm in!" Yang grinned.

"It does sound...interesting. I'm in." Blake agreed.

"I honestly don't want to go spend my time in some dingy forest, but you're the leader so your word is law I suppose." Weiss huffed somewhat crestfallen. "If you want to ask Team JNPR if they want to come with us, you should go now before we decide." Weiss told Ruby.

Ruby jumped off her bed and gave a little salute before she took off to go find Jaune. It seemed Lady Luck favoured Ruby today as she left her dorm and spotted the blonde boy near the end of the hallway with Pyrrha.

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled out as she ran to the older teens.

Jaune let out a girly shriek at the sound of his name being yelled. He quickly composed himself when he noticed the look Pyrrha was giving him. Jaune cleared his throat before he turned around to see the young leader of Team RWBY rushing towards him. "Hey, Ruby, something you need?"

"My team and I were thinking of doing something before next semester begins. We thought of going camping and since it's the weekend tomorrow, I wanted to know if you'd like to come with us."

"That sounds like it would be a most enjoyable experience." Pyrrha voiced. "Plus, it would also be a good way for our two teams to bond. Don't you agree, Jaune?"

"Yeah, it does! I'll go tell the others right now." Jaune cheered.

"Sweet! I'm going to tell my team you said yes." Ruby waved before she ran back to her room.

The door swung open as Ruby burst into the dorm, and hopped onto her bunk.

"So, what did they say?" Weiss asked.

"They said yes. That means we gotta get ready." Ruby once again jumped off her bed and walked towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Weiss crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm going to get snacks, of course."

"Ruby…you should change before you leave." Weiss said as she eyed the girl top to bottom.

Ruby looked down and suddenly remembered the condition of her clothes. "Oh, right. I'll go change first." She rummaged through her dresser for clothes that weren't so tattered or torn. Finding a simple red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, she sped into the bathroom to change before she left. Ruby walked out of the bathroom with her new change of clothes and strode to the door when sister slid off her bed.

"I'm coming with you." Yang said as she walked up to her little sister.

Both sisters left for the docks, leaving Blake and Weiss alone with each other. Blake sat on her bed, recounting her past as a White Fang operative, attempting to figure out what motives they could have behind their recent string of crimes. Weiss sat at her desk staring at Blake from the corner of her eye as she worked on her homework. Blake could feel the girl's gaze on her, but she ignored her as she wrote down all the reasons the White Fang could have or other possible scenarios.

* * *

**_Emerald Forest_**

"I still don't see why you wanted to go camping." Weiss moped, disappointed at the fact she was in some dangerous forest which was infested with Grimm and creatures alike instead of her family's cozy vacation house.

"Because we need to get used to it, duh." Ruby answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"For what, exactly."

"What if we start getting missions outside of Vale next semester? This camping trip will help us get familiar with our surroundings and we get to map out the area in advance so we'll have an easier time completing our missions." Ruby explained.

"...You have a point..." With that, Weiss decided to be quiet and started taking the supplies out from their bags. Ruby took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air, the scent of the forest filling her nostrils. She looked at the sky, an assortment of colours varying from purple to orange and yellow to red-orange splattered across the sky as the sun began to set. Ruby equipped Crescent Rose before she walked further into the forest.

"Ruby, where are you going?" Blake was the one to ask.

"I'm gonna get some firewood," was Ruby's answer before she went about her business. Blake and Yang shrugged before they went back to assembling their tent. Not long after they continued their work did the sound of several trees falling over echo throughout the forest.

"Looks like she went overboard again." Yang sighed. "I just hope all that commotion doesn't attract any unwanted attention."

Ruby eventually came back with the blade of Crescent Rose lodged inside a large tree; she'd pulled the tree out of its foundation with all her might. She soon tugged her weapon out of the tree's bark when she thought she was close enough to camp before chopping the tree into smaller logs. Ruby picked up as much firewood that she could carry in her small arms and made her way back to the camp. Once reaching the campsite, she placed all the wood in the middle of all the camp. A chilly breeze drifted over her when she realized outside had gotten darker than before, meaning night was upon them. She looked back at the firewood, an idea popping into her head. Ruby reached inside her pouch and dug around for a little something she'd brought in case of emergencies. After a bit of rummaging, she found what she was looking for and pulled out a vial of red Dust.

_'I hope this works…'_ Ruby thought. Weiss had a thin sheen of sweat on her brow once she was finished with one of the tents. She turned around to see Ruby holding a vial with red Dust over her head. Weiss' eyes flew open in shock as she reached out towards her to try and stop her.

"Ruby, don't-" The sudden sound of an explosion got everyone's attention. They ran towards the explosion and stared at the camp fire, it was lit...among other things. Ruby stomped out most of the fire before anything else disastrous could happen. Ruby sighed in relief when all the fire was extinguished. She felt a slight sting in her arm, gently rubbing the area to lessen the pain.

"Ow..." Ruby quietly said to herself.

"Ruby, that was incredible dangerous, you idiot!" Weiss scolded the young leader.

"I'm sorry..."

Everyone sat by the fire while everyone told stories ranging from funny to real life and scary stories. "-He put a red rose between her teeth and then gently pushed her into the water. She slowly sank into the slow, flowing river. No one ever found her body and as the years past, her real name could not be remembered and so, she was called The Wild Rose. It is said that her spirit is sometimes seen walking along the river bank near where red wild roses grow. The sight of her is said to be a gruesome one, with her bashed in and bloodied head, blood covering her once beautiful face..." Ruby spoke in her 'spooky' voice. The others weren't affected at all by Ruby's story as most of them wore dull expressions on their faces. Weiss looked at her scroll and checked the time.

"It's 1:00 am, I think it's about time we go to bed. Who's going to get the first shift?"

"I'll do it." Pyrrha offered.

"Alright, we'll have someone switch with you." Everyone nodded as they agreed Ren would be the one to have the next watch. Ruby laid inside her tent by herself, still miffed that she was the only one who had to be by herself. She stared at the top of her tent, trying to sleep, but no matter what she did, she couldn't sleep at all. Scratching her hair, Ruby decided to go for a stroll; hopefully the walk would help clear up the fog in her mind that was stopping her from getting some sleep. She stood outside of her tent and stretched, listening to her bones crack and pop into place until she spotted the famous champion leaning against one of the nearby trees.

_'Why not?'_ Ruby strolled over to her friend, and made to open her mouth, but the glazed look in Pyrrha's eyes made her stop. It seemed the taller was in some deep contemplation. "Pyrrha, is something wrong?"

She received no response from the older girl. She poked the girl in her side, hoping it would get her attention. That didn't work either. She lifted her hand to Pyrrha's face and snapped her fingers. The action eventually caused Pyrrha to blink and snap out of her daze. She looked around to see Ruby standing behind her.

"Ruby, what do you need?"

"Is there something wrong, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you had this really pentive, wait, that's not what Weiss called it. You had this really...really...pensive! You had this pensive look on your face." Ruby gave her a sad frown. "And you had that sad expression again."

"Oh, it's…nothing." Pyrrha let out a small sigh.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing' to me. Come on, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything." Ruby said, softly.

Pyrrha looked at the girl beside her, those silver eyes shining with care as they stared at her. The Amazon sighed, knowing Ruby wouldn't leave until she told her what was bothering her so much.

"I'm the champion of Mistral, which I'm sure you already know."

"Yeah, and you deserve that title. Is that the issue here? You think you don't deserve the title as champion?" Ruby tilted her head.

"No, heavens no! I'm happy that I have such a title, even more so that the people of Mistral deemed me worthy of bearing it. But that's not the issue." Pyrrha slid down to the ground and rested against the tree, Ruby joining her.

"Ever since I became the champion, people have placed me on this pedestal, praising me whenever they see my face in public, asking for things like autographs. To be honest, when I first started out, I liked the attention that was given to me, but after a while I grew wary of it. I never had anyone to call a friend, well a real friend at least." The taller red head gave a forlorn sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the people who claimed to be my friends, only wanted to be associated with me to give them status. I was more of a figurehead to them, some prize they could show off. I guess most of Mistral sees me as that now, nothing more than a token of pride they can boast about to neighbouring nations."

"Is that what you had to deal with these past years?" Ruby whispered, feeling her heart clench at Pyrrha's story.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Pyrrha wiped the mist that was forming over her eyes away.

"Well, you wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"To hell with them." Ruby said, simply.

"I beg your pardon." Pyrrha voiced.

"To hell with the people who want to make you some trophy they can show off to their big socialite friends." Ruby made an exaggerated motion as she said the statement. "You don't need them to feel like you're loved when you have people who actually do you love you, like Jaune and Ren and Nora and so do I. I bet if you asked the rest of my team they would agree. We all love you."

"But they act so formal around me, Jaune and Ren. Jaune practically worships the ground I trod on and while I'm sure most people would like that, I don't. I'm a humble person, Ruby, and I'm sure you know this. Not too mention how intimidated he is of me whenever we spar."

"Well, you are kinda intimidating, what with your skill and all." Ruby almost slapped herself in the face when she saw Pyrrha's shoulders slump. _'There I go again with my big mouth.'_ Thinking quick, Ruby decided to move on with the matter. "A-And Ren, how does he treat you."

"Ren just comes across as indifferent. Sometimes it just so hard to talk to him and knowing what to say."

"And Nora?"

"Nora's just Nora. She doesn't treat me like I'm a deity who she has to worship. She treats me like an actual person; someone who she can talk to and make jokes with, and for that I'm grateful even though she probably doesn't know it." Pyrrha let a soft smile quirk her lips as she talked about her hyperactive friend.

"And me?" The question had caught Pyrrha off guard. She whipped her head to the girl seated next to her.

"W-What do you mean?"

"How do I treat you, do I come across as abrasive as other people or am I different?"

Pyrrha felt her heartbeat quicken, a hot blush on her face as she tried to formulate a reply to Ruby's question. She inhaled deep before she finally spoke. "You...You're different from the rest. Far different actually. You treat me like I'm someone you've known your whole life, like we're best friends. You don't treat me like some idol who has to be respected, you're kind of like Nora in that way, but still you're so different." Pyrrha thought back to when she first met the little red head, smiling as she remembered how she was hugged. It'd felt so good now she actually thought about it. "You're not intimidated by me like most are, and you're not afraid to speak your mind. Now I really think back, you're the first person to ever hit on me." She beamed at the teen.

"Whaaaat? No way." Ruby gasped in disbelief.

"Yup, you are."

"How can somehow as kind and gorgeous as you not have someone flirt with you. Hell, most of the guys and girls in Vale and Mistral should be fighting for your hand."

"As I've said before, a lot of people are intimidated by me."

"Well, they're idiots. They don't know what they're missing out on." Ruby huffed. "Wait, is that the reason why you fainted when I kissed your cheek? Because you've never had anyone act that way toward you?"

"In layman's terms, yes, but that's why I admire you so much. You're not afraid to take the initiative when you see something you want...or someone." Pyrrha pulled her knees close to her chest and rested her chin on them. "That's why...That's why I like you so much." She'd said it. She'd finally told the smaller girl how she felt about her. It felt like she had this weight that was sitting on her chest since she'd first met the girl finally lifted off her chest.

Ruby felt a wave of heat wash over at the unexpected confession. Her face was set ablaze as she replayed Pyrrha's words in her head. Pyrrha...liked her? Pyrrha Nikos, champion of Mistral, liked simple ol' Ruby Rose. She felt her face split into a wide grin. Pyrrha liked her. Pyrrha liked her. Inside her mind, she was doing a little dance of joy, elated at the fact that the Amazon returned her affections, though this fact was unbeknownst to the girl adjacent to her.

Suddenly, panic coursed through her bloodstream all the way to her heart, gripping it like a vice made of pure guilt. _'What about Blake? We're dating now, wouldn't it be cheating if I went with Pyrrha? Oh dear, Remnant, I'm in it deep, so, so deep. No, no, I can't panic now. Pyrrha just confessed to liking me and I've been silent the whole time while I'm having this inner conflict. Oh, boy, Pyrrha. Okay, okay, I got this. Me and Blake can sort this out later, right now, the matter at hand is Pyrrha.'_

"You l-like me?" Was all Ruby could muster up as a response.

"Yes, I have for quite some time now." The champion answered once she got over her nerves.

"I see…" Ruby said. "Wow, you've liked me all this time, yet you didn't say anything. Why?"

"I suppose I was nervous." Pyrrha buried her face deeper into her knees, trying to will away the pink stain which had settled on her cheeks.

"That is so cute." The red tipped girl cooed, pulling the bigger redhead into a side hug. "Tell you what, how about we talk about this later. In the meantime, I want you talk to speak with your teammates about how you feel, let them know your real feelings and not the ones you put up as a front. I'm sure they'll listen to you, they might even call you crazy for thinking you weren't friends. Now come on, I think you need some rest and so do I." She placed a soft kiss on Pyrrha's temple before they got up and walked back to camp, hand-in-hand.

Ruby returned to her tent, feeling spent from her mind blowing talk with Pyrrha. She literally flopped down onto her sleeping bag like a bag of cement. She heard the rustling of the tent's fabric as someone entered her temporary sleeping place. She rolled onto her back and realized that the invader was none other than her girlfriend. "Blake, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I-I…" Blake fumbled over her words as she tried to think of a solid excuse for invading Ruby's tent. "I guess I might be a bit...scared to sleep alone right now." She was thankful that it was dark, or she was sure Ruby would be making fun of how embarrassed she was, considering her stories weren't all that scary.

"Awww, the cool, calm, and collected Blake Belladonna, was scared of my stories. Come on, you can sleep here." Blake smiled a bit before she laid down next Ruby and pulled her little girlfriend closer to her. Ruby caught a glimpse of pearly white canines smiling a cheshire smile, but almost missed it due to the darkness.

"Wait a minute, did you make that up so you could sleep in the same tent as me?" Ruby asked.

Blake didn't answer. She simply buried her face deeper into the girl's neck and pulled her almost impossibly closer, that same cheshire smile on her face.


	14. CH 14: The Start of a Rivalry

Blake walked through the halls while reading her book, stopping when she heard a ding come from one of the rooms. Curious like the cat faunus she was, Blake made her way towards the door she heard the noise came from and as she got closer to the door, a sweet aroma wafted around her nose. She slowly eased the door open to see Pyrrha pulling a tray out from the oven. Thinking she'd lingered long enough, Blake decided to make her presence known with a cough, the unexpected noise causing Pyrrha to start slightly. She strolled over to the Champion of Mistral as Pyrrha went back to wrapping the five packages of cookies she had placed on the counter; each wrapped in different coloured cloth.

Once Blake got closer, she saw that one of the package of cookies was wrapped in red cloth. Blake rose a quizzical brow as she looked at the cookies before she looking back at the taller girl. "What's with the cookies?"

"Oh... my... teammates have been doing excellent on our jobs, so I decided to make them something for their efforts. My mother always told me I was a good baker, so I guess to do something with that talent for once." Pyrrha said, praying Blake would take that answer and leave.

"I see." Blake muttered. "But that doesn't explain why there's five packages since there's only four people on your team. So, who's the fifth one for?"

Pyrrha turned beet red at the question. "It's... It's for..."

When Blake was a member of the White Fang, she was a high ranking officer and for a good reason. She could always tell when someone was lying or hiding something; an ability the Fang found to be quite useful during... _interrogations_. Right now, as she stared at Pyrrha, she noted how embarrassed the girl had become when she asked whom the fifth parcel of cookies were for. The Champion of Mistral had no probable cause to be so embarrassed from a simple question.

"...I had extra, so I decided to give some to... Ruby." They way she said it, so flustered and shy. Blake finally understood why Pyrrha was acting so strange as the red head became flustered at the mention of her girlfriend/team leader's name.

"Tell me, Pyrrha, do you like Ruby?" Pyrrha pinked slightly, giving Blake the answer she feared.

"Yes, I do." Pyrrha answered.

"I think you misunderstand me, I mean do you love Ruby?" Blake elaborated, a grim look in her eyes.

Pyrrha decided to answer truthfully since she current state wasn't going to help her. "Yes..."

"Might I ask when you first realized you liked her, fell for her even?"

"It would be shortly after initiation." Pyrrha sighed a bit. "Why are you asking these questions?" She'd never remembered Blake to be so inquisitive of things.

"I won't lose to you." Blake growled, her ears flattening against her head under her bow and her canines becoming sharper; her pupils were now slits. Though the words were rough, they were filled with no malice. She simply couldn't control herself under the influence of her faunus heritage, the need to mark Ruby as her territory strong. It may have been wrong to claim Ruby as her own like she was some object, but she wasn't going to lose the person she'd love for so long so easily. No, Pyrrha would have to put up a fight if she wanted to take Ruby from her.

Pyrrha was slightly taken back by the change in demeanor before she realized what Blake was saying.

"Does that mean you... love her too?" Blake gave a sharp nod as confirmation.

"I do, and I don't plan on giving up Ruby either. Not without a fight."

"Well then, it seems I have a rival in earning Ruby's affection." The meek girl from before was gone, and in her place stood a confident Pyrrha. She appeared even taller than she was as she gazed down at Blake.

"Indeed, it does." Blake smirked, revealing her sharp fangs.

"May the best lady win, then." Pyrrha offered a hand to seal the deal, which Blake swiftly took in return.

"Yes, may the best lady win." The raven haired beauty said.

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

Ruby laid spread eagle on her bed when suddenly, a cold shiver ran up her spine and a sense of dread washed over her.

"Why do you I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?" Ruby shivered before shaking her shoulders and jumped off her bed, making her way to the opposite side of the room where she lifted up Blake's pillow and found a book. She picked up the book and a lightbulb switched on in her head when she recognised the title. It was the same book Blake had swiped from her when she first tried to read it.

"Ninjas of Love, time to read you." Ruby quickly glanced through the piece of literature, seeing that Blake could enter the room at any moment.

"Let's see..." Ruby scanned over the page before she skipped to the next one. "Okay...Oh my."

Ruby felt herself grew hot under her collar as she continued to read. _'...Two childhood friends had became ninjas of a deadly female order, hidden away from the view of the public eye. The leader of the order had given them an important mission to carry out; one they knew would be their final one together, knowing deep down that one of them might not make it out alive. So, one night, the younger of the two decided to tell the other how they felt. Elation and relief filled the young one's heart when the elder returned their feelings. The following night, the two made passionate love to each other, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears as they wrapped themselves up in a warm embrace.'_

A warm sensation began to take root in Ruby's nether region as she read more into the chapter. A hot blush on her cheeks as her heart rate sped up, leaving her an almost panting mess. Not wanting to stick around for the end result, she hastily skipped through the pages until she came near to the middle of the book.

_'A female Faunus smiled happily as she was finally alone with her husband.'_ She tilted her head to the side. "Oh, I'm probably near the end of this one." Ruby said before she continued reading. _'It was the eve of their honeymoon, an occasion they were both sure to enjoy as the faunus waited patiently on the bed for her husband.' _

Once again, Ruby skipped through the pages. "Oh, it seems these two guys... are they going to... yep." She'd guessed right, the theme from the other two chapters before a dead giveaway. She peered at the rest of the pages. There was still a lot of stuff left to the book for her to explore. But that would have to wait for another time as she heard a click. She hurriedly closed the book and placed it back in its original position before she raced to her bed.

Blake opened the door and ignored the rose petals floating from her bed to Ruby's as she entered the dorm. Ruby gazed at the girl and noticed a wall of determination in her eyes... mixed with something else. '_She looks way more livelier than she usually does... I'm happy.' _Ruby was glad that Blake seemed more energetic. These past couple days she seemed to have a lot on her mind, like she was thinking too hard about something.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy Library**_

"Prepare your forces because they're going to be destroyed!" Ruby declared, over excited about her board game.

"Bring it on!" Yang screamed as she accepted Ruby's challenge.

"I deploy, the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby yelled, a little too into her game. Yang gasped as Ruby smiled smugly at her.

"Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby imitated an airship shooting its guns at the wall. Yang once again gasped before she smirked and slowly raised her hand, revealing a card.

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore!" Yang cried out as she slammed her hand on the table, messing up the pieces.

"If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two."

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Both Yang and Ruby stared each other down as the blonde rolled the dice. They both were jittery as they impatiently waited for the dice to stop.

From the corner of her eye, Pyrrha watched as Ruby yelled out in defeat and Yang cried in victory. She giggled at the intensity which Ruby was playing with; from a simple board game, furthermore. She looked back to the blonde boy in front of her and noticed what Jaune was doing before she snagged the comic book from his hand and replaced it with an actual book.

Ruby rested her head on the table, hot tears of sorrow running down her face as Yang sat back and chuckled at her recent victory.

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn."

"I have... absolutely no idea what I'm doing." Weiss stared at her cards, completely lost at how Ruby convinced her to play such an asinine game. Opposite to her, Blake sat with her arms folded, deep in the thought.

"Look, it's easy." Yang said, explaining the rules to Weiss. Blake woke from her daze and looked at the girl in front of her. Ruby had noticed the glazed look over the girl's eyes and asked if she was alright. She smiled when she got Blake's attention and responded with a smile when the girl told her she was okay. Ruby lifted her head as Yang finished explaining the game to Weiss.

"And that means?" Weiss asked, still a little confused.

"That means you're three moves from conquering Remnant."

Weiss' eyes widened after learning of the current power she held and shot up from her seat.

"Mwahahaha, yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces!"

Ruby watched on in amusement as Weiss continued her speech. _'I think her ego just got a little bigger.'_

"Trap card." Yang held up a card and moved her hands across the board and gestured to Weiss' army. "Your armies have been destroyed."

Weiss plopped down in her chair with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I hate this game of emotions we play." Ruby instantly appeared in Weiss' lap and wrapped her arms around the pale girl.

"Stay strong, Weiss." Ruby sniffled as she clung onto Weiss, burying her face in the girl's neck. "We'll get through this together."

"Shut up, don't touch me!" Weiss hugged Ruby back, enjoying the contact more than she should've.

"Well, Blake, it's your turn."

"Um, sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang said.

"Right..." Blake held up her cards, hesitant to play.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked.

Blake was pleased at the intervention. She had more pressing matters to deal with than some silly board game.

"Sorry, Jaune, but we already got four players." Ruby said as she tried to sneak a card into her hand, but her plans were foiled when Yang caught her red handed and smacked her hand. She shook her head at the sheepish look Ruby gave her before she went back to the conversation between Weiss and Jaune.

"Besides, you need a certain level of tactical cunning to play this game which I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss said, snidely.

"Uh, you attacked your own fleet two turns go." Yang said, earning a nasty glare from the tiny teen.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural, born leader." Jaune countered.

"By who? Your mother?"

"And Pyrrha!"

"Hello again." Everyone turned to Pyrrha as she waved at them and went back to her book.

"Come on, let me play for one turn." Jaune begged.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"Why not!? You trusted me with way worse and way more important stuff before! I mean you told us that Blake is secretly a fau-" Ruby cut him off with a sharp elbow to his side before he could finish his sentence.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Oh, sorry, my hand slipped." They all glanced at Blake who looked partially annoyed.

"'Sup losers?" The teens looked beside Blake as Sun stood next to her with a large smile on his face.

"Isn't the library for reading?" A guy with blue hair said as he stood next to Sun.

"Thank you!" Ren said as Nora woke up from her sleep.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said.

"Intellectual, okay. Thank you."

"Whatever, I forgot to introduce you to him." Sun gestured towards the tall blue haired fellow.

"I'm Neptune Vasilias."

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss interjected, hoping her apparent kindness would get rid of her stupid nickname.

"Haven... and I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel." Neptune flirted as walked over to Weiss.

Ruby balled her hand into a fist, Weiss noticing this. She decided to play along with the boy in front to see what other reactions she could pull from her partner. "Weiss Schnee."

"I didn't take you as a board game playing type." Sun said, snapping Ruby out of her foul mood.

"Right... I'm actually done playing for now." Blake announced as she left the table, everyone staring at her retreating figure, wondering if they'd done something wrong.

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

Weiss, Ruby, and Yang burst through the dorm door; the White Rose pair trailing in behind an angry Yang who was still mad at being beaten at the board game she was winning so easily in the beginning.

"Ugh! We should have never let him play!" The brawler yelled.

"Ha, you're just mad he beat you." Ruby mocked her older sister, a sick satisfaction pulsing through her as her cocky sister was taken down a peg.

Yang threw her pillow at the little monster, but missed as she ducked and in turn, hit Weiss splat in the middle of her face. The heiress responded in kind by throwing the pillow back at the brute Ruby called a sister. Blake, yet again lost in her musings, broke from her reverie and looked at her bickering teammates. She quietly rose from her bunk and tried to leave, hoping they wouldn't notice her. A commanding voice caused her to freeze in her path.

"Stop." Weiss ordered as she looked at the fleeing girl. Ruby and Yang quieted down and stared at Weiss, wondering why she'd called Blake out.

"Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody. More moody than you usually are. One minute you're all smiling and laughing and the next you're... you're just like you've been the past few days." Ruby fidgeted anxiously at the last part of Weiss' statement.

"Which I get is your 'thing'." Weiss gestured, using air quotes to show emphasis. "But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to us, that you'd tell us if anything is wrong."

"So, Blake Belladonna! What. Is. Wrong!?" Weiss demanded, balancing on a nearby chair as she pointed her finger at a shocked Blake. Behind Weiss, Ruby and Yang were as equally as shocked at the girl's antics.

Ruby crossed her over her chest. "Hmph, how come you can do that but I can't? Yeah, I still remember." Weiss casually stepped off the chair and put it back in its previous position.

Blake shook off what she'd just experience and sighed. "I just... don't know how you all can stay so calm."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"I'm talking about Torchwick, the White Fang, everything! Something big is going to happen, and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well, I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do. No one does." Blake finished, quietly.

"Are you forgetting that I used to be a part of them?" Ruby softly reminded her.

Blake was going to say something, but stopped herself when she realized Ruby was right. Blake lowered her head and looked at the floor. "Of all people, why aren't you worried as I am?"

"Well... worrying about something slows you down when you need to be at your best. So, I don't really see a reason to worry so much about something when I might burden someone because of it." Ruby explained.

"Since you're so worried, why don't we go take them down?" Ruby continued, hoping to calm Blake down.

"Ruby, we're only students. We're not ready to take something like this!" Weiss said, frantically.

"All in favour of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly take down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale, say 'aye'!" Ruby rambled, completely ignoring Weiss.

"Yes!" Yang said, excitedly.

Weiss sighed before she spoke up. "Who knows, it could be fun. But if the outcome of this little operation of yours ends in tears, I'm putting your head on a pike."

"Bah, you're all no fun." Ruby said, upset no one said aye. She choked on her saliva when she realized she had forgotten something very important.

"Oh, no! I forgot my board game in the library!" The redhead speedster zipped out of the room, not paying attention to where she was going; her precious board game was all that mattered to her at the moment. As she turned the corner, she bumped into something and fell back onto the ground. She sat up and looked at the person she'd bumped into.

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" Ruby apologized, standing up and offering her hand to the fallen newcomer.

"I'm fine, just watch where you're going." The girl accepted the proffered limb as Ruby looked at the two, not recognizing them.

"Are you new here?"

"Visiting from Haven, actually." A husky voice said, making the other two move aside.

The voice made Ruby turn her gaze from the girl she'd helped up and look at the new arrival. It was the same lady she'd helped the last time she was in Vale. "Oh, I remember you. You're that pretty lady I helped before!"

"Yes." Cinder said, chuckling at the complement.

"But what're you doing here? Exchange students have their own dorms."

"I guess, we just got turned around." The boy with silver hair, Mercury, said as both he and Emerald walked passed her.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time. Um, your building is just east of here." Cinder looked at the young girl in front of her, smirking before she sauntered up next to Ruby and leaned in.

"It's nice to meet you again." She spoke, moving to stand behind the girl. Ruby almost shrieked when she felt two warm hands on her shoulders.

"My name's Cinder, by the way." She whispered, her breath tickling the hairs on Ruby's neck.

"T-That's a pretty name." Ruby stammered.

"I do hope we meet again." Cinder cooed before sashaying after her acquaintances. A smile graced her lips as she felt the girl's gaze following each sway of her ass.


	15. CH 15: Another Mysterious Dream

Ruby lounged on a tree branch near the dorm. The cool, gentle breeze of the Summer winds blowing against her. She let out a deep breath as she felt herself drift off.

"What nice day to...take...a na-" The lethargic teen dozed off before she could finish her sentence, her eyes soon fluttering open to take in the new scenery.

* * *

_**Dreamscape**_

_'Huh? Where am I?' Ruby thought as she noticed she was no longer on a tree branch, instead, she was in some kind of warehouse. She casually brushed it off as the results of her dream. Ruby squeaked when a dozen figures suddenly jumped down from the support beams of the warehouse, forming a circle around her as they pulled out their weapons and pointed them in her direction._

_"Stop right there!" One of them demanded._

_Ruby watched as a greatsword appeared in front of her. It was like any other greatsword she'd come across during her escapades. The only difference being that the blade was a sleek maroon colour. 'Oh!' Ruby shut out her surroundings, blatantly ignoring the assailants before her as she truly focused on the greatsword. She noted how it had a small switch near the handle, hidden from plain view unless one looked close enough. If the switch was hidden, it meant that there was some unknown ability the blade possessed. Ruby's curious nature to fiddle with weapons took over as she inspected the sword. A tall, bulky guard moved towards her, but Ruby paid him no heed. The blade was removed from her scrutiny when it was lifted from the ground, breaking Ruby's concentration. She turned her attention back to everything else, her eyes widening as the sword slammed on top of the guard._

_'Whoa!' She watched as the scene in front of her played out. One after another, the guards crumbled under the sheer power of weapon and its wielder._

_'I think they're dead.' Ruby gasped as she noticed the containers in the warehouse. They all bore the same symbol as her partner. 'Is...Is this a Schnee warehouse?! Why would I be dreaming about this? I know I was part of the White Fang, but still...'_

_The sound of a door scraping against the floor gained her attention, leaving her to wonder who it was. She tried to move, but found she was stuck in place; she couldn't control her body at all. After a few minutes of fitful struggling, Ruby gave up on trying to move, feeling exhausted from the struggle. Soon, a smug voice filled her ears. 'It can't be.'_

_Finally, after what seemed like ages, she was able to move and turned around to see who it was. Ruby blinked, completely lost as to why a criminal like Roman was in her dream. 'Why is he in my dream?'_

_"Man, you are quick. I wish the rest of these idiots were as quick." Roman said as White Fang members walked in, ready to take everything they could._

_"Hurry up and take these already!" Ruby struggled to keep her eyes open and listen to the scene unfolding before her, but everything became a blur and faded away._

* * *

_**End of Dream**_

Ruby's eyes flew open at the shrill scream of someone calling for her. She looked down to see Winter, who was looking at her, anger abundantly clear in her eyes.

"Uh, yes?" Ruby cheeped out, Winter's expression scaring her.

"I need to talk to you." Ruby swiftly jumped down from the tree, landing in front of Winter as she waited for her to speak.

"Uh, what do you need to talk about?"

"Come with me, let's talk somewhere...private." Ruby noticed a smirk form on Winter's lips and she gulped, a familiar feeling she'd felt not too long ago, returning.

* * *

**_Dorms: Team RWBY_**

Ruby held the door open to her dorm room as she waited for Winter to enter before closing it and following her in. Winter walked over to her sister's bed and sat on it, waiting for Ruby sit with her. She gestured for her to come over when she saw the redhead was standing in the middle of the room looking lost.

Ruby obeyed her instructions and sat down by her. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I heard something interesting yesterday."

"Oh? What did you hear?" Ruby asked.

"I was walking by the kitchen when I noticed Blake walk inside."

"Hm, strange. Never thought Blake to be one who liked being in a kitchen unless she needed to. I wonder what she was doing in there."

"Isn't it?" Winter hummed. "I happened to be passing at that same time and heard a very interesting conversation between Blake and Pyrrha."

Ruby felt cold sweat form on her back. She got nervous every time she heard about Blake being in a room alone with Pyrrha. "W-What did they t-talk about?" She stuttered a bit, but stopped before it got out of control.

"It seems Blake figured out Pyrrha's little secret." Winter smiled rougishly.

_'Oh, no! I should've talked to them about it.'_ Ruby thought. Her mind racing everywhere as she thought of different situations playing out in her mind.

"There seems to be a little friendly competition between them." Winter said.

"W-What?" Ruby sputtered, confused by Winter's statement.

"They started a competition to see who would earn your affection. To be honest, I find that a little unfair." Winter pouted and crossed her arms. Hearing Pyrrha and Blake's conversation had made her want to be apart of their little competition.

"What's unfair?"

Winter, once again, smiled mischievously and crawled towards Ruby and pushed her down. Ruby blushed furiously at they're somewhat embarrassing, yet intimate, position. "W-Winter, what are you doing?"

"I'm joining in, of course." Winter smiled at her crush seductively and Ruby had to use all her of willpower to stop herself from melting under her gaze.

Ruby watched as Winter's face was inches from her own. Ruby knew Winter had possessed a certain amount of affection for her, but she never acted upon her own feelings since she didn't know if she felt the same. Ruby jumped back which she instantly regretted the moment she did it, her head banged hard on the headboard. She held onto the back her head while she rolled around in pain. 'Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! I think I overreacted.' Ruby thought as she fell off the bed, taking Winter with her and they landed with a soft thud. 'Ow, I feel so unlucky right now. Well, actually most people would tell me I'm very lucky, considering the situation I'm in. Wait! What am I thinking? I got more pressing matters to attend to.' Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards Winter while she let out a breathy chuckcle at the young girl's actions.

"Ruby, don't worry. I promise you'll enjoy this." Winter rasped, the same provocative smile on her lips as she slowly crawled towards her. Ruby did the same thing, but crawled away until she felt the wall against her back, trapping her.

"W-Winter, don't do this! I'm as eager to do this as the next guy or girl is, but I don't think this is the time to do this!"

Winter froze at Ruby's words, hope filling her heart. "Ruby, does that mean you feel the same way?"

Ruby gaped at her question, her environment seeming to distort around her as she went into deep thought about the question posed.

_'Do I feel the same way? I...don't know yet.'_ Ruby snapped out of her musings before Winter could get her and used her semblance to put some distance between them.

"I-I'm sorry, Winter, but this is something I can't do." Ruby apologized. _'Not yet.'_ She mentally added.

"Don't be like that, you'll enjoy this until lunch is over." Winter said, knowing Ruby loved her as much as she did Blake and Pyrrha. "You know, you're the first person to show no interest me when I met you."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Usually, when I meet with someone for the first time, they instantly fall head over heels for me, and sometimes, it was with the same sex. But you, you're not at all like the others."

"Oh, yeah? How did you know I was into women?"

"It's not that hard to figure out." Winter smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I am pretty open when it comes to this stuff. Now that I think about it, I don't really hide anything." Ruby admitted. "Wait, is that why you decided to come to Beacon?"

"No, the reason I came to Beacon was to determine if you were worthy enough of a Schnee's time, but that reason changed when I first saw you in person."

"Oh… what are they now?" Ruby wondered what could've changed her reason for coming to Beacon, she tensed up a bit after remembering. 'Does she remember? I hope not.' Ruby thought.

"Since I've come to know you better, and realize you're not as much of a child as you appear to be, my view on you started to change. I realized that you were a hardworking individual who fought for her beliefs, and defended others even though there was no reward in the end. I, at first, thought it was foolish of you to waste such skill on incompetent people, and I still do, but seeing you look so passionate while helping others began to warp a few of my ideals." Winter made her way over to the young. "You're so unique compared to everyone else, so different, so...special. Maybe that's why I fell for you." Ruby watched as Winter stopped in front of her, and reached up to caress the her cheek. "I do want you, in more ways than one."

Ruby blushed furiously at Winter's statement. "S-Stop teasing me."

"Oh? So, you want to have a go already?" Winter teased further.

"You're doing it again!" Ruby knew she needed to leave, knowing something of great regret might happen if she stayed in the room with the woman in front of her any longer.

Ruby sped to window and climbed onto the sill. "Ruby, what are you doing?!"

Ruby smiled as she pushed her weight back and slowly fell outside. Winter raced towards the window, trying to catch Ruby before she fell. She could only watch as Ruby fell since she was to slow to catch her. She cautiously leaned out through the window and looked down to see Ruby holding onto a branch.

"Ruby! You idiot!" Winter yelled, worry coating her words.

"What? Did you forget our aura protects us from pretty much anything? The fall would've hurt me, yeah, but it wouldn't have killed me or anything like that." Ruby said as she let go of the branch and safely landed on the ground. "By the way, ow!" Ruby shook her hand from the pain.

Winter huffed at the actions of her sister's leader. The door clicked behind her and she turned around to see Weiss. "Winter? What are you doing here?"

"Oh...Ruby let me in."

"Where is she? I don't see her."

"She jumped out the window."

"What!? That idiot!" Weiss screeched as she marched over to window.

"I said the same thing." Winter sighed.

* * *

After school finished, Ruby and the rest of her team got ready for their night excursion to the city.

"Alright, gang, it's finally arrived." Ruby leaped off her bed in her new wardrobe which consisted of long grey shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves along with a corset and overalls. She also wore a red skirt that had a large black rose on it. She kept her usual black stockings put together with her black and red combat boots.

"Let's begin the operation! Everyone knows what they're doing?"

"You and I will head over to the CCT to check the Schnee records for Dust robberies. Since I'm a member of the family, there shouldn't be any problems." Weiss said, checking her scroll.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to recruit new members and handout orders. If I can get in, I can, hopefully, find out what they're planning." Blake drawled.

Blake felt Ruby's stare on her and cast her gaze onto her beloved. It didn't take her too long for her to realize what she was staring at, a hot blush heating up her cheeks when she did. Ruby ogled at her new attire, mainly her white v-neck zip-up shirt which revealed far more of her pale and smooth skin than her last attire. Blake felt her breath hitch when their eyes met. Ruby's eyes seemed to have grown a shade darker, making them more grey than silver. Her eyes were blown, filled with lust and desire and an equal amount of fondness as she continued to stare at Blake. The raven haired girl could hear the slight increase of Ruby's breathing and heartbeat. A surge of pride filled her being when she accepted the fact that Ruby was acting this way was because of her. The girl wanted her, in more ways than one, and Blake was certain that if Ruby could have it her way, she'd be sprawled across her bed as she screamed to the heavens from the pleasure of Ruby taking her. Not that she would mind, of course. However, their little exchange ended when they remembered they weren't alone in the room, meaning their desire to be...adventurous would have to wait until a later date. Ruby and Blake looked away from each other, snapping the younger girl out of her lust induced haze as a blush stained both their cheeks. Luckily, for both of them, Weiss and Yang had missed the trade.

Ruby had hoped that looking away from her goddess of a girlfriend would cool down her libido, but Remnant had other plans for her. When she looked away, her eyes fell upon Yang's new clothing choice, particularly her top where her breasts were close to spilling over. Ruby silently cursed her sister's high sex appeal as she looked down, feeling her face burn a little hotter than before. Yang smirked when she saw her sister's beet red face. She was happy that she'd captured her adorable little sister's attention.

_'Damn you, Yang! Damn you and your accursed hotness!'_ Ruby shook her head to try and get the image of her girlfriend and her older sister out of her head.

"Uh, what were you doing again, Yang?" Ruby muttered, still trying to calm herself down.

"I have this old friend in the shady part of town who practically knows everything going on." Yang said.

"Oh, right. Uh, we'll go meet with Yang to go over everything we've found." Ruby said, finally clear of any lewd thoughts.

"Right, we have no more time to waste, so I suggest we get moving." Weiss reasoned, taking hold of Ruby and dragging her out of the room. Eager to spend some time alone with the girl.

"So, what are we going to do?" An obnoxious voice made everyone stop what they were doing.

As Weiss and Ruby were about to leave the room, Neptune entered with that same irritating smile on his face. Or that's what Ruby thought.

_'This day just keeps getting better and better. First, I get Ruby to come with me on this mission and now, I get to put this blue dolt to use. It's cruel, yes, but when a Schnee wants something, they get it.'_ Weiss thought, evilly. She knew how much Ruby hated the boy and the notion of him spending any time with Weiss would always drive Ruby up the wall. This plan was cruel, yes, but so worth it.

"Wait, were you listening in on us?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes, but it was Sun's idea." Neptune pointed towards the window, a tuft of blonde hair popping up as Sun made his presence known.

"Yo." Sun greeted. "So, what's this I hear about you doing a little operation against the White Fang."

"It's just as you eavesdropped and heard. We're going to mess with the White Fang a bit." Blake droned.

"Well, we want in." Sun said, hopping off the window sill and into the room.

"Oh? And what exactly can you and blue boy wonder do?" Yang mocked.

"Hey, we can hold our own in a fair fight." Neptune defended.

"That's just it. This won't be a fair fight." Yang quipped. "I'm not about to have the death of two idiots on my hands cause they couldn't defend themselves."

"Let us come with you and we'll prove that we can duke it out." Neptune proposed.

"I say we let them come. Who knows, they might just surprise us." Weiss offered, moving sinfully closer to Neptune. Much closer than Ruby approved of.

"See? Snow Angel is all for us coming." At the mention of her unwanted nickname, Weiss had to force herself to keep up this ruse, lest she snapped on the boy. _'Remember, we're doing this to tease Ruby.'_

"What say we, sis?" Yang asked, looking to Ruby.

All eyes turned to Ruby as she stood in the middle of the room, a hand crossed against her stomach while the other rested on her temple.

_'Should I let them come? This was a mission for my team and my team alone. Don't need no outsiders coming in here and messing it up if they die.'_ A wicked smile crooked her lips at the idea of someone dying. That someone being Neptune in particular. _'On second thought, letting them come might not be such a bad idea, especially if he dies. Hehehe.'_

"Fine, they can come, but you better be as good as you claim to be." Ruby hissed, her eyes narrowing at Neptune.

"Then it's settled, I'll go with Neptune and Ruby can go with Yang." Weiss declared, linking her arms with the boy who gave her that stupid sparkle smile.

A moment of silence passed before Ruby snorted.

"Yeah, I don't think so." She spun on Yang. "Sis, you go with king of the ocean here." Ruby turned to Blake. "Blake, you'll be going with Sun." And finally, she turned to Weiss. "And you, you'll be going with me. No arguments or protests."

"B-But..." Weiss began, but the look Ruby giving her silencing her. "Fine." She huffed for show. _'That was so worth it.'_ Weiss snickered in her mind.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go." Sun boomed, ready to kick some butts.

"Just a minute there, Sunny Boy. I wanna have a word with you." Not waiting for the boy to answer, Ruby yanked the boy by his shirt and into the bathroom.

* * *

_**Bathroom**_

Once inside the bathroom, Ruby relinquished her hold on the boy as she slammed the door shut.

"So, what was it-" He was cut off when he was yanked by his collar, forcing him to stand eye to eye with Ruby. He swallowed, the look in her eyes was simply frightening.

"Listen and listen good, Sun. When you go out on this mission with Blake, you will keep your hands to yourself. You will not touch her unless she needs help, which is very unlikely. You will not ogle her in anyway because of the clothes she's wearing. Monkey will see, but Monkey will not do. If you break any of these rules, you better move to Atlas. You got me?" Ruby snarled, her hold on the boy's shirt getting uncomfortably tighter.

"W-What are y-you talking about?" Sun choked out.

"I asked. Did. You. Hear. Me." Ruby said, syllable by syllable, bringing the faunus closer to her face.

"I-I get it, I get it!" The blonde hair boy gurgled.

"Good, follow those rules and I think we'll be the best of friends." Ruby smiled, all malice from before gone as she released Sun and left the bathroom.

Sun tenderly rubbed his throat as he exited the bathroom behind the small, yet strong girl.

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

The door to the bathroom creaked open as Ruby came out, tailed by a meek looking Sun.

"Everything alright?" Yang asked.

"Yup. We ready to go?" Ruby said, acting like she had not just almost killed the monkey faunus.

Blake watched the two as Sun walked over to her, his head down as he came to a stop beside her. Blake smiled after hearing their conversation. Who knew Ruby could be so possessive while still being protective. She found it strangely endearing, making her want to stay near Ruby at all times. It was as if she knew once she was with Ruby, everything would be okay; that there was no need to be afraid. Yes, she felt very protected and safe whenever Ruby was with her. The chat between Sun and Ruby displaying how much she cared for her.

"Time to go then. Follow me, waterboy." Yang said as she grabbed Neptune by his collar and dragged him out of the room.

"Lesgo, Weiss!" Ruby proclaimed, wrapping her arm around the girl and leaving the room as Weiss quietly enjoyed the close contact.

With the others gone, only Blake and Sun remained in the room.

"I'm guessing you heard all of that." Sun whispered.

"I did." Blake smirked.

"Your leader's scary." Sun licked his lips.

"I know." Blake agreed.

"I'll make sure to follow her rules." Sun sighed.

"It would be wise." Blake said, patting the boy on his back.


	16. CH 16: The Operation Begins

"Wow!" Ruby exclaimed. "I forgot how big the transmit tower looks up close!"

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss boasted.

"That was the first one, right?"

"Correct," Weiss said. "Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war."

"Ooo, look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich." Ruby mocked, doing her best impersonation of her frosty half.

Weiss turned to face Ruby as she snorted, hand on her hip. "Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could've just as easily made a call from the library."

"I know, but it's so cool!" Ruby gushed. "Oh! I'm gonna take a picture!" In her rush of excitement, she fumbled as she took out her scroll, resulting in the thin device clacking onto the cement, and landing at a pair of black boots.

"You dropped this." Said person happened to be a ginger haired friend Ruby hadn't seen since that night at the docks.

"Penny?!" Ruby said in disbelief.

"Uh…" Being the main focus, Penny became tied tongue.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since the night at the docks."

"S-Sorry, I think you have me confused." Penny hiccuped, launching Ruby's scroll back into her hands. "I've got to go." A hasty retreat followed soon after.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked Ruby as if she held the answer.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Ruby was already on the move before she had even spoken. "You go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!" And, she was gone.

"H-Hey!" Weiss squawked, hand outstretched as she called after Ruby. Her outstretched hand fell limply to her side as she watched her hyperactive partner dash off. Weiss could only pinch her nose bridge, and sigh. '_I'm stuck with this dolt for Remnant knows how long.' _

_'Style points, let's go.' _Ruby darted between the bodies of the people as they walked by. Reaching the rails, she performed a side flip, easily landing on the metal bar as she slid all the down to the bottom where she front flipped near the bottom, stumbling slightly on the landing. _'Style rank: D. One day I'll get that triple S rank.'_

Ruby maneuvered through the sea of humans as smoothly as a teen running on adrenaline could, which happened to be not as smooth as she hoped. She found herself in situations where she had to make quick apologies to sighted pedestrians.

"Penny!" Ruby called out, shifting herself off a young boy before she was in the clear.

At the sound of her name, Penny made a half turn, grimacing a bit after seeing Ruby. Pretending as if she didn't hear, she kept on moving.

"Penny." Ruby tried again, but received no response, not even a glance. "Penny, don't ignore me, I thought we were friends."

_Friend._

At the mention of the word, all joints in Penny's body seized up, locking her in place.

A… friend.

That's what Ruby was–_is _to her, right? That's right. Ruby is her friend. Her very first, actual friend.

"Penny, what happened?" Ruby's voice seemed to be the charm that released whatever spell held her body in place, her joints regaining motion as her friend stood before her. "I've been so worried ever since that night you left without a word. I hate it when I don't get to see my friends, let alone hear from them. It makes me… worry that something bad happened."

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Penny apologized.

"Where did you go? You could've at least said goodbye."

"I'm sorry." Another apology. "Father was leaving the kingdom to deal with diplomatic matters, and since I've never traveled to another kingdom, he thought it would be good exposure for me." Forgoing her escape, an amiable manner exuded from Penny as she invited Ruby to walk with her.

"Reminds me I should call mine sometime." Ruby muttered to herself. "When you left, why didn't you at least let us know you were okay? I was worried."

"I was told not to talk to you, or anyone really."

"By who? Your father?"

"No, it wasn't my father..."

The answer was as cryptic and vague as the night she vanished.

Rounding the corner, a mass of stagnant and buzzing bodies greeted them, all attention directed to the demonstration on the platform a few feet off. Portrayed on a hologram up on the stage, loomed the static image of one General Ironwood of the Atlesian Military.

"-With the cooperation of the Schnee Dust Company, I'm proud to introduce you to the Atlesian Paladin!" Just as Ironwood's hologram disappeared, an image of a giant robot appeared. And, the crowed roared with applause. Those who were still simple applauded, while those who buzzed with intrigue let out a few shouts.

Penny's attention diverted from the demonstration, scoping out the scene of many faces, both young and old. Suddenly, her roaming eyes stopped on two Atlesian soldiers, their gaze focused on her solely. '_Oh, no.' _No longer were the soldiers standing across the street, they were now coming straight for Penny.

"Ruby, I think we should leave." One step back. Then, two, and finally, a full out dash.

"Penny! Wait, why?!" Queue the sound of clacking armour, and weaponry. Not always a good thing. "Oh, that's why..."

A wise man once told that when faced with the fuzz, always make a break for it. That wise man was her uncle, who happened to be all liquored at the time, completely plastered. Now, Ruby always believed in respecting authority, but when said authority was rushing at her with guns unholstered, her uncle's words rang true.

As she ran, Ruby could've sworn she saw a miniature version of Qrow with little horns, standing on her shoulder, goading her on to run faster. To her credit, she was making up good mileage by simply running _without_ her semblance.

In the matter of her not using her semblance, put in the mildest terms, Ruby was a fledgling of sorts, still in the stages of learning how to control her semblance, despite her having skill that put most people to shame. A semblance like hers was a difficult thing to control, and demanded firm concentration. Possessing the ability to dart to one place, and then another in a split second without experiencing a case of vertigo remained a feat not many could claim, so Ruby was excused in that matter.

As she ran, Ruby cast a swift glance behind her, noting that the two men were still hot on her tail. '_Don't these guys tire?' _She made a sharp turn to the right, her face just narrowly missing the rugged edge of the wall. '_I need to lose these two.' _

Her answer came in the form of rusted poles, and splintered wood as old scaffolding haphazardly leaned against the back of a decrepit building.

'_Tsk, tsk, what shoddy work ethics.' _

Without warning, she delivered a swift kick to one of the rickety steel poles, and everything came toppling down right after. A dust cloud formed as the beams crashed to the ground, blocking the alleyway, and forcing the men to a halt. They swore as they lost the two girls beyond the steel and wooden barricade.

Now, that those nuisances were temporarily dealt with, Ruby could focus on catching Penny. Said girl happened to be a fair distance ahead of her as she ran. '_Okay, time to end this chase.' _Running up an adjacent alley wall, Ruby tightened her calf muscles before using the explosive energy to push herself forward, and crashing straight into Penny where they tumbled out of the alley, and into the road.

_'Ugh, that was like crashing into a steel wall...' _Strength ebbing away, she fell into a swoon. '_Dust, that took more out of me than it should've.'_

***Honk! Honk!* **

"Oh, geez." Ruby lifted her head enough to see a mack truck driving up the road. "Is this some kind of omen? Am I supposed to die by vehicular manslaughter!? This is the second time!"

Before she could curse her awful luck anymore, she found herself eating concrete as Penny pushed her out of the way, hands pressing down on the bumper as the eighteen wheeler lifted off the ground slightly at the staggering impact. The driver of the truck opened the door, and toppled out of his seat, light-headed and confused.

Pedestrians ceased all personal business as they stood on the sidewalks, mouths agape, and some with scrolls out as they recorded the whole event.

Ruby recovered enough to stand on her own two feet, though she still felt as though she'd tumble right back down.

"What… happened..." Her question fell on deaf ears, everyone's focus on the girl who'd just single-handedly stopped a semi. Following the direction of their stares, Ruby looked to see Penny, standing in the middle of the street, eighteen wheeler left with a horribly bent bumper.

Penny's mind was in a frenzy. Everything had happened so fast. Ruby barrelling into her, the two falling in the road, and a truck almost scraping upRuby had she not stepped in. But, now… now, everyone stared at her. _Everyone. _All eyes on her. All scrolls on her. They'd seen her. They'd seen what she just did. She had to get away. She needed to run. She needed to hide from prying eyes. Penny pivoted on the spot, ginger curls bouncing as she scampered back into the alley.

'_Penny!' _Ruby didn't even bother to look both ways despite what happened a couple of minutes ago as she bolted across the street. Careless, she knew, but Penny needed her.

She found Penny in the alley, near a dumpster, hyperventilating. "Penny, Penny. Penny, talk to me. What happened?"

"Oh, no. This is bad, very bad." Penny whispered, voice trembling.

"What's bad, Penny? Is there something wrong?" Ruby edged over to the spooked ginger.

"No, nothing is wrong!" Penny cried, hiccuping as she did.

"Shh, shh, calm down, Penny." One step. Two steps. Ruby stood before Penny. "Whatever it is, I'm hear to listen."

"You said I was your friend. Was that the truth?" The freckled girl murmured.

"Nothing but the truth." Ruby's swift answer squashed some of the unease Penny felt.

Dubiously, Penny revealed her the palms of her hands to her friend. Ruby had braced herself for the sight of mangled flesh. The image of dull, gray metal was not what she expected at all. "I-I'm not a normal girl..."

Argent eyes stared, and stared, and stared, building back that uncertainty Penny held.

"Woah… that's so rad!" Ruby inspected the hands closer.

"Huh?" Penny mouthed, the reaction not what she was expecting.

"You said you weren't normal. What did you mean besides the whole metal hands parts?"

"I-I'm the first synthetic android capable of generating aura." Penny clarified as simply as possible.

"Oh, so that pretty much means you're human."

"What?"

"You may have metal parts instead of blood, and guts, and all that gross stuff, but you have a soul, I can feel it, and what makes a person human is that they have a soul. Without a soul, you're nothing but a cold hearted monster walking around in human skin."

"Oh, Ruby," Penny said with a smile on her face.

"Don't give me that scientific garbage. I don't want to hea-!" Ruby's face slid against the fabric of a grey top as Penny squeezed the very life out of her.

"Ruby, you're the bestest friend anyone could ask for!" Penny spared Ruby when she realized a peculiar factor. "You're taking this rather well. Why's that?"

Ruby stilled, attempts to escape the tight grip ceased. She remained quiet for a few heartbeats before she spoke. "Penny… you shared something really important, and personal with me, so I think it's fair I share something of equal importance with you."

Mood dour, Ruby reached up, and gently removed the strong yet lean arms from around her shoulders. Penny let her as she stepped back, and stood in the middle of the alley. Ruby's caped back was to the ginger, her shoulders inclining inward while her hands were full of tension, and anxiety.

Cognition, the mental action of understanding through thought, was the first element implemented into Penny's system upon her creation. Appearances were a troublesome thing, many would attest to this fact. Most took Penny for an unusual individual, what with her way of talking, and what not, but only knew few knew what she could truly do. A task such as observing, and reading the body language of another was a skill numerous people thought they could easily do, and they would, often or not, be wrong in almost all cases. Reading someone's body language, or facial expression happened to be a trait only a handful of people could claim title to.

However, those who rarely wore their hearts on their sleeves, and kept up a mask of indifference were another story.

All she could see was Ruby's red tipped hair swaying in the breeze, and the fluttering of her cape, but her body language screamed volumes. Slumped shoulders, tense muscles, and a slight quiver in her body as she breathed. Whatever Ruby was preparing to tell her, must've been something she spoke not often of.

"You see…" Penny heard her start, speech sounding forced. "I'm sorta like you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never told anyone outside of those I consider close friends, and family to me about this. I've never told my team, my sister, nor my dad. And, that shows how much I'd rather keep this to myself. I don't want them to worry about me, and start fussing over. I hate that." Ruby clenched her right hand. "Only my uncle knows, and I plan on keeping it that way until push comes to shove, and I have no choice, but to tell them." Behind her, Penny tilted her in puzzlement. "I… lost my hand during a mission a long time ago. It was a stupid mistake on my part, honestly. I shouldn't have done what I did without thinking first. In the aftermath, I lost my hand, and something else I considered precious to me."

Ruby grinded her teeth together with enough force that a chipped tooth might've been the result. "But, besides that, I could've nearly lost my life. The realization made me so angry. Angry at the person who'd maimed me. Angry at my employers for sending me on such a mission. And, most of all, angry at myself for my carelessness. A little more, and my life would've been over with a quick slash." She sniffled, eyes stinging as salty liquid welled up.

"I didn't bother to inform my employers about the mission, my two accomplices would, so I hopped on the next airship to Atlas, since you know, Atlas is known for its top shot technology. On my way to the hospital, I ran into a nice couple. When they saw the condition of my hand, they felt sorry for me, so they offered to pay for the surgery needed to replace it." Penny listened, enraptured by Ruby's tale. "I can't begin to tell you how grateful I was to them when they offered to do that, still am actually. Guess there's still hope out there for humanity." Ruby allowed herself a half-hearted chuckle. "After the operation, it took me a few months to get accustomed to having a robotic hand, I even broke some things in the house because of it. I got use to it eventually, though, but it still acts up, malfunctions at times, and I lose mobility over it. My uncle says we'll work on fully controlling it when I get older." Ruby let the aforementioned hand relax, deep indentations in her palm.

"How did it happened?" Penny questioned softly.

"Like I said, carelessness. I had forgotten what the weapon could do, and then," Ruby mimicked a diagonal slash like a blade, "I'm a hand short."

Penny opened her mouth, ready to say something when someone yelled.

"I think they went this way!" And, they sounded pretty close, too.

'_I have to hide Ruby.'_ Penny took two purposeful strides over to Ruby, and gently picked her up.

"P-Penny! What are you doing!?" Ruby flailed in the fireman's carry as she was brought over to the dumpster, which soon became her new spot as Penny dumped her into the container. "Why'd you do that?" Ruby asked, peeking out from under the lid.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but I need you to stay hidden. I don't want you to get into any trouble, and also, please don't tell anyone about our secret." Penny pleaded.

"I promise." Ruby lowered the lid a few seconds before the footsteps stopped, the two soldiers from earlier finally catching up to them. Lifting the lid just a fraction, she watched as the men confronted Penny.

"Why were you running? And, what happened to the other girl?" An Atlas soldier asked.

"What girl? I've been by myself the whole time." Penny hiccuped.

"You shouldn't have caused such a scene." His partner piped in. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch," Penny said, showing them the condition of her hands.

The taller soldier sighed before he spoke up again. "Your father's not going to be happy about this. Come on, let's go."

Inside the dumpster, Ruby bided her time until the tapping of boots faded completely in the distance before surfacing from inside the dumpster.

"Weiss is probably thinking off a dozen ways to kill me for ditching her." Opening her location, Ruby checked her location. It seemed she wasn't too far from the club she, and Yang visited a while back. "Might as well have one last round before I die of frostbite."

* * *

_**The Club**_

Two guards wearing their basic uniforms of a suit, a pair of red shades, and a fedora stood opposite of each. Being put on bouncer duty was such a drag. Instead of dancing in the crowds of bouncing bodies, and possibly shaking breasts, they had to stand at the door all night until it was time to close up. What a drag.

Soon, an opportunity for a little action presented itself when the double doors flapped open, and in came a small girl standing no more than 5ft.

"Hey, kid. I don't think this is the place for someone like you." The goatee sporting guard said.

"You need to leave." The other guard backed up his partner.

"Aw, come on! I came here the last time with my sister!" Ruby huffed.

"We said get out of here!" The guard with the goatee barked. "Now!" He raised his gun a smidgen as a threat.

Ruby snorted under her breath. As if something so small would scare her.

"Oi! What's all the fussing?" Two more guards joined the other men after overhearing the raised voices. A cold vice wrapped around their gut when they saw Ruby. "I-It's you!"

The others looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"She's that crazy, blonde chick's sister!"

"Hey! Yang isn't crazy! Excitable, but not crazy!" Ruby sighed. "Listen, fellas, I don't wanna hurt you, but if you don't move." Crescent Rose's gears slid into place as the weapon was unleashed in its true form. "I might just have to hurt you."

"Screw this! I didn't sign up for this!" Goatee Beard screamed, fleeing from sight. "No psycho kid is gonna kill me!" His companions followed his display of cowardice as they fled behind him.

"Some bodyguards they are." Sheathing Crescent Rose, Ruby stepped down the stairs. "And, I'm not a psycho. I'm just a bit… touched in the head?" She crossed one arm across her torso, the other folded in a fist under her chain. "Maybe I am a little unhinged at times, but that's normal, right?" She soon realized that she was fitting said criteria as she stood there, conversing with herself. "Ugh…"

"Ruby Rose, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." A moderately nasal voice intoned.

Ruby's head whipped up, a smile pressing her lips as Miltia sauntered over to her, coming to a stop slight ways off as she posed.

"Miltia!" A hop, skip, and a jump later, and Miltia had a bright-eyed Ruby standing in her face.

"I'm surprised to see you here so soon," Miltia peered around Ruby, looking for signs of golden hair, "and, alone at that. No sister this time?"

"Naw, I'm here on my own." Ruby did her own inspection, searching for a waterfall of ebony hair. "Melanie's not with you, is she?"

"No, Junior sent her out to get some supplies."

"Oh, thank Dust. I don't think I could take another confrontation with her."

"Not many people can." Miltia beckoned Ruby with her fingers as she turned. "Come join me on the balcony."

The 'balcony' as Miltia called it, appeared to be for VIP only as lavishly dressed patrons frequented the plush, red cushioned, leather booths, over indulging each other in the most expensive of wines. Big, fat diamonds rings hugged their fingers, while others squeezed the life out of sausage like digits. Shimmering gold chains as thick as rope weighed down the necks of men with pendants as big as Ruby's rose symbol. Why did the rich need to flaunt their wealth so? Ruby always wondered. She'd have to as Weiss when she got back.

"Wow, you've got some big wigs here." Ruby shivered and gagged when a greasy looking man sent her a wink.

"I suppose. Most are just lawyers, and doctors looking to blow some cash that's probably piled up in their bank accounts." Miltia ducked through a red curtain, holding it open for Ruby to enter. "We do get some troublemakers, however. Arms dealers, and drug lords. Junior sets me, and Melanie on them whenever they start to get antsy."

"Must be a nice way to relieve some stress."

"It is when you work in a place that's usually occupied by sleazeballs, and that alike." As Miltia led Ruby further through the passageway, a set of bulky men garbed in white suits, and a pair of violet sunglasses positioned themselves on either side of the double door to their rear. Their expression remained stoic and unconcerned as Miltia approached, and with a wave of her hand, they opened the doors for her. "Come on in."

The men paid her no mind as she nervously crept past them, watching as they closed the door once she was inside.

"How come they let me in without a fuss, and why are they wearing white suits?"

"Those are Junior's bodyguards for important affairs, like negotiations, or taking care of trash with loose lips. They're not supposed to worry about simple folk, that's what the other grunts are for." Miltia's heel clack as she climbed the few stairs leading her to a booth, which happened to be the only booth in the entire room. The booth was comprised of two long, black leather couches, one facing the other, and a red glass table in the middle; a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne in the middle, and other paraphernalia you'd see in club. "Don't just stand there all night, have a seat."

"Oh, right, coming." Ruby jogged over to join the older girl in the booth. Once seated beside Miltia, she regarded the private room. It was a mini club, well, at least, that's what Ruby would call it. Bathed in a warm pink light, and smelling faintly of smoke. The illuminated floor flickered between varying shades of pink, and purple; the lights of floor catching the tiny mirrors of the disco ball hung from the ceiling, and reflecting little purple, and pink squares on the dark grey walls. In the background, she could hear the faint bass of speakers pulsing. "Woah, I could fit at least my dorm, and half of my friend's dorm in here. What's this room for?"

"This is a private section for those who don't like to mingle with the mob downstairs. Junior invested in it a year ago, but it hardly gets used since it's mainly for special holidays, and such." Miltia popped the cork of the alcohol, and poured herself a glass. '_Or, when she and her crowd are over.' _Miltia tipped her glass slightly, the relatively sweet and dry liquid sliding down her throat. She brought it back down before speaking again. "Would you like anything?"

"Um… I don't see anything else, but that champagne, and I'm, you know, underage."

Miltia chuckled. "Things aren't always what they seem to the naked eye." Miltia turned to the side, and gripped the edge of the couch, revealing that it was actually adjustable as she lifted it; a silver container hidden beneath. Propping up the cushion, Miltia uncovered the container, and presented a wide assortment of wines, and wine coolers, chilling in a tub of ice. "These are all non-alcoholic. Mainly for those who don't like to get drunk in unfamiliar places, so take your pick."

"You guys never lack anything, do you." The question was rhetorical as Ruby reached across her, and took out a raspberry cooler.

"We aim to please." Miltia uncapped her bottle, watching as Ruby smelled it before taking a sip. "So, what brings you here?"

"I was in the area, and thought I'd stop by for a visit." Drops of water dripped off the bottle, dark splotches dotting her stockings. "By the way, what happened with your sister after I left."

"She jumped me the minute I entered our room. I wasn't surprised, though."

"So… who won?"

"I think it's fair to say it was a draw. Melanie's pretty efficient with her kicks, even though she doesn't look it. But, I got in my fair share of blows." Miltia inspected Ruby's new attire, eyes catching on the shiny necklace fastened around her neck. "Did you always have that?" She motioned to the black sapphire necklet.

"This?" Ruby grasped the gem. "I got it recently."

"I didn't take you for the jewelry type."

"I'm not, not usually, but I got this for emergencies."

"Emergencies?" Miltia asked.

"Yeah, this is a dual set I had crafted and gave the other to someone really important to me. There's a distress beacon inside the gem, so I'll know if the person is in trouble." The image of Blake's face when she received her necklace appeared in her mind. "I've been thinking I should get two more made. One for my partner, and my sister."

'_Someone important to her, hm?' _Miltia mulled, refilling her glass. "Say, Ruby?"

"Yeah?" Ruby shifted her attention away from the tart drink, and onto the older girl, a clear mustache on her top lip.

"Do you have someone special in your life?" Half lidded malachite eyes scrutinized the younger teen.

"Special?" Mouth pursed, Ruby pondered the question. She had a lot of people she considered special in her life. Yang was definitely someone special to her, and although Weiss acted like she didn't like their company sometimes, she would always see that tiny little smile she liked to hide whenever Yang said one of her terrible puns. Anyone who could find it in themselves to even crack a smile at those puns was considered special in her books. And, just recently, Blake became someone very special to her. Blake, her girlfriend. The same Blake who preferred books over socializing at times. It's no wonder they had some sort of connection, forgoing their past. They both loved a good book, and would rather keep to themselves at times. "Yeah… I do have someone special in my life."

Reverence laced the quiet mutter. It was quite apparent Ruby held a certain amount of admiration for this person given the goofy yet mute expression on her face, and her eyes seemed a bit brighter, too.

'_I wonder if someone could look at me like that one day.' _Miltia's brow creased as the thought entered her mindset. '_Weird.' _

"Then, let me ask this question," she placed her empty glass on the table, her undivided attention on her small guest, "do you have a girlfriend, or boyfriend?" Miltia wasn't one to pry into someone's personal affairs, but seeing the girl just sit there with a glossy look in her eyes given the previous question made her wonder. Could someone as inexperienced as Ruby handle a relationship?

"H-Huh, w-what... w-why would you think I have a… girlfriend?" Good thing she put down her drink or not her whole attire would've been covered in sticky juice as she fervently shook her hands.

"No reason. Guess I was just being a bit nosey."

"Oh…"

"But," Miltia's pale green eyes twinkled with mirth, "you didn't say no, nor did you say anything about a boyfriend, and you neither denied being taken."

Ruby stared at her, brow a bit high, and eyes as innocent as a newborn babe, until she covered her face with her hands, sporting a healthy red glow on her pudgy cheeks. "Oooh…" She groaned.

"Hehe, she's a lucky girl." At Miltia's comment, the tiny teen sunk into the lush cushion, wanting to get away from the world.

Mercifully, she changed the topic to one that more suited Ruby's bashful nature, and mentioning weapons seemed to a subject Ruby loved to rant about the most. She spoke of her 'baby', which Miltia soon learned was an HCSS much bigger in stature to the miniature human who owned it. At Ruby's behest, she introduced the eccentric girl to her claws. Not many were allowed to touch her weapons, but she thought it only fair since she got to feel the gigantic scythe. Shiny, gold stars sat in the centre of silver eyes as she ran her fingers along the underside of the claws, shifting focus to the spikes atop the knuckle guard.

***Boom!* **

An obnoxious explosion caught their attention, bringing their session to a standstill.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Tucking away her weapons, Miltia moved to the armrest of the couch and dragged her fingers along its leather until her finger dipped slightly into the material, pressing a well-hidden button.

Suddenly, the formerly opaque wall to their left became transparent, allowing them a clear view of the club outside. Downstairs, by the entrance, a swarm of bodyguards surrounded a figure with blonde hair; a golden mane that Ruby knew all too well. Yang was in the middle of the swarm of black and red, subject to barrels of loaded guns pointed at her, yet she remained unperturbed with a cheesy smile on her face.

"It's my sister." The semi-circle of bodies parted as Junior arrived on the scene, walking up to her sister. "I wonder, why she's here."

"Please, tell me she isn't starting any fights, I'm not in the mood to be thrown into a glass tower again." Miltia groaned, twisting her neck as she recalled the sharp memory. She'd spent that night removing glass shards from her hair.

"It doesn't look that way." That's all Ruby could've guessed as the men lowered their guns per Junior's orders, and dispersed, leaving the owner to carry on whatever business Yang had with him. "She's just speaking with your boss." She double backed to the glass tower comment. "You're the girl Yang knocked around the last time I found her here?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Crashing into the glass is, like, really painful." The elder girl sighed. "Your sister packs a mean punch."

"Don't I know it. It's practically what she lives for."

"Go figure. I feel sorry for all those Grimm that have to deal with her." Miltia jested.

"Pray, she never goes berserk on you. Not even your aura will protect you from those blows. It's like getting hit by two tons of steel." Ruby laughed.

Had they not been caught up in their laughter, the opening of the doors would've alerted them to the new presence of an annoyed Melanie Malachite as she strode in; a complaint ready on her lips replaced by a highly aggressive growl upon seeing Ruby's face. So, her approach and maddened snarl were mostly unexpected.

"Miltia, why the hell is she here!?" Lips tight, stance wide, and the clenching of her jaw, Melanie glared at Ruby with the utmost disdain.

"Oh, joy…" Miltia rolled her eyes, and sighed while Ruby yelped, and dove for cover behind the couch. She could feel the dull pain of headache coming on. Actually, come to think about it, she seemed to suffer from headaches a _lot _more these days since their confrontation. And, Melanie had been a _lot _more confrontational these days. The simplest of things brought about hostile reactions from her, and it was becoming a real pain to live with her. '_I've never seen her like this before. As much as I dislike being around her at the current standing, she's still my sister, and I'm worried.' _

"Answer me!"

Miltia heaved another sigh, this one oozing fatigue. "If you must know, Ruby dropped by to say hello."

"Hello?! Are you serious right now!?"

"Quite."

Melanie's chest puffed up further, irritability rolling off her in waves. "I don't get you! Since when do we grace simple folk with our presence?! Especially, brats like her!" Pale green eyes blazed with righteous fury the longer she glared at the person she deemed the source of the contemporary struggle between Miltia and her.

"Ruby."

"What?"

"Her name is Ruby." Miltia repeating, surrendering her comfortable spot on the leather couch. "And, if you're head wasn't so far up that pompous ass of yours, then you would see that she's more than just a 'brat', as you've so proudly dubbed her." Red stilettos descended the flight of stairs as Miltia approached Melanie.

Melanie squared herself as her twin drew near. If she was being honest with herself, and for once, she was, she was by no means in any condition to go for another confrontation with her red half. Though, their last bout ended in a draw, she topped out as the one with the most bruises. At first, Miltia was wholly against fighting her, that docile nature of hers coming into play, but a few words spewed about the little runt and her probably swapping spit, and all Hell broke loose from there. '_What a load of shit.' _

Ruby peeked out around the couch arm, cautiously observing the twins. '_A fight between siblings is never a good thing.' _To make a comparison, she thought of herself and Yang ever having a fight. As expected, it was not something Ruby ever wished to happen. '_That'll never happen… right?'_

"How blind can you be, Miltia!?" Melanie's shrill cry cut Ruby's musings. "Look at us! When have we ever fought! When have we ever had a fight as serious as this! This is all happened because she came pushing herself in an equation that was already perfect!"

"For fuck sakes, Melanie! Do you hear yourself?!" Part of Miltia just felt like jumping on her sister, and pinning her down until she saw reason, while the other half remained genuinely concerned about her well-being. "We're twins, I get that! You never let me go a day without forgetting! But, that doesn't mean we shouldn't be able to meet new people! And, they are so much intriguing people out there to meet!" The subtle visage of argent eyes entered her mind's eye, but she swiftly erased the image with a shake of her head. "You've always had this mentality that if we stuck together, we wouldn't need anyone else in this world. That's where you're wrong, Melanie."

"Wrong? We know everything about each other; our dislikes, our likes, and the things we love!" Flawlessly straight hair fell askew as the eldest wildly shook her head in disbelief. "Yet you call it wrong?!"

"Because it's dull, boring, and overrated." Miltia said with ease. "It's no longer any fun when someone knows everything about you; your life and every move you make becomes predictable. There's no longer any suspense about the next action you're going to take. It's already been noted, and put away in recall for use." She chanced a glance over her shoulder. "That's where meeting new people comes in. It's a wonderful gift, Melanie, because you know they know nothing about you. They don't know your likes, your dislikes or the things you love. They go in blind, and eager to learn new things about you. And, you become equally as eager to show yourself off to them, until you come to a mutual understanding." Cautiously, Miltia touched Melanie's shoulder, gently squeezing as a sign of reassurance. "And, you repeat the process until you become contented with the people you've met."

To her credit, Melanie had remained passive for the duration of the speech, and Miltia actually thought she'd been able to get through to her.

A thought lost as her arm was violently slapped away.

"Something the matter, Miltie? You look a bit disappointed." Melanie viciously snarked. "Did you really think that little speech of yours would sway me, change my stance on the little brat?" Bruises be damned, she was not about to allow her younger sibling to talk down to her. She'd sooner suffer another beating than a belittling. "I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that." An armoured sole dragged along the tiled floor in a half arc, the other firmly positioned on the ground. Fierce competitiveness burned in her eyes, arms out, and inviting.

A high pitched yelp escaped Ruby's lips as she watched in fear, and worry as Melanie provoked Miltia to fight. She couldn't understand why Melanie found her presence such a sin. Sure, she tended to ramble at times, but it couldn't be helped. She was excitable after all. But, for her to draw her weapons on her own sister for the use of an actual battle, and not a spar…

Was she truly a pest in her eyes?

A tightness squeezed her throat at the notion. Yang told her many times before that not everyone in the world will like you; be it for the most insignificant matter, and that there was nothing she could do to make someone like if they're already set in their ways. The best course of action would be to move on, and surround yourself with people who appreciated your company.

Despite Yang's sage-like wisdom, Ruby always strived to get on people's good side, to make them like her. It was… pitiful. She knew, but growing up as an antisocial teen who was now learning socialization skills made her particularly naive to ways of the world, and those in it.

Back with the feuding siblings, Miltia massaged her stinging hand, before letting it fall to her side. She acknowledged Melanie, and body language. Eyes wild, teeth bared, and metaphorical claws unsheathed. '_It's expected.' _

"Honestly, I did hope to broaden your views, make you see a more vivid picture." Slowly, her hands rose inwards, fingers spread slightly. "I see I was foolish, and naive. It won't happen again." Then, a double streak of red flashed as twin talons greeted their persecutor. "After all, pride comes before the fall."

Melanie felt her heart rate spike at that infuriating smirk pulling on Miltia's pink lips. Like a lightning bolt, she whizzed forward, bladed heels clashing with claws as she attacked. "You'll be as red as your dress when we're through here!"

"Empty threats, Mel." Miltia's surprisingly sturdy forearms kept Melanie stagnant in the air as she held off the attempted aerial kick. "Try upping your intimidation tactics, yeah?" Using some upper body force, she dipped back slightly, before surging upward and flinging her sister away.

Muffled music became muted as Ruby watched the clash with bated breath. Animosity clung to Melanie like a parasite to a host as she righted herself upon her 360° landing, while in Miltia's case, poised grace was her constant companion.

'_I shouldn't be seeing this. It's a family affair, and I've already done enough damage already.' _Crisp leather crinkled under her grasp as the two sisters stared each other down; hands twitching, and bodies radiating built up energy that needed to be exerted. '_I don't need to see this, but how can I get out of here without Melanie jumping me at the first chance she gets?' _

To make matters even more complicated, the pendant on her necklace vibrated, and flashed a bright red. A clear signal that Blake was in trouble. '_Now, I really _need _to get out of here!' _

"It's about time you left, isn't it, Ruby? Things are about to get ugly, and I'd rather you not see this." Miltia spoke, head tipping over her shoulder, a know-it-all twinkle in her eyes. "Plus, I think your special somebody needs you." Focusing back on her ill-tempered kin, one clawed hand pointed to her right. "Door leads to a fire escape, stand in front the wall, and run your hand up the middle, it'll open."

Ruby remained rooted to her spot for an extended amount of time, tense as her eyes warily stared at Melanie. To her great surprise, and relief, the girl paid her no heed; all her attention directed at her sibling. Seeing that she was not the main priority here, Ruby nodded her head, and leaped up from behind the couch before dashing to the wall, and obeying the given instructions. As was said, a door did open, revealing a fire escape at the side of the building. Tossing one last look back to Miltia, she exited the room, and quickly descended the metal stairs.

Malachite orbs observed as the door closed after Ruby departed, leaving her alone with Melanie.

"Now, then." Suddenly, the room felt darker despite the strobe lights illuminating the place. Not only did it feel darker, Miltia's presence became far more noticeable, and her aura bordered on monstrous. "Round two begins."

* * *

Black and red boots tore up the dull, gray concrete sidewalks as Ruby raced down the streets. Thankfully, the streets were practically empty, meaning less traffic, and more space to maneuver. That wasn't her main concern, however. It was the fact her pendant's distress signal had been activated. That could only mean Blake was in trouble.

_'I'm sure Blake is fine, she's with Sun right now.' _Ruby thought as she shifted around a door that came flying open. She reached a crossing but made no effort to stop and wait as she ran straight across the road, hopping over a cyclist as if she were doing hurdles. '_Wait, can he even fight? Sure, he helped Blake against the White Fang, and Torchwick, but I didn't actually see him do any fighting-'_

"_Everyone! If you can hear this, we need bac-"_ Blake's voice interjected, halting all thought process.

"_Help!"_ Sun so eloquently interrupted.

'_Of course. Never let a boy do a girl's job.' _Ruby kicked into third gear, surroundings blurring around her as she created an unintentional slipstream, all those around her blown back by the resounding wind force. To be honest, Ruby wasn't exactly aware of the current speed she was going. The only thing that mattered right now, was reaching Blake, and ensuring her safety.

As is such the duty of a team leader, and a caring girlfriend.

_*Thump! Thump!*_

Ruby skidded to a dead stop, discarded papers fluttering around her, but she paid no mind. '_What's that sound?' _

She remained in place, listening as the muffled noise drew closer, when two shadows flashed above her before they jumped onto the freeway. Looking up, she was barely able to get a glimpse of a blonde tail. "Sun?" No sooner than she called the monkey faunus' name, did Blake appear quickly after. "Blake!"

Suddenly, the loud thumping was right next to her as the mecha suit from the demonstration blasted past her; it's attention focused clearly on the two faunus. And, hot on the tail of that mechanical beast was a blur of yellow and blue as Yang drove Bumblebee at full throttle; Neptune hanging on for dear life.

"A chase with a chase?" Lowering into a crouch, she placed a hand on the cement. "This is gonna be so rad!" Off she went with breakneck speed, hopping into traffic as she started a hot pursuit. '_Just gotta be watch my speed.' _

The culprit in control of the mecha showed scant concern for human safety or life as they swatted any cars in its way to the side.

'_Wait until I get my hands on that jerk.' _Ruby vowed, decelerating to a standstill as she watched from the below freeway; Crescent Rose equipped in preparation for the incoming battle.

"_Blake, I'm in position!" _Weiss' static voice announced as she swooped in from above, touching down on the tarred road. Weiss assumed her position; knees slightly bent, rapier arm at optimum height, opposite arm at a forty-five degree angle. The person in command saw an opportunity to get rid of a member of the Schnee's; one of the most pompous families in Vale, and continued full steam ahead.

'_Ignorant fool.' _Weiss narrowed her eyes and waited until the robot was too close to pull the brakes before twirling and plunging the tip of Myrtenaster into the road. A ring of ice formed around her, causing the machine to slip, and fall through the holographic barrier to the freeway below.

Everything fell into order quickly after it landed on its feet in front of Ruby; Weiss, Blake, and Yang coming down to her side to resume the battle.

* * *

Winter sat against the plush white leather of her personal limo, tear drops of sapphire glimmering in her ears as the vehicle passed under the street lights. The half lowered window allowed the crisp breeze to blow through the limo, a few strands of her hair which were done in a simpleーby her standardsーupdo, swayed in the breeze. She was on her way back from a would be dinner with a suitor had she decided to linger any longer, but her hand chosen 'beloved' decided to arrive ten minutes late. She knew this because she kept a keen eye on the hands of her wrist watch. Winter applauded the man for he did better than other individuals who saw it fit to waste her time with their lax behaviours. Most would only be given five minutes extra of her time before she left them.

Father was going to berate her when the man's family called him about her less savory exit. Something that became tradition ever since her enlistment in the Atlesian Military. That was the one time she ever saw colour in their family's naturally alabaster skin. After that instance, his actions and speech towards her were visibly harsher. Not as though it bothered Winter. Her skin wasn't as thin as Weiss' who recoiled whenever she 'failed' to please him.

Upon successful completion of her training, Winter vacated Schnee Manor and took up residence in the barracks of the military. Of course, as a specialist, her quarters were far more luxurious compared to those of other officers.

As for her home, she'd rarely ever visit just exchange strained cordial talk with her father. But, if she did visit, it was to make certain of Weiss' safety. Both physically, and mentally.

"Where to next, Miss Schnee?" Reginald, her personal chauffeur, asked. He was in his mid-40's but still looked good for his age. In fact, one would mistake him for a young man in his late 20's with the combed over hairstyle and youthful eyes.

"The CCT, if you kindly would."

"Might I ask why you wish to go there?"

"I wish to inform father of another unsuccessful dinner." Winter's normally passive face danced with a look of pure spite that hid in her smile.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea, Miss?" Reginald's hushed yet amused eyes twinkled in the rear view mirror.

Winter chuckled. Reginald already knew her answer, he was only asking a matter of formality. "Quite."

"Very well, ma'am."

Winter closed her eyes, and reclined in her seat, the smooth hum of the limo engine was the only sound in the silence. Once she arrived at the CCT, and discussed tonight's events with her father, Winter added the plan of dropping by her sister's dormitory to check in on her. '_I do hope she's been complying with her sparring regime; mainly the days she's supposed to rest, and recover. Weiss works herself too hard at times.' _Winter's brow creased as she finished the other part of her quiet fussing. '_All for _him_.' _

Winter found her musings abruptly cut off as her body lurched forward, head crashing onto the opposing seat before slumping to the carpeted floor. Groaning at the unexpected lash, Winter's vision spun as she waited for everything to right itself.

Reginald coughed as smoke entered his lungs. The hood of the limousine was crumpled like a paper ball as another car's bumper buried itself deep in the hood, smoke escaping in thick, gray clouds. Reginald unbuckled his seatbelt, and pulled on the door handle, yet it refused to budge. The impact from the collision must've jammed it shut.

'_Oh, bollocks.' _Reginald, knowing he had little time to spare, used his elbow to shatter the already cracked door window. Cleaning away any jagged edges, he climbed through the window and fell into the broken glass on the tarred road. "Bugger, mother is going to kill me." He stressed when he saw the blood stains, and torn gaps in his suit. "Ah, I'll deal with her hissy-fit later. Miss Schnee is my main priority right now."

Reginald used the dented door as support to stand before further use as a figurative crutch to walk to the back of the stretch limousine.

Thankfully, the door wasn't jammed shut like his own as he opened it to see Winter slumped on the carpeted floor.

"Miss Schnee, are you alright?" His accent heightened as did his worry for his charge. Gently, he aided her in exiting the destroyed vehicle.

"Nothing my aura won't be able to heal," Winter confirmed as she accepted his help. "Report?"

"Airborne car crashed into the hood of the limousine. Fortunately, it was unmanned as no driver seemed to be inside."

"And, the cause of that?"

"My best guess would be that mechanical monstrosity over yonder, Miss." Reginald carried Winter over to the railing, pointing to moving mass of metal in the distance.

"That's one of our Atlesian Paladins..." Winter's eyes narrowed. "Fetch my binoculars."

"Will you be fine on your own?"

"Reginald, please, your fussing is not needed for mere scratches."

"I know, but it is my job to fuss." Reginald chuckled before going for the requested item.

* * *

"I... got nothing."

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled.

"I never thought we'd have to fight a giant robot! Don't worry, I'll come up with something!" Their attention focused back on the Atlesian Paladin, the hulking mass of nuts, and bolts approaching.

"Think faster!"

"Right, right, um…"

"Ruby!" Blake, Weiss, and Yang screamed.

"Freezerburn!" A codename for the combination of her sister, and Weiss. Rather cunning in her opinion if she did say so herself.

"Finally!" Yang exclaimed as she leapt into the air, Weiss having stabbed the ground with Myrtenaster, a large circle of ice layering the road. Role complete, Weiss jumped back as Yang came down, and let loose a shot onto the ice; a chilly smoke screen rising, and providing efficient cover.

Laser sensors on the Paladin activated as the fog impaired its vision. Hidden within the mist, the teens skated on the iced road around the mecha. It worked only for a few moments until its sensors captured the movements of Yang, and fired two blast as her and Weiss converged. All two blasts missed, but as Blake and Yang moved in together this time, the mech fired another blast. Blake had been successful in avoiding the bolt of energy, while Yang got knocked back by the blast radius.

Her sister's temporary incapacitated state did not hinder Ruby's progress as she exploded out of the dust created by the blast, and rushed straight at the Paladin, unloading a round into the machine's frame whilst in a rotation.

The attack caused the machine to stagger backward and provided Ruby with some time to discard her shell casings. "Checkmate!"

Weiss and Blake swooshed in as soon as the command was uttered. Timing was key to teamwork, even more so when working in a mixture. They attacked the mech with a variety of slices, and slashes, each attack accompanied by speed, and precision. Blake and Weiss finished up their turn and bounded back before the Paladin could retaliate.

Again, Blake made a clean escape, though the same didn't go for Weiss as the mecha landed a direct hit with its energy cannon while in she was in a backwards somersault.

* * *

Winter observed through the optical lenses of her binoculars as her sister beared the brunt of the attack, but before she slammed onto the concrete, she summoned a glyph beneath her dark haired friend.

Winter took note of the colour of the glyph in particular. '_Golden. Time dilation. Her training is paying off.' _

Her speculation proved correct as Blake donned a golden aura. What should follow would be her lack of fatigue, and enhanced speed, and reaction time. Winter proved right again as Blake became visibly empowered by her sister's support glyph, easily disabling an incoming barrage of missle with projectile slashes of her weapon. '_Gambol Shroud. Quite a versatile weapon.' _

"Miss, do you think they'll require your assistance?" Reginald was Winter's personal butler, but that didn't mean he cared any less for the younger Miss Schnee.

"No, this battle has already been decided." Winter found it amusing how far his worry could extend. Often, she would have to scold him about his excessive concern for them. Weiss wasn't a little girl anymore, she could protect herself, and teammates as shown previously.

"But, Miss, you're sister-"

"Will be just fine." Winter lowered her binoculars and turned to face her apprehensive guardian. "Weiss is a big girl, Reginald. She can take care of herself."

"I know that, but-"

"And, what she lacks, her teammates will provide her with. Enough with your badgering, lest I'll have to speed up your vacation days." Reginald kept quiet instantly, not even budging to say anything more. Winter exhaled good-naturedly. Another little quirk about Reginald; he hated his vacation days, because in his eyes that meant she was more sustainable to an incursion while she stayed in her villa. As much as Winter loved having him aroundㄧshe really didㄧit was mandatory that he got his vacation days, or the Union would have her neck. "Have you notified your brother?"

"Yes, madam. Radley shall be here momentarily."

"Excellent. We'll not bother going to the CCT. Father can be informed from the young man's family about my lack of appearance at dinner."

"Where shall you be going then, Miss?"

"Why, to congratulate my sister, of course."

A silver Rolls Royce pulled up to the blocked roadway shortly after Winter spoke. A door opened as a gentleman stepped out, bearing a striking similarity to Reginald. Except, where Reginald's combed over hair was navy blue, and his eyes sea foam green, his messily styled own was a silvery blond paired with hazel eyes. He straightened out the lapels of his suit before he waved over Winter, and Reginald.

"Radley seems all ready to go, shall we, Reginald?" Winter held forth her arm, waiting for it to be accepted.

Reginald's gaze flickered between his lady's arm, and to the fight taking place behind them. However, all it took was a raised brow for his decision to be made. "Yes, let's." He bent his arm at the elbow and placed Winter's hand in the crook as he escorted her over to his brother's car. "I do wish he would he comb his hair."

"I like his messy hairstyle. I think it gives him character."

"You, and mother both."

* * *

The battle of the four versus the machine progressed to a close end. Ruby teamed up with Blake to perform their combination dubbed 'Ladybug', leaving the Paladin an arm shorter. Pressing on the advantage, Yang boarded the back of the robot's frame and started a bombardment of kinetic energy rounds.

The odds were obviously not in her favour, because like earlier, she grew acquainted with the taste of concrete as she was thrown through several pillars before finally sticking to one.

Blake cried out to Yang, a sick churning in her stomach as Yang's body drew slack as she dropped to the road. Any degree of rashness from her was thwarted as Ruby's surprisingly knowledgeable voice cut in and explained Yang's disposition.

Ruby's words rang true as Yang slowly picked herself up, a dark shadow looming above her as the Atlesian Paladin's fist came down to hammer her, but its arm was forced to a still. Even though it possessed tremendous force, Yang's newly acquired strength put it to shame as she shattered its other arm with a single blow.

Frustration continued to build as the pilot's actions proved useless. As a sign of his disgruntlement, he input a command into the robot's mainframe, and the resulted output was a front kick to Yang's person.

"Bumblebee!"

Blake threw Gambol Shroud towards Yang, who grabbed onto its ribbon before she crashed into another column. Blake brought Yang around in a half circle with ease, and closer to the mecha. Close enough, Yang chanced a swipe at the Paladin, but a simple step back saved it from the blow.

"We need to slow it down," Ruby said.

"And, how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked.

"What do you say, want to try out our combo?"Ruby wiggled her brows at Weiss.

"If it means ending this ordeal, I don't see why not." Ruby assumed a kneeling position after she, and Weiss performed some fanciful twirling. She positioned Crescent Rose behind a short series of glyphs, her aim locked onto the Paladin.

"Ready?"

"Do it." Ruby fired a barrage through Weiss' glyphs, her rounds becoming augmented with a freezing effect, thus immobilizing the Paladin on contact. "Blake!" In response to Weiss' voice, Blake swung Yang around once more, this time further propelled by rounds from Ember Celica. Yang released Gambol Shroud's ribbon, and delivered a colossal punch to the Atlesian Paladin, shattering it to finish the battle.

Roman rolled slightly before he emerged from the wreckage, and dusted off his coat. "Just got this thing cleaned…"

"Roman was in that?" Ruby asked.

Roman turned his attention to Yang, eyes burning red, and hair glowing. Yang spared no time in reloading Ember Celica and discharging a kinetic blast at Roman. Without warning, a strangely patterned girl appeared, and deflected her shot with a lace umbrella. the four girls glaring at him. "Ladies, Ice Queen." Roman greeted them nonchalantly. A distant 'hey!' could be heard from Weiss at her unofficial nickname. "Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would."

'Neo' bowed mockingly, smug smile in place.

'_Cheeky…' _Ruby thought while Yang charged ahead, letting out a yell as she delivered one last blow. Neo shielded both herself, and Roman one moment before the blonde mammoth's attack landed, and her illusionary wall cracked into pieces. Instead of being blown away, Roman together with his cohort shattered like glass.

Yang made a disgruntled noise and crossed her arms disappointed as the two escaped in an airship. "I guess he got a new henchman."

"Yeah, I guess she made our plans... fall apart." Weiss snickered.

"No, just... no." Yang deadpanned while Blake just walked away. Tonight was already a headache, she didn't need Weiss' terrible jokes making it even worse.

"What? But, you do it."

"There's a time, and place for jokes."

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just wasn't very good."

"Oh! You know it must be bad if Yang isn't laughing." Ruby jested.

"Hey!" Both Weiss and Yang yelled out.

* * *

On their way back to Beacon on an airship, Ruby warily eyed Weiss. It didn't look as though she was plotting to murder her, but then again, who plotted murder aloud. She showed no signs of outrage either, then again, her face naturally had that annoyed expression, so it was hard to tell.

Well, only one way to find out.

"Say, Weiss?"

"What, Ruby?"

"You're not mad at me for ditching you at the CCT, are you?"

"Honestly, I'd forgotten about that, but thank you for reminding me. I'll make sure you're punished for your misdeeds." Weiss smiled a smile so sweet that it nearly bordered on homicidal.

"Fudge…"

* * *

**AN: Here we have it! Chapter 16 all revised, and stuff. Hope it's better than what we gave you before.**

**For those who've been constantly asking if the story is continuing, even though I've answered some of you in PM, this is for those I didn't get around to. Yes, the story will be continuing as long as Shadow sees fit. The reason why writing went on a hiatus was because my laptop went bum, and I only recently got a temporary one to use. But, I got it just as school started back, so my days have been hectic. As for when the new chapter will be released… Honestly, I don't know since there's no sure date, but I'm silently praying we get it out before the new year. **

**Thanks again for all those who've stuck with this story despite some of the ups, and downs! You're the real MVPs!**


	17. CH 17: Speaking About The Past

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ruby cried, as Weiss yanked her into the dorm room by the ear. Yang entered after them, tiredly rubbing her back. That was gonna ache for days, she told herself. Blake came in last, shutting the door behind them. Out of everyone, she was probably the one who sustained the least amount of damage.

"Weiss, come on! Let me go, please!" Ruby's voice pitched up an octave higher as Weiss twisted her ear another degree.

"Why should I? You left all by my lonesome at the CCT, so you could go running off after that weird ginger girl."

"Me thinks someone is a bit jealous." Yang sniggered, jabbing Blake in the side, who in turn shook her head.

"Oh, please, I have no cause to be jealous of someone like that." Weiss scoffed at the comment, releasing Ruby momentarily.

"Then, why are you so bothered by it."

"I'm not. I just think it's rude to run off, and leave your partner on her own." Ruby took the opportunity of Weiss being distracted to sneak over to Blake. Once at Blake's side, she received a gentle pat on the head.

"Riiight." The blonde drew out the word, that infuriating grin of hers aimed at Weiss. "You were so jealous."

"Don't start this, Long, it won't end well."

"Oh, yeah? For who? Me, or you, cause lemme tell ya, Ice Queen, the odds are in my favour." Yang stepped into the heiress' personal space, chest puffed out to seem taller than she really was.

"Always so quick to rely on brute force as usual. Leaves one to wonder how well you would fair in a battle of wits." Weiss would not be intimidated by a mere display of physical strength, as she took a step forward into Yang's own little space.

"Before you two start flouncing around like two Ursa trying to prove dominance, we have a visitor in our midst," Blake interjected from her position by the desk.

"A visitor?"

Their question was answered when the bathroom door opened, and out came Weiss' sister, Winter, clad in only a towel that came to her thighs, and a smaller towel in hand as she dried the ends of her hair.

"Winter?! What are you doing here?" Weiss forgot all about dealing with the brawler, her main focus directed on her sibling.

"Ah, Weiss, welcome back." Winter greeted, finished drying her hair as she tossed the wet towel in the clothes hamper. "I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty of occupying your bathroom. When I got here, none of you had returned yet from your encounter, and I was in dire need of a shower."

"T-That's not a problem, I guess, but what are you doing here?" The young heiress reiterated her earlier question. "I thought you were supposed to be dealing with some high society character this evening?"

"That 'high society character' happened to be ten minutes late to our dinner, and you know how irate I become when my time is taken for granted."

Oh, did Weiss know. Consider yourself lucky if you were ever granted even a minute of Winter's time, the woman was constantly on the move, never stuck in the same place. Wasting her precious time would usually end with the said person holding a scathing reprimand before being sent away with their tail between their legs. Weiss knew all about this, of course, because Winter would sometimes disclose little bits of information to her that held no warrant.

"Not to mention, he was just another playboy suitor hoping to score the hand of the 'elusive' Schnee." Elusive was probably the best way to describe the Schnee sisters. They had suitors lining up by the dozen, and they turned down every single one of them whenever their father tried to set up dinner dates, or any type of date for that matter. "Father will be so disappointed," Winter said, her drony tone displaying her disinterest on the subject.

"I see, he's still trying to hand us off to the highest buyer." Weiss scoffed. Their father always did this. Set them up on meetings with a figure that held minor influence in his country, in hopes of uniting the two families to gain more power in his standing.

"Yes, and it's becoming more irksome as the days go on."

During the whole exchange, silver eyes were locked onto the awesome body that belonged to one Winter Schnee. '_Holy fudge, she's a goddess.'_ Their words were nothing but muffled noise as Ruby lost herself exploring Winter's body; wrapped up in only a towel that came to a rest near toned, milky white thighs, small beads of water dripping down the strong muscles, descending onto equally as muscular calves. Her eyes went back up the woman's body, lingering on her generous bosom which was only pronounced by the tightness of the towel.

Then, silver globes slowly moved up from the bust region, raking over her well-defined collarbone. '_Is that a thing among them? Weiss' collarbone is just as well-defined.' _Ruby's rather personal examination ended when she reached Winter's face, taking in the flush of light pink that stained her cheeks; most likely from the use of hot water while in the bath. Winter's hair was freed from its usual bun, dropping to the middle of her back in slightly tangled loose, curly knots. Needless to say, her beauty doubled, tripled even. Alabaster tresses framed her face gracefully, putting emphasis on her sharp, practically perfect cheekbones, and jawline. And, with the lighting of the room, there was a halo around her that only Ruby saw; probably because she put Winter on a pedestal of all things gorgeous in this world. '_If she were a goddess, I'd happily serve her for eternity.' _

All of a sudden a sharp pressure tugged at her mind. Waking from her stupor, Ruby checked her side to see two long fingers pinching her skin beneath her shirt. She jerked away, the reaction a bit delayed, and saw Blake glaring at her; glowing yellow narrowed dangerously.

'_Yipe! I've been caught!' _Gulping, Ruby turned back to the siblings, deciding to keep her eyes trained on Weiss indefinitely.

"Wait, you said 'your encounter', does that mean you saw us fighting that walking health hazard?" Yang asked, alleviating some of the unknown tension between Blake and Ruby.

"Very much so."

"And, you didn't bother to help us, why?" The fight could've ended much sooner if the older Schnee had stepped in, Yang was sure of it.

"It was the perfect opportunity for me to assess Weiss' progress in combat, and glyph summoning since her coming here." Winter praised Weiss with a smile, not with her lips, but rather her eyes. "To which I must say I'm quite impressed. You've come a long way, Weiss, though your stamina is something we must focus on improving. You tire too quickly."

"I know, I've been working on increasing my endurance ever since I came entering Beacon, but to no avail, as you saw." Weiss sighed.

"Fret not, sister, soon enough, you'll be able to summon quadruple the amount of glyphs you're able to call forth on a regular day," Winter reassured her, noticing how discouraged she looked. "Another reason, I didn't interfere with the battle would be my intrigue in seeing how well you all worked as a unit. Bravo, I must say, you all performed exceptionally. Combination attacks are quite useful in combat as you witnessed tonight. Might I ask who was the person behind such a well thought out idea."

"That'd be my awesome little sister, right here!" Yang lurched over to Ruby, hauling the tiny girl into a headlock, and giving her a noogie.

"Yaaang! Stop, that hurts!" Ruby whined, trying to push free from the arm that kept her in place.

"Hm, I see. I think you should be rewarded then, for such a wise tactic." Winter smirked a mischievous glint in sapphire pools.

'_A reward?' _Blake tensed up as Winter drew nearer to her Rose. '_What's this white haired seductress' game?' _

"Reward?" Yang and Ruby asked in unison. Said reward happened to be Winter gliding across to Ruby, and bending over, presenting her bosom to the haunched girl.

To say Blake was doing her best to control herself would be partly true because she was, she was doing her best control her emotions, but what happened all but drove her ballistic.

Winter, had the audacity, the _impudence, _to tilt Ruby's head up slightly, and place a chaste kiss on her _lips_. Those lips that belonged to _her_. Blake felt her pulse rate spike, blood pounding loudly in both sets of ears.

"W-W-Winter?!" Weiss spluttered uselessly.

"What the hell?!" Yang yelled, too shocked to keep a tight grip on a petrified Ruby.

'_I'm going to kill her.' _Blake bit her lip so hard that the skin broke, and blood oozed from the wound.

_'Why would she do this?! This isn't a reward! This is a death sentence! Blake's already angry at me! Is she trying to get me killed?!'_ Ruby sobbed.

Winter backed up, pleased with her handiwork, her nonchalant smile showing just that. "It's about time for me to leave. Thank you for allowing me the usage of your bath. Stay well, Weiss." The eldest Schnee sauntered to the door, opening it, and stepped through the doorway, but not before she looked over her shoulder, and winked at Ruby.

Everyone was hush for an uncomfortable duration time. Weiss was in shock at her sister's actions. Yang could join her in that category as well, shocked, and partially pissed. Ruby was dealing with it the worse, sobbing to herself about her impending doom. And, Blake, Blake radiated nothing short of uncontrollable rage.

"Wait! Did she just leave here in only a towel?!" Weiss shrieked, running into the bathroom, and coming back out with robe in her hands. "Winter!" She bolted out the room, the previous event forgotten for now. She had a half naked sister to clothe.

Ruby dry cried, no tears pouring from her eyes, but sorrowful wails escaping her. She suddenly felt a strong tug on her hood, a bigger wail echoing in the room. Blake's eyes looked like they were practically on fire, so much fury in those eyes as she dragged Ruby away.

The only person left in the room was Yang, rooted to the spot, unable to save her sibling.

* * *

_**Beacon Academy Rooftop**_

Blake pulled Ruby onto her feet and roughly forced her against the wall, the sting from the impact causing her to wince. Blake planted her hands on the wall beside the shorter girl's head, pupils so thin that only gold stared at her.

"B-B-Blake, calm down. I know what it looked like, but I swear to you, I had no idea she was going to do that!" Ruby spluttered as she looked at her girlfriend fearfully.

"Ruby." Calm. Her voice was calm. Why was her voice calm? Oh boy, she was _so_ in for it now if Blake's voice was calm. "What kind of faunus am I?"

"A-A cat faunus…?" Ruby trembled under the scrutiny of those amber eyes. Night was upon them, and the moon was high in the sky. The moonlight shimmering brightly on Blake, giving her dark figure an intimidating look. Those amber eyes were more vibrant than they usually were during the day as the orbs glowed in the dark. Even when filled with anger, they were still hauntingly beautiful.

"Hm, correct, and do you know what that means?"

"N-No…"

Blake's head surged forward, their faces only inches apart as her warm breath ghosted across Ruby's lips. They were so close, Blake's lips. So soft and plump. Temptation called to her as she stared those tender lips. Just… a little… closer and… '_No, now's not the time! I'm being reprimanded here!' _

"It means that I'm very territorial, and I don't like sharing what's mine." Blake husked, bowing her head to graze her lips across the exposed flesh of Ruby's neck. She chuckled when she heard the girl inhale in a sharp breath.

"Blake… wait." Ruby panted, her skin flush from the feel of those lips on her neck.

"And, do you know how cats mark their territory?" The raven haired teen whispered.

"No…" Ruby breathed, gasping when she felt something wet run over her ear. Blake's tongue. Warm and wet as it licked her ear.

"They leave their scent," was all Blake said before she attacked Ruby's neck. She sucked on pale, creamy flesh, drawing a low moan from Ruby. Pride flared in her chest at the sound. Blake took it a step further, nibbling the tender skin between her, occasionally throwing in a harsher bite before running her tongue over the possibly bruised skin.

Ruby let out another moan, louder and deeper. Blake was talented with her lips, exhibiting this trait on various, constantly turning her into a warm puddle. A tingling began to settle in the area of her nether regions as the faunus continued her aggressive show of possession. She had to stop Blake now, or not they'd have an interesting story to tell the others about why they looked a right mess.

"B-Blake, please. Stop." Ruby placed her hands on her Blake's shoulders, her breath coming out in short puffs. Blake didn't listen. If anything, she only sucked and bit harder. She was going to make sure people knew Ruby belonged to someone, even if they didn't know that someone was her.

Finally feeling like she had done enough, Blake released Ruby's neck with a wet pop. She licked her lips, the moonlight causing them to glisten. Blake leaned back and admired her handiwork with a sense of smugness. Right there, on Ruby's neck, sat a huge, purple hickey. The faunus in her purred with pride at the sight. Ruby looked positively ravished as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Mine." Blake softly growled as she nuzzled Ruby's neck.

"I-I've never seen you get like this before." Ruby stuttered.

"What did you expect to happen when that _woman _dare put her lips on you?" Blake looked up to Ruby from her position. She was bracing herself on the wall, dazed beyond belief when a minor wince overcame her face. Shifting with some difficulty, Ruby rubbed her back. It must've been hurt when Blake slammed her onto the concrete surface.

Blake's jealousy subsided after seeing the pained look on the crimson-tipped girl's face. A sense of guilt settled heavy in the pit of her stomach. She had never meant to hurt her, she had just been so caught up in her jealousy that she lost control of her actions. "_Nice job, Belladonna.' _Blake sighed.

Ruby closed her eyes as Blake leant closer to her, preparing herself in case Blake wanted a round 2. When she felt nothing, Ruby opened her eyes and noticed Blake's face was inches away from her like before, but instead of fury and lust coating her eyes, worry and regret filled them.

Blake closed the distance between them and kissed Ruby on her forehead to calm her down before she took her into her arms and switched their positions. Now, she was the one to the wall while Ruby was in front as she lowered them to sit on the ground. With Ruby sitting her in lap, facing her, she was now the shorter of the two as she gazed up into Ruby's eyes.

"Sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean to scare you, or to hurt you. It's just… jealousy can be a bit unbearable, especially when you're a faunus, a cat faunus to be precise." Blake tenderly rubbed her hands along her companion's back.

"It's alright, Blake. I kinda knew you wouldn't have reacted too well to what Winter did." Ruby ran her fingers through raven locks. "I'll talk to her about it. Do you think you're up to going back to the dorm?"

"Actually, can we stay like this for a little longer? I don't wanna go yet."

"Of course." Ruby readjusted her seating, deciding to lay outstretched on long legs, her head resting on Blake's chest. s

_'What was I thinking? Blake wouldn't do something bad to me.'_ Ruby thought as she drifted between sleep and wake, the soft purring that vibrated in Blake's chest put with the soothing feel of her hands on her back were comforting.

"By the way, you should apologise to Sun about your little 'talk' earlier, or we're not going to be doing this again until you do," Blake said.

"What!? I'll get straight to it!" Blake chuckled at Ruby's enthusiasm, any indication of tiredness gone.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Ruby bounded through the halls like a mad man looking for the blonde, monkey faunus. She was lucky it was the weekend because it meant the chances of finding him were higher than during a school week.

Ruby eventually made it through a crowd of classmates and spotted Sun talking with Neptune. She meant to rush over to the boy but was shot down in her attempts when something yanked her in the opposite direction. She looked at the culprit to find it was Nora dragging her away. "No! Wait! I have important business to take care of!"

Nora dragged the reluctant Ruby all the way back to her dormitory. The door unlocked, flying open with a bang. Ren had been the sole resident in the room at the moment, unfazed by Nora's obnoxious entrance. He sighed, looking up from his book. He sighed again, this one more drawn out when she saw the struggling teen. "Nora… what are you doing?"

Nora smiled before she closed the door and sat on her bed. "Trying to hang out with Ruby!"

"By kidnapping her?" Ren deadpanned.

"No! She wanted to come, besides I need something from her."

"I'm sorry if Nora forced you here." Ren apologised to Ruby where she stood.

"I was trying to take care of important business. I demand compensation for this setback." Ruby said with her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot on the floor. It looked cuter than it was intimidating.

"I'll make you strawberry pancakes." Ren offered.

"...I accept your offer." Ruby agreed.

Ruby groaned after she finished helping Nora with her painstaking task, but the pain was worth it since she'd gotten some of Ren's delicious strawberry pancakes. Her dour mood brightened when she saw Sun again. She took one step forward, and like before she felt someone dragging her away. Again. She looked back to see the leader of Velvet's team, Coco, obstructing her from her task of great importance.

"No, not again! Why do you people insist on kidnapping me?!" Ruby cried as she struggled against her hold. _'Man, she's strong.'_

"Stop complaining, would you. My team's going on a mission soon, and I don't know how long it's going to take us to finish." Coco said like it was the simplest thing to understand.

"Uh… okay? This concerns me how…?" Ruby countered.

"Velvet is most likely gonna miss you," Coco said. "Actually, now that I think back, she tends to miss you if she doesn't see you for a few days."

"She does?"

"Yup." Coco said, popping the 'p'.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place instead of pulling me, this hood is one of a kind, you know." Coco let go of Ruby. "I'll go see her. Can't have a good friend of mine feeling down, now can I!" Ruby beamed with a boyish smile.

"I see why Velvet likes you so much," Coco muttered to herself.

"You know, I've never really seen you around Beacon. When I do see you, you're usually finished talking with Velvet."

"I usually try to keep myself busy."

"We should hang out sometime. I think it'd be nice to get to know you a little better. Velvet did say you were pretty cool and you do have this aura of coolness to you, er, that wasn't supposed to be a pun by the way."

"What?" Coco lifted a brow.

"You know, because of… aura… and I said you had an aur-Ah, forget it." Ruby gave up. "Also, it would be awesome if I could some pointers from a second-year team leader like you."

"Sure, I don't see why not. Always happy to help out a young leader." Coco droned, ruffling the girl's hair.

Ruby smiled, contented in making Coco's acquaintance. They turned the corner, spotting Velvet sitting under a tree with a book in hand.

"There she is. Talk to her while I go and see to my team." Coco said as she watched Ruby skipped over to Velvet, leaning against the wall to hide from their sight. A thought ran through her head. How _did _those two become friends? Velvet avoided people ever since she came to Beacon. Another mystery of Ruby Rose, Coco surmised. "There you go, Velvet, now go catch your little crush."

"Velvet! I came to see you!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby?" Velvet felt lithe arms wrap around her torso, and she blushed furiously.

"Hehe, you get embarrassed so easily." The crimsonette said cheekily.

"You surprised me, that's all."

"Anyway," she let go of Velvet, sitting in the free space next to her, "what're you reading?"

"It's nothing, I'm only reading it for class." Velvet said as she closed her book."What brings you here?"

"Oh, Coco told me you wanted to see before you left on your big mission." Ruby rested back on her hands. "Said something about you being sad if you didn't get to see me."

"Agh! No! That's just Coco trying to tease me!"

"Aw… are you saying you won't miss me?" Ruby pouted, teasing the rabbit faunus.

"O-Of course, I'm going to miss you!" Velvet fretted.

"I'm just playing with you, though I'm happy to know you will." Ruby smiled.

A moment of quiet passed between the two. Ruby idly kicked her feet back and forth as she watched the leaves fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Velvet sat next to her with her hands in her lap, fidgeting restlessly as she tried to build up enough confidence to ask a question that plagued her mind.

"Ruby?" Velvet finally uttered.

"Yeah?"

"D-Did Coco… mention anything… p-personal to you?" The rabbit faunus curled into herself, heat burning cheeks as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Something personal?" Ruby echoed, thinking back. "No, I don't think so. You're gonna have to be more specific."

"I-It's nothing! Nothing at all!" Velvet squeaked, keeping her gaze on her lap.

"Oh, okay…"

Ruby sat still while Velvet said nothing more. She peeked at the faunus through her hair as Velvet continued her nervous fidgeting. "Velvet? Why do you look so nervous? You only seem to be like that when we're alone. Are you scared of me or something?"

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" It was the opposite really. Velvet adored Ruby, quite a lot you could say. Adoration that verged a step further than basic friendship.

"Then, why do act so afraid around me?"

Velvet was silent. She was reluctant in giving the reason. Who's to say her feelings would be returned?

"We're friends, Velvet, so you can tell me anything and I promise you that I won't judge you," Ruby said gently, but no amount of gentleness in her voice could've stopped the unintentional sting.

"Friends, huh?" Velvet's ears drooped. '_Friends, that's all we'll ever be.' _She could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes, and she refused to turn into a sobbing mess in the eyes of her crush, so Velvet slowly picked herself up off the bench, and turned to face Ruby, bangs hiding glassy eyes. "I'm sorry, Ruby, but I think it's time for my team to leave. I'll… see you later."

"Oh… alright then." Ruby remained in her seat as Velvet walked away. Velvet had tried to hide her sadness, but she had heard the waver in the girl's voice when she told her she had to go. Ruby didn't get it, Velvet was okay up till a minute. What could have happened between then, and her asking why she seemed so scared of her?

'_Oh, Velvet.' _Coco sighed. Her heart wept for her teammate when she saw the distressed look on her face. The brunette turned to walk away, almost walking straight into Ruby who appeared behind her. "Dust damn it, kid. I knew you were fast, but that's just plain ridiculous."

"Coco…" Ruby began, ignoring the previous comment. "Why is Velvet acting so strange?"

Coco sighed once more. "I may know the reason, but that's for Velvet to tell you. Catch you later, kid."

Ruby stood alone as the senior walked away. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Ruby trudged through the corridors, Coco's words playing over and over in her mind; the enthusiasm she had from before gone. Her thoughts were disturbed when someone placed their warm hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, is there something wrong?" The voice of Pyrrha Nikos called.

"Oh, Pyrrha… it's nothing. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Ruby said, her voice sounding tired.

"I see…" Never one to pry, Pyrrha switched the subject. "Would you care to spend some time with me? It's been awhile since our last chat."

"Sure!"

* * *

_**Beacon Academy Library**_

Pyrrha must've said this a dozen times, but she always enjoyed Ruby's company. The girl was always filled with vibrant energy, and joy that was rather infectious. Never a dull instance with Ruby in your midst, Pyrrha noted. Their private moment was interrupted when a newcomer joined them.

"Good afternoon, Ruby." Winter's stony voice said, standing a decent length off from Ruby. "Miss Nikos," she bowed her head, acknowledging the champion's being there.

"Winter, hey, what are… what are you, uh, doing here. In this general area. At this time." Ruby delivered with some difficulty, almost mechanically, and stunted in her greeting.

Winter rose a brow. "Am I not allowed to be in here?"

"W-What, no, no, I never said that. I just-"

"Or is it that you do not wish to be in my company at this time?"

"W-Well, that's─I wouldn't say that─" Ruby hopelessly tried to form sentences that made sense. '_Kinda hard to do that when in the face of danger…'_

"Then, what seems to be the problem with my being here?" Winter delighted in Ruby's constant fumbling. She had just been passing by, on her way to Ozpin's office when she saw dear little Ruby in the library. Winter believed in punctuality, and the importance of duty before thinking of frolicking around like a teenager, but it seemed anything Ruby-related was an exemption because instead of delivering what she had to Ozpin, here she was now, torturing innocent Ruby.

"Gaah…" came the unintelligent mumble as Ruby surrendered, choosing to let her head fall on the wooden desk.

Winter gave an airy chuckle. Oh, yes, this was _much _more interesting.

"Winter, as in Winter Schnee?" Pyrrha decided it was time to put in her two cents, rising out of her seat to welcome the Atlesian soldier. "You're Weiss' older sister, correct?"

"Quite right, you are, Miss Nikos." Winter volunteered to shake hands with the young warrior, the leather of her gloves crinkling under Pyrrha's strong grip. "I find it rather fortunate to meet with someone of your ilk. A young champion at the age of seventeen, how prosperous."

"Likewise, though I think it's more of an for me honour to meet someone of your standing." Pyrrha released Winter's hand, returning to her seat.

"Hm, I don't doubt you mean that." Black-clad hands resumed their usual location. "As much as I would be intrigued to carry on with our conversation, I've overstayed my time here I believe. There remain pressing matters I have to tend to. Again, it was a pleasure meeting you." On her way out, Winter artfully glided her index finger across Ruby's lower back; the tickling sensation causing the girl to yelp.

Pyrrha spoke up again when Winter was out of an earshot. "She's an intimidating character, isn't she?"

"You have no idea." Ruby exhaled, resting her cheek on the desk.

"She appears to be a bit more hospitable towards you. Is there a reason for that?"

Ruby heaved a drained sigh.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, of course!" Pyrrha waved her hands frantically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you because someone was gonna ask at some point. It's just the origin tale of Winter and me is pretty exhausting to tell. It's a complete whirlwind of events." '_Might as well go all the way.' _Ruby put her right arm on the table, rolling up the sleeve to just above her wrist. "Here we go…"

* * *

_**Flashback: 11 Months Prior**_

_Through the still of the night, a small figure accompanied by two bigger figures ran in the shadows of the buildings surrounding them; their destination–the Schnee Dust Company manufacturing facility. Reaching the building, the smallest person tried the doorknob, a silent groan of frustration escaping their lips when the door was locked, as they figured it would be. Digging into their pocket pouch, they retrieved a lock picking set, and almost professionally, the lock was picked before the security cameras could pick up on their movement. Easing open the door, they peeked inside to check for any guards, and seeing none, signalled to her two partners that the coast was clear. _

"_Well done, Ruby." _

"_Shh, Otter, no time for congratulations just yet." _

"_Oops, sorry," Otter whispered._

_Inside, Ruby and her companions carefully crept down the hall to their objective. As she rounded the next corner, she ran up on two guards, but it was too late to warn her partners as the guards had already spotted her. 'Crap!' _

_Ruby blurred over to them before they could unholster their guns, kneeing one in the face, and kicking the other behind his legs before driving the heel of her boot down onto his head, knocking him out cold. _

"_Hurry!" Ruby whisper-yelled to the other two before any more guards could come. _

_Eventually, they made it to their destination, stopping in front of a door labelled 'Testing Chambers'. As the small Rose entered the room, her two partners in tow; the distinct sound of a sword being unsheathed captured her attention. Swivelling around, she narrowly dodged the sharp-edged weapon driven fiercely at her. _

_She triggered her semblance, catching her attacker off guard as she held their wrist, and tried to force it in a direction to cause enough pain that would coerce the figure into dropping their blade. However, her attempt failed as her assailant held fast, their wrist not budging an inch._

"_It won't be that simple, I'm afraid. Do try harder." A woman, her tone unbelievably chilly, and hard as stone. Ruby felt the front of her uniform being gripped as she put face to face with her opponent. Cold, steely blue appraised her. Ruby gulped, frozen beneath the stare of this woman. Suddenly, she found herself being pushed back while the woman stepped forward. _

_After being pressed backwards, Ruby was finally able to see the face of her opponent. A tall young woman with a pale complexion, eyes scrutinising as they examined her. Her white hair was pinned up in a bun at the rear of her head, bangs falling to the right side of her face, a small curly lock of hair reaching just below her left ear. _

"_You're a Schnee." Ruby surmised, taking all noticeable characteristics into account. _

"_And, you're no faunus." One hand flew up to Ruby's face, ripping off her mask. Muted shock, if that's what the slight widening of her eyes meant, showed on her frowning face. "You have silver eyes." _

"_Hands off, Schnee!" The biggest fellow of the triad barked as he charged, unsheathing his sword._

"_Foolish." Ruby registered that her feet were no longer on the ground as the woman knocked them from under her, keeping a hold of her collar before she tossed her at the charging man. Just as expected, the two collided painfully, the pain flaring up in Ruby more so than her teammate. _

"_Dang it, Rhino!" She groused, holding her nose. Was she bleeding? She removed her, seeing bits of red. Oh, geez, she was bleeding. "Give me a run down on her." _

"_S-Sorry." Rhino murmured. "Winter Schnee, eldest daughter in the Schnee household. Instead of inheriting the SDC as she was meant too, she chose to join the Atlesian military, becoming a specialist thereafter, under the orders of General James Ironwood." _

"_You're well informed, kudos to you." Winter clapped her hands mockingly. "Now, why would a human be in league with the White Fang, let alone one with silver eyes." Without warning, Winter rolled her eyes, summoning a glyph behind her. "You're ability at stealth is atrocious." _

_Otter squeaked, looking at the floor to see the glowing black symbol beneath his feet. _

"_Begone." In a flash, Otter was skyborne, going all the way up to smash into the ceiling before falling back to the hard concrete. "Back to my question, why is a _human _siding with this faunus riff-raff?"_

"_That's none of your concern," Ruby said defiantly. 'This mission's been compromised, there's no way we'll be able to fight her.' _

"_Why are you here, anyway, no one but security was supposed to be on patrol tonight," Rhino growled, lugging his body from the ground. _

"_Classified." Another black glyph appeared, directly on Rhino's chest. Flicking her index and middle fingers outward, Rhino shot backwards to the other side of the room, crashing into glass cases of Dust crystals. _

'_She took them out with only two moves!' Ruby's gut tightened, this was not how tonight was suppose to go. They were supposed to collect some newly created Dust the scientists of the SDC had created, and be out. Winter being here was an obstruction she didn't consider. 'A distraction, I need a distraction so we can get out.' _

"_Back to you," Winter pointed her blade to Ruby._

"_I'm not inclined to discuss that information, I'm afraid. Classified, and all. I'm sure you know how it is." Ruby winked, earning a sneer. 'I might need to use Crescent Rose to get out of this.' A faint twinkle captured her eye. Cautiously, she glanced to her left, a decent length of a yellow Dust crystal lay right there on the floor. 'Or, maybe not.' The only problem being it's proximity to the skilled woman before her. _

"_Trying to test my good will, I see. It won't end well for you." Winter rose two fingers again, no doubt preparing to summon another glyph._

"_Yeah, well, neither did this mission." Ruby readied herself for the glyph's sudden appearance. 'Need to time this right.' _

"_Torture isn't exactly an area where I specialise, but I've learnt a few things while stationed over an… interrogation." Then, her fingers flicked up._

'_Now!' Ruby bolted to her left at the last minute, escaping being propelled upwards by a hair's breadth. Her sudden movement drove her through the air to opposite side of the room, putting more distance between her and Winter. _

"_You're faster than I assumed." Winter turned her head to the right, able to fully inspect the girl given their new distance. "I take it you plan to continually avoid my attacks until I tire. If that's what you're counting on, then we'll be here for a very long time. I won't become fatigued so quickly, can I say the same for you?"_

"_I'm not counting on your stamina to run out, it's obvious I'm outmatched." Ruby crouched on all fours, fingers pressing hard into the ground. _

"_Humble, I can appreciate that." Winter lowered her blade just a touch. "Halt any further attempts to resist apprehension, and I may go easy on you during questioning."_

"_But," she grinned, cheeks going taut, "that doesn't mean I'm going to give in." She burst forward, rose petals following her wake as she rushed Winter. _

"_A head-on attack? You must fancy pain." Winter kneeled, then lunged forward at breakneck speed, sword extended. _

_They both drew nearer, their unimaginable speed closing the space between them in a matter of seconds. Winter tightened her grip on her blade until the leather of her glove wrinkled, driving all her indignation into one attack._

_Ruby kept her course, refusing to pull out. She continually increased her speed, going faster and faster and faster until the tip of the sharp sword was clearly visible. She was going to run straight onto the blade at this pace… or, that's what some people would think. At the last moment, she evaded the attack−not evaded as in dodging the attack or shifting her trajectory−but quite literally disappeared from eyesight._

"_What?!" The sudden break away caused Winter to falter in her attack, skidding to a stop, and spinning around to see Ruby near the exit; still in her crouched posture. "Evading that attack should've been impossible at the speed you were going!" _

"_Cool quirk, ain't it?" Blurry red stormed forward like before, heading right for Winter. Her opponent didn't copy her this time, however, electing to remain in her spot. Like before, she increased her speed until she disappeared once more. _

'_That won't work twice.' Winter slowed her breathing to match her heartbeat. _

_*Pit! Pat!*_

_Eyes sharp like an eagle's own, she bided her time, waiting for the opportune moment. _

_*Pit! Pat!*_

_The time was almost near, only a minute longer. _

_*Pit! Pat!*_

'_Time for this to end.' _

_Bringing her summoning glyph into play, Winter called forth a flock of tiny Nevermores, commanding them onwards. _

'_Huh?!' Ruby stumbled, unconsciously slipping out of her semblance as she landed dead centre in a tornado of tiny creatures, getting knocked from side to side like a ragdoll. To worsen matters, one of those glyphs Winter loved to use so much materialised behind her. The force that it hit her with was like nothing of this world. It was deathly cold, and tummy wrenching as she zipped past Winter, colliding with some glass cases like Rhino did earlier._

"_Aaah!" Ruby hissed, stinging discomfort throbbing in her side where a moderately sized glass shard was lodged. Biting her lip, she clutched the source of her suffering, and carefully pulled it out; dropping it once it was freed from her flesh._

"_You're running low on aura, and you're injured. Do you wish to continue this futile battle?"_

"_I-I do since your observation skills are atrocious." Ruby fought to smile through the pain, lifting her hand to reveal a silver chain leading to Winter. _

"_What?" Winter followed the length of chain, straight to the back of her uniform. She inhaled sharply when she noted that the chain was connected to a shard of yellow Dust that was stuck on one side of her tailcoats. "Shit!" She swung her blade to cut the chain, brow creasing when her sword ricocheted off the series of links._

"_Specially reinforced aura chain, the owner is the sole person able to break the links once their aura is recognised. Your sword can't help you." Ruby explained, flooding the chain with her aura. _

_Winter growled, quickly moving to unclasp the brooch fastened to the collar of her jacket. When that was undone, she tore open the other clasp, not bothering to even try and preserve her jacket. She discarded her jacket, leaping out of harm's way. Unfortunately, Ruby had poured so much of her remaining aura into the chain, that when it was absorbed by the Dust, the reaction was volatile, bolts of lightning flaring everywhere. Winter gasped when a stray bolt struck her in the abdomen, knocking her back against some steam pipes. _

_Ruby hid her face, sitting still as the sparks began to die off. Soon, the crackling had subsided, and she opened her eyes. Winter's face was contorted with pain, jolts of electricity still pumping through her body no doubt. She had taken a huge risk pumping that yellow Dust shard full of her aura. Yellow Dust remained one of the most deadliest forms of Dust known to man, certain reactions were highly unstable. _

_Winter would be in pain for days to come, probably a couple at best if her aura assisted her. At least she wasn't dead, Ruby noted with a sigh of relief, but she wouldn't be moving from there anytime soon; she hoped. _

"_I'm not… gonna stick around to test that theory." _

_She wobbled to her feet, stumbling and nearly pitching forward onto her face when two arms caught her. She smiled a bit when she saw it was Otter holding her up. _

"_Thanks, Otter."_

"_No problem, you really saved our hides, Ruby, I should be the one thanking you." _

"_Let's save that for later. We should go before she wakes, even though she's injured, she can still do battle."_

"_Even after a hit like that?" Otter asked, glancing at the fallen woman. He flinched when he saw her head twitch._

"_I'm sure of it." Before anything else could be said, a high-pitched whir filled the air. Their heads snapped to the left, eyes bulging when they saw Rhino standing above the unconscious Schnee; sword drawn high above his head. How had they missed him getting up?_

"_Rhino, no!"_

"_You die here, Schnee!" And, his blade descended upon Winter._

_Everything happened so fast, Otter being blown back as Ruby blasted over to Rhino, Ruby stepping in front of Winter, hands outstretched. What followed after rendered Ruby speechless. _

_It was a foolish, and careless mistake on her part because she blatantly forgot the capability of the sword _she _had been the one to fashion. A high-frequency blade capable of cutting through anything, particularly human flesh and bone. _

_She bellowed in pain as the blade sliced through her right wrist, severing it from the arm. Her knees buckled as she sagged to the floor, clutching her amputated hand close to her chest. _

"_Oh, my, Remnant! What've you done, Rhino!?" Otter screeched._

"_I-I didn't mean to! She-She just jumped in front of me!" Rhino looked at the weapon in his hand and released it like it'd burnt him. "R-Ruby, are you-"_

_***Growl!***_

_Rhino shot backwards, the primal snarl causing him to tremble. Ruby rose her head, pupils a pin prick, teeth bared and sharp; blotches of black seeped into the white of her sclera as flecks of gold presented themselves in silver. _

"_Oh, no…" Otter held his breath, palms clammy. This was not good. Not good at all._

_Ruby stood up effortlessly, though still holding her arm, and walked towards the behemoth of a man. _

_Winter silently groaned, head throbbing something fierce. 'That child…' Blue orbs opened, vision a tad blurry in the beginning, but soon clearing up. Able to see, Winter directed her gaze on the cowering man, and… what? What was this? 'The whites of her eyes… they're black? Something is amiss here.' A vile sensation crawled over her body as she watched the scene. It felt almost invasive, consuming her entire body. 'This aura… it's unimaginably tainted. Who is this girl? No, _what _is she?'_

"_R-Ruby, p-please, I didn't mean t-to, I s-swear!" Rhino feared for his life at this very moment. Whenever Ruby entered this state of mind, she did inconceivably, agony-inducing things. Half his previous squadron had been slaughtered last time round when they dared to toy with her hood. _

_Winter viewed in both curiosity and minor trepidation as the faunus begged. 'What will you do, girl?' _

_Ruby said nothing, stopping her advance. _

_Suddenly, Winter found that crawling sensation on her body faded away, as did the sickening aura. _

_Ruby exhaled, the black that had bled into her sclera receding, flecks of gold vanishing and leaving pure silver. _

"_We're leaving." She pivoted on the spot, trudging over to her severed limb and picking it. _

"_But-"_

"_Now." Her tone carried no room for excuses._

_Otter scampered after her as she exited the room. Rhino swallowed a thick gob of saliva that had stuck up in his throat. Shoulders hunched, he wandered to his sword, picking it up before he followed his companions. _

_Winter hauled herself out of the broken pipes, stomach a sore mess. On the ground, lay her singed and torn coat, the crystal of Dust next to it. She narrowed her eyes, thinking back to what she'd witnessed. That girl, she was not normal. "Not only does she know how to wield Dust, barbaric as her skills may be, but she also has a darker, wilder side. And, from that aura earlier, it's not a side one would wish to meet."_

_She ran her hand through her white locks and sighed. "I can only imagine the amount paperwork I'll need to write up."_

* * *

_Outside, Ruby shed her black belt, and white tunic–with some difficulty– leaving herself in her black undershirt. _

"_Report back to headquarters that the mission was a failure." _

"_Aren't you coming with us?" Otter asked._

"_No, I'm not. As of right now, I absolve myself from all connections I had with the White Fang." _

"_But, we still need you!" Rhino yelled. _

"_A pity you didn't know that when you cut off my hand." She spitefully said, pleasantly enjoying the look of shame in the man's posture. "Also, report to your leader that I'm done with this. I've done my piece long enough." She held up her bloody wrist. "This just cancelled my contract. Now, get out of here!"_

_She watched as they scurried away into the night. Shaking her head, she moved a sheet of galvanising away from the side of the building where she was hidden to reveal her hood. Normally, she wouldn't take it off, but there was something that told her to go in without tonight. Good thing she did, or not it'd be tarnished during her bout with Winter. _

_Clasping her hood with a single hand was definitely harder than she thought it'd be. _

_*Click! Click!*_

"_There, now I need to find a hospital." With the hood around her shoulders, she began her new mission._

* * *

_Luckily, the closest hospital she located happened to be in Atlas after the airship docked. Good thing her mission stationed her near the city. It would take at least half an hour to get there if she jogged. Using her semblance now was a no-no, seeing as how she practically drained herself back there. "Better get going." _

_A gasp caused her to stumble in her step. Peeking behind her, she caught sight of a man and a woman with a baby in her arms; their faces riddled with absolute horror._

"_Oh, my, Dust! Are you alright, honey?" The woman asked as she cradled her baby boy, her voice held a certain accent to it. She appeared to be in her late 20's and of a slender build, yet she had a shapely figure with a tapered waist. Platinum blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders in stark contrast with her attractive, bronzed skin. A pair of perfectly shaped eyebrows on a heart-shaped face furrowed with concerned above an equally as worried pair of vibrant, emerald orbs framed within almond shaped eyes. Her lips were coated in an enticing shade of red lipstick. She wore a black, pencil with a navy, blue blouse to match with a pair of black pumps to finish the ensemble._

"_Yes, what happened to you, young miss…?" The man mimicked his wife's expression of concern. He too also had an accent like his wife's._

"_Ruby… Ruby Rose and I… was attacked by Grimm during a mission." Ruby fibbed, examining the man's appearance. He looked to be about in his mid 30's and had to be at least a good 6ft as he towered over his wife who had to be 5ft 3" at most. He had a broad, muscular frame and his beefy, biceps were slightly visible beneath his maroon, silk shirt. The shirt was loose enough that he could comfortably flex his arms. He wore a pair of black slacks paired with black dress shoes. He had distinct cheekbones and a strong jawline, his unnaturally pale skin paired with his white, slicked back hair made him devilishly handsome. His eyes were a vivid baby blue with flecks of silver in them framed with strong, arched eyebrows._

'_Who the heck created these people? They're like gods.' She marvelled at the criminally gorgeous couple._

"_Oh no! Please, you must let us help you!" The lady insisted, breaking Ruby from her moment of body appreciation. _

"_Help… me?" _

"_Yes, let us help pay for the medical bill, Miss Rose." The gentleman offered._

"_I-I can't let you do that! It wouldn't be right, um… I didn't quite catch your names." Ruby murmured sheepishly._

"_My name is Alexander Stone, and this is my wife, Charlotte Stone." He motioned to his wife beside him. "And truly, we insist." _

"_But, I can't! You have a child to support."_

"_Don't worry, we're glad to help those who are in need." Warmth blossomed forth in Ruby's stomach as Alexander reassured her. She'd never known strangers to be so kind to help those in trouble without hesitation. "Now, come along, we don't want that hand getting infected." _

_Ruby smiled at the slight jest before heading to the hospital with the company of the very kind family. As soon as she stepped into the waiting room, a nurse rushed over to her and took her to the emergency room, requesting that the Stone's waited there while they tended to the girl._

_Inside the ER, the doctor and nurses performed a series of tests on Ruby's decapitated hand. The young Rose waited patiently on the examination table for the doctor to get back to her with the results. After some time, the doctor sighed, preparing himself to deliver the news to the small girl. No one liked to be given bad news, especially someone as young as Ruby. _

"_I'm sorry, Miss Rose, but I'm afraid we won't be able to reattach your hand." The doctor, Ethan, said with a grim look on his face._

"_What? W-Why?" Ruby's lips quivered, heart stuttering._

"_It appears whatever did this to you, did more damage than we initially thought." He sighed again._

"_What do you mean?" She croaked._

"_Whatever manner of 'Grimm' did this to you, completely fried the nerve endings around your wrist, making the procedure virtually impossible to perform."_

_Ruby suddenly had difficulty swallowing, eyes widened in shock as she stared at the doctor, a string of thoughts running through her mind. However, out of all those thoughts, one scared her the most. _

_Her dream. _

_Her dream of becoming a huntress had come to an abrupt end this dreadful day. _

_Ethan observed as the light that was once in the little girl's eyes dimmed considerably, replaced with fear and sorrow. He bit his nail as he thought of any possibilities that would alleviate the girl's quiet mourning. A solution popped in his head. It was a very complicated solution, but it was the most efficient. He only had to make sure she want to go through with it. _

"_Ahem." He coughed to get Ruby's attention._

_Ruby morosely rose head to look at the doctor, wondering what other heart-crushing news he had to tell her. "There may be a way to replace your hand." _

"_Really?" Hope slowly returned to those silver eyes as the feeling of despair disappeared. _

"_Yes, though I must admit, this procedure is quite recent, so that means it's only available in Atlas at the moment. It's mainly meant for hunters and huntresses who have sustained similar injuries as you." The doctor paused. "But, it's quite expensive."_

"_How much does it cost?" Ruby asked though she knew she wasn't going to like the answer._

"_It would be roughly around 115 000 lien." He said. "I'll let you take a walk so you can think about it." _

_Her hope was dashed away when she heard the fee. She didn't have enough lien to be able to pay for the surgery. _

_She nodded as she made her way to the door and left the room. Ruby walked into the lobby and found Alexander and Charlotte sitting close to the reception desk, the little baby asleep in her arms. They looked up and waved her over, waiting to hear the news when she stood in front of them. _

"_So, what did the doctor say? Can he fix it?" Alexander asked._

"_No, I'm afraid not," Ruby answered._

"_Oh, dear!" Charlotte exclaimed softly as to not wake the baby._

"_Though I do have some good and bad news." _

"_What is it?"_

"_They're able to replace my hand… but it's very expensive."_

"_How expensive?" The pale man inquired._

"_It costs around 115 000 lien."_

"_That's quite a bit of lien… could you give us a moment while I speak with my wife?" Ruby nodded as he walked over to a corner in the lobby with his wife. _

"_What do you think we should do?" She heard Charlotte whisper._

"_I'm not too sure, that would be most of the lien we've saved up for the past 10 years." That's all Ruby was able to discern when other people and staff members drowned out their conversation. _

"_We've decided that we'll still pay for it," Alexander informed upon their return._

"_No way!" Ruby yelled, thoroughly shocked that someone would go that far for a person they'd just met. "Thank you for doing this for me. I promise to pay you everything. No! I'll triple it!"_

"_You don't have to do that, love. We're just happy to help." Charlotte giggled._

"_No, you don't know how important this is to me. If it wasn't for you two, I would've given up on my dream of becoming a huntress."_

"_It's no problem at all. We're just delighted we could help." Alexander boomed with his baritone voice._

_Ruby walked back to the doctor's room and opened the door to see him reading some documents. He put the papers away after hearing the door click as Ruby entered. "Have you decided on what you'll be doing, Miss Rose?"_

"_Yeah, I've decided to go through with it!" The small girl said with conviction._

"_Alright, as soon as we're ready, we'll begin the procedure." Ethan smiled softly at the girl. _

_Some time passed before the young girl was led to the operating room. "If you would lay on the table, we'll begin the operation shortly." Doing as asked, she laid on the table, and soon after, an anesthesiologist hovered above her and placed a mask on her face. _

_Her eyelids felt heavy as they administered the anaesthetic, and it was not too long before she was out cold. _

_Several hours later, a nurse wheeled Ruby out of the OR, and into the waiting room where she kindly thanked the nurse. Ruby looked down at her new hand, mesmerised by its authenticity. She tried to move one of her fingers, noting that such a minuscule task proved to be a bit difficult. Eventually, she gave up when she tried to clench her hand into a fist. 'It feels weird, I can't even control it properly. I know the nurse said I'd have to take some therapy sessions to get used to it, but still…'_

"_Hey, look who it is! How did it go?" Alexander smiled, approaching her with Charlotte._

"_It went pretty well." Ruby showed them her new hand._

"_That's wonderful!" Charlotte beamed at her._

"_Thank you, I promise to pay you back," Ruby vowed._

"_Didn't we tell you? You don't have to pay us back." Alexander chuckled, giving up on trying to change the girl's mind. "Oh alright, you can repay us whenever. Now, I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that you'll be the greatest huntress that Remnant's ever had, because when little Sammy here grows up, I want to be able to read him bedtime stories about the Remnant's greatest hero. Can you promise me that?"_

"_I promise." _

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

"And that's pretty much what happened," Ruby concluded, making eye contact with Pyrrha who had been listening intently to her tale the whole time. "So, what do you think?"

She waited for an answer but didn't get one. She grew slightly nervous at the lack of response from Pyrrha. "Normally, when I tell someone or they somehow find out I was a part of the White Fang, they send me dirty looks even though I couldn't care. I was always prepared just in case they rejected me, but if you rejected me because of it, I don't think I'd be able to handle it." She let out a puff of air mixed with a chuckle, tugging on her rolled up sleeve.

Pyrrha drew Ruby into a hug before she spoke up. "Oh, Ruby, I could never hate you."

"R-Really?"

"Of course not. I'd be foolish if I did. If anything, it only makes me want to learn more about you. Usually, you're a very open and cheerful girl, and for you to tell me something as personal as that, makes me feel special. Thank you for sharing that moment with me, Ruby." Pyrrha leaned back and removed a lock of hair that had fallen in front of Ruby's face.

"Though, something you mentioned leaves me feeling perplexed."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"What was that weapon you talked about? The sword that took your hand."

"Oh, that one. It's nothing big, really. I created it with a technique known as Dust Infusion."

"Dust infusion?"

"When I was working for the White Fang, I found some books. They were pretty old, _really _old. Cobwebs there, a few spiders here and dust everywhere, not the kind we use, of course. The pages were so brittle that I had to handle them with extreme care."

"What were they about?" Pyrrha chimed.

"It had tons of information about Dust. From Dust fused with clothes to Dust fused with jewellery like rings. There was a page about Dust and people, but that part wasn't very understandable. The only thing I infused Dust with was that sword, and it required quite a bit of Dust. I know what you're thinking, it's the same concept as using Dust cartridges like Weiss, but it's a very different process." Ruby partially explained.

"How is it different from the Dust cartridges Weiss uses?"

"Instead of placing Dust magazines inside your weapon, you mix the Dust with the weapon itself. Meaning, you have to add Dust to the weapon when it's in its most manipulative form. That is, when the materials are molten and inside the weapon molds. But be warned, use too much Dust, and the molten materials will explode in your face. Use too little Dust, and the weapon will be as heavy as lead once it's cooled. You have to use just the right amount to get the best results." Sparkles were in her eyes as she spoke about the art of Dust infusion. She was in her zone now.

"Then, comes tempering the weapon. You have to use a specially crafted hammer that won't trigger the effects of the Dust in the weapon when you forge it into shape. Your finished product should be a newly created weapon the same colour as the Dust you manufactured it with, and hints of the element used. For example, if you used red Dust, tiny flames should be seen dancing around a red blade." The weapons geek finished, feeling proud of her explanation.

"Am I to assume it exploded when you first tried?" The amazon deduced.

"Destroyed like three workshops learning how to do it!" Ruby laughed.

"Of course, you did." Pyrrha giggled. "So, what type of Dust did you infuse the sword with?"

"Lightning Dust."

"I'm guessing that's why it sliced through your hand so easily?"

"Pretty much. Lightning Dust is one of the most dangerous forms of Dust. Infusing any weapon with lightning Dust increases its durability and cutting power. I would say it's probably the deadliest weapon any hunter or huntress could ever wield. I'm pretty sure you knew about that. My weapon was fashioned in a similar way, that's why it isn't as heavy as it should be." Ruby said as she rubbed her nose.

The doors to the library flung open with a thundering bang. Everyone in the library turned to see a panicked Yang Xiao Long standing at the entrance.

"Ruby?!" Yang bellowed, disregarding the librarian's warning of being quiet. "Rubes! Where are you?!"

"Yang?" Ruby hissed. "Why are you keeping so much noise?" Cringing when she saw the librarian glaring at them.

"No time to explain. You gotta come with me." Yang bent down and hoisted Ruby up over her shoulder before she disappeared from the library, leaving a trail of confused students plus Pyrrha.

"Yang! Put me down!" Ruby pounded her fists against the back of her brutish sister. "What's so important anyway?"

"It's Blake."

* * *

**AN: What's going to happen? You'll never know! Actually, you'll find out pretty soon. I should probably stop joking around. Enjoy, I know some of you will.**


	18. CH 18: Blake's Needs (Part 1)

**AN: I wonder if anyone got that reference from last chapter? Warning: Following chapter contains some sweet lemony citrus. First time ever writing smut, so we hope it's good enough.**

* * *

Blake squirmed in her bunk, soft mewls escaping her lips as her body curled into itself. Her ears twitched uncontrollably, no longer trapped in the confines of the black bow, as the wind danced over her body. She was clad only in her night wear, not bothering to put on anything else because she felt as though she was on fire; insides included. Everything was too hot for her likings. Her breathing, her mouth, the insides of her nostrils, even the saliva in her mouth was too hot. She needed relief, something to quench this searing heat that had originated in her chest and pulsed through the entirety of her body, ending in the gap between her thighs.

'_Ruby…' _Blake mentally groaned. Where was Ruby at a time like this? Ruby was the only person who could give her the release she sought and she was nowhere in sight. Blake writhed even more at the thought of Ruby being her and satisfying her needs, clenching her legs together, searching for some kind of relief that the ache between her legs caused.

She was in heat.

Hot, unbearable, mostly lust driven, heat. Blake felt ashamed of herself. She hated when she was in this state of being. Typically, she was stoic and composed, and enigma that her friends would constantly try to unravel. Hardly ever losing control of herself or her emotions, always had them in check. This time, she was the complete opposite of her normal persona. Her head, usually filled with rational thoughts, was now in a frenzy of hazy thoughts, all of them inappropriate. Her face, which showed little to no emotion, hid nothing as it twisted in pain with each surge of heat. She was needy. She needed someone to soothe this burning. She needed Ruby. Ruby and Ruby alone. No one else would satisfy her.

Meanwhile, Weiss was overcome with distress at the sight of her teammate contorting in what she assumed to be pain. She'd thought it was only the flu when she saw Blake enter the room and changing into her bed wear before she made claims of feeling hot. Weiss, ever prepared, had taken her temperature and nearly choked at the recording. It was higher than any sick person's temperature should have been. She had placed a wet cloth on her forehead in hopes of bringing her temperature down, but Blake had tossed the rag one side the minute it made contact with her heated skin. Then Blake began moaning and writhing on her bed, sticking her hands betwixt her legs as if to keep them warm. Soon, Blake started asking for Ruby, and where she was. Practically moaning how she wanted her, how she _needed_ her. Slightly confused, Weiss sent Yang in search of the little crimsonette.

'_And she's not back yet,' _Weiss said to herself.

"Weiss…" She turned to face the bunk where Blake was, the girl's upper half partially hanging off the bed as she stared at her. "Where's...Ruby…?" Blake panted.

Weiss gingerly stepped over to her teammate, gently stroking her black mane as she knelt before her, those amber orbs staring at her from behind drooped lids. "Don't worry, Blake, I sent Yang to get her, so she should be back soon." '_Hopefully. I don't know how much more of this Blake can handle.' _

As soon as the thought formed in her head, the door clicked and slammed open, Yang with a small, red and black clad girl over her shoulder standing in the entrance.

"I found her!" Yang proudly declared, placing an agitated looking Ruby Rose on her feet.

"You should have been back here minutes ago!" Weiss yelled as she stomped up to the taller girl.

"Well, excuse me, your highness, but Beacon isn't exactly a small place, ya know." Her good mood now spoiled by Weiss' scolding, Yang folded her arms and glared at her. "I had to look all over to find her, and it turns out she was in the library with Winter and Pyrrha."

Black ears twitched. Winter and Pyrrha? The two people who were also vying for Ruby's affection? A soft growl bubbled within Blake's chest at the news. That did not sit well with Blake, especially not at a time like this. Slowly, Blake slid off the bed and quietly approached the arguing teens.

Ruby, who was standing in the middle of the argument, had finally had enough.

"Enough!" She barked, effectively silencing her sister and her partner. "Something's wrong with Blake from what Yang told me and now that we're here, the first thing you two do is hop at each other's throats while your teammate is in some kind of trouble, and by the way, where is Bla-" Her rant was cut off by a very warm body pressing against her own.

"Ruby∽" Blake purred, her arms wrapped possessively around the shorter girl's shoulders. She was so glad to see her girlfriend. It meant she'd get what she had been yearning for.

"B-Blake?" Ruby called, giggling when she felt the girl rub her face in her neck, her hair tickling her. "What's gotten into you?" Blake was never affectionate with her when they were in the same vicinity as their teammates or friends. Blake was a very secretive person when it came to certain things, even more so when it came to her relations. So, when Blake had asked her to keep their relationship between the two of them alone, Ruby had full-heartedly understood and respected that, everyone deserved their own privacy after all. For Blake to break her own rules definitely meant something was wrong. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and almost choked on her saliva. Blake's eyes were hooded, amber eyes now a shade darker as they ardently gazed at her while a salacious smiled played on her lips. Those black ear twitched wildly as Blake's breathing came out in uneven pants.

"Yeah, that's what we want to know." Yang said, raising a brow at her uncharacteristically affectionate partner.

'_High temperature, blown pupils, overly affectionate for physical contact, ragged breathing. Oh, no. This can't be what I think it is.' _

"Um, you two should really get out of here. Now." Ruby warned. '_If I'm right, I don't need them seeing this. Yang more so than Weiss.' _

"What do you mean we should leave?" Weiss frowned. "If something's wrong with our friend, I think we have the right to know."

"You're right, Weiss, you do, but now's not the time." Ruby said as she unwrapped Blake's arms from around her shoulders with some resistance, the raven haired girl not wanting to let go.

"Come on, Rubes, what's going on with Blakey?" Yang, though her voice was soft, was slightly hurt that her sister couldn't tell her what was wrong with her partner.

"Please, I promise I'll tell you after I tend to Blake, but you have to go now, Yang." Ruby was bent over with Blake somewhat on her back, the faunus still rubbing her face in Ruby's neck. She turned to her partner. "You too, Weiss."

Yang stared at the pleading silver spheres before her, contemplating whether she should stay or if she should go. She looked to Blake, a dazed smile on her lips as she climbed up on Ruby's back. Something was wrong with her partner, and Ruby was the only person who knew what was wrong. Ruby was also the only person who knew how to help her. Yang turned back to her sister, her eyes glistening begging Yang to trust her.

Yang sighed, understanding she'd lost this battle. She could never say no to her little sister. Ruby was just too cute and pure for her to hurt. "Fine, we'll go."

A wave of relief flooded Ruby's face as her sister gave in. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"W-What?!" Weiss whipped her around to gape at Yang. "What do you mean we'll go?!"

"Just the way it sounds. We'll leave and let Ruby take care of Blake. Simple as that."

"B-B-But…" Weiss spluttered.

"Come on, have a little faith in her. She's a big girl, old enough to know responsibility." Yang slinked an arm around Weiss' shoulders. "You do trust her, don't you?"

"...Yes," the heiress murmured.

"Attagirl!" Yang cheered as she directed Weiss to the door. She looked behind her. "You promise to tell us when this is all over?"

"I do. I swear I will." Ruby reassured, vigorously nodding her head.

"Alright then. Take good care of Blakey, Rubbles." Yang waved over her shoulder, leaving her sister and 'sick' partner in the room alone as she and Weiss exited the dorm. Ruby darted over to the door and locked it the minute they left the room.

Before she could gather her thoughts, Ruby found her world spinning upside-down as she was placed on something soft and warm. She gulped when Blake straddled her, a hungry look in her eyes and a wild smile dancing on her lips.

It was time.

* * *

Yang, accompanied by a begrudging Weiss Schnee, left their dorm room where Blake and Ruby were left to their own devices. They walked in silence through the hallway, their boots clicking on the tiles the only sound heard in the air. Weiss was already in a bad mood for two reasons. Firstly, because she was forced to leave her room at the behest of Ruby. And secondly, because of how easily Yang had given in. The clacking only served to irritate her even more.

"Let it out. I know you want to." Yang easily guessed.

"What the hell was that back there?!" Weiss snapped on cue.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yang shrugged, purposefully ignoring the slew curses that spewed from the heiress' mouth.

Weiss sped up as much as her short legs would allow her until she stood in front of Yang, irritation plain as day on her face. "Don't play with me, Xiao Long." She hissed. "Since when did you become a spineless person who backed down so easily? I thought you were the elder between you two."

Yang's eyes narrowed, her left eye spasming with building anger. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Weiss bristled at the motion, gulping when Yang exhaled and opened her eyes, expecting to be met with burning, red orbs after the bold move she'd just pull. She was silently surprised when she saw that they were the same lavender hue. Looks like Yang learned some self control.

"Since we're friends, I'll let that 'spineless' comment slide this time." Yang spoke with a firm tone. "I let it go because I trust Ruby to do what's right. I trust that she'll take good care of Blake while we're gone. And, I trust her that she'll tell us what's going on with our kitty cat, even if she doesn't tell us now." Yang maintained eye contact as she spoke with the white haired girl. "As for me being the oldest, it's true, I am, but it doesn't mean I like to invoke my big sister authority all the time. If I did that, it'd mean that I don't trust Ruby, that I don't think she's responsible enough. It'd be almost as if I were saying I don't trust Ruby to become a good huntress, and we all know that would be a lie. Ruby will always be one of the best huntresses to have ever attended Beacon Academy. If things were that way, me and Rubes wouldn't have the bond we have now. That's why I let it go so effortlessly, because I trust her, and you should too. She's your partner, Weiss, meaning you should trust her sufficient to do the correct thing. If you can't put enough faith in her to do something like this, then that means you don't believe in her enough to watch your back when you have it turned to a pack of Beowolves. So, tell me, don't you trust her?" Yang finished, soft eyes peering down on Weiss.

Weiss stood there, eyes wide open and slack jawed as she stared at Yang. She never imagined that the brute of a blonde Ruby called a sister would ever be able to perform a speech so deep, a speech so meaningful. A part of her wanted to applaud her for stunning her into silence at such a display emotions, while the other half wanted to thump her for talking down to her like she was some little child who did something wrong. Admit she was wrong and apologize for her ignorance...or brush it off and play it the way that was ingrained in her.

The higher evil won out.

"Tch, of course, I trust Ruby." Weiss scoffed, breaking eye contact with Yang and looking elsewhere. "It'd be foolish of me not to trust my own partner." Weiss mentally laughed at herself with pity, she knew she was lying to herself. She also knew Yang was right, but she'd never say it to the blonde's face; her ego was big enough already. She was a Schnee, born from a family of nobility, riches, and power. She could do anything she wanted, have anything she wanted with a single utterance of her name. People would tremble in awe and fear whenever they were in the presence of a Schnee. She was a Schnee, through and through, and a Schnee never apologized, or admitted when they were wrong.

Yang rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Let's go do something to get our minds off this heavy topic." Weiss said nothing as she fell into step with Yang.

They continued through the halls until they left the dormitory and walked out into the courtyard, where Yang broke the quiet.

"Also," she began, "it's because she's cute."

"What?" Weiss glanced at Yang.

"It's because Ruby's adorable that I let her do the things she does. Did you see those eyes when she thought I was gonna say no? Looked like I ran over her puppy with my bike." Yang elaborated.

"Hm, you're right." Weiss agreed.

"Yup, so adorable."

"Very."

* * *

**Warning: The following scene will contain lemons. You can skip if you want to, this is mainly meant to deepen their relationship.**

"Pwah!" Ruby breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath as the figure above her smothered her with kisses. "Blake...hold o-mmph!" She was silenced by Blake grabbing hold of her chin and smashing their lips together, like she'd done the previous times before since Weiss and Yang left. Blake held Ruby's hands together above her head with one hand while she kept the other on Ruby's chin as she eagerly devoured her lips.

The kiss was sloppy and hungry as Ruby moved her lips in time with Blake's, although she had slight trouble keeping up with her. Ruby's lips tasted of peppermint and chocolate, two things that went undeniably well together. The taste made Blake crave more. Blake tilted Ruby's chin upward and deepened the kiss, nipping at Ruby's bottom lip, as if asking for entrance. Ruby gladly obliged and allowed Blake's tongue to enter her mouth. Blake's tongue soon found Ruby's and a battle for dominance began as the two fiercely kissed each other, drool running down Ruby's cheek. The faunus won the battle for control of the lip lock. Blake broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva connected to her and Ruby's mouth breaking. The passionate breaths of lust coming from the depth of Blake's throat mixed with ones of Ruby's as they both gasped for breath.

'_That...That was intense.' _Ruby mused, her eyesight a little blurry from the lack of oxygen to her lungs.

Blake purred loudly, moving to pepper kisses along the side of Ruby's jaw while her hand moved down to her clothed chest. She froze when she inhaled a scent that belonged to someone other than Ruby. The fragrance was strong, but not overbearing; it was wispy and smelled of chamomile. Winter's scent.

"Ruby...why is Winter's scent on you?" Blake snorted in displeasure.

"W-What?" Ruby muttered, finally catching her breath, only to have it stolen away again as Blake kneaded her breast roughly, a sign that she wasn't in the mood for playing. "S-She just touched me that's all, I swear." Ruby grinded her teeth as Blake continued to palm her breast.

"I see…" Blake hummed, sitting up on Ruby's thighs and taking hold of her blazer. "I guess I'll just have to get rid of it then." Without waiting on Ruby's answer, Blake ripped open her shirt, buttons flying everywhere as the cat began to strip the girl.

By the time she was done, Ruby was left only in her bra and panties, her hands bound together with the red ribbon of her discarded uniform. Blake chuckled devilishly as she drank in the sight of her naked girlfriend. The way her creamy skin was flushed a pretty pink colour as her body was heated with excitement. The way her eyes had become unfocused as she panted heavily, sweat clinging to her lithe body. Such a delicious picture.

Blake bent down, kissing her way up Ruby's taut stomach, pausing to linger once she reached the valley between her breast, no doubt leaving a mark there. She continued to treasure Ruby's body, leaving countless bite marks in her path; the girl letting out low moans and whimpers in response. Eventually, Blake got off of Ruby and folded her legs beneath her, reaching down to pull up the girl so she was sat on her thighs. She brought her little Rose's tied hands over her head, so they could rest on her shoulders as a mean of support.

"Ruby...?" Blake pecked her on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Ruby answered, absentmindedly, her brain muddled with pleasure.

"If I… go to far, promise you'll stop me?" Blake said, recovering some semblance of self control.

Ruby gently butted her head against Blake's, staring into her hazy amber orbs. "You won't hurt me. I know you won't."

'_She still trusts me… even in this state.' _Blake gave a husky chuckle. "Of course." She reached up behind Ruby, her fingers teasing the clasp of Ruby's bra. "May I?"

"Yeah…" Blake skillfully unclasped her bra with one hand, the other holding the small girl steady as she shivered when Blake's nails brushed the groove of her spine. She removed the garment and tossed it across the room with the other clothes. Blake nosed Ruby's chest, taking in her scent that was hers and hers alone. She softly nipped at the exposed flesh, garnering a soft groan of anticipation from the girl. Blake moved on to kissing one of Ruby's nipples before she closed her mouth around the hardening nub, sucking on it gently, sometimes biting down on it. Ruby's dug her nails into her own palms, trying to muffle her moans and groans. Blake shared many similarities with a normal cat, the sandpaper like tongue was no exception.

Blake released the erect nub, circling around it with the tip of her tongue. She brought her hand down to the space between Ruby's leg, brushing her fingers ever so slightly against her girlfriend's clothed core. Teasingly, Blake slid her index finger up and down her covered slit, making the girl squeal. It wasn't long before Ruby's underwear was soaked, the foreplay doing its job in getting her wet.

"Blake, stop teasing m-me!" Ruby barely managed to say.

Not one to disappoint, Blake slid the soaked garment aside, and softly prodded the girl's puffy lips; hot, wet slickness greeting her fingers. With her fingers sufficiently coated, she eased her middle finger inside her girl. The result was instantaneous as Ruby loudly moaned into her ear. Blake might have been the one giving the pleasure this time, but Ruby's high pitched moans were enough to get her aroused. She could feel her own juices trickling down her thighs. Ruby's insides were hot and sleek; her walls like velvet as Blake twirled her finger, stirring up her sex as she explored her warm love channel. Ruby hid her face in Blake's neck, rocking her hips back and forth as the long digit pumped inside her at a steady pace, until Ruby begged her to speed up with chants of-

"Faster, faster, faster, faster…"

Blake obliged, this time adding another finger to the mix and thrusting harder into the girl. Her hand was glistening with Ruby's essence as it ran down her hand and onto her arm. Ruby was close, Blake could tell. The pressure of her walls clamping down around her fingers, and her laboured breathing were signs enough. Blake began to rub Ruby's sensitive button with her thumb, flicking it up and down before rolling it in circles.

That was the push Ruby needed as she climaxed with a sharp squeal, and arched her back into Blake's body. Blake claimed her lips, moaning into her mouth as she came in time with Ruby. Ruby rode her high until she came down, her body going slack in Blake's arms as she panted. Blake removed her fingers from Ruby with an audible 'squelch', and set her down on the bed, untying her hands.

"You okay?" Blake asked.

"Mmm, I'm more than okay," Ruby mumbled, her words slurred as the aftershocks of ecstasy still pulsed through her body. She felt like she was on cloud 9, drifting into the great beyond and into the warm light. Damn, Blake was good with her fingers. Blake, right. Ruby looked to her companion. "What about you? Do you want me to…?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Blake bent down to whisper into Ruby's ear, "your moans were enough." Ruby felt all the heat that had left her core rush right back at full force. Blake simply smirked, catching a wiff of the fresh arousal. "Hm, looks like someone is eager for more. Don't worry, we'll be doing this for a bit. Or at least until I'm satiated, which may take a few… rounds." Blake's chest rumbled in suspense.

"A few roun-eep!" Ruby cheeped as she was yanked closer to Blake, her lower half going up into the air while her upper body remained on the bed. Blake rested her legs on her shoulders, her nose directly in front of Ruby's quivering flower. She inhaled deeply, the intoxicating scent dancing around her nostrils. Her breathing came out in ragged puffs as she prepared herself for her next move, her excitement difficult to contain. Blake tightened her grip on Ruby's thighs as the girl flailed wildly when she placed her lips on her lower ones, sensually moving her lips against the folds. Ruby's upper body twisted and writhed in place, her lower half trapped as Blake went down on her. She grinded her teeth together as she looked over shoulder through one eye, the other closed from in pleasure. She gazed up at Blake, who was staring at her through her eyelashes, her eyes completely blown now. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew and could feel—quite literally—the girl smirking.

Then that tongue. That damn sandpaper tongue poked out and entered the honey pot, sending Ruby into a frenzy as all coherent thought left her. Blake lapped at her core with the flat of her tongue like a kitten drinking milk, pausing to suck on the bundle of nerves before her tongue resumed its back and forth motions. Blake brought her hand down into the fray, pinching and tugging the crimson tipped girl's pearl. Ruby was still very sensitive from her previous orgasm, so it wasn't a surprise when she came again with a high pitched-

"_Blaaaaake!"_

She felt a gush of wind flow over her, but paid it no mind as the floodgates broke, and a surge of liquid filled her mouth. It was sweet, and undeniably so. Most likely from the girl's sugar based diet, no doubt. Blake gave no pause, milking Ruby for all her worth. Eventually, her oragasm died off, and Blake eased up, her lips shining with Ruby's fluids; those sharp canines of hers winking at Ruby as she smiled.

"Yummy∽" She purred melodically.

Ruby opened one eye and looked up at Blake, crimson staining her cheeks when she saw her juices dripping down Blake's chin. "B-Blake, can we please take a...break now?" She panted.

"I'm afraid not, Ruby. You see, I'm not quite full yet." She said while removing her robe. There was a look in her eyes that Ruby didn't like one bit as Blake licked her lips and smiled.

She was _so _screwed.

* * *

Blake traced her fingers along the length of Ruby's back, drawing imaginary patterns. She was currently laying on her side, naked, with an equally as naked Ruby tucked against her front. The girl had fallen asleep after countless orgasmic highs. Her eyes wandered to Ruby's face, adoring how peaceful she looked as she slept, her breath coming out at a more even pace than earlier as her chest rose and fell in a steady motion. Blake's eyes then shifted back to the creamy expanse Ruby's back, which was adorned with bruises and bitemarks and a few claw marks. Her chest rumbled in smug delight. She had been the one to decorate Ruby with these marks, she and no one else. She placed a finger on a bite mark that was on her shoulder, drifting south onto an angry red bruise, applying a gentle pressure on it.

Something red in the corner of her eye took her attention away from her moment of glorification. Focusing on the red object, she remarked that it was a rose petal. Blake reached over and plucked it from the pillow beneath Ruby's head. '_A rose petal...these only appear when Ruby uses her semblance, though. Unless...that gush of wind…' _A soft groan broke her from her reverie. Ruby was awake.

Ruby moaned as the sun light tapped against her face, her eyes fluttered open before they squinted from the sudden exposure to the light.

"Morning, sleepy head." Blake greeted when she rolled over to face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone ran a shredder down my back, and took the bones out of my legs after they were done with the shredder." Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "What happened earlier?"

"It's mostly my fault that you feel so sore, guess I lost myself in the heat of the moment. Sorry." Blake apologized. "As for this afternoon, you blacked out."

"What?!" Ruby's voice cracked.

"Hm, you passed out after you climaxed for about the fifteenth time." Blake reached over to Ruby and wrapped a lock of black hair around her finger, playing with it.

"Fifteen… Fifteen times… came fifteen times." Ruby repeated disbelievingly. At least that explained why her legs felt like jelly. Ruby thought back to last night, images of her and Blake going at it flashed through her head. She remembered Blake using those talented fingers of hers, bringing her to a high. She remembered Blake going down on her with that sinful tongue of hers. And she remembered Blake crawling up above her to sit on her face before Ruby devoured her. Everything after that was blurry and faded. "Wow... you're a beast, Blake." She whispered. "I mean that in a good way, of course."

"Heh, glad to know you're pleased." Blake chuckled, those golden orbs of hers filled with self-satisfaction. She sat up before sliding up the bed to rest on the pillows. She leaned down and pulled Ruby up and into her arms, taking note of how she winced at the contact. "Are you okay?" Worry replaced smugness as Blake stared down at Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm good, just a little sore I guess." She winced again. "Ok, I take that back. You really went to town on my back, didn't ya?"

Blake's ears flattened against her skull. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you… again."

"Again? What do you mean again?" Ruby was lost now. When had Blake hurt her before?

"That night I let my jealousy get the better of me and slammed you against the wall, even though your back was already hurt from the fight." Blake sniffled, her raven locks masking her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ruby stretched out her arms and took Blake's face into her hands so that she was looking directly at her. "Didn't I say I forgave you for that? You were jealous and it's understandable. Someone else's scent was over me and you felt territorial, am I right?" Blake nodded. "Good, and besides, I didn't complain then and I'm not complaining now."

"You're not?"

"Heck no. I wouldn't be a huntress if I let every little bruise handicap me." Ruby laugh. "And I actually think it's kinda hot when you get like that."

"You do?" Blake blinked.

"Mhm, so next time don't worry about being a little rough with me, alright?" Ruby playfully pinched Blake's cheeks, making the girl chuckle out an 'Ok' before she moved on to the next matter at hand. "Now, would you care to tell me why there are rose petals everywhere?"

Blake chuckled, this time at the girl's confused expression. "It seems you let loose a burst of petals whenever you orgasm. Cute, really." She sniggered when Ruby hid her face in her shoulder, her face burning.

"Ooooh, this is so embarrassing!" Ruby wailed.

"No, not really. More adorable than embarrassing." Blake slid down the pillows, so that her head was now resting on them while Ruby lounged on the front of her body with Blake's arms loosely wrapped around her waist.

Ruby gave a grunt of acknowledgement. She rested her head on Blake's chest, silently listening to the steady rhythm of the faunus' heartbeat. It was a soothing sound to Ruby, making her feel at peace. Like a soft lullaby, welcoming her with open arms, Ruby found herself drifting back to sleep until a thought entered mind.

"Blake?" She called, the girl in question giving a low hum in response. "How long is your heat gonna last?"

Blake wet her lips, thinking back to her last heat. How long had that lasted? A week? Or was it two weeks? Two weeks… that's right! It'd lasted two weeks the last cycle. Her cycles always endured for two weeks, or sometimes, on the rare occasion, they'd ventured onto three, and what trying days those were when one didn't have a partner to mate with. But, at least, this time around she did. The only question was, would Ruby be able to handle her for two weeks?

"My heat… well, it should last around… fourteen days," Blake worded carefully, running her tongue over her surprisingly dry lips as she awaited Ruby's reaction.

"Fourteen days… Wait… Two weeks?!" Ruby lurched upwards, almost toppling off the bed hadn't Blake held onto her. "You're gonna be in heat for two weeks! I-I don't know if I can survive that long..." Ruby dropped her head back to Blake's chest, feeling especially drained now that she knew what she was in for.

"W-What?" Blake's voice trembled, the girl's outburst hurting her more than frightening her. If Ruby, her mate, couldn't handle her, then how would she deal with her heat? Would she have to sweat it out like she did many times before?

Realizing what she'd said, Ruby's head darted up at the wobbly tone that took over Blake's usually husky and confident voice. "No, no, no, that's not what I meant!" She quickly defended as she sat up on Blake's stomach, regret filling her as she looked into downcasted amber eyes. She inhaled deeply before exhaling, and staring her companion directly in the eyes. "Blake, you're an animal."

"Excuse me?" Blake was puzzled. Was that supposed to be a compliment or something?

"You're an animal in bed. Point blank. Right now, everything aches, but mostly my legs, those feel like jell-o. Rose petals are everywhere, and my back is a disarray of claw marks, bite marks and bruises. Blake, you're like a goddess when it comes to sex. A goddess that can make me come fifteen times and black out afterwards. My point is, you're too damn good at this, and I don't know if I'll be able to walk after two weeks." Ruby concluded, her face serious as she stared at Blake, who was stunned into silence.

Ruby's words finally registered in her head after what seemed to be ages. "Wait, you said you don't know if you'll be able to walk _after _two weeks. Does that mean…?"

"Yes, I will help you get through this heat. I may die, but I will have gone out in an admirable way. Death by coming, what a way to go, eh, eh?" Ruby poked Blake with her index fingers as she waggled her eyebrows.

Ruby yelped as she was snatched up into a tight hug as Blake clung onto her, soft laughter filling her ears. "Thank you, Ruby. I don't know what I'd do if you'd bailed on me just now."

"There's no way I'd ever leave you like that, Blake. My name wouldn't be Ruby Rose if I did." The crimson tipped girl wrapped her hands around the sturdy shoulders before her.

Blake kissed her temple, then kissed her forehead before pulling back to look at her. "I really do love you." She whispered, taking hold of Ruby's chin between her thumb and index finger before placing a light peck on her lips, which was then followed by a series of light kisses. Soon, the kisses grew deeper as Blake deepened the smooch, but it wasn't hot and heavy like it had been before. It was slow and gentle as Blake poured all of her emotions into it. Before long, the lip lock turned into a full blown make out session, but with a little less raw passion and a bit more whispers of sweet nothings. They remained like this until oxygen became an issue. Blake and Ruby slowly parted. Ruby's lips were slightly swollen, making Blake want to reclaim them, but she knew there would be other times for her to do that. Right now, she just wanted to hold Ruby in her arms and bask in her scent.

That was, until, a thought strayed into her mind.

"By the way, how did you figure out that I'm in heat?" Blake truly wanted to know.

"While I was a member of the White Fang, I learned a few things. Faunus heat symptoms being one of them. It was like mating season all year round, so I had to adapt to the changes in behaviour and stuff. Even helped out where I could." Wrong thing to say to a territorial cat faunus who was in heat, Ruby realized too late.

"Oh?" Sharp nails dug into the flesh of her hips, Blake's eyes narrowing as well as her pupils. "Helped them out you say?" She forced out.

"Not like that! I helped out the younger faunus who had difficulty getting through their heats, but I didn't do anything with them! I just pampered them, like patting their heads, and scratched their ears. You're the first person I've ever done it with!" Ruby hissed out, the nails carving half moon shaped imprints in her skin.

"What?" Blake's mood did a complete 360 degree turn at Ruby's last sentence. "I'm your first?" Her nails left the tender flesh of the girl's hips, that hard look gone from her eyes. Now, that she'd settled down, she looked no more than a meek little kitten staring at someone with those big eyes.

"Yes, you are." Ruby sighed. "Just touching a faunus on their animalistic traits can help soothe the pain of their heat. Any form of physical contact does."

'_She's right. Little touches can do a lot for faunus in heat.' _Blake buried her face in Ruby's chest. "Sorry, I lost myself there…" She mumbled out. '_Again.' _

"It's okay, all part of the faunus in heat package, am I right?" Ruby grinned, and then paused as her scroll on the pile of discarded clothes entered her line of sight. "Blake, could you pass me my scroll? Kinda handicapped right now." Blake leaned down over the edge of the bed, and picked up the scroll, handing it to her bed mate.

Ruby pressed the yellow diamond button on her scroll, opening it, every ounce of colour draining from her already pale face as she stared at the three missed calls and six messages displayed on the holographic screen. All from Yang. She shakily rose a hand to tap on the 'message' icon, and read the messages.

_**Yangarang: Ruby, how's Blake? Is everything okay? 2:36 PM**_

_**Yangarang: Ruby? Rubbles, u there? 3:14 PM**_

_**Yangarang: Oh, I c how it is. U think cause ur a big girl now u can ignore me. Well u got another thing comin', sistah! 3:49 PM**_

_**Yangarang: K, it was funny last time, but now im serious. Ruuuuuubbbbbbbyyyyyyy! 4:26 PM**_

_**Yangarang: RUBY ROSE! 5:32 PM**_

_**Yangarang: Alright, that's it! We're comin' back. B there in 10… 6:09 PM**_

That last message was sent at 6:09 PM...it was now 6:15 PM from what the clock on her scroll told her. That meant they had only four minutes to clean up the place, themselves, and get rid of the stench of sex that lingered in the air before Yang came bursting through the door and catch them in a compromising position, which would most surely end with someone―Blake―being covered with scorch marks, and fist impressions.

Blake felt Ruby go rigid after she handed her the scroll. A couple of seconds later, she could literally feel her shaking with fearful energy. Blake opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a quivering hand shoving a scroll in her face. She read the messages, her eyes widening in understanding. Blake glanced up at Ruby with terror plastered all over her features, Ruby staring at her equally as terrified.

"We have to move… now."

* * *

**AN: Oh, no! What's going to happen? Are they going to get caught? Well, you're gonna have to wait. As for the time gap, in case anyone got confused, Yang and Weiss leave around 2 PM.**


	19. Special 1: Halloween

**AN: Hey! Welcome to the first of many special chapters. I will take in prompts and ideas, you know, stuff like that. It won't affect the story in anyway. It could be about anything. The reason I'm doing this is because it would be something I could give you short and simple to read whenever something slowed down the progress of the next chapter. Like I can't think of what to write next or if we're busy or something like that.**

* * *

Ruby took off her trademark cape to add the finishing touches to her costume. Ruby was wearing a black tuxedo that had silver cufflinks on the cuffs with a crimson dress shirt beneath, a black tie around her neck. She wore a pair of black slacks that bunched slightly at the bottom, little rose petal designs scattered around the hem. On her feet, she wore a pair of black dress shoes and pair of white gloves on her hand. Ruby had decided to comb her hair for the event, taming the unruly strands of hair and making her red tips much more visible. To finish her costume, she had a pair of ivory horns curving backwards on her head. Weiss would have to be a liar to say that Ruby didn't look strikingly handsome in her costume, and Weiss was no liar because Ruby did look wickedly gorgeous.

"Come on, Weiss! Get dressed already. We agreed to this!" Ruby whined.

"Remind me again why we're doing this frivolous activity?" It was Halloween night. A time for getting treats and playing tricks on people, but mostly for playing tricks on unsuspecting strangers. The members of Team RWBY had agreed that they would dress up for the holiday and go out and celebrate with the members of Team JNPR; even the ever anti-social Blake Belladonna had agreed to joy the others in their night of folly and mischief. Everyone was all for the idea, everyone except Weiss that is. It was apparent that the girl didn't want to dress up, let alone go partying. It took Ruby's begging and pleading put together with her puppy dog eyes and keening to break Weiss' resolve on the matter. She'd reluctantly accepted the offer, but she'd encountered another issue. She didn't what she was supposed to go as. When Weiss told Ruby about her predicament, the girl had simply told her to leave it to her. She should've expected that answer, though, since everyone else was picking a costume theme for their respective partner.

Weiss' curiosity was starting to get the better of her. She knew what Ruby was going as, a demon of sorts. A demon that she'd be more than happy to sell her soul to, no problem. The girl just worked that outfit too well for her own good. But, back to the matter at hand, the matter being that Weiss had no idea what she was going as.

"By the way, Ruby, have you picked out my costume?"

"Oh! Right! I'll go get it." Ruby quickly made her way towards the dresser and pulled out a pair of slightly ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt, tossing the pieces of clothing to her partner. Ruby also pulled out a worn out looking blue jacket and tossed it to Weiss.

"Exactly, _what _am I supposed to be?" Weiss asked, crinkling her mouth in disgust as she stared at the clothing in her hands.

"You're going as a person whose life is terrible. You can't keep a job for long, which means you don't have any money, so you have poor living conditions. Your life is so terrible, that you'd do anything to change it around." Weiss looked down at the clothes, revulsion filling her stomach at having to be seen in such clothing.

"Don't worry, they're new. I just messed them up a little." Weiss looked up to see Ruby wearing a white and black mask with three red stripes above the left eye. The eyes of the mask made it dark enough that the white of Ruby's eyes wasn't visible, only the silver of eyes, which made her look truly like a devil. She felt partially disturbed the longer she continued to stare at the mask. It looked like similar to the mask Grimm wore, but it was also eerily human like.

"Let me get this straight. I'm a poor person, who's desperate for a better life style, desperate enough that I'd do anything?" Weiss said, getting back to the task at hand.

"And that's where I come in," Ruby said as she closed the distance between them. "You're desperate enough that you'd be willing to sell your soul to me." She whispered as she stood in front of Weiss, reaching up to remove her mask. The smile Ruby was giving her made Weiss' knees buckle, her cheeks stained pink. Ruby caught her just in time before she hit the floor, placing her arm around her waist and pulling her flush against her.

"D-Dolt! W-What are you doing?" Weiss stumbled, her hands latching onto the frabic of the girl's suit. Weiss chanced a glance up at Ruby, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the same smile coupled together with a hooded gaze. '_Did Ruby get taller? Dust, that only makes me want her more!' _

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ruby husked, her breathing playing against Weiss' lips as she brought face closer. "I'm taking your soul." Without giving her partner time to react, Ruby planted her lips on Weiss' own. Weiss took a sharp inhale when she felt Ruby's tongue run over her lips and enter her mouth while it was slightly parted. She was blushing to the tips of her ears, she just knew it. It was too much, the feel of Ruby against her, the feel of her lips moving on her own. Weiss couldn't handle it anymore, passing out in Ruby's arms as a result.

"W-Weiss? Weiss, are you okay? Oh man, I think I got a bit _too _into the role." Ruby carried Weiss over to her bunk and placed her on her bed, taking note of the red tinge on her face and the way she mumbled to herself. "I'll come get you after you've rested a little."

* * *

Ruby left her dorm just in time to see Pyrrha and Jaune exiting their own room.

"Really, Jaune? This isn't even that different from what I usually wear." Ruby heard Pyrrha say to Jaune.

"What? I thought it would fit the theme." Jaune said, donning the armour of a greek hoplite soldier. Jaune was wearing a bronze chest plate similar to Pyrrha's, his greaves were also bronze and the sandals a pale brown. Jaune had a bronze helmet on his head while he held a spear in his right hand, and a shield in his left. The piergus he wore around his waist was a blood red colour.

"Oh, so that's the look you're going for." Ruby said, interrupting their conversation.

Jaune gave a low whistle when he saw Ruby. "Wow, Ruby, you look really cool in that suit. What are you supposed to be?"

"Thanks, I'm a demon." Ruby answered.

"Hello, Ruby." Pyrrha greeted. "And I do agree with Jaune, you look quite dashing in your costume."

"Hehehe, thanks. Coco helped me shop for the clothes." Ruby smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey, where's Weiss? I thought we were suppose to pick out our partner's costumes?" Jaune said.

"Oh, I did, she's going as a poor person."

"How is that connected to your costume?" Pyrrha asked.

"She sells her soul to me, and I'm here to collect it."

"Oh? And how does this 'deal' go down?"

"I would tell you, but now that I think about it, it's a little embarrassing." Ruby chuckled skittishly.

"Ruby!" The booming voice of Yang called. Yang stopped in front of Ruby garbed in her costume. She wore the basic witch's costume. Yang wore a dress that had a yellow spider pattern spreading across the black top while the bottom had yellow skulls dancing along the hem of the dress; a yellow band tied in a bow at the back around her waist. She also wore a pair yellow and black striped knee socks that were partially hidden in her black boots. The hat she wore was the comical witch hat with a yellow rim. Ruby tilted her head, where was Blake, though? What was a Yang without a Blake?

"Where's Blake?" Ruby asked.

Yang turned around and noticed that her partner wasn't with her. She sighed and shook her head. Yang trudged back to get her partner who was currently hiding behind the corner. "Come on, Blake! Everybody's ready to go!" Yang encouraged, forcing a begrudging Blake over to the others.

Blake was as still as a statue as Yang pushed her to the rest, her ablaze with embarrassment, mainly because of the costume Yang picked out for her. A dress with the top being black and the bottom flaring out into black and purple striped layers. Blake wore a purple hoodie with black stripes that came to a rest just below her bust. The arms of the jacket had finger slots for her fingers to go through, a purple pawprint in each palm. The hood of the jacket had two slits which Blake had allowed her cat ears to slide through. Finishing off her costume was a pair black tights that came to her knees and pair of velvet ankle boots.

"Haha, Yang made you dress up as a cat?" Ruby snorted, but stopped when Blake glared at her. "Sorry..."

"Nora and Ren aren't here?" Yang asked.

"They left already. We were just about to meet them." Jaune replied.

"Oh, oh, what did they go as?" Ruby clapped, excited to see what Nora picked out.

"I don't know, Nora said it was someone called Red and Leaf."

"Oooh, I wonder what they look like."

"Why don't we go see? They should have arrived at the party by now." Pyrrha said.

"Wait! I have to wake up Weiss. You go on without me." Ruby said as she went back to her dorm, leaving the others while they made their way to the party.

* * *

The group arrived at the party (with the new addition of a conscious Weiss), and took in the sights of other students they'd seen around the campus, but never interacted with, dancing and grinding with one another.

Ruby peeked at Weiss, bending down slightly to whisper in her ear. "You okay now?"

The unexpected brush of air startled Weiss, but she recovered shortly after to answer Ruby with a stiff 'yes.' Weiss was now wearing her costume that Ruby had chosen for her. The torn jeans that she wore rested on her hips, the pants a bit loose on her figure. Her plain white T-shirt hung off her shoulder, probably Ruby trying to say that since she was poor, she was also malnourished. Fair enough. Weiss' hair was let down and somewhat mussed up. She had some smudges of make-up on her face to give her that dirty vagrant look. The blue jacket that Ruby gave her was wrapped around her waist was paired with flip flops.

Poor, or wealthy, Weiss always managed to make her outfits work. Ruby could attest to this.

"So...anyone spot Nora or Ren?" Yang asked.

"Riiiiight, here!" A bubbly and energetic voice that could only belong to Nora yelled. The teens turned around to face Nora, who was clothed in her Halloween costume, and Ren who strolled up behind her, also wearing his Halloween gear.

Nora was dressed in a turquoise halter top with a black trim at the bottom and a red pleated skirt. Blue socks that sagged on her shin bone were shoved into a pair of white and pink shoes. She had a white hat with a pink half circle in the middle, and a yellow messenger bag slung over her right shoulder.

"I'm Leaf!" Nora exclaimed, striking a hilarious pose.

They turned to Ren, who was wearing baggy sky blue pants, a pair of black and red sneakers, and a red shirt with a white upturned collar that had a line of white running down the middle; the sleeves of the shirt being black. On his back, he wore a yellow backpack, and a red and white hat with the peak of the cap being white, and a white semi-circle in the middle.

"And I'm Red." Ren monotoned.

Everyone else was lost. They had no idea who the two were supposed to be, and found it increasingly difficult to figure it out. It was only thanks to Ruby's countless gaming hours that she realized who they were portraying.

"Wait…" Ruby began, a humorous look etched onto her face, "you're the characters from my playspace?"

* * *

**AN: So, this will be our first special chapter pertaining to Halloween which is upon us, bwahahahahaaha! *Cough* Right, so we hope this was okay enough to hold you over until we finish chapter 19 which should be finished by say...Sunday (?), at least I hope so. Pyrrha's costume is similar to Jaune's incase any of you were wondering! If you wanna see more specials, just send the requests to Shadow and we'll try to get to them as fast we can! **

**Also, that playspace bit belongs to Xekstrin, all credit for a fan made console goes to them. **


	20. CH 19: Blake's Needs (Part 2)

**AN: I made some changes to the story, it's nothing major. I just changed some scenes that involved Winter. Now that I've seen how she acts and how skilled she is, I'm going to make a few changes to her fights with Ruby soon. We edited quite a bit of stuff in chapter 2. Now it won't be that half-assed stuff I did when I first started to write this. There's more major editing to be done and I'll let you know which ones that have been edited next chapter.**

* * *

"We gotta move, Blake!" A frantic Ruby said. "If Yang catches us like this, she's gonna skin you alive!"

Blake shivered a little. She knew how protective Yang was of Ruby, and she also knew how temperamental she was. If those stories Ruby had told them about Yang threatening every boy that approached Ruby in regards to dating her with bodily harm, then Blake was already 6 ft under. _'That saying about cats having nine lives is nothing but a filthy lie,'_ Blake spat in her mind.

"Blake! Now's not the time to be blanking out!" Ruby shook Blake by her shoulders.

"Right, right. Sorry about that. Just… a little fearful at the moment." Blake said.

"You should be! The last boy that tried to make a move on me, even though I wasn't interested, ended up getting punched in his rib cage, and had to be taken away by the paramedics!" Ruby looked back at her scroll, and blanched. "Crap! It's 6:17 PM! We've only got two minutes!" She put on her serious face, which looked more winsome than scary. "Alright, Blake, this is what we'll do. I'll go wash up while you tidy up the place, it'll look more realistic if you still have that sweat on your body. Just make sure you have your robe on when they get back here. Let's go, go, go!" Ruby jumped off of Blake and landed on her feet, dashing into the bathroom to clean herself of all the sweat and other bodily fluids on her body.

Or, she would have if her legs were operational.

The moment she hopped off of Blake, she ate carpet.

"Ah, fudge!" Came her muffled curse.

"Ruby, are you…" Blake paused to giggle, "are you alright?" She couldn't help but laugh at the position Ruby was in. Face planted on the floor while her rear was in the air. Very eye catching.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Would you mind carrying me to-" Ruby stopped, her eyes blank as they stared at the door. Blake's head whipped around to look at the door as well.

Click! The door knob turned.

Creak… It eased open.

And…

"Ruby Rose, where do you get off ignoring my texts?!" Yang bellowed as she slammed the door open. Weiss placed her hands on her ears at the unearthly roar. It'd be a miracle if her ear drums weren't destroyed. "Don't you know I was worried sick about you?!"

When Yang barged into the room, she'd expected to see the place wrecked. Beds broken into a million pieces, curtains torn and strewn across the room, shattered glass; you know, the works. A tidy room with a fresh scent of citrus, and the windows opened, allowing a nice, cool draft to flow in, was not the sight she expected. She looked over to the bunk she shared with Blake, and saw said partner swaddled in her blankets, sleeping. Well, the past tense of sleep since amber eyes were glaring at her with evident displeasure at being 'awoken'.

"I told her she had nothing to worry about, but does she listen to me? No! She makes it into a big fuss and rushes back here." Weiss complained. _'And to think, she was the one saying how she trusted Ruby with being responsible, making me look like the bad guy. The hypocrisy is strong here.'_

"Oh, put a sock in it, Weiss. How would you react if you didn't hear from Winter after a hundred messages?" Yang huffed.

"Well, for one, Winter's a strong, independent woman, and there's no doubt in my mind that she'd be able to protect herself, which means I don't have to worry constantly worry about her safety. Secondly, even if I was worried, I wouldn't be blowing up her scroll every five minutes!" Weiss made it her objective to direct a pointed stare at Yang.

"Pssh, that's different. Winter's older than Ruby, so it's expected." The blonde easily dismissed.

"B-But, you... you were the one who brought her up!"

"Not the point."

"…Heuchler…" Weiss mumbled under breath.

"Mind repeating that a little louder, Ice Queen?" Yang squinted her eyes.

"I said, where's Ruby?" Weiss looked around the room, her partner nowhere in sight.

"She's in the bath." Blake cut in as she sat up, her face its usual emotionless display.

"Oh, Blake, are you feeling any better?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, that is until a certain person barged in here, causing all that ruckus." Blake's eyes narrowed further as she glowered at her partner, who sheepishly waved back.

"Heeeey, Blakey, I see you're feeling better." Yang walked over to hug her partner, but backed down when a hiss left her throat. "Okay, still a bit touchy." Yang's nervous smile fell from her face when she saw something akin to a bruise on Blake's neck, her robe having slipped somewhat to give Yang a good view of the mark. "You get bitten or something?" She pointed to Blake's neck.

"Hm?" Blake kept her cool facade as she stood and walked over to the mirror. She glanced at her neck to see a generous love bite left by Ruby. 'Damn! I got careless.' She turned back to Yang. "A bug bite, I suppose. I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind while I was ill, so I don't remember much." Blake said without any hint of falsehood.

Yang gave a grunt in return, pretending to let the matter go, but Blake knew Yang didn't believe her, not in the slightest. She might have been the best at hiding her emotions, in fact, she is the best at concealing emotions, but Yang had more experience when it came to personal matters such as love bites, and Yang definitely knew it was a hickey. All that was left was for her to figure out it had been her sister who gave Blake the mark, which meant Ruby and her had to play it safe for the next two weeks.

"You said Ruby's in the bath?" Yang tromped over to the bathroom before anyone could respond and opened the door, startling an unsuspecting Ruby.

"Eek! Yang! Don't you know how to knock?!" Ruby cried out, sinking deeper into the bath bubbles.

"Oh, please, we both know I've seen you naked already." Yang joked.

"That doesn't mean you can come barging in here like that! What if you did that when we stayed with Uncle Qrow, and you walked in on him showering?! Would you tell him the same thing?!" Ruby pouted, blowing a few bubbles.

"I…" Yang paused, thinking about the question. She thought about the vision of seeing her Uncle Qrow in his Sunday best, the imagery not pleasing in the slightest. "I see what you mean… I'll knock from now on…"

"Good, now get outta here, and let me finish bathing in peace." Ruby pointed a foam covered arm towards the door, waiting for Yang to leave.

"Fine, fine. Don't get Rubble stubbles in a twist." Yang mocked as she left the bathroom and closed the door.

"And I do not have stubbles!" Ruby shouted at the door, "I'm clean shaven…" She mumbled to herself, glad that her sister was gone. She leaned back against the head of the tub, letting out a deep groan. That was a close call earlier; Yang and Weiss almost walking in on them. It was only thanks to Blake's ingenious that they were able to pull off this ruse. Blake had created a shadow clone in the bathroom before she tossed Ruby to her clone where the copy caught her, placed her in the tub, and filled it with water plus other bath essentials before disappearing. Meanwhile, Blake made swift work in tidying up the rose petals and getting rid of the scent that wafted around the room by using a green dust crystal. Thank Remnant she still had some from when she was a part of the White Fang.

_'Seriously though, I don't know how I'm gonna help Blake with her heat while my sister and Weiss will be breathing down my neck for details.'_ Ruby glanced down at her bubble painted torso, blotches of red decorating her front. _'Especially when Blake loves to decorate me like a Christmas tree.'_

"This is gonna be a loooong two weeks." Ruby slumped back down into the water, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

A high-pitched sound echoed in the dorm of Team RWBY, waking up its slumbering inhabitants.

"Rise and shine, Team RWBY!" Ruby announced, being answered with loud moans and groans and protests how it was too early in the morning for this. "That's the point! It's morning, which means everyone should be awake and alert. We also have to get ready for classes." She blew her whistle again. "Up! Up! Up! Everybody up! And don't give me that look, Yang Xiao Long."

Yang was indeed giving her 'that' look, but it wasn't specifically directed at Ruby alone. It was directed at that accursed whistle around her neck. That damn thing. Always waking her whenever she was in a deep sleep. That thing wouldn't live to see another day if she had anything to say about it. And, as a Xiao Long, she'd make sure it didn't.

"Weiss, Blake, time to get up!" The monochromatic pair shared the same look that Yang was giving Ruby, also aimed at the whistle. That stupid piece of scrap metal.

Ruby raised the whistle to her lips one more time, preparing to blow it before Yang exploded.

"Grah!" Yang roared, jumping down from her bunk and stomping up to Ruby, ripping the damn whistle from its place around her sister's neck; Ruby giving an 'eep' at the forceful action. Yang stomped over to the window, threw open the sashes and flung the whistle outside with irate energy.

"Mr. Whistle!" Ruby raced over to the window, seeing the glimmer of Mr. Whistle's silver one last time before it disappeared beyond the trees.

"No! No more 'Mr. Whistle!'" Yang said sternly as she pointed at Ruby.

Blake and Weiss both silently thanked the brawler for getting rid of the demonic creation. Sometimes, the oaf was actually good for something.

"B-But, why… Just give me one good reason why Mr. Whistle had to go, and maybe, I'll let it slide!" Ruby sniffled, streams of water running down her cheeks, lips trembling.

Yang took Ruby into her arms, though she was reluctant to move from her spot. "Because it was either you or the whistle, and obviously, I would never get rid of my favourite sister in the whole wide world over a piece of recycled metal."

"I'm your only sister," Ruby said, her face back to its normal doe eyed look, "but you make a fair point."

"Heh, glad you agree with me." Yang ruffled her sister's messy hair a bit before turning to face her other two teammates. "Alright, you two heard your leader! Up and at 'em!"

And sometimes, the oaf could be a thorn in her side.

"And don't give me that look, Schnee. I thought you were all about being punctual."

Oh, how Weiss wished she could throw the brute out the window like 'Mr. Whistle' had been disposed of.

* * *

After Yang and Ruby were finally able to pull Weiss and Blake from their beds, the four girls were getting ready to leave their room before a thought crossed Weiss' mind.

"Ruby, aren't you going to get ready?" Weiss asked.

"Um, I already am." Ruby motioned to herself, fully dressed in her uniform with her signature cape around her shoulders.

"Mm, I guess you are." Weiss looked at her partner, her eyes straying to the messy two toned mop she called hair. "Almost, I should say." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Silver eyes squinted in puzzlement.

"Your hair's a mess. Come here." Weiss reached into her bag and pulled out a comb. She gently drew the teeth through the soft strands of Ruby's hair, catching a wiff of her scent as she did. _'Strawberries…'_ The scent was pleasant, though a bit strong. It was alright though since it suited Ruby's cheerful nature. Once she was done combing Ruby's hair, she swept a few rebellious pieces of strands behind her ears. "There, that looks much better." Her hand remained on Ruby's face as she ran her thumb up and down her cheek.

"Gee, thanks, Weiss!" Ruby smiled. "Maybe I should get you to do my hair every morning!"

"D-Dolt, don't take an inch for a mile!" Weiss flushed, retracting her hand from its place on Ruby's face.

"Aww, does that mean you won't do it for me anymore?" Ruby sulked.

Weiss turned her head to avoid the deadly expression of cuteness on her partner's face. Her resistance was all for naught since she could feel the stare on her. "W-Well, maybe I'll do it when we have to attend classes."

"Really?! Oh, thank you, Weiss, you're the best partner in the whole wide world!" Ruby latched onto Weiss, trapping her in a sideways hug.

"Dunce…" Weiss muttered.

A loud snarl resonated in the room, breaking the moment the two were sharing.

"I think it's time we get to class, don't you?" Blake forced out, her heated glare aimed at Weiss. Next to her, Yang raised a curious brow at her. Was Blake still sick?

"R-Right, to class!" Ruby broke from Weiss, and darted over to Blake, grabbing hold of her wrist.

"Right, we should go." Weiss said, starting to follow the other two before a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You two go on, we'll catch up." Yang came up next to her, shifting her hand over to Weiss' right shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked. Blake couldn't care less at the moment, as long as it meant she got to spend some time with her mate, and keep her far away from that thieving white haired harpy.

"Naw, nothing's wrong. Weissy here forgot that she was supposed to help me look for something before we left." Yang laughed, though it sounded forced.

"What? I don't recall ever making such a promise." The grip on her shoulder tightened painfully. "Y-Yes, now I remember. I did say I would help you look for that thing, silly me." The hold slackened, and Weiss could breathe easy again.

"You need some help?" Ruby offered.

"Nah, you and Blake go on to class, we'll be there shortly."

"Well, if you're sure. Come on, Blake." Blake stared at Yang for a moment, her gaze soon drifting to Weiss, that heated glare from earlier returning. Weiss flinched under the gaze. "Blake?"

"Sorry, let's go." Blake threw a scowl over her shoulder at Weiss, revealing sharp fangs before she left.

Weiss' mouth fell open in disbelief at the amount of animosity that had been just directed her way. She rapidly turned to Yang. "What the hell was that?! Tell me you saw the look Blake gave me!"

"I did, and that's why I wanted you stay here with me." Yang rubbed her chin. Her partner was acting strange again, she was a lot angrier this time rather than clingy and overly affectionate like before. "Is Blake acting weird to you?"

"Yang, the girl just gave me a glare that would put mine and Winter's to shame." Weiss deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah. Damn, Weiss, did you spit in her milk or something?" Yang tittered.

"Xiao Long…"

"Alright, alright, serious time." Yang thought back to the day before. "Yesterday, she was behaving all un-Blake like, making all sorts of weird noises. Then she got super clingy when I brought Ruby back, again, un-Blake like." She counted off on her fingers. "And just now, she growled at you, and got unbelievably pissed."

"Yes, Yang, I was there. What's your point?" Weiss was getting annoyed now.

"It means you did something to make our kitty cat hiss and spit at you."

"Me? All I did was comb Ruby's hair because it was a mess, and agreed to comb it whenever we have classes!" An offended grunt left Weiss' lips as she crossed her arms. She does one good thing for her partner and someone wants to kill her for it.

"Wait, repeat what you just said." Yang said.

"You mean the part about agreeing to comb your sister's chaotic hairstyle?"

"Hey! That's my little sister you're talking about!"

"Yang. Focus."

"No, not until you apologize for insulting Ruby Roo's cute mess of a hairdo." Yang raised her nose haughtily in the air.

"I apologize." Weiss said, not apologetic at all.

"That had as much emotion as your heart, say it like you mean it." Yang wagged her finger shamefully at Weiss.

"Yang!"

The blonde was clearly startled by the loud cry as she had jumped slightly. "Geez, you're no fun." Weiss glared at her. "All I'm saying is, Blake doesn't want, or like you touching Ruby, which to me, is definitely weird because if she wants to kill you for touching your partner, imagine what she'll do to me, the sibling, whenever I hug her." Yang ran through a mental list of the possible consequences she'd have to face if she crossed Blake in any way. The worst case scenario being harm coming to her lovely blonde mane. Yang blanched. "You gotta protect me, Weiss! I'm too hot to die!"

"Calm down, you barbarian. Ruby did say she would tell us what was wrong with Blake. Maybe if we ask her now, she'll tell us." Weiss suggested.

"No, Blake's still acting odd, so she won't tell us until she starts acting normal again."

"Then, what do you suggest we do in the meantime?" Weiss checked her watch, grimacing when she realized they were running late.

"I say we tail 'em until we figure out what's going on." Wait, what? Did Yang just say she wanted to spy on her own _sister_ and _partner_?

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Weiss uttered disbelievingly.

"If you mean the part about following Ruby and Blake to see what's going on between them, then yeah, I just said what you thought I said." Yang said, reassuring her teammate.

"Hold it, time out." Weiss made a 'T' with her hands. "You want to follow Ruby, your sister, and Blake, your partner; one who you've known for most of your life, and the other, a person you will soon come to know for the rest of your life, just to see what they're hiding?" She folded her arms. "I must say, Yang, that's low, even for you. I'm impressed."

"Well, gee, when you put it that way." Yang said ruefully before she back tracked. "Wait, did you just say you were 'impressed'?"

"I did. Bravo, Yang, for coming up with such a simple, yet cunning plan." Weiss clapped her hands together in small praise.

"You'll help me, then?" A wide smile made its way onto Yang's face.

"If me complimenting your little scheme wasn't agreement enough, then I don't know what is." Weiss sharply turned to the brawler. "Yes, I'll help you."

"Sweet!" Yang moved to take the heiress into a very likely bear hug, but was denied.

"Ah, ah! Don't even think about it." Weiss tutted, shaking her finger. She glanced down at her watch, wincing when she realized they were already ten minutes late for class. "Let's go. We're already late for class. I just hope Professor Port isn't too hard on us."

"Pfft, as if. I bet that when we get there, he'll be telling a story from his 'glory days', and he'll be so into his story that he won't even notice us." Yang snorted.

"Good point."

* * *

And Yang was right. Professor Port was, once again, regaling his ever attentive class with a tale from his days as a spring chicken. He was so deep into his story, that he didn't see when Yang and Weiss snuck past him, and went to sit next to Ruby and Blake, who were seated in the second row. Blake was presently attached to Ruby like her life depended on it as she sat on her left side, where there were two empty seats; most likely for Weiss and Yang. There was one problem though.

Who would sit next to Blake?

Definitely not Weiss, that was a given.

The white haired teen quickly bypassed the ebony haired girl, and skipped the seat that was directly next to Blake, sitting in the one beside it. She yanked Yang down into the seat between her and Blake, as if to show that Yang was barrier between the two girls, and that Weiss would be safe with her seated there.

Blake merely snorted at the girl's behaviour, letting out a harsh puff of breath that blew some strands of Ruby's hair, showing just how close she was to the other girl. She chuckled soon after, though. The realization that she made Weiss feel afraid of her washed over her like a cool summer breeze, one which she gleefully enjoyed. A Schnee, so almighty, so powerful, so infallible, was afraid of a faunus, the lesser species according to every hateful non-faunus alike.

_'Oh, how the tables have turned.'_ Blake rubbed her cheek against Ruby's shoulder, offering the girl gentle affection, which rewarded her with a scratch under chin that made her purr.

Ruby hunched over the desk slightly to look at her sister and partner. "Hey, what took you guys so long?"

"I was looking for my scroll, turns out the thing was in my pocket the whole time." Yang whispered, sticking her tongue out in a goofy fashion.

"Oh, well, don't worry, you two didn't miss anything important." Ruby said, mainly looking at Weiss this time.

"Miss Rose, would you care to share the interesting little chat you and Miss Xiao Long are having with the class?" Professor Port interrupted, his bushy eyebrows raised near his hairline as he expectantly awaited their answer.

"No, sir." The siblings answered simultaneously.

"Right, I thought as much." Professor Port cleared his throat before continuing his tale. "Now, where was I…"

Weiss shook her head as the two sisters snickered at each other, even though they were both caught. Whereas, Blake had her head situated on Ruby's shoulder, slowly dozing off as the professor's voice became a dull buzz in the back of her head. Until, a flash of heat ran through her body, snapping her wide awake, and causing her to jostle Ruby's body a bit. When Ruby looked at her in silent inquiry, she brushed her off with a wave of her hand. Ruby shrugged before turning back to the lesson.

Blake rested her hands on her knees as the heat settled in the pit of her stomach, slowly making its way down to her nether regions. With the heat, returned the heavy breathing, and muddled thoughts. She dug her nails into the flesh below, hoping the pain would at least alleviate her attention from her heat.

No such luck as it swirled, and raged deep within her stomach, making sure its existence was not ignored.

_'Why now…?'_ Blake closed her eyes when a fresh wave ran over body, sweat starting to form on her brow as she tried to steady her breathing to no avail. The estrus stricken faunus struggled to open her eyes, her gaze on her girlfriend next to her. 'I'll have no choice, but to…'

Class progressed for an achingly thirty minutes more as Professor Port droned on and on about proper ways to decapitate a King Taijitu. Ruby was undeniably bored at this point. She'd already know how to kill a King Taijitu from her days in the White Fang. She was partway onto the train of sleep when, suddenly, a rough nudge to the side startled her awake. She turned her head to see Blake staring at her, her face scrunched up in discomfort as she kept her hands firmly between her thighs. Ruby knew exactly what the issue was.

Ruby mouthed a silent 'Now?' at Blake, to which she quickly nodded her head. Ruby looked around the class, finding that everyone was asleep. Even Weiss had her head down, resting on her arms. She placed her hand in Blake's, and raised her hand, asking the professor if she could be excused since Blake wasn't feeling well. Professor Port allowed the two girls to leave, wishing Blake better. Blake simply dipped her head as she hurried behind Ruby.

Narrowed sapphire eyes watched as the two girls left.

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of classes, and the beginning of lunch. Yang awoke with a mighty yawn as the bell pealed. She blinked a few times before looking to right, expecting to see her sister and partner, but was met with air in the spaces where they originally were.

She turned to Weiss. "Where's-"

"They left in the middle of class." Weiss cut her off. "In quite a hurry, too, might I add."

"Damn!" Yang pounded on the desk, jumping some of the students who were still filing out of the room. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"For you to question them, and possibly blow our cover? I don't do half assed work, Xiao Long." Weiss hissed. "Though, I believe Blake already suspects that we're onto them."

"But, how?" Weiss gave Yang a look that said 'Are you serious?', and that was enough for her to catch on. "Oh, right, it's Blake we're dealing with here."

"Exactly." Weiss stood up from her seat. "It's lunch, so we'll probably see them in the cafeteria." She exited the classroom, leaving Yang to follow behind her.

* * *

_**Cafeteria**_

The cafeteria was abustle with activity as the students fluttered about as they went to get their food, and chattered with one another. When Weiss, and Yang, entered the cafeteria, their eyes immediately scanned the room for their MIA teammates. They found the two sitting at a table with Team JNPR, laughing and talking among themselves; Blake still attached to Ruby.

After collecting their lunches, they walked over to the others, and joined them.

"Yo!" Yang greeted, grinning as she and Weiss sat down. She glanced at Ruby and Blake, noting that Blake wasn't only sitting next to her this time, but instead, she was sitting behind Ruby as she rested her chin on her shoulder while Ruby sat between her legs. _'What on earth…'_

"Hey!" Nora cheerfully greeted as she stuffed her face with some pie, her teammates waving their own salutations.

"Whatcha talking about?" Yang asked as she bit into a piece of meat. Weiss had settled for a salad with little bits of meat in it and a glass of water. It wasn't the five star meals she was accustomed to, but it'd have to do for now. She daintily picked up a small bit on her fork, tasting it before she decided it was actually quite good, and ate it, given the fact it was food from a cafeteria.

"Just laughing at a story Jaune told us about a prank his sisters pulled on him." Nora said, elbowing the blushing teen in his as she had a full blown grin on her face.

"Come on, Nora, don't tell Yang, please!" Jaune begged, already embarrassed at being laughed at by his own teammates. He didn't need Yang of all people adding more salt to the wound.

"You fret too much, Jaune. It's not as bad you think." Pyrrha consoled her partner, but still had a small smirk on her lips as her body shook with silent laughter.

"Yes, Jaune, it'd be rude of us not share the joke with our two new arrivals, don't you think?" Ren had a smirk on his normally passive face as well.

"Wow, Jaune, this story has to be good if it put a smile on Ren's face." Yang leaned forward, a mischievous smile curling her lips. "Spill."

Jaune sighed, resigning to his fate as a shamefaced soul. _'Why'd I open my big mouth…'_ "Well, as you all know I have seven sisters, four who are older than me, and three who are younger. My older sisters decided to play a prank on me with the help of my little sisters, so one morning I woke up, and went to the bath to get a shower, not knowing they'd coated the soap with clear nail polish."

"Ahahahaha!" Yang let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, man, I know exactly where this is going!"

"Yeah, yeah, let me finish it, would ya? Already humiliated as it is…" Jaune continued. "So, I go to bathe, but the soap doesn't lather. I started fussing since it was a school day, and I was running late, so I decided to just wash off my skin. Big mistake." Jaune bowed his head. "One of my older sisters knows about plumbing, so she'd removed the shower head the same morning before I got up, and stuck one of those meat flavoured cubes in the shower head, and when I turned the shower on, I got blasted with meat seasoned water."

_**Bang!**_

They all looked at Yang to see her with her head on the table, her shoulders shaking with uncontrollable laughter. Even Weiss was seemed to be having difficulty containing herself at Jaune's misfortune if the one hand over mouth, and closed eyes put together with her trembling frame was any indication. Next to them, Ruby had tears running down her cheeks as she stared at Jaune while Blake's eyes were unfocused, like she was elsewhere.

'I'll never live this down.' Jaune straightened his back, ready to end his tale. "I had no time to go and use the bath in my parent's room, so I just put on my clothes, and got ready to leave for school. To make matters worse, though, my three younger sisters jumped out with Grimm masks on, and scared me." Jaune placed his arm over his eyes. "I… wet my pants in the process."

_**Smack!**_

It was Weiss this time as she slammed her hand down on the table, her nails digging into the the oak as she bit down on her other hand, her cheeks flushed, and tears prickling the corners of her eyes. Beside her, Yang was finding it difficult to breathe as she clutched her stomach, head still down on the table.

"Oh, man!" Ruby burst out, laughter escaping her as her giggles echoed in the cafeteria. "This can't get any better!"

"Oh, it does…" Jaune muttered. "I get to the school, only to find that it's shut because it was a Saturday…"

Yang died, ascending into the great beyond where mighty warriors resided, along with Nora, and Ruby. The only people who were able to stay alive were Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake, sans Jaune who had already died from humiliation.

"I… can't… I can't… breathe!" Yang struggled to get out, her chest rising as she gasped for breath. Weiss, finally catching herself, poked Yang on her arm, discreetly shifting her eyes onto Blake and Ruby. Yang understood as she gave a subtle nod. "B-By the way, Rubes, where were you and Blake during class? I woke up and found you two missing."

Ruby sobered up immediately at the question. "O-Oh, Blake wasn't feeling well again, so I took her outside for some fresh air."

"I see." Yang hummed. "Well, I'm guessing Blake's feeling better now. Which brings me to my next question." She pointed at the sitting position the two were currently in, her good mood gone. "What's the big idea with you sitting in between Blake's legs? Can't she just sit next to you?" Yang did not like the seating arrangement at all since Blake was far too close and comfy for her likings.

"I'm… not really sure. I guess she's just more comfortable this way." Blake was no doubt comfortable in her present position, but Ruby was uncomfortable as all eyes at the table turned to them.

"Comfortable or not, this is too close and personal." Yang hissed under her breath, knowing Blake heard her as amber eyes met with her own lilac ones. "Mind getting off my sis, Blakey?" Yang said sweetly, though the look in her eyes said otherwise.

Blake stared at her partner defiantly, blinking ever so often. Then she did something that irked Yang to no extreme. She hugged Ruby tighter against her front, rubbing her nose in her hair before she peered at Yang through the corner of her eye, smiling conceitedly.

"Ooooh!" Jaune and Nora chorused.

A vein presented itself on Yang's forehead, her sickeningly sweet smile still on her face. Weiss cautiously moved away from Yang when she saw flecks of red flickering in lilac orbs; Team JNPR wisely shifted as well, even though they sat on the opposite side of the table. Ruby sipped on her half empty juice box quietly, sweating bullets as she prayed Blake didn't do anything rash to set Yang off.

"Blake, I'm going to give you three seconds to get off my sister, or else." Yang threatened as she loudly steepled her fingers on the wood. The air was tense as the bumblebee duo eyed each other. Team JNPR felt as though they were about to see something nasty go down while Weiss kept a watchful eye on Yang's movements.

_'Oh, Dust. Blake, please don't do anything stupid. Pleasepleaspleaseplease…'_ Ruby whimpered to herself.

_**Growl!**_

"D-Did she just growl at me?!" Yang bellowed, her eyes completely red now.

"Oh, Remnant, why?!" Ruby cried out.

"Grab her!" Weiss shouted. Yang was already standing with one leg poised on the edge of the table when she felt several arms grab onto her. At the same time, the bell rang, indicating the conclusion of lunch.

_'Thank you whoever's in charge up there!'_ Ruby silently thanked the unknown entity that had just saved her from seeing a blood bath. "Welp, guess that's that! Time to go, Blake!" Ruby easily got out of Blake's hold, and grasped her hand before she made a beeline for the exit. "We'll see you guys later!" Her response was an animalistic roar from her sister. 'Blake, you better pray once you're heat is over that Yang is gonna forgive you.'

Yang grit her teeth as she watched as Ruby and Blake exited from the cafeteria. She looked down at the arms restraining her, JNPR and Weiss doing their best to keep her in place. The brawler sighed, and exhaled before she spoke.

"You can let go of me, now."

"Um, you sure about that? You nearly attacked Blake a few seconds ago." Jaune said.

"Jaune…" Yang warned.

"Right, letting go, now." They all cautiously released the bruiser from their hold; Pyrrha staying near Yang in case she decided to bolt at the last minute.

"Weiss," Yang spoke without turning around.

"Yes?" Weiss raised a perfectly arched brow.

"We're gonna find out what's going on here," Yang narrowed her eyes in the direction her sister and partner had left in, "one way, or another."

* * *

Ruby dragged Blake into an empty classroom, shutting and locking the door, so no one could enter. Blake stood a few inches away from Ruby, her head bowed slightly. Ruby kept her back turned to her girlfriend, her face covered by some strands of hair that had fallen in front it. Blake watched as her mate faced away from her, a sense of dread filling her stomach. She'd messed up, big time. Not only had she growled and taunted her partner, but she'd disrespected the only other person Ruby cared a whole lot about besides her.

_'Excellent as always, Belladonna.'_ Blake inwardly berated herself. She took a few shy steps towards the scythe wielder, and tentatively rose her hand out as she softly called out to her. "Ruby…"

An outstretched arm silenced her, and stopped her approach. The action caused her cat ears to droop as hurt filled her eyes. Then, Ruby spoke.

"I'm not angry with you, Blake." She sighed. Ruby's voice held no anger like she said, but it was coated with something else. What was it?

Fatigue…

Was Ruby tired of her? No, that couldn't be possible… could it?

It could be very much possible, given her recent behaviour.

And who would blame her? If she was Ruby, she would've probably given up on her since their first tumble in the sheets.

Blake pitifully whimpered at the thought of Ruby leaving her. She didn't want to be alone, again. She had a team, yes, but their company was nothing compared to that of a significant other. Those lonesome nights in the White Fang did a number on her emotional stability, and put together with the endless prejudice against her race, she found herself developing a slight case of paranoia. The thought that no one would ever love you because of your birthright kept her awake almost every night to the point she nearly developed insomnia. Sure, Adam was her partner, but that's all he ever was. Blake looked up to him as a mentor of sorts, and that was the only bond the two ever shared before she severed it.

Then Ruby came along, all smiles and laughter, brightening up her rain cloud and thunder sky days. One could say that Ruby saved her in a way; saved her from herself. Had she stuck with her bleak outlook on the world today, she'd be no different than how she was when she was part of the Fang, and only Remnant knows what jobs she'd be doing up until this point.

So, yes, she was scared—no, terrified that Ruby had grown tired of her. Ruby's soft voice broke her from her bout of self despair.

"What happened back there, Blake?" Again, her voice held no anger, just exhaustion. "Why'd you growl at Yang?"

"I… I honestly don't know. I suppose my heat is partially to blame, but it still wasn't right of me to treat your sister that way." Blake rasped, her voice thick with emotion. "I mean, for crying out loud, it doesn't even make sense for me to get jealous of Yang! She's your sister, it's expected of her to be worried about you!" Blake ran a hand through her hair, and let out a ragged breath.

Blake's words cut Ruby deep, countless pangs of heartache filling her as she watched her companion break down. Heedful, Ruby neared Blake, and eased her onto the floor where she sobbed in her arms. Ruby repeatedly ran her hand through ebony locks, offering words of comfort as Blake cried. Ruby knew estrus could be a difficult time for faunus, but she never knew it could be so emotionally taxing. This new fact made Ruby hold Blake even tighter.

After some time, Blake's sobbing turned into sniffles before she quieted down, appreciating the solace Ruby provided her.

"Ruby?" Blake's muffled voice came.

"Yeah?"

"Are you tired of me?"

Ruby drew her head back a bit, and blinked. "Whatcha say now?"

Blake huffed, raising her head to look at Ruby with slightly puffy amber eyes, and a pout. Ruby died a little on the inside. Blake looked so cute. "You heard me…"

"Why would I be tired of you?" Ruby asked.

"You've seemed a lot more… reluctant recently when it comes to dealing with my issue, so I assumed you were fed up with me." A fanged mouth murmured.

Ruby snorted, then sniggered, then broke out into laughter. Blake, thinking she was being laughed at, swiped at Ruby's shoulder, which only caused her to laugh even more.

"Ruby!" The raven haired girl whined.

"I-I'm sorry, but that's not how it is!" Ruby said through her laughter.

"What do you mean?" Black cat ears tilted to the side beneath their bow.

"I'm not tired of you, Blake, I'm tired because of you." Ruby smiled. "I've told you already, you're a professional in bed, and since we've been doing it a lot more recently, I haven't had anytime to fully get back my energy." She reached down, and laced her fingers with Blake's. "I could never get tired of you, Blake." Ruby pressed a soft kiss on Blake's brow.

"Oh…" Blake felt foolish. She'd been worrying for nothing. Of course, Ruby would never do her like that; not without probable cause. Ruby was too nice of a soul to do something so cruel to her.

Wordlessly, Blake stood up, taking Ruby with her as she walked over to a desk, and sat on it, and placed Ruby on her lap. She slinked her arms around her waist, resting her head on her companion's shoulder. Ruby placed her own hands atop of Blake's own, and leaned back into her body. The two remained like that, taking pleasure in each other's company.

All of a sudden, Ruby felt something invading the confines of her shirt, and touch the flesh of her stomach. She glanced down to see a hand making its way into her blouse, specifically Blake's hand that is. Ruby peered over her shoulder to look at Blake, but the older had her head turned to the side with a blush coating her cheeks.

"Blaaaaake~" Ruby playfully drawed out.

"I'm sorry, Ruby! I know you're tired, and I know we just had that little moment, but I'm really…" Blake tapered off, finding a new found interest in the walls of the classroom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. You're really what?" Ruby teased.

"I'm really… horny," Blake said through her teeth.

"Still can't hear you~"

"I said I'm horny!" Blake yelled, soon regretting her outburst when she realized anyone passing by could've of heard her. Snickering entered her ears. "Damn you, Ruby…"

"I'm sure you'd prefer something else rather than damning me." Ruby reached back and gently grabbed onto Blake's hair. The motion caused Blake's eyes to darken, her breathing coming out a bit heavier.

"And we both know what that is," Blake husked, moaning softly when Ruby tugged on her hair. Her hand crawled further up the younger girl's stomach, causing her to groan when she ran her nails along her abdominals. Ruby unbuttoned her blazer and shirt, her movements feeling constricted. She tossed them to a side, leaving her hood near her.

"Why don't you show me exactly what you mean?" Ruby challenged, only wearing her bra and skirt.

"With pleasure." And with that, Blake bit into the now exposed flesh of Ruby's shoulder, causing the girl to dissolve in a mess of fitful moans.

* * *

**AN: You know, sunday is the best for me. There's nothing like waking up to RWBY and One Punch Man, It's glorious. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, it's going to be quite a while before we do a lemon scene again unless something changes that which might happen. But who knows who might be next, maybe a certain redhead champion or maybe our favourite cat faunus might go for another round someday.**

_**Heuchler* means hypocrite in German. Thought it'd be interesting if Weiss knew a bit of the language given her name.**_


	21. Special 2: Christmas Trip

**AN: With Christmas coming up pretty soon, I decided to do another special chapter. This chapter became a lot longer than originally planned, but that means more stuff for you to enjoy.**

* * *

"Yang! Come on, come on! Hurry up!" Ruby bounced around the room full of poorly contained excitement. Meanwhile, Blake rested on her bed with her back turned to the sisters.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, Rubes, you're so impatient." Yang said as she finished packing her bag.

"I'm sorry, Yang, but it's been so long since we went home and spent time with dad!" Ruby whined as she defended her hasty nature.

"I'm excited, too, Rubbles, but you don't see me bouncing from wall to wall, now do you?" Yang poked fun at Ruby who stuck out her tongue in reply. "Alright, let's go." Yang said as she picked up her bags and made her way towards the door with the little terror following happily behind. The crimsonette looked back to wave goodbye at Blake and wish her the best for the holidays, but halted when she saw the faunus curled up into a ball on her bed. She caught a brief look of the depressed expression on Blake's face, and she could've sworn she saw a small, dark cloud rumbling over her head.

"Hey, Yang, what's wrong with Blake?" Ruby asked softly to her sister.

"I'm not too sure. She was fine, until she found out we're leaving for the holidays." the brawler peeked over to her partner worriedly.

"What about Weiss? Can't the two of them spend some time together for once?" Ruby didn't feel right leaving Blake alone in the dorm by herself, especially with the mood she was in.

"Weiss left yesterday with Winter to see their father." Yang answered, shooting down her idea.

"What about JNPR?"

"Nora and Ren already left, don't know where, but Jaune's also going to see his family."

"Pyrrha?"

"I don't think she planned anything."

Ruby looked back at Blake and noticed she looked even more miserable than a few seconds ago, and if it were even possible, the dark cloud over head had began to rain on her. Ruby handed Yang her bags. "I'm going to cheer Blake up, mind going ahead?"

"Fine, but hurry up! The airship ain't gonna wait forever!" Yang called out as she left the dorm.

Ruby nodded and walked over to her depressed faunus teammate. She softly sat on the bunk as to not startle the ebony haired girl. Ruby rested her hand Blake's head, and as soon as she felt the young girl's touch, she turned her head to look at her. "Hey, Blakey... why so sad?"

"Because, you're leaving and I wanted to spend Christmas with you..." Blake almost mewled.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Blake." Ruby apologized as she pulled Blake's upper body onto her lap and hugged her. "I'm only gonna be gone for a few days, so if you can wait until then, I'll spend time with you for as long as you want when I get back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright, have a safe trip." Blake delivered a tender peck to Ruby's cheek. Ruby noted how her mood seemed to brighten a bit, and chuckled a little before she stood up.

"I'll see you in a few days, Blake, and if you're feeling lonely, I'm sure Sun and Velvet won't mind spending some time with you." Ruby waved, which earned her a weak wave in return before she closed the door. She spun around, ready to bolt after her sister when she saw Jaune leaving his room. The boy looked up, his eyes widening in relief when he Ruby.

"Oh, thank goodness you're still here, Ruby! I was just about to go see you." Jaune said, stepping over to Ruby.

"What's up, Jaune?"

"I was wondering if you could check on Pyrrha for me. She got all gloomy yesterday for some reason I can't figure out. I tried to cheer her up, but nothing I did worked. I'm running late right now, so that's why I'm asking you." Jaune begged, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Sure, I've got enough time." Ruby agreed.

"Thanks, Ruby! You're a lifesaver!" Jaune gave her a quick hug before he darted off.

Ruby entered JNPR's room and was greeted with the sight of Pyrrha curled up in the same foetal position Blake was in moments ago. '_Yeesh, why's everyone all sad today?'_ "Hey, Pyrrha, Jaune said you were in a funk and asked me to check on you. You alright?"

Pyrrha visibly perked up once she heard Ruby's voice. "Ruby? I thought you would've left already." Maybe she'd decided to stay.

"Actually, I'm just about to leave." Ruby saw Pyrrha's face go from happy to sad in less than a second. "Alright, what's got my favourite champion in the dumps?"

"You're leaving, and I wanted to spend time with you."

_'Oh, boy, the same problem as Blake, too.'_ Ruby thought. "I have too. It's been a long time since I've seen my dad. But, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know..."

"Here, maybe this will cheer you up." Ruby walked over to Pyrrha's bed and sat next to the girl. She then leaned down and lightly pecked her on the cheek. "I don't like it when my champion feels sad. Feeling better?"

Pyrrha let out a small smile. _'She cares about me so much, I'm glad I met her.'_ "I don't know, maybe if we-" Pyrrha was interrupted by Ruby kissing her cheek again.

"That's all we're gonna do. I'm afraid if we get carried away, I'll miss my ride to Patch." Pyrrha pinked slightly and giggled before she waved goodbye to Ruby.

Ruby took out her scroll to check the time, nearly dropping the device when she realized she had only five minutes to reach the docks before the airship for Patch left without her. She used her semblance and sped through the hallways in hopes of beating the clock.

Having reached the docks just in time, she was met with a rather disgruntled Yang shoving her bags in her hands. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had some things to see to." apologized Ruby.

Yang grunted, accepting the apology before she boarded the airship with Ruby in tow.

* * *

_**Patch**_

Once they reached Patch, an announcement from the captain allowed the passengers to know they would be disembarking in approximately five minutes after the ship landed. With the airship now on the ground and safely docked, Ruby and Yang picked up their bags and stepped off the airship.

"Cool! Patch hasn't changed a bit!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. Come on, let's head home." Yang said.

Ruby and Yang strolled down the streets of Patch while Ruby took in every sight to the smallest of details, making sure she didn't miss any little changes if there were any. Twenty minutes of walking and sight-seeing later, the two siblings stood in front of the old house they stayed in when they were younger. Ruby and Yang stared at the house, a rush of memories coursing through their minds like a flowing river; both good and bad. They looked at each other, smiles slithering onto their lips as they recalled the fun they had in the past. The door swung open as the main person they came to see was about to leave the house.

"Dad!" A huge smile lit up Ruby's face as she ran over to her father and gave him a flying hug.

Taiyang whirled around in time to catch his daughter. "Whoa! Ruby! Is it really you?" Taiyang spun with his daughter in his arms, an ear-to-ear smile stretching his lips as he laughed before he put Ruby on the ground. He gazed down at Ruby, a splitting image of _Summer_. Oh, how his heart cried out for Summer. Taiyang missed her, and still does to this very day. The day he received the message of her passing, his whole world fell apart and so did Ruby's. It took so much to get her to smile again, and then it took even longer because of her mental breakdown. What an emotional rollercoaster that had been. It was a blessing that Yang was there to help her along the way. And despite Qrow's sarcastic and cynical behaviour, he, too, played a part in Taiyang's own recovery. Then his eyes moved to his eldest daughter, another clone of his first significant other. His heart ached somewhat as he remembered Raven. It'd been so long since they'd seen each other, however, she was still away on important… business, and wouldn't be coming back for a while. Taiyang's silence made Yang and Ruby worried, but before they could utter a word, he smiled at Yang to save face and called for her. "Yang? Could it be? Come give your old man a hug!" Yang responded in kind by dropping her bags and striding over to her father before she wrapped her strong arms around him. "My, how you two've grown." He said tenderly.

"Yup! But, we didn't come here for you to see how much we grew, even though I have milk to thank for that." Ruby smiled, and Yang rolled her eyes. "We came to spend the holidays with you!" She squealed before hugging him a bit tighter.

Taiyang frowned and sighed, he'd already made the atmosphere somewhat morose with his moment of quiet reflection, and he feared he would kill whatever spirit his daughters had left when he told them the news. "I'm sorry, girls, I know you two were excited about spending the holidays with me, but an urgent mission came up yesterday that I need to oversee." Taiyang apologized.

"What?! B-B-But, you have to stay!" Ruby cried.

"Yeah! You promised us!" Yang shouted, backing up her sister.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Taiyang hated being the bad guy when it came to his favourite girls.

"Fine!" Ruby suddenly bellowed, startling both Yang and her father. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice!"

Taiyang raised an eyebrow, quickly steeling his resolve when he realized what was about to happen. Ruby's bowed her head and looked up at her father, lips pouting and trembling as little teardrops formed in the corner of her silver eyes that looked a bit bigger than usual. It was Ruby's secret weapon; her puppy dog pout. "Could you live with the image of your daughter's sad face forever imprinted in your mind, and whenever you look back to the holiday you could've spent with her, all you'll see is this dejected face?" Ruby sniffled. "You'll stay, won't you?"

'_My sister… she's more evil than I thought.' _Yang thought to herself as she watched Ruby.

Taiyang felt his resolve falter instantly when he looked at his daughter. It was too adorable to say no to. "No, I couldn't live with that." Taiyang let out another sigh. "Fine, I'll send one of my associates in my stead until I can get there."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered excitedly, her face back to normal.

Taiyang opened the door for his daughters as they carried in their luggage. The moment Ruby set down her bags, she was attacked by something warm and fuzzy. "Zwei! I missed you so much!" Ruby started giggling when Zwei barked and started to lick her face. "Hehe, Zwei, stop it! That tickles!"

Zwei stopped and turned his furry little head over to Yang and let out a playful bark. Ruby placed Zwei on the floor where he ran over to Yang who crouched down to pet him. "Hey, buddy! Did ya miss me? I know I missed you!" Yang cooed as she scratched the underside of his chubby neck.

When they were settled in, Ruby sat on the couch in a pair of red shorts and a black tank top, the remote control in her hands as she searched through the channels while her father and Yang were working in the kitchen, preparing the food for later. Ruby shut off the TV in boredom since she found nothing of interest to watch. She looked over to the two hard workers in the kitchen, specifically her sister who was in her favourite yellow tank top and black shorts that hugged her toned thighs _just _right. Ruby's eyes drifted to Yang's arms, her biceps relaxing and contracting as she rolled out the dough. Ruby felt her face heat up a bit when Yang caught her looking, and sent a wink and smile her way. She turned back around, hoping Yang hadn't seen her blush and tucked her knees under her chin. '_Bad, Ruby! I shouldn't be thinking of my sister like that, even if she's the frickin' definition of sex on legs!' _

In the kitchen, Yang smirked to herself when she saw Ruby face away from her, probably hoping she didn't see the pink colour on her cheeks. '_Aw, Ruby is just too cute! Checking me out and hiding so I won't see.' _Mischief pranced around in lavender eyes. '_Looks while we'll be having some fun.' _

A knock on the front door caught Ruby's attention. She stood up and went to answer it since the others were a little preoccupied at the moment. She opened the door and was greeted by her uncle. "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby rejoiced and latched onto him.

"Hey, kiddo." Qrow smiled as he ruffled her hair. "I see the plan was a success."

Ruby let go of Qrow. "Yup, a complete success!"

"Good, blondy needs to learn to take a break, maybe your sister could teach him a thing or two." Qrow joked. "Let's head inside, I brought some new games for us to play."

"Woo!"

Ruby, along with her uncle, sat on the couch and played the game console in their living room while they waited for the food to be done. Ruby was mashing the buttons on the controller, trying her best to beat her uncle, but the man wasn't holding back one bit as her aura bar went to zero almost instantly. She wasn't going to give up, though, and Qrow noticed this as she went into overdrive, bringing out all sorts of combos. He decided to entertain her little, allowing his aura bar to drop into red zone, and getting the young Rose's hopes of winning up. Ruby smiled as she saw Qrow's aura bar dip into the red zone, thinking this was the match where she'd finally emerge victorious. That hope was swiftly squashed as Qrow smirked, tapped a few buttons, and finished Ruby's character off with a single blow. For some malignant reason, Qrow was very good at this game despite his age.

"Noooooo!" Ruby hung her head in defeat as the announcer in the game shouted 'Defeated!' She glared defiantly up at her uncle. "How is someone who's drunk and out on missions most of the time so good at this?"

"Better luck next time, Ruby." He said flippantly, waving the controller back and forth.

"Arg! One more game!" Ruby demanded.

"Maybe after we eat, that way, I'll be _food_ drunk enough to give you a handicap," Qrow stretched as he stood, "ya might even beat me this time."

"I will! This, I swear!"

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see ya try."

"Dinner's ready!" Taiyang called out.

"What'd I tell ya?" Qrow said, slicking back his hair.

They all sat around the table eating, talking, and enjoying each other's company. Ruby always enjoyed this time of the year. She didn't have to worry about school, missions, or killing Grimm, all she had to do was kick back, relax, and have as much fun as possible with her family.

Everyone let out sighs of content with their stomachs full, even Zwei gave a small burp before he walked over to his doggy bed and fell asleep. Not long after they finished eating, Qrow felt a small hand wrap around his arm and pull him out of his seat, dragging him back to the living room where a controller was shoved into his hand.

"Couldn't wait for another butt whooping, could ya?"

"Quiet, old man." Ruby sneered, picking her character.

"Old… man," Qrow repeated, before his eyes gleamed red. "Oh, it's on, now!"

Taiyang and Yang laughed at the two as they cleaned up the table and put away any leftovers. Afterwards, they both sat down on the couch to a loud shout of 'fiend!' as they watched Ruby and Qrow duke it out. "So, mind bringing your old man up to speed? Usually I try to keep in touch with you two as much as possible, but I've been busy as of late."

"Sure, pops. What do ya wanna know?" Yang rested her hands on the back of the sofa and leaned back.

"Well, for starters, how's Ruby doing in school?" Taiyang positioned his elbow on the sofa arm, placing his head in the palm of his hand.

"Rubes' doing great in school," Yang brightly grinned, "she's top in our class _and _almost the most skilled student in our year."

"Ya don't say." His eyes strayed to his youngest child, a small smile on his lips. "Well, that's good, I was worried my little girl wouldn't be able to keep up with her studies, but I should've known she would pull through." '_She is Summer's daughter, after all. Determination runs strong in her blood.' _

"Yeah, our resident Ice Queen can be thanked for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Our teammate, Weiss Schnee. I'm sure you recognise the name."

"You have a Schnee on your team?" Taiyang's eyes widened. "And she actually _helped _someone?"

Yang snickered at her father. The thought of a Schnee doing something for someone that wasn't for their own self gain baffled him. "Yeah, we got off to a rocky start at first, but she's not a bad person, just a bit frosty around the edges from her upbringing. She's also the reason Rubbles is doing so good now. Whenever Ruby starts to slack off, Weiss is always there to whip her back into shape."

"Hm, who would've thought, a Schnee helping someone. Well, I guess it's true what they say about judging a book by its cover. I'll have to thank her in person if we ever meet." Taiyang said, relieved his daughter had dependable teammates. Suddenly, his face went serious. "Now, for the main issue at hand. Is she dating anyone?"

"H-Huh?" Yang unintelligently said.

"Come on, Yang. Ruby's getting to be around that age, and I'm just a little worried for her. I don't want her to experience the heartache I went through." Taiyang pleaded, doing his own less deadly version of Ruby's puppy dog pout.

And, like her father earlier, Yang's heart melted instantly. "They're not exactly dating, but she does have an interest in someone."

"Really?" Taiyang said in an unusually high pitched voice. "Who?"

"Pyrrha Nikos." Yang said with ease. "And I think Pyrrha likes her back too."

"Pyrrha Nikos? As in the Champion of Mistral, Pyrrha Nikos?!"

"That's the one."

"You mean to tell me, that my little antisocial Ruby, who's been known to pick weapons over making friends, is interested in the youngest skilled huntress known throughout the kingdoms, and that said huntress also shares similar feelings for Ruby?" A sage like nod was his answer. "Wow, she's really changed since I last saw her. I'm so proud of her."

"Oh, but that's not the best part." She crossed her arms behind her head.

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"I get the feeling my partner, Blake, likes her as well." So far, she was competing against two of her good friends for her sister's affection. Not a problem, Yang knew where she stood on the love pyramid, and that was near the tippy top. Besides, a little competition never hurt anyone.

"What makes you say that?"

"Not gonna say much, but she was way too affectionate and protective of Ruby. I don't mind, honestly. It's good Ruby has someone to watch over her when I'm not there, but the things she did made me sure of my suspicions."

"Things? What do you mean by 'things'?" Taiyang leaned forward in his seat, his eyes narrowing as a list of 'things' played in his mind.

"Get your mind outta the gutter, dad. Yeesh, you're like a pervy old geezer." Yang jested, punching her father on his shoulder. "Nowadays, Blake's always near her. Clinging onto her arm at every opportunity she can get, looking at her with that look in her eyes, blushing whenever Ruby smiles at her. You know, all the signs of two people going out together." Yang stared at her sister's back, a tender smile set on her lips.

"Huh, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous." Taiyang teased.

"Oh, please. It's no competition for me when it comes to Ruby's affection." Yang scoffed. On the carpet, Ruby blushed, glad that her back was to her sister. In a way, Yang was right. She needn't try to hard to get Ruby's attention. They were together since they were kids, and they were always affectionate with each other. It was only when they entered their teenage years that the affection evolved into something more serious.

"Hahaha! I suppose you're right." Taiyang laughed, fondness twinkling in his eyes. "Still, I can't believe Ruby-Roo has two girls who like her."

"Remind you of anyone?" Yang playfully motioned to him with her eyes.

"I guess it does. I didn't even know Summer felt that way about me until…" Yang noticed the pained look that took over her father's face. It was understandable, his pain, that is. The topic was a very sensitive one for her to talk about years ago, but for both her father and Ruby, it was still unbearably painful.

"Yessssss!" Ruby's loud cheer broke them for their conversation. "Victory is finally mine!"

Qrow stared at the screen, legitimately surprised that he'd lost. Qrow chuckled before he turned to his niece. "Well, kid, I suppose you earned this. Originally, I was gonna give you this tomorrow because I need to leave early in the morning, but think of it as a prize for winning." Qrow dug around in his pocket before he pulled out a small container, opening the cube to display its contents. "Here, some rare powdered Dust since I know you ain't into that girly stuff."

"Awesome!" Ruby beamed as she grabbed the small container of gold Dust, but frowned when he told her he had to leave in the morning. "Do you really have to leave?"

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but I have to." Qrow apologetically ruffled Ruby's mussed up locks.

"Before you leave, we have to put up the Christmas tree!" Ruby announced as she turned around and faced her father. "Dad! Where's the Christmas tree?"

"Erm, about that." Taiyang felt sweat run down his back as Ruby's stare on him became suspicious.

"What'd you do now, dad?" Ruby asked flatly.

"I… may have burned down… the Christmas tree…" He covered his head, waiting for the beating that was about to come his way.

"What?!" Ruby leapt up and snatched up a pillow from off the couch, and started mercilessly pounding away at her father. "How. Did. You. Even. Do. That!" She enunciated with each blow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I accidently spilled red Dust all over the tree! Ow!" Taiyang cried. "I didn't expect it to burn when I turned on the lights!"

"Grah! How have you even survived this long on your own?!" Ruby placed her hands on her hips and stared firmly down at her father. "You're going to go out and get one. Now."

"What, why?"

"Because it's not Christmas until we put up that tree! Now, get going!" Ruby pointed at the door. Threateningly raising the pillow when he tried to protest.

"Alright, alright! Get your butt in gear Qrow, you're coming with me." Taiyang sent a nasty glare over at his past teammate before he could protest. "Let it be known it's partly your fault for me spilling the Dust."

"Tch, specifics, specifics, everyone's all about specifics these days." Qrow grunted as he stood up and walked out the door after Taiyang, leaving the two sister by themselves.

"Honestly, those two are like kids." Ruby muttered. "So, what do you wanna do, Yan-eep!"

Ruby was yanked onto the couch, the back of her head hitting the sofa arm as she was pressed into the sofa. She felt something warm and firm rest on her thighs. Opening her eyes, she saw Yang sitting above her, grinning a cat-that-just-ate-the-canary smile down at her.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave." Yang breathed out, leaning in close, so that her face was near her sister's.

"H-Hey, what's the big idea?" Ruby stammered red-faced. Yang was _way _too close for her health.

"The 'big idea' is, I caught you staring earlier." Yang crooned, running a finger down Ruby's jaw. "Like what you saw."

"I don't know what you-_oooh_." A heated palm brushing over her breasts brought forth a low moan from her throat.

"Still sensitive as always, aren't we?" Yang husked, gently rubbing the lump of flesh in her palm as her free hand toyed with the hem of the tank top.

"Yang," Ruby gasped out, "we can't do this here. What if dad and Uncle Qrow come back?"

"I planned ahead for that. There's gonna be a snow storm heading our way in about," she glanced up at the clock, "ten minutes. They'll be stuck for a while before they can get any type of transport." Yang peppered feather-like kisses along Ruby's clavicle. "Which means we have time to have some fun." She softly sucked on skin beneath her mouth, drawing circles on the exposed surface of her sister's well toned tummy.

"But, our n-neighbours-_a-ahh_," Yang grounded her hips into Ruby's, moving her mouth up to her neck where she bit down on her pulse.

"Any more objections?" Yang rasped, putting her knee between creamy legs, and nudging it towards the inside of Ruby's thighs. She delighted in how the muscle twitched and spasmed under her ministrations.

"None." Ruby managed to squeak out before Yang's lips found purchase on her own. Something primal roared in Yang's chest as Ruby squealed into her lips almost breathless. The kiss became heavier until the point both of them had trouble breathing, struggling to breath through their noses, so they wouldn't break the passionate lip lock. When they finally broke, a strand of saliva hung between their lips, clinging to their chins when it snapped.

Yang nipped her earlobe, molten electricity pooling in the pit of her stomach as a carnal moan pushed up from Ruby's throat and past her lips. '_Dust,' _she needed to hear more. Her chains of restraint broken, Yang dove in head first, ready to devour the delicacy that was her sister.

It was fortunate for them that the whole house had been soundproofed, because if it wasn't, the whole neighbourhood would be alerted by Ruby's pleasured cries of:

_Deeper, deeper, deeeeeeeper!_

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 20 is coming along well, and we are currently editing the first chapter and it won't be ready until the next published chapter, so until then, see you next chapter.**


	22. CH 20: Blake's Needs (Part 3)

**AN: Just in case you don't know yet, chapter one now has a completely different beginning then the show.**

* * *

Yang lounged on her bunk, her arms crossed as she drummed her fingers on her arm. Her face set in a permanent scowl, Yang continued to stare daggers at the door, as if willing it to blow into a million tiny pieces.

The source of her ire? None other than her currently absent partner— her sister being absent also served to annoy her as well— but most of her indignation originated with her partner. It wasn't the fact that Blake was now spending more time with her sister than anyone else, in fact, she was glad Ruby had someone other than herself to be with. She was content to know that Ruby would be in safe hands after she realized how close Blake and her became.

But, Blake.

Yang grit her teeth, and growled lowly in her throat, her blunt nails digging into her skin as she thought about her faunus counterpart. Blake had been behaving out of character as of late; needlessly clingy, uncalled for anger, and her most recent transgression, _growling _at Yang. Yang felt both infuriated and hurt at that. It just wasn't right, it just wasn't… Blake. It was as if the world had been flipped upside down, and people's personalities were switched around. That wasn't possible, however, because if Blake was acting like a possessive boyfriend, then Yang should have been acting like their resident Ice Queen.

Speaking of the Ice Queen, Weiss was presently sitting at her desk, appearing as though she was studying. Yang said this because knew she was just as bothered as she was pertaining to Blake's behaviour earlier. Weiss had her fingers laced together, forming a bridge to rest her chin on as she gazed down at the textbook before her, her sapphire orbs unfocused as they stared at the ink printed on the paper.

Then, Weiss spoke. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Yang asked, deliberately acting oblivious.

"Stop staring at the door." Weiss turned a leaf in her book. "Staring at the door won't make Ruby and Blake appear out of thin air."

"What makes you think I'm waiting for Rubes and Blake?"

"Oh, please, Yang, you've been staring at the door ever since we left the cafeteria," Weiss closed her book and turned to the side of the chair to look at Yang, who was still staring defiantly at the door. "Anyone with a brain who witnessed what happened this afternoon would realize what you're doing. Heck, even Jaune might figure it out!" Weiss threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Not to mention, you were muttering under your breath how Blake better have a good excuse for her behaviour, or she was in for a heap of trouble."

"Oh, don't act like you're so above this, Weiss." Yang finally broke her staring competition with the door, and looked to Weiss. "I know you're just as affected by this as I am." Yang swung her legs over the edge of the bed, letting them dangle. "I'm surprised you're not acting more annoyed about this since you were the first person to get some of Blake's acid."

"Because, Yang," Weiss stood up and walked to the middle of the room, "as a Schnee, we're taught to maintain our composure, no matter the situation. If we gave into every jibe and set back tossed our way, we would've been ruined years ago."

"Always bringing up the Schnee legacy, aren't we?" Yang retorted, a bit spiteful.

"It's _because _of the Schnee's so called 'legacy', that I'm able to keep my wits about this situation while you let your temper get the better of you." Weiss fired back.

"Tch!" The blonde sucked her teeth. "I just want my sister and partner to hurry up and get back here."

"So, you can do what, Yang? Bombard them with questions the minute they set foot in that door?" The heiress moved over to the bunk she shared with Ruby. "You were the one who wanted to spy on them, yet you want to rush into this like some raging Beowolf. Be smart about this. You and I both know Ruby won't tell us squat until whatever's going on with Blake blows over." Weiss sighed. "So, maybe, for _once, _Yang, follow the example of the Schnee 'legacy' and keep your cool. You can't hope to spy on someone if you don't have an ounce of patience. An opportunity will present itself, and we'll know what's going on, eventually."

Yang, having nothing to say for now, fell back on the bed and placed an arm over eyes. Quietly, almost inaudibly, Yang spoke. "I just want my sister back."

Weiss almost couldn't believe what she heard. Was that Yang's voice? The boisterous, and outgoing, Yang Xiao-Long? Her voice was so meek, so timid, as if a little girl had taken the place of the teenage spirit that should've been there. Blinking out of her surprise, Weiss answered: "And I want my partner back."

"It's not the same!" Yang shot up from the bed, and stared at Weiss, lavender eyes slightly cloudy. "Me and Rubes, we've been together since we were kids. Our bond was always tight growing up, and it got even tighter when Summer left. Whenever Ruby got nightmares, she'd sneak in my bed, thinking I was asleep. She would feel safer when she slept next to me. I didn't mind, of course. I was her big sister, her hero, the person who fought off the baddies and bullies for my little sis. We had our uncle, but he spent most of his time out on missions, but we had each other, and that's all we ever needed." Yang wiped her eyes.

"But, you're still her big sister." Weiss said, hoping to ease some of Yang's grief.

"Am I?" Yang scoffed. "Ruby's a weapon specialist, a genius if you will. Give her some scrap metal, some rusty bolts, and I'm sure she could engineer a weapon strong enough to take down an Ursa. She always excelled in her academics, hardly ever focusing on the things a normal teenage girl would like shoes, and make-up, and clothes. That's one of the main reasons she doesn't have much friends. And… I was glad she didn't have much friends." Yang gave a bitter laugh as the words left her mouth. The aftertaste of the words tasted even worse, as if someone had poured acid down her throat, followed by a burning match.

"Y-You were… _glad_?" Weiss couldn't believe the things she was hearing in such a short span of time. "Why would you be glad?"

"Because then Ruby would need me, and me alone, I would have her all to myself!" Yang cried out, startling Weiss. '_Calm down, no need to get so worked up just yet.' _She told herself. "Selfish, I know. Then, we came here, and ever since, Ruby's made a whole bunch of new friends, and became popular among the students, especially the ladies. She's excelling even more in her studies, and pulling off amazing feats, as if being accepted into Beacon at such a young age wasn't enough." If Weiss didn't know any better, she would think that Yang sounded _jealous _of her sister. She chanced a guess.

"Are you jealous of Ruby, Yang?" Weiss braced herself, fearing the answer.

"What?! Of course not! I could never be jealous of Ruby. This is the happiest I've ever seen her since we left Patch, and I'm glad she's happy here." Yang looked out through the window, her eyes falling on a bird nest. "But, I am jealous; jealous of all the people that get to spend time with her. Ruby's grown in so many ways, and they get to experience them first hand." A small smile graced her lips as she watched the mother bird taught her babies how to fly. A worm in her beak as she took a step back, urging the babies out of the nest. Her smile slipped from her face. "I hardly ever get to spend any time with my sister now, and that's why I ask myself if I'm still her big sister, the person who would fight to protect her. I'm beginning to wonder if Ruby even needs me anymore…"

Weiss stared at Yang, her heart crying out for the girl. She never thought that Yang had her own fears when it came to the sisterhood of her and Ruby. She always assumed the two had the most admirable relationship among the majority of siblings she'd met. Protective of each other, and loving just as much. Never fighting with each other, and if they did, it would be playful.

'_How self-absorbed can one person be?'_ Weiss quietly chastised herself for not realizing that her teammate was in such pain. "Yang," she softly called, causing the blonde to look down at her through puffy eyes, "come here." Weiss patted the space beside her on the bunk, the action causing Yang to feel slightly skeptical. Weiss realized this, and held her hands up to show she meant no harm. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

Slowly, Yang slipped down off the mattress, and plodded over to Weiss where she sat down in the appointed space before she was swept up in hug.

"W-Weiss?"

"I'm so sorry, Yang," Weiss began, "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in such pain. If only I weren't so wrapped in myself, I could've done something to help you." Her voice was quiet as she comforted the brawler.

"W-Weiss?" Yang was having some difficulty making sense of it all. Here she sat, on Weiss' bunk, with Weiss' arms wrapped around her as she held her. Maybe the world did flip upside down. "H-Hey, now, it's not your fault. I'm just being selfish. Of course, I have to accept that Ruby's growing up." Yang feebly protested, her hands hovering awkwardly in the air because she had no idea where to put them.

"You're not being selfish!" Weiss pulled back to stare Yang straight in the eyes. "It's not fair that I can impose on you all with my petty issues, but you think it's selfish of you to want your sister back!" The ivory haired girl sighed and let go of Yang, placing her hands in her lap. "I'm a very self-centered person, Yang, and don't try to say I'm beating myself up." She cut Yang off before she could protest. "We all have our flaws, my ego being my main imperfection. I know how it feels to have something that you believe should be yours and no one else's. Similar to how you feel about Ruby, I was the same way with my sister."

"You wanted Winter all to yourself." Yang understood. Winter, from what she could tell, was a very formal person, but she still cared a lot about Weiss.

"I did, but I came to understand at a malleable age that it was unreasonable of me to think I could keep Winter to myself. I still would very much like to spend my time with her, nevertheless, I understand that she is a busy person." A nostalgic smile found its way on pink lips. "Would you believe me if I told you, as a child, I was much more obnoxious and egotistical than I am now?"

"Will you freeze me if I said yes?" Yang did not expect to hear the light tinkle of laughter that sounded after.

"No, I won't. You're an honest soul, Yang, it's what makes you a good person. Don't ever change." Weiss raised a hand to gently stroke a warm cheek. "As a little girl, I was nothing short of being the embodiment of selfishness. I was over demanding, and much more insulting than I am now. I was what you would call a 'petty brat.'"

Yang snorted to herself, the thought of a teeny tiny Weiss giving orders to adults was beyond adorable and frightening.

"Some even called me a little tyrant," Weiss' voice came, bring Yang back to the story, "but this story isn't about my 'tyranny', it's about how I was only concerned about my own personal being. You already know Winter works almost incessantly, and I've come to accept that, but as a child I didn't know why she would always be away from home, or why she was never able to play with me. I was angry when I learned that Winter was always absent because she was away tending to the needs of the public and others. 'Why should she care about the problems of unimportant commoners?' I asked myself one night. 'I'm the only person she should pay attention to.'" Weiss made a face as she remembered how terrible she was. "For that sole selfish reason, I made it my life's work to intercept any messages that were for Winter when she came home, whether they contained important news from her work, or if they were from suitors. I didn't care, Winter spending more time with me was my main priority. At first, it worked; Winter was playing with me more, going out with me, and taking me to my rehearsals, but eventually, she caught onto what I was doing."

"Was she angry at you?"

"You think she would be, but she wasn't." Weiss smiled as she met Yang's eyes. "She gave me a scolding, not a harsh one, but one that would try to make me see the bigger picture. That just because I was living the wealthy life it didn't mean that everything in the world was alright, that they weren't people out there who were in need of help. It took at least several scoldings before I got it through my mind that the world didn't revolve around me alone, and that I should be nicer to the people around because, who knows, one day those same 'unimportant commoners' may be the same people I have to rely on."

"So, were you any nicer?" Yang quirked a blonde brow, awaiting the answer.

"If calling the servants buffoons instead of imbeciles is any nicer." Weiss flatly replied before she covered Yang's slightly bigger hand with her own smaller one. "The point is, you're not selfish for wanting to be near your sister, you've been together since childhood. It's nowhere similar to my situation where I was born into a wealthy family and given everything I wanted and had the mentality that you were superior to everyone else ingrained into you since day one; that showing compassion was a weakness. You were Ruby's confidante and she yours. You feel the need to be near your sister at all costs because you love her and many dangers lurk around the corner, or sometimes that danger ends up being the people you trust the most." She squeezed Yang's hand reassuringly. "You're not selfish, Yang, you're human. And humans are entitled to a little self-centeredness every once in awhile, just don't do what I did." Something burned within Weiss' normally cold blue eyes—determination. "I'll help you find out what's going between Blake and Ruby, as long as it helps you get back to your confident self."

Yang sat there quietly, processing the information Weiss had just disclosed to her of her own free will. She wasn't selfish as far as Weiss told her. Then, why did she feel like she was? Maybe it was due to the fact that she and Ruby were side by side from the start, and she thought Ruby owed her something for sticking with her through the stormy weather. That wasn't selfishness, that was unadulterated greed. Yang shivered at the vindictive thought, chastising herself for even thinking such a thing. That was definitely not the reason she felt this way. Then, why… why did she feel like this? Was it because she _loved _her sister? And not love as in the love shared between siblings, but the love shared between sweethearts? '_Eros love is what they called it in literature class I think.' _

The love initially felt for a person that with contemplation can become an admiration of the beauty inside that person.

And, yes, it was very true, to Yang and Ruby's own personal knowledge, that Yang loved her sister for who she was, inside and out. Nevertheless, deep within her, she housed a twisted love for her sister, something she could never share with anyone else. A sick manifestation of their sisterly love, Yang named it. And, sometimes, Yang hated herself for it. She hated herself for having these feelings, hated herself for getting jealous whenever Ruby was away with someone else, and she hated herself because she yearned to be more openly affectionate with Ruby without the fear of being ridiculed.

One night, when they were younger, Ruby had walked in on her crying. The always caring Ruby, thinking she was crying because she missed their mom, rushed over to her and cradled her. Yes, she did miss her stepmother, but that wasn't the reason for her tears. Yang had come to realize her feelings for her sister were no longer platonic, and at such a young age, the very thought scared her. That's when it happened; their first kiss. Yang didn't know if it was by mistake, and if Ruby had meant to aim for her cheek, but when Ruby bent her head, her lips landed square on Yang's own in an innocent peck. There had been a pause before Ruby dissolved in a fit of giggles, but stopped when she saw that Yang wasn't laughing. Ruby had made to ask her if she was okay, until she was pushed down on her back and straddled, Yang planting her lips on hers in a desperate and inexperienced kiss. And to her childish delight, Ruby had kissed her back, although shyly. Ever since that night, the bond between them had changed, and the boundaries were erased. The two would still kiss each other whenever they got the chance, but now, with Ruby attending Beacon and girls swooning at the mere sight of her, Yang feared those times would be coming to an end.

'_No! I can't think like that! It's like Weiss said, me and Rubes have been through thick and thin, always there for each other when the other was down. Ruby would never abandon me like that.' _Yang smiled to herself, a confident and slightly arrogant smile. '_I don't care how taboo this love is, as long Ruby will have me, I'll pursue her to the ends of this earth.' _Yes, sometimes she hated herself for having these emotions, but she never regretted it.

Weiss saw the look of confidence that Yang usually exuberated return to her eyes, and exhaled softly, happy that her unruly, but undeniably sweet teammate was back to her old self. Feeling somewhat pleased with herself, Weiss stood up and went to get changed out of her school attire when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and tug her back down into a pair of burly arms, her face buried in a heated neck.

"You're not as cold as you seem, Weissy." Yang sounded much more revitalized than she was earlier as she teased Weiss with her nickname.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Weiss returned the hug and ignored the harmless jab.

They remained like that for a couple of minutes, holding each other in amicable silence when Yang spoke up.

"So, I guess you're the 'little tyrant' of the team from now on, huh?"

"Hush, you!" Weiss broke the hug and picked up a pillow before swinging it at Yang's head. The blonde laughed, not even bothering to dodge the swing as she was knocked upside her head. "You will not breath a word of this to anyone!"

"You got it, your tyranny."

"Ugh!" Weiss began to hit Yang harder, the girl only laughing louder in response.

The doorknob rattled, alerting them to the presence of someone coming. Weiss tossed the pillow aside and fixed herself while Yang was still giggling a little as she sat up.

Who came through the door was the same person they were having their self reflecting conversation about a few minutes ago, her new companion behind her. Ruby entered the dorm, her hand stretched out behind her as Blake held onto it, her head down. Ruby's brow furrowed when she saw her partner and sister sitting on the same bunk.

"Did we miss something?"

"Just your sister being her brutish self."

"Guilty as charged."

"O...k," Ruby slowly said, a bit weirded out that Yang and Weiss were actually near each other and not trying to rip the other's throat out. Image saved in her mind, Ruby blinked before she smiled. "Yang, Blake has something she'd like to say to you," she glanced back to the faunus, "right, Blake?"

Blake obediently nodded her head. She stepped forward, so she was standing beside Ruby, never letting go of her hand. Blake peeked up through her bangs and looked past the strands of ebony locks. Guilty amber meeting unreadable lilac. Yang waited patiently in silence for Blake to talk.

Blake swallowed and wet her lips, preparing herself to speak. "Yang… I just want to say I'm… sorry." She briefly looked at Weiss. "To both of you, actually. I know I haven't been the most pleasant person to be around at the moment, I guess I'm just going an emotional… phase of sorts, but that didn't give me the right to lash out at you." Blake faced Yang again, this time looking her straight in the eyes. "Especially you, Yang. I had no right to growl at you like I did earlier today, you were only doing what big sisters do, and I know no apology can make up for that." Ruby softly squeezed the hand in her palm, which Blake returned. "That's why I want to make it up to you—both of you— if you would allow me," Ruby cleared her throat, "once I get out of this funk, that is."

"And we swear we'll explain it all to you once Blake is back to normal." Ruby quickly threw in.

Weiss and Yang looked at each other, carrying on their own non-verbal conversation as Ruby and Blake watched them in nervous anticipation—Blake more than Ruby. After what seemed like hours, they turned back to the black and red duo.

"Alright/I accept your apology." Weiss and Yang said in unison.

"Yaay!" Ruby rejoiced.

Blake stood silent for a moment before she said anything. "Thank you, I'll do my best to make up for my transgressions."

"I know you will," Weiss stood up, "if you'll excuse me, I have to get changed. Winter asked me to accompany her to dinner this evening."

"That reminds me!" Ruby took both of Blake's hands in her own. "Didn't you tell me you wanted to go that book signing of the author who wrote the book you were reading when we first met?"

"That's right, I almost forgot." Blake looked panic now. "Do you think we can still make it?"

"Course we can! You forget, you have speed on your team." She puffed out her chest. "Let's just change first." Ruby, still holding Blake's hand, zoomed over to her drawer, then over to Blake's where she picked out an outfit for her, leaving her flourish of petals everywhere and a dazed Blake wobbling in place.

"Ruby Rose! What have I told you about using your semblance in the dorm?!" Weiss barked.

"Sorry, Weiss, but this is really important!" Ruby sent Weiss an apologetic look before she dashed into the bathroom. Not even a minute later did Ruby appear out of the bathroom with a changed Blake. Ruby had on one of her many red hoodies and a pair of jeans with a pair blue, high-cut sneakers. Blake wore a black, long sleeved V-neck shirt and black jeans, a pair of navy blue boat shoes on her feet and a black beanie on her head. "Okay, we're changed and it's time to go!"

"Ruby, if you use your semblance one more time, so help me." Weiss hissed.

"I agree with her, Ruby." Blake managed to say in spite of the wave of giddiness upon her. "Please don't do that again."

"I'm sorry, but we gotta go now! I'll face the consequences later!" Ruby threw open the door, a floating wave of petals began to trail in the air.

"Ruby…" Weiss' voice was threatening.

"Ruby, please." Blake's was begging.

"Bye!" And like that, they were gone.

"Why?!/Rose!" Weiss yelled at the same time Blake cursed her fate.

"I'm sure of it now, your sister likes to drive me insane!" The heiress swivelled on Yang, an icy glare in place.

"Hey, hey, you're giving the wrong person the stink eye. Besides, aren't you suppose to be getting ready for dinner with your sister?" Yang pointed to the clock.

"We have a reservation for seven, it's only five o'clock."

"Then, why are you getting changed now?" Yang knew the girl liked to be punctual, but arriving two hours early was just ridiculous.

"A Schnee must always dress to make heads turn no matter the occasion, and it'll most likely take me an hour to find something I deem as suitable to wear." Weiss educated Yang once more on that Schnee 'legacy'. "I could make a wager with you and win it that Winter is doing the same thing."

"Egotistical, aren't we?" The blonde said in jest.

"Just a bit." Weiss answered.

Yang shrugged before she went and changed into her standard night wear while Weiss dug through her wardrobe. '_Might as well entertain myself.' _She took out her scroll and a pair of earbuds from the drawer before she hopped into her bunk, and settled against the pillows; the music, though loud, calming to her nerves.

It was on the fourth song Yang spoke.

"Weiss?" She called.

"Hm?" Weiss gave a grunt in recognition as she inspected a white and mesh dress.

"We start our operation tomorrow."

"Understood." Weiss decided to wear the dress.

* * *

_**Next day**_

Ruby hummed a soft tune as she exited her class and shuffled down the hallway. She was alone today because Blake was somewhere off studying for a final she had. Her heat was on the final stretch today and had eased up considerably, so she opted to study alone and told Ruby she had the opportunity to get back her energy. Meanwhile, Weiss and, shockingly, Yang were working on a project together since they were assigned as partners.

Weiss and her sister, what an unlikely pair. Ruby had found it difficult to believe when Weiss had denied her invitation to go shopping—Ruby was just as surprised, too— since she and Yang had a very important assignment to work on.

Ruby's soft humming died and her pace slowed to a crawl as she thought of her icy partner and fiery sister. Two passionate souls placed together. Ever since yesterday when she and Blake had caught the two of them sitting on Weiss' bunk, Yang giggling for some reason only Weiss knew of, the two seemed to be getting along a little better than they usually did.

Now, if only Ruby could figure out _why _the two had become such bosom buddies in the span of twenty-four hours. The conundrum that jumbled her mind. Ruby wasn't complaining. The two of them being more hospitable to each meant they'd be less arguing in the team and more peace and quiet.

'_Wait,'_ Ruby stopped moving completely, '_what if they're so friendly now because they _like _one another? They're both very attractive people, Yang's nice and protective, like _really _protective. Weiss can be… nice at times, but she's also very loyal. They'd make a cute couple honestly.' _Ruby's hands flew to her head. '_Hold it! Weiss and Yang, fire and ice? That's like asking for an electrical shock! Imagine if they do become a couple, their quarrels will be electrically charged and then I'll have to mediate but then I'll also I have to pick a side and Weiss will yell at me if I don't agree with her but Yang will be really really hurt if I don't agree with her then Blake will have to get in and I know how much Blake loves to avoid confrontation-' _

Her inner ramblings came to a pause as her 'Ruby senses', as she liked to call to them, alerted her to the presence of someone else. She spun around, her fist cocked back, ready to give the unknown being a right cross. "Hi-yaa-ah?" To her confusion, no one was there. Just her and the stray hunter that stared at her like she'd gone mad. Ruby scratched her head. '_I could've sworn someone was following me.' _She shrugged. '_Maybe I've lost it, though, I doubt that's possible since I lost it years ago.' _Ruby resumed her humming and her shuffle down the corridor.

Pressed almost impossibly close to a wall, Weiss and Yang sighed as they narrowly avoided detection.

"Your sister has very keen senses." Weiss said.

"Yeah, Rubes trained herself to be completely aware of her surroundings."

"How astute of her." Weiss peered around the corner of the wall. "Blake wasn't with her, so she's probably in the library. She does have a final coming up."

"To the library?"

"To the library."

* * *

Weiss was seated beside Yang as they perused the book in front of them. Well, Weiss seemed more taken by the book than Yang. All Yang did ever since they entered the library was slumped forward on the desk and groan annoyingly.

"Hng…" Yang moaned for the billionth time.

"Will you stop that?!" Weiss hissed, keeping her voice low since they were in the library, and due to the fact only a distance away was their dark teammate seated. "You were the one who suggested we stalk our partners."

"But, I'm booooored." Forehead became acquainted with desk. Then, it was cheek as Yang turned to her cold compadre. "You know you don't _actually _have to read the book, we're only using it as a cover."

"It's an interesting book," was the distracted reply and Yang groaned again.

Weiss focused on her book again, about to turn the page when:

"Ugggh…"

"Dust, dammit, Xiao-Long!" Weiss slammed the book shut and dug into Yang.

In the distance, Blake watched them from her station at the computer terminal, shaking her head and tsking under her breath as Weiss tore into Yang. She had found it odd when the fire and ice pair walked into the library together, selected a random book from the shelf, and seated themselves at a desk. '_Ruby did tell me that Weiss and Yang were assigned as partners for some project.' _Blake was more shocked when Ruby said Weiss had said it calmly and that Yang hadn't even thrown in a snarky comment. '_Odd, indeed.' _

Blake refocused on her notes, drowning out the sound of Weiss scolding Yang to a dull buzz in the back of her head. She groaned to herself, hating this topic more than anything. Her final was based on Ramses' findings of rare Dust, their properties, and his hypothesis on how they came to be. '_Why couldn't the professor have given us a more sensible subject?' _Blake had no problem studying, it involved reading after all, but Ramses was known for inconsistent notes and blank pages when it came to his research. This meant Blake had to use whatever material she could pull from his cursory work and the notes that were distributed in class, and even those would prove tiresome since they were almost as vague. '_Procrastination brings naught but sorrow, as they say.' _

With her heat almost over, it meant Blake had more self control and less urges of wanting to shake the sheets in the wee hours of the morning. A dying heat also gave her time to push extra work and allowed Ruby to recover her energy. A win-win for both of them.

Blake scribbled down some notes, rotating the pencil every now and again when her hand got too clammy. Another strange occurrence. Blake's hands rarely ever sweated, so why were they sweating now?

Her answer came in the form of a faint, unpleasant warmth spreading out in her chest like tree branches. The trunk being the warmness that flowed down to her gut, making her shake and tremble as beads of perspiration glistened on her brow. '_This thing lives to irritate my senses.' _Blake squeezed her eyes shut as the roots formed and gravitated to her core. "Maybe…" Blake's hold on the pencil became a death grip as she tried to will the cravings away. '_No! I refuse to resort to carnal pleasures for relief every time this happens!' _Blake wiped her brow and pushed the annoying presence to the back of her mind where other senseless things wandered, renewing her interest in her work as she furiously jotted down some important factors.

So far, Blake's will had proven resilient enough to ignore the constant gnawing in her stomach. She was already halfway through her fourth piece of paper and was preparing to move onto the fifth when the presence—not to be taken lightly— pushed back to the forefront of her mind and caused a gush of heat to radiate all over, igniting each nerve in her body. Blake's vision clouded slightly, sweat now rolled down the side of her head as drool leaked from the corner of her mouth. Her head fell to the desk, pencil dropping from her hand as she placed on her head and her free hand creeping under her skirt and in between her thighs, which felt like they were burning up.

Back on the freezerburn side, Weiss was still reaming Yang a new one, though the blonde had blocked her out since the first paragraph. Yang's elbow rested on the desk, her hand a fist as she rested her cheek on her knuckles, blatantly disregarding her scolding. She glanced over to her partner, her brows squinching.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Weiss bellowed, forgetting where she was.

"Yeah, yeah," Yang distractedly took hold of Weiss' chin and turned her head in the same direction as hers, "look."

Sapphire eyes took note of the hunched form of her teammate.

"Do you think she's sick?" Weiss asked, moving her chin from Yang's hold.

"I don't think so…"

"What do you mean?"

"Look where her hand is at." Yang muttered.

Weiss inspected Blake closely. One hand was in her hair, the other was… between… her _legs_!?

Ivory cheeks turned beet-red and sapphire globes became bigger. Flustered in disbelief, Weiss averted her gaze to Yang. "I-Is… she… Is she r-really doing what I think she is?" Weiss stammered violently.

"I don't know, I mean she does read all those books, mainly that erotica one." '_Ninjas of Love', _if Yang remembered.

"Do you think she's a voyeur then?" Weiss, a bit rosey, suggested.

"Nah, I don't think Blake's that kinda gal." The bell rang, signalling the end of the period. "Ah, there goes the bell."

"And there goes our target." Blake briskly sped out of the library, paying Yang and Weiss no attention.

"After her, you fool!" Yang vaulted over the table and quickly chased her partner. "She might be going to Ruby!"

'_That brute…' _Weiss let the comment pass and ran after Yang.

The two burst through the double doors just in time to see a wisp of ebony locks bend the corner.

"Come on!" Yang sprinted up the corridor, and bent the corner to see that Blake had disappeared. "Damn! Lost her."

Weiss slowly walked up beside Yang, her face indifferent and her arms crossed behind her. She paid no mind to the side eye she was being given.

"Could you move any slower?"

"I'd rather move slow and keep our cover unlike a certain someone who shouted out 'After her, you fool!' like we were in some fantasy movie. She would _never _have heard that one." Weiss' sarcasm was deadly, and so was her stink eye.

Yang grimaced slightly, she probably shouldn't have done that. "Um, my bad?" She offered sheepishly.

"Indeed." Weiss exhaled. "Blake's most likely going to Ruby, I suggest we head to the gardens." She pivoted on her heel and walked away without even waiting on Yang.

"Wait, how do you even know that?"

* * *

Ruby lightly tapped on the paved path in the gardens as she did her own little jig. She somehow managed to tap dance _and _walk at the same, moving in time with the soft tune she was humming and shaking her fingers side to side. '_For the finisher!' _Ruby tapped her feet faster as she stood in place, and did a twirl before she striked a pose. "Pizzazz!" She shook her hands to add some flare and glamour to her pose. The pose was held for a few seconds before Ruby started giggling. "So glad no one saw that." She continued her stroll through the gardens.

From their position in the bushes, Weiss and Yang bore witness to Ruby's silliness.

"Your sister's a dolt." Weiss said.

"Yup."

"But, she's a cute dolt."

"Yup." Yang agreed again.

"Hey, five lien!" Ruby bent down to take up the money. "Today must be my lucky day!" She cheered, waving the money in the air. Pattering footsteps on the pavement heading her in direction made her stop celebrating. A shadowy figure was approaching her at a high speed, a shadowy figure Ruby was barely able to deduce as Blake before she was swept off her feet and whisked away. "Yipe!"

It happened so fast. One minute Ruby was there, rejoicing with the small amount of change she'd found, and then, all of sudden, she was gone as a black blur snatched her up. Weiss could only blink, not knowing what to say.

"What. The. Hell?!" Yang, so elegantly, summed up.

* * *

Ruby found herself being shoved into a dark room as the door shut. Ruby blindly stumbled around in the darkness, searching for a light switch. She didn't have to wait too long since the lights came on seemingly on their own.

Ruby observed the brooms and mops neatly stationed in the room. "A closet?" She wondered aloud. '_A bit cliché, isn't it?' _

Ragged breathing from behind her interrupted any thoughts that came after that one.

Ruby looked over her shoulder, Blake's form towering over her own petite frame. Blake stood still with her shoulders slightly raised, raven locks blocking her eyes and the bow on her twitching constantly. Blake took a step forward, each step forcing Ruby back until she hit a shelf behind her.

"Blake?" Two hands shot forward, planting themselves beside her head on the shelf. Ruby's breath hitched when she took in the appearance of golden orbs. Blown and clouded. Ruby smiled, reaching up to undo Blake's bow. Blake whined when Ruby's hand brushed against her scalp and ears, the touch enough to offer some relief. Ruby caringly massaged the furry appendages in her hand, tracing their shape. She always loved to touch them, never able to get over how soft they were and how privileged she was. Not many faunus allowed people to touch their traits, it took trust and certainty. "Do you want to?"

"No." A rumble reverberated in Blake's chest as she pushed further into the caress. "This will do."

"You'll let me know when you're ready?"

"I will."

"Alright."

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened!" Yang paced back and forth on the white pavement while Weiss sat on a bench. "And I was there!"

"So was I." Weiss inspected her nails. "Let's head to the roof." She pulled out two pairs of binoculars. "Ruby should be coming back here since her walk got interrupted."

Yang caught the pair of binoculars tossed at her as Weiss stood up and walked away. She stared at the binoculars before looking after Weiss. "Seriously, how do you know Ruby's schedule?!"

* * *

No longer was Ruby skipping or tap dancing as she ambled down the corridor, her hand on her aching lower back. There was one thing Ruby learnt from Blake's heat. The closer it was to its end, the more aggressive the romping was and shelves weren't exactly the best places for having a go at it.

Yesterday, after they'd left the book signing with Blake getting a limited edition book from the author himself, her heat had struck while they were taking a shortcut through the park. Long story short, she was thrown to the ground and placed on all fours as Blake mounted her and began to rut her through their clothes. Animalistic, yes, but _so _hot in Ruby's mind. Nonetheless, they'd gotten back to dorm around nine because of that setback. Fortunately, Weiss was still out with Winter and Yang was out cold.

'_Small mercies.' _Ruby lamented.

They'd parted after their session in the closet; Blake heading back to the library to finish her work while Ruby returning to the gardens.

"Ruby!"

She carefully turned around to see Blake jogging up to her. '_Does she want to do it again? But, we only did it like five minutes ago… wait a minute...' _Ruby realized how Blake's eyes weren't murky or cloudy, and how her bow wasn't twitching whenever the breeze blew. In fact, her eyes looked a bit brighter. '_Is her heat over?' _

"Ruby," Blake began once she was near the girl, "are you going back to the gardens?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Would it be okay if I joined you?" Blake rubbed her arm ruefully.

"Course it would be!" Ruby chirped, intertwining her fingers with Blake as they walked, causing pink lips to pull over pearly white canines.

"By the way, why are you limping?"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Their new vantage point gave them a bird's eye view of most of the school. Up on the roof, Weiss and Yang were stationed near the ledge as they surveyed the garden, looking for their targets.

Yang removed the binoculars from her eyes. "Really, Weiss, how do you know what Ruby's going to do, and how did you know to bring these," she held the optical device in the air.

"A Schnee's intuition," Weiss said, almost… jokingly? Yang was given no time to think on it as Weiss gasped, and lowered her binoculars.

"What? What is it?" Yang placed the binoculars back to her eyes.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing!" Weiss tried to snatch the binoculars from her, but a firm hand in her chest pushed her back. It was too late, Yang had already seen.

There, on a bench, were Blake and Ruby locked in a passionate lip lock, the latter sitting partially in the former's lap as the older girl supported the younger's girl back with one arm wrapped around her and her other hand resting on Ruby's thighs. Something pink darted out and swiped against Ruby's lip. It must've been Blake's tongue because the next minute Ruby parted her lips and the kiss became deeper. Slyly, Blake's hand began to creep up under Ruby's skirt, causing Ruby to moan into the kiss.

The glass lens of the binoculars cracked under the pressure of Yang's hold. Weiss looked away from the heartaching sight below at the sound to see the broken binoculars clutched in a death grip.

"Where is Ruby going next." Yang no longer cared how Weiss knew so much about Ruby's timetable, she only cared about skinning a certain kitty cat alive.

Weiss sighed. Yang's voice brokered no room for argument, and she wasn't going to upset the girl anymore than she already was. "Back to the dorm."

Red eyes trailed after the red and black duo.

A chain of ice formed around Weiss' heart.

* * *

Yang charged through the corridors to their dorm room, knocking everyone out of her way. A minute ago, she'd push Cardin and his flock straight into the water fountain. Weiss struggled as she fought to keep up with the brawler. She was beginning to question if Ruby was the only speed demon on their team.

Reaching their dorm, Yang didn't even bother to slow down as she delivered a powerful kick to the door, blowing it off its hinges as she barged into room, and startling its occupants.

"_You!" _Yang roared, directing a heated gaze to the two figures on her sister's bed. Weiss arrived in time to see Ruby and Blake lying back on the redhead's bunk, Ruby laying her back on Blake's front with a scroll in hand as they watched a movie. Well, _had_ been watching a movie. "How dare you put your hands on my sister?!"

"I saw you!" Red eyes narrowed. "Where do you get off thinking you can just shove your tongue down my sister's throat?!"

Ruby quickly disengaged from Blake and got off her bunk, landing on the floor in front her raging sister. "Yang, wait!" She planted her hands on Yang's shoulders, in hopes of stopping her from doing something she'd regret. '_So, that's why I thought I was being followed. Yang and Weiss were following me.' _

"Out of my way, Ruby!" Yang stopped her advance momentarily, glaring at her partner as she calmly got down from the bed. She scowled when Blake just stared at her, unfazed as though she wasn't about to get pommelled.

"So, you can do what, Yang?" Blake stepped forward, until she stood next to Ruby as she tried to restrain her sister. "Beat me to within an inch of my life for finding solace in your sister?"

"Blake…" Ruby's hands fell from Yang's shoulders as she glanced back softly at her girlfriend.

Blake pulled Ruby into her body, clinging to her tightly as she stared into her eyes. "I love your sister, Yang." Going from gunmetal eyes, she now stared into fiery red orbs. "And though she has yet to say it, I will continue to love her as long as she wants me. You couldn't possibly think threatening people with bodily harm all the time whenever they showed an interest in Ruby would always work, did you?"

"It worked for the past fifteen years, I don't see a problem with it." Yang sneered through clenched teeth.

"Not everyone will be afraid of you, Yang." Blake stood tall as she kept eye contact with the burning fire, the heat not deterring her at all. "If two people truly love each other, they will fight through all obstacles in the way to ensure they end up together."

"But, it's like you said, Ruby never told you she loved you. What's to say this so called 'love' you have for her isn't one-sided?" Yang laughed almost cruelly as she folded her arms beneath her bosom.

"Sis!" Ruby never thought such a cruel sound could come from her sister's mouth.

"Yang! That was uncalled for!" Weiss scolded from her place at the door, even though it pained her.

"No, it's alright. I'm not trying make to anyone seem like the bad guy here," Blake remained unperturbed despite the harsh comment. "But, Yang has to realize there will come a day when she has to let Ruby grow up. I'll end my stance by saying this: Actions speak louder than words."

"Huh? What's she talking about, Ruby?" Yang turned her gaze on her sister.

At the door, Weiss let Blake's words play over in her mind. '_Actions speak louder than words? What could she mean?' _Blue eyes widened. '_Don't tell me. No… she couldn't… sh-she wouldn't!' _

"You asked me before what was wrong with Blake, and I told you I couldn't tell until she felt better." Ruby tightened her grasp on Blake's hand. "Blake was in heat during that time."

"What…?"

'_No, no.' _Weiss braced herself on the door.

"Faunus have a period of time when they go through an emotional and impulsive phase," Ruby began to explain, "where they either find someone to mate with, or they sweat it out on their own."

Yang listened closely to Ruby, hooked on every word she spoke.

'_No, no, no, no.' _Weiss' hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"I couldn't take seeing Blake in so much pain, so that day, when you two left us in the room, I helped her."

"Helped her how?" Yang asked, fearing the answer.

Weiss didn't have to fear anything, she already knew the answer. Tears began to pool in her eyes.

"We had sex."

"_What?!" _The roar re-ignited the flames that had died faintly around Yang.

Tears streamed down Weiss' cheeks as she sobbed and quietly slid down to the floor.

Ruby swallowed before she spoke again. "That's not all," she glanced up to Blake, receiving a subtle nod in return. "Blake is my… girlfriend."

If Weiss has stayed in the room, she would've seen how Yang had lunged at the two of them, Blake pushing Ruby behind her as she blocked the blow Yang threw at her. But, she didn't stay. Too distraught to hear anymore, she ran away.

"Not only do you _fuck _my sister to get your high, but you make her your girlfriend too?!" Yang bared her teeth, angry liquid building up in her eyes.

"We were girlfriends long before my heat started!" Blake yelled from her place in the stalemate.

The flames died instantly at the newest revelation.

"What…?" Yang lowered her gaze to meet the eyes of her sister, the way she looked away confirmed her response. Yang turned back to Blake, only now seeing the fire in her eyes as she held her back. Fire that wasn't hers. She lowered her fist, letting it fall dejectedly to her side. "Is that so…"

"Yes," Ruby said softly.

A ball of thorns formed and ensnared her heart, planting its barbs the fragile organ.

"Then, that night you pulled her away from Winter…?"

"Was because I was jealous, and couldn't stand the sight of her kissing Ruby." Blake relaxed her posture. "Yang, I am so sorry. I never meant to make you act like this." She made an effort to touch her partner, but stopped when she flinched.

"I… see." Yang said nothing more as she turned to leave the room. "I have to go."

"Yang, wait!" Ruby ran after her sister and tried to hold her hand, but the limb slipped from her fingers as Yang's stride never faltered until she was out of the room.

Ruby stared after the gone figure of her sister. Sobs soon shook her frame as she ran into Blake's arms and buried her face in her chest. Blake held her closely, patting her head and gently shushing her as she eased her onto her bed.

"What just happened, Blake?" Ruby's muffled question came once her cries died down.

"I think things just got a bit more complicated."

* * *

Yang found Weiss on the rooftop where they'd been earlier, sitting on the ledge with her arms around her knees, her face hidden.

"Mind if I join you?" Yang's voice was monotone.

Weiss gave a despondent grunt.

The breeze was cold that night as a ball of thorns comforted an icy chain as they wept.

* * *

**AN: Shit just went down. If you have questions PM me or leave them in the reviews, one of us will answer them, also let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	23. CH 21: The Lion and The Wolf

**AN: Boom! Surprise chapter update! I betcha didn't expect that to happen. I hope you enjoy this. This is personally my most favourite chapter I've written yet.**

* * *

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury sat in their dorm room provided by Beacon, going through a list of huntsmen and huntresses in training that showed promise. Cinder scrolled through the list, deeming those she found potentially troublesome as threats, and the others as nothing but fodder for the Grimm. She stopped scrolling when she saw a picture of the little redhead that had piqued her interests ever since she first saw her. "This girl," she showed them a picture of the teen they'd met in hallways, "do we have any information on her?"

"Her? Let me think." Emerald quickly brought up the girl's portfolio, eager to please her boss. "Her-"

"Name: Ruby Rose, youngest person known to have entered Beacon Academy at the age of fifteen, and also the leader of Team RWBY." Mercury rehearsed, stealing Emerald's moment at the spotlight.

"Oh, my. Fifteen and already a team leader?" Cinder regarding the girl with a look of interest. "What else do we know about her?"

"She's an expert scythe wielder, and the niece of Qrow Branwen." Emerald said, annoyed that she'd been upstaged by Mercury and not liking how her leader was staring at the picture.

"Intriguing." Cinder bit her lip, fascination dancing in her eyes.

"That's not all. There've been rumours going around in the White Fang of girl with a red cape that use to work for them almost a year ago. The description matches her perfectly." Mercury added from his spot on the ground.

"A former White Fang member? Is she a faunus?"

"Not as far as we can tell." Mercury said.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, my little gem?" Cinder murmured, running a long painted nail down the image of Ruby.

"Should we add her to the list?" Jealousy bubbled up within Emerald as she watched as her mistress silently praised that little runt. What was so special about her beyond the fact that she was skilled? She was just as skilled if not more than the girl. Then, why had Cinder never look at her that way before. The want in Cinder's burning eyes was apparent, and only made Emerald hate Ruby Rose even more.

"No. I have plans for my little Rose." Cinder's smoldering eyes and husky voice made Emerald shudder, wishing it was her that gaze was directed at.

* * *

A deep part of her was glad that she'd been called to Professor Goodwitch's office. Things in the dorm had been tense ever since Ruby told the others about her relationship with Blake. Weiss was abnormally quiet, and Yang refused to make any form of eye contact with her, choosing to spend most of her days in the gym. It was suffocating, and things would only get worse if they didn't talk about it. But, the wound was still fresh, and people were not as willing to talk things out as she was.

Though she was grateful to leave the room, another part of her was nervous as she nervously walked to Professor Goodwitch's office. The woman had called for her so suddenly that it made Ruby think she was in trouble. '_I really hope I'm not in trouble. I don't even remember doing anything that would get me in trouble.'_ Ruby knocked on Glynda's door while she waited for her to answer. She heard the professor call her in and she opened the door, coming to a stand in front of the intimidating woman's desk.

"Uh... you called for me, Professor Goodwitch?"

"Ruby..." Glynda began. '_Ruby? Since when did she start calling me Ruby? She always calls me Miss Rose like every other professor.'_ "You can relax, you're not in any trouble." Glynda silently chuckled when the girl slouched and let out a sigh. "I just require a small task of you. I need you to deliver this list of Dust to a warehouse owner." Glynda said as she handed Ruby the piece of paper.

"Sure… I can do that."

"Thank you. The person you're meant to deliver this to mostly resides in warehouse 15. You may go now." Ruby nodded before she left the office. She stood outside the door, looking at the list in her hand. _'Don't we usually send the list digitally instead of handing over in person?' _Ruby shrugged before she left.

* * *

_**Dust Warehouses**_

"Warehouse 15, Warehouse 15." Ruby repeated to herself as she looked at the numbered buildings. '_Ah! There it is. Warehouse 15.' _Finally reaching her destination, she walked over to the entrance, and peeked her head through the opening, taking note of how everything was dark. She called out to the owner as she walked in, stopping when she felt a strange niggling in the back of her mind. _'Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?' _

The door close behind her and everything was covered darkness. Then, the lights flashed to life, the sudden brightness causing her to squint. Inside the warehouse, many White Fang members surrounded Ruby. She heard the sound of numerous guns being raised and aimed at her. '_Shit! Gotta take cover!' _She spotted an open door to her right, deciding it would make the perfect safe spot until she thought of a plan out of this mess. Carefully, she eased to her right, eyes still on the White Fang members above her as they slowly squeezed the trigger of their guns. Ruby disappeared in a cloud of petals and closed the door in time as they opened fire on her. Ruby locked the door, and grabbed a filing cabinet before she tipped it over and blocked the entrance. "Why do I always forget to bring Crescent Rose with me?"

"Hm?" Ruby tilted her head as a trilling blade sliced past her, moving to the side before she could be attacked again. A nasty scowl distorted her normally adorable face when she realized her attacker was the same idiot who had nearly ended her dream. "I didn't think I would meet you again, Rhino." He said nothing as he readied himself.

"How have you been doing? More importantly, how's my sword doing?" She was met with silence as he stared at her. "Silent treatment, eh? Whatever, I don't care. I need a weapon and I'll be taking that back."

Ruby disappeared and re-appeared in the air, her leg poised before she delivered a brutal knee to his face and watched as he slumped to the ground like a sack of rocks. She picked the sword up and looked at the White Fang member. "You either got weaker, or I got better."

'_To take care of the ones outside.' _Ruby fished into her pouch and took out a small vial of maroon Dust. '_I love Uncle Qrow.' _Ruby sprinkled some Dust on herself before pocketing the vial. Activating a tiny bit of her aura, Ruby allowed the Dust to suck it up and unleash its power. Ruby inhaled and shut her eyes as the Dust's effects energized her body and a maroon glow engulfed her form as it pulsated with a low hum; the crimson tips of her hair beginning to glow as well. Enhancement complete, Ruby opened her eyes, the pupils shining the same colour as the Dust, and smiled. "These idiots won't even know what hit them."

On the outside of the door, the White Fang member in charge of the ambush barked out orders.

"The minute she steps out of that door fill her with holes!"

"Roger!" They all obeyed like mindless undead as they aimed their guns at the door.

The door inched opened.

They applied some pressure to the trigger.

Then, the door flew open.

"Fire!" Countless rounds sounded on command as they relentlessly blitzed Ruby's position. The barrage continued for a few minutes before the man in charge stopped them. "Cease fire!"

The bullets halted as the smoke settled down below. When it cleared, murmurs and shouts of 'what the hell' echoed in the warehouse. Ruby wasn't there.

"What in Remnant's nam-" A loud cry cut him off. He raised his eyes towards the balcony across from him and watched as a line of his men were taken out by a red streak of light. He gaped as the red light then bounded over to his side and did the same thing to the members like on the other side. "This is madness!" He turned to run away, but a forceful hit with the heel of a hand stopped him dead in his tracks.

Ruby observed her handiwork before she exhaled and stumbled, the Dust having done its job. "Overdid it with my semblance and that Dust." Ruby muttered wearily. She glanced at the sword in her hands and took it out of its sheath, inspecting it to see if its previous brain dead owner had any sense to care for it.

"It's still in good condition, surprisingly, but, it needs to be in perfect condition." Out of the shadows, a sole White Fang faunus appeared, loading his weapon with a very small black gem before he fired at Ruby.

Ruby inhaled sharply as she felt something prick her in the back, near the base of her spine. "Ah! What was that?!" She exclaimed, spinning around to see a White Fang recruit lunging at her. Acting on instinct, she swung her sword and cut him across his chest before he crashed onto the ground next to her. She stared at his crumpled form, then to her blade. Her throat suddenly felt dry as she gazed at the blood on the sword. It was so thick, so rich, so… _red. _Something inside her called for her to smell it, taste it even. She raised to blade to her mouth, swiping a finger in the vicous substance and giving into her urge as she licked the finger. Her breathing sped up when the sweet, sweet liquid spread on her taste buds. Ruby smeared the blood across her lips, enjoying the warmth it radiated. A warmth only _fresh_ blood could supply. A manic smile formed on bloody lips.

'_Delicious, isn't it?' _A voice giggled from inside her head.

'_So, sweet.'_ Ruby found herself agreeing. '_More, I want more. I need more.' _

'_And you can have more, just end that poor sap's life and you can bathe in that honey liquid.' _The voice wickedly whispered.

'_More, more, more, more!' _Blinded by her bloodlust, Ruby raised her sword, eager to have more of that drunkening liquid.

'_Yes, yes! Do it!' _Goaded on by the voice, Ruby brought down the sword.

"P-Please… don't…" The man's plea caused Ruby to freeze, the tip of the blade at the man's throat.

'_Wait, what am I doing?' _She looked at the man, taking his bleeding body, then she turned to her sword, blood still dripping from the blade. '_I… did… this?' _

'_Nooooo!' _The voice screeched. '_What are you doing?! End him! Remember the blood!' _It tried to get Ruby back on its side, but it failed.

"No," Ruby refused aloud, "this is your doing, you're the one who wants to see the blood." She sheathed her weapon. "You want blood? I'll give you blood." Ruby began to punch herself again and again with her own fists. The man could only watch as the girl fought back whatever force was trying to control her before he passed out.

Blood dripped from bloody knuckles, this time her own blood as she collapsed onto all fours, red liquid pouring from nose. "Is that… Is that enough blood for you?"

'_Ahhh! You'll regret this!' _It hissed before it faded away.

Ruby panted, chuckling that she'd been able to push back her darker side before she winced from the pain of her stinging face. '_I'll heal myself later. I have to take care of him first.' _

On her hands and knees, Ruby crawled over to the wounded man and checked his pulse, sighing with relief when she found he was still alive. She dug around in her pouch and pulled out a purple healing Dust crystal, a second resort in case standard healing proved to be useless. She surgically inserted the crystal into his wound and let some of her aura flow into gem. Ruby removed the stone and watched as his aura flared up, the wound on his chest closing up. He'd be sore for a few days, but at least he'd be alive.

"Now," she staggered to her feet, "to deal with this bunch." She tied up every single White Fang member, so they wouldn't escape when they came to before she dialed the authorities and told them her location. "I'll leave it in their hands." Ruby stumbled back to Beacon, her body sore and tired.

As she trekked back to the academy, one thought played through her mind.

Why did Professor Goodwitch send her on a suicide mission?

* * *

_**Dorms: Team RWBY**_

She opened her dorm room door, and trudged in when she noticed no one else was in the room. Ruby put down her newly reacquired sword on in her bag and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, she scrubbed her face of any dirt and caked blood. Drying off her face, Ruby removed her cape and mission attire before she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, letting the heat wash the strenuous day's work away. Stepping out of the shower, Ruby dried off her skin and began to change into a vest and shorts. Before putting on her shirt, Ruby inspected the place where she was shot. The area was a sickly grey, thin veins spanning out from where the bullet was lodged in her back. '_Exactly what was I shot with?' _Deciding she'd deal with it later, she exited the bathroom and climbed into her bunk, falling asleep almost instantaneously. '_Let's see what my dreams can do for me.'_

* * *

_**Dreamscape**_

_She opened her eyes as she returned to the dark forest she had grown accustomed to. "I'm here again, that means mom must be here too." Ruby ventured deeper into the forest as she sought out her lost parent. She came to a clearing where she found her mother already being attacked by Beowolves. Knowing she didn't have her scythe with her from past experiences, Ruby didn't bother reaching behind her for it. She searched around and spotted the sword she'd not too long ago reunited with lying on the ground. Ruby quickly picked it up and dashed over to her mother. _

_Summer avoided their attacks repetitively, but as time wore on, it was becoming increasingly tedious to hold them off. Summer fumbled in her steps, her foot tripping over a tree root. As she laid on the forest floor, she saw a claw about to strike her. She closed her eyes, and smiled a small smile, welcoming her end. A blur of red dashed in front of her and decapitated the Beowolf. When she felt no pain, she opened her eyes to see her daughter standing above her. _

"_Ruby?" Summer called. _

"_Hiya, mom!" Ruby chirped, offering a hand to her mother. The woman took the hand and stood up._

"_I'm glad to see you, my dear, but please, be careful." Summer warned._

"_A bunch of Beowolves won't take me down." _

"_That's not what I meant-" Summer was cut off as two Beowolves charged at them. Ruby cut them down as quickly as they charged. One after another, the pack of Beowolves were fell by the sharpness and swiftness of Ruby's blade. After finishing off the last Beowolf, Ruby turned to hug her mother. Summer returned the hug as Ruby started to cry. _

"_I miss you so much!" Ruby wept, inhaling the scent of her mother's cape. She didn't care if this was a dream or not, this was the only chance she ever got to be near her mother and she would take it with pride._

"_Oh, do you?" They both heard a voice say._

_Ruby lifted her and turned around to see a cloak figure standing before them, their cape fluttering in the wind. A cloud that had been blocking the moonlight slowly moved away, allowing the light to shine on the dark figure. It was an exact clone of Ruby, remaining in the same spot and saying nothing as it stared at them, until it spoke up again. "Do you really miss her?" It even sounded like her._

"_What? Of course I do!" Ruby answered._

"_You're even gonna lie to yourself in your own dream world?" It asked._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Come on, we both know you hate her." The clone grinned cruelly._

"_No, I don't! I love my mom!" Ruby yelled._

"_If you really love your mother, then why do you keep having nightmares about her dying all the time?" _

"_No! I don't hate her! Stop saying those things!" Ruby drew her sword and charged at her copy._

_The clone pulled out the same sword Ruby was currently using and ran at her, their blades clashing with each other. Summer watched as they relentlessly attacked each other, showing no openings whatsoever. She couldn't interfere even if she wanted to. This was something only Ruby could do on her own. Summer had no choice but to stand there and watch as her child fought for her life. _

_The battle raged on for ten minutes, the only thing that could be heard was the shrill cry of metal clanging against metal. Ruby soon fell to her knees, tired from the non-stop fighting. The clone stood there, not fatigued in the slightest as she knelt down to Ruby's level. "Admit it. You hate your mother. You despise her. You hate her for leaving you, even though you begged for her to stay because of the uneasy feeling in your gut, but, no, she just had to leave because the mission was so important."_

"_No, I don't!" Ruby picked herself up and swung her weapon at her clone, but it faded away into the dark of the night. _

"_She promised she would come back, she promised it would be okay, but look at what happened. Her promises were nothing but lies! She never came back. It wasn't okay. You started to think that maybe, just maybe, she didn't love you anymore and left you with dear old dad, so she could get away from you!" It shouted from behind her. "But, no, that wasn't the case, it was far worse. You soon found out she died trying to complete some worthless mission. Tell me, what's worse? The thought that she didn't love you anymore, or the thought that she's gone and never coming back. You'll never know the true answer to that question, and that fake certainly won't be of any help." It gestured to the manifestation of Summer._

"_S-Shut up!" Ruby swung her blade again, meeting nothing but darkness as her copy vanished._

"_And that's why you have these dreams. You wish you could end her yourself for leaving you alone with all that pain and misery to bare in the years to come." The voice echoed from nowhere this time. _

_Ruby felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she gripped the handle of her sword harder in anger as she swung her sword at the person behind her. Her eyes opened in fear when she realized it was her mother that she'd cut down instead of the clone. Ruby dropped to her knees, hot tears pouring down her face. She had completely forgotten her mother was here. After hearing all those slurs, she wondered if they were actually... true. She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts from her mind._

"_See, you do hate her. You killed her with such anger in your eyes."_

"_No! That was an accident! I didn't mean it!" Ruby watched as the clone reappeared in front of her. This time, she swung her weapon at the right person, but effortlessly, the clone blocked the attack and pushed Ruby down. _

"_What's it gonna take for you to accept the truth?"_

"_Shut up! None of that is true!"_

_The clone roughly grabbed her by her cape and pulled her closer it's face. "Your mother's death was more traumatizing than you let on. Why didn't you tell anyone about it? Oh! That's right! You're an idiot and you didn't want people to worry about you!"_

"_I just didn't want to be a burden to anyone!" Ruby struggled in the tight grip._

"_Yes, you may have not burdened anybody, but because you didn't tell anyone, lots of problems arised, correct?" The clone let of go Ruby's hood and she fell back to the ground. "You have a side of you that you don't want others to see, you don't want them to leave you all alone. You don't want to see the look of horror and disgust when they see the crazed psychopath that you are. You're too afraid to tell them about your psychopathy, and when you do finally work up the courage to tell them, you chicken out and play it off as a joke. You're afraid that all your nice little friends would leave you. You're afraid that Weiss, Velvet, Coco, Nora, Jaune, Ren, and Winter would try to avoid you at all cost. But, what frightens you the most, is that Pyrrha would also leave and hate you for the things you did." It was being unceasing with its harsh revelations._

"_No! Pyrrha said she never could hate me! She would understand that I went through a lot of pain!" Ruby wouldn't let this creature's words cloud her judgement again._

"_Then, there's Blake. You've grown quite close to her these past two weeks, haven't you? It would be quite heart breaking if she left you. But, that most likely won't happen, she went through a tough life just the same, maybe even tougher than yours. Unlike you, she had no one who cared for her, no one who loved her, you're the only reason Blake is so friendly. She's so pitiful and desperate… maybe that's why you like her. She's the only one who could understand the things you did because she's just as pathetic as you are."_

"_Shut up! Don't you dare speak about Blake like that!" Ruby snarled as the creatured riled her up._

"_Blake and Pyrrha. You never told them you loved them back. Is it because you don't feel the same way as them? You didn't want them to avoid you because you rejected them both, so you accepted their love. As long as they're happy you're happy, right? You didn't care if you loved them or not, you just didn't want to be alone, or are you afraid if you get any closer to them they'll find out about that side of you keep hidden from others. If they ever found, you would experience the same pain like when mother left you."_

"_I do love them!" Her throat felt raw from all the yelling. "And stop calling her mother like she's yours!"_

"_But, more importantly, you're afraid you dear sister, Yang, the one who stuck with you through thick and thin, the one who helped you 'recover' from your loss, would hate you and leave like mom did. You're afraid she would never talk to you again, you're afraid she won't give you those calming hugs whenever something terrible happens. And the thing you're most afraid of if you lose her, is that you would never feel the love that she gives you."_

"_I said, shut up!" Ruby darted up and swung her sword at the clone, cutting it in half. Ruby watched as it chuckled manically._

"_Until next time..." It said before it faded into the darkness._

_Ruby fell to her knees, downright fear in her eyes. "D-Do I really... f-feel that way?" The world around her began to crumble, slowly fading away._

* * *

_**End of dream **_

Ruby screamed in horror, shaking uncontrollably as she lurched up from her night terror. She frantically looked around the room, hoping her sister would be there, but unfortunately for her, Yang nowhere in the room. No one was in the room. She was alone, just like that thing said she would be. Ruby cast the notion aside as she jumped off the bed, in search of her sister.

Blake and Pyrrha walked down the halls, chatting with each other when they saw Ruby burst out of her room, look up and down the hallway before she collapsed onto the floor and wailed.

They both ran over to her, fear taking grip of their hearts.

"Ruby! What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked as she fell to her knees beside the shaking girl.

"I-I had a really b-bad n-nightmare and I can't c-calm d-down." Blake needn't be told twice as she fell down beside them and hugged Ruby. Pyrrha hugged her as well. Competition be damned, something had Ruby spooked beyond belief and she needed to be comforted.

When Ruby felt both of them hug her, her sobs had eased up, but she still shook with fear. "Thank you... I need to talk to Yang..."

"I'll take Ruby back to my dorm and watch over her, you go look for Yang." Pyrrha said as she lifted Ruby up in her arms, the girl hiding her face in Pyrrha's neck as a source of support.

Blake nodded and sprinted through hallways in desperate search of Yang. She just hoped when she found her she'd listen to her.

* * *

**AN: Oh snap! There's more to her nightmares than just to introduce Violet to the story. And you thought I made her "slightly crazy" for nothing. What's going to happen to our young huntress? There's nothing more nerve wracking than hearing something you don't want to hear and you hear the exact same thing from your own mouth.**

**Fun Fact: While writing chapter 3 of this story I thought of this scene, yeah, that's right. I had this idea in my head since October of 2014. How I came up with the nightmares was when I was listening to Red like roses part 2, at one point in the song they sang, "How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay? Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day," and that's what inspired the nightmare she been having. The thing that said all those things is a reference to Persona 4, your Shadow Self. And just in case you don't know anything about Persona 4, I'll tell you what a Shadow Self is. It's a side of you that did not know existed or a side of you that you cannot accept. The whole point of your Shadow Self is that it says all the things you can't accept about your true nature, so you can reject it and it can become its own person. Oh yeah, it also kills you when you reject it. There, a brief explanation of Shadow Self. **

**Also, can you figure out why Ruby was ambushed, and who set it up? Leave a review if you think you have an idea. **


	24. CH 22: It's Getting Worse

**AN: Congratulations to FriesBeforeGuys! You're absolutely correct about the ambush. That's right, Neo was the one who sent Ruby to be jumped. Ain't she a lil' stinker? Hold up! Don't think we've forgotten about the ones who said Cinder was behind it. Cinder did say she had plans for her little Rose, and boy, does she have plans. So, in a round-a-bout way, Cinder was the one in charge of the shing-ding. Hooray to FoxyFoxation, Gorsouul, ZonCon, and Black Rabbit 17 for guessing her!**

**You may have not guessed all of it correctly, but we do have some lovely consolation prizes for you. Let's tell them what they won!**

***Drum roll* Nothing! (If you get this reference, then you're awesome in my books.)**

* * *

Blake knew exactly where to find Yang. Ever since the big reveal of her and Ruby's relationship, Yang started spending lesser and lesser time with the team, and more time in the academy's gym. Her partner hardly spoke with her these days, offering grunts in response when asked anything. She also chose to avoid eye contact with her sister, and if she did somehow happen to let her eyes stray to Ruby, they would be filled with grief, resentment, and last of all, anger. Something Blake thought the over-protective sister would never be able to feel towards her younger half.

The chances of Yang's palpable anger being the cause of her avoidance looked to be quite logical. Opting to spend her days in the gym until her aura wore thin and she was on the verge of blacking out, lugging her heavy and drained body back to the dorm where she dropped off to sleep the minute she felt the cool sheets against her heated skin. What's more, avoiding them somehow restrained her from decking anyone, and getting into trouble, which would in turn enrage her more. Venting her rage out on a bag ladened with sand appeared to be the only relief she got. This one-sided indenture spanned on for a week, now bordering two.

'_The irony in that.' _Blake scoffed as she slowed her sprint into a walk when she made it to the gym's entrance. An uncomfortable warmth pooled under her scarf, causing her to fiddle with the black cloth as a steady ripple of heat swept over her. '_What's she doing in there...?' _

Beads of moisture settled on Blake's forehead the instant she entered the mini coliseum. Stepping inside the gym itself was the equivalent of stepping inside an overheated sauna. Unbelievably warm and silent save for the rhythmic pounding of fists on a solid mass. Tons of training equipment haphazardly occupied the concrete floor. Torn up mats, twisted barbells, weights broken in half, and disturbingly enough, one of the punching dummies was missing its head.

Blake idly rubbed her neck the longer she stared at it.

In the midst of this miniature heatwave/wreck stood Yang, her bandaged hands tirelessly battering the poor sandbag. Black tights with an orange stripe down each side clinging to chiseled glutes, paired with a black sports bar, Yang's basic workout attire. Tanned, muscular flesh blessed Blake's sight, waves of perspiration rolling over each sinewy ridge and onto to the floor below where they added to the dark puddle beneath her bandaged feet. An orange scrunchy fastened generally loose, blonde locks in a messy ponytail, keeping any strands from hindering her vision.

"Yang." Blake made an effort in getting her attention.

No response. Yang continued to ignore her, driving her fists harder into the sandbag.

Blake expected as much, so she was prepared to go all in if need be. "Yang, I know you can hear me."

Still nothing.

Blake sighed. "Fine, I understand you're still mad at me."

"Mad doesn't begin to explain how I feel." Yang whirled on Blake, hot fire crackling in her eyes.

"Ah, so she finally acknowledges my presence." Blake snorted.

"Don't test me, Belladonna." Yang snarled. "I noticed your aura the second you stepped foot in here."

"Yet, you paid me no mind."

"I'm not in the company of talking to people who sleep with their partner's younger sister."

"Yang, you can't still be possible be mad at me for that!" Blake shouted, flinging her hands.

"And, why not?!" Yang strode over to the faunus. "Why can't I be upset that my so called partner went behind my back and slept with my sister! Why can't I be upset that after all that, my partner forms a relationship with my sister!" A relationship that should've been hers, Yang caught herself almost saying.

"Look, Yang, I didn't come here to fight with you-"

"Then, you shouldn't have come here in the first place, this is a gym, after all." Blake was dismissed as Yang went back to the punching bag.

"...You are so _damned _pigheaded..." Blake spat.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Blake strode over to Yang, her heels echoing in the gym. "Believe me when I say I'd rather be somewhere else than in here with you."

"Leave, then! No one's stopping you!"

"That's where you're wrong." Blake moved closer, face almost touching Yang's. "Ruby is the only reason that I'm here, using energy that could be put to better projects than trying to talk you."

"So, what, talking to me is a chore?"

"When you're like this? Yes!"

"I don't have time for this." Again, Yang dismissed her, and went back to the punching bag.

Blake growled something primal. "Listen to me, you idiot!" She roughly spun around Yang.

"Watch it!"

"I came here in hopes that you would've calmed down enough to talk to me." Blake walked forward, forcing Yang to take a step back. "But, you're so damn stubborn, that you would rather spend your days in a sweaty room, punching an object that can't feel anything!"

"Would you rather me punch you?"

"At least that would be one way of us communicating!" She yelled. "I rushed over here to come get your selfish ass, but you would choose to ignore me rather than hear me out." Blake roughly jabbed Yang in her chest.

"Selfish!? How dare you?!" Yang turned the tables this time, going on the offensive. "How am I selfish for wanting some space to myself?!"

A failed attempt as Blake had an answer ready.

"You are selfish! You avoid your teammates—your own sister—because you can't accept the fact that I'm dating her." Another jab. "You're selfish because, instead of working this out with your team, you hideaway in here days on end." A slap, this time. "You're selfish because you think you're the only one affected in this situation, selfish enough that you can't see how much the team is falling apart, how sad Ruby is because the sister she loves _so _much isn't talking to her."

Yang's back collided with the cold concrete of the wall, no longer able to get away from Blake.

"And, you want to know another reason you're selfish?" Blake let her head fall on Yang's wet chest, fighting back tears. "Because you can't be happy that you're partner finally has a shot at love."

Yang stared at the mass of raven locks on her chest. A shot at love. Yang sucked her teeth. If Blake only knew that wasn't the reason she was so pissed. '_Damn it.' _"Blake, I... I'm not upset at you for having a chance at love." '_I just wished it weren't with my sister.' _

"Why won't you talk to me, then?!"

"I can't tell you that... it's personal."

"Very well, we'll talk about this some other time." Blake stepped back. "Ruby needs you in JNPR's dorm because she had a nightmare. Pyrrha's there tending to her."

"What does she need me for?" Yang still grasped for straws of stubborness. "She has you."

"Damn it, Yang!" Blake grit her teeth. "Don't you think I wish I could be the one she needed right now, but I can't! I tried to comfort her, both me and Pyrrha, but it barely worked. She's still, no doubt, shaking like a leaf." Blake grasped the fabric clothing her torso, close to her heart. "Do you know how painful it is to see the one you love in a state like that? It hurts, Yang, it hurts even more when you can't do anything to help them, it makes you question your worth." She wiped her eyes. "All I ask, is that you come back with me, and make sure the person you said you love more than life itself, is alright."

"A nightmare, you say?"

"Yes, it scared her out of her sleep."

"Take me to her."

* * *

In JNPR's dorm, Pyrrha was perched on her bed as she cradled Ruby in her arms, gently rocking her. Ruby's body quivered, a twinkle of ever present fear lingering in her eyes. Pyrrha doubled her efforts to comfort her beloved. She couldn't bear to see Ruby in such a frightened state. For such suffering to befall a soul as genuine and innocent as Ruby's; it was stomach churning.

Pyrrha pulled the smaller girl nearer to her, tucking Ruby's head under her chin and more into the warmth of her neck. '_Just how terrifying was that nightmare?' _

The gentle administrations seemed to have finally helped as the fragile physique in her arms heated slightly, though Ruby's body still shook a bit. A soft tug on Pyrrha's armor captured her attention. Looking down, silver orbs stared her straight in the eyes. Even though her touches soothed Ruby somewhat, that fearful tremble in her eyes refused to melt.

"Ruby..." Pyrrha tenderly spoke, trying not to startle the girl. "Are you feeling any better?"

In response, Ruby hid her face in the amazon's heated neck, her red and black mop tickling Pyrrha as she nodded her head.

"Would you like me to let you go now?" Pyrrha's remained gentle, like that of a mother ensuring her child everything would be okay, when truly, everything was far from alright.

_Mother. _

"N-No, could… could you hold me, just a bit longer?" Fresh tears poured from her puffy eyes as she remembered her mother, how cruelly she'd slain her in that night terror.

"Of course." Pyrrha closed her eyes, humming a soft melody as she willfully obeyed the plea.

Some time passed with Pyrrha rehearsing the ballad her mother would sing for her whenever she encountered her own frights. In her strong arms, Ruby teetered on the margin of sleep and awake, her half lidded eyes fighting to stay open, but the melody was so soothing, so warm. No longer could she resist the pull of sleep as her lids slowly fell close, then…

The face of her dark counterpart flashed before her eyes the second it became dark. A gruesome smile on its face.

Ruby's body jolted and her eyes snapped open in the previously warm embrace, the cold returning like a bucket of ice water doused on her. The slight motion didn't go unnoticed by the champion.

"Ruby-"

"P-Pyrrha... y-you could never hate me, r-right?" Ruby stammered before anything else could be said.

"Never, Ruby. I sincerely doubt there's anything in this world that would force me to hate you." She'd said it countless times before, but if it was the closure that Ruby needed, she would say it until the day she breathed her last breath. "Why would you think that?"

Ruby said nothing more, she'd already said too much, even if it was only a sentence.

***Thump! Thump!***

"Shh, shh, calm down, Ruby. It's only Blake and Yang." Pyrrha reassured Ruby when she let out a cry. "Come in."

Yang stepped into the dorm still wearing her gym attire. Blake followed in after, closing the door and locking it. This wasn't their dorm, and she didn't exactly have the right to declare it off limits, but this was a moment only for the four of them.

Slipping out of her temporary safe place, Ruby wobbled to her feet like a newborn babe, her footsteps hesitant as she stumbled over to her sister. "Yang." Ruby breathed out, arms raising shakily, getting ready to wrap them around the tall blonde. Yang didn't disappoint as she met Ruby halfway and returned the hug with fervor. "Yang! Yang! Yang!" Ruby chanted, basking in the scent that was Yang's. Welcoming like Spring, and strong like the earth, with a hint of muskiness underneath.

Free of their wrappings, Yang's powerful yet light hands massaged her hair. "There, there, it's alright. Everything's gonna be okay. Alright? Everything's gonna okay. Big sister's here, now." The boxer whispered.

Blake stood back, observing. It was a much needed moment between the two siblings. She'd already interfered enough by messing up their nearly unbreakable bond when she revealed that she'd become Ruby's girlfriend, _and _taken her chastity at the same time. Two bombs dropped on the sister who'd been there for her since day one. Blake wisely chose to keep her position near the door.

"You hate me, don't you, Yang?" Similar to the question she'd asked Pyrrha earlier, Ruby asked her sister.

"Ruby, I-"

"Please, don't hate me! I'm sorry for not telling you about Blake!" The loud outburst caught Yang by surprise. Ruby dug her blunt nails into Yang's exposed back. It wasn't painful, really, just uncomfortable. "I'll do anything to make it up to you, as long as you promise to love me like you did before!"

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, halting any further hysterics. "Remember what you told me when we were younger?" Ruby shook her head, negative. "You said, 'You can never truly hate family, you're just mad at them for an unknown amount of time.' When you said those words, there was a look of conviction in your eyes, like they were your life force, the only reason for you to go on. After hearing you say that so many times, even I started to believe it. So, no, I don't hate you." Yang paused for a moment, swallowing every ounce of her stubborn pride.

"And… and, I'm sorry for the way I acted before when you told me about your relationship with Blake. I should've been more supportive of you two." She had to force down the bile that made its way up her throat. Sorry? She was, her behaviour was that of the brute Weiss always called her. Supportive? It would take some time before she could come to terms with Blake being her sister's girlfriend, and having to control her own impulses. "Now, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"R-Right…" Ruby took a few deep breaths before she spoke up. "I had those nightmares again."

"Again? You mean like when we were younger?" Yang eased Ruby off of her front and carefully guided her over to the bed where Pyrrha sat, reckoning it best if she stayed close in case of another episode.

"Yeah, but they're worse now." Ruby looked to Blake. "Do you remember our first day as a team, and you found me awake?"

"Yes, why?"

"It was the same nightmare, and can you recall when I woke up screaming?"

"I do." Blake frowned. "It was that nightmare again, wasn't it?"

Ruby nodded.

"Woah, woah! Back it up a minute." Yang took on an affronted stance, hands akimbo as she stared at Ruby. "You woke up screaming, yet you never told me anything? Why?" Her stance softened, as did her voice.

"I... didn't want to bother you."

"Ruby, it never bothered me as a kid when you would sneak in my bed when you had a nightmare, why would it bother me now?" Yang stooped down, resting her hands on Ruby's knees.

"The nightmares... whenever I had them, they always had mom in them."

"Okay, but what's so bad about that?"

"Mom would usually..." Tears slowly rolled off her face as she forced herself to explain. "She would... she would... d-die... right in front of me."

"Is... is that what your nightmares are about?" Yang asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me. The nightmares started a month after mom died and I guess I was too scared and stupid to say anything." Ruby clutched her head. "Argh! I should've said something! Maybe this wouldn't be happening if I did."

"Hey, hey, don't beat yourself up about this. It was an honest mistake, both on your part as well as mine. I should've known something was wrong."

"How could you when I said nothing? I'm sorry, I was just scared, and I didn't know what to do...!" Ruby's vision began to warp and distort, where Yang stood now she saw _it _standing there, that sadistic smile on its face. Ruby fell back on the bed, scooching back until her back hit the wall. It followed her on the bed, crawling over to her.

'_Come on. This is your time to tell them.'_

'_N-No. I won't let you control me.'_ It smiled, visage fading back to Yang who was worried out of her mind.

"Ruby, is something wrong?"

"N-No, I'm fine."

"It doesn't look that way."

"I'm fine, Yang. Nothing to worry about."

"Perhaps, some rest would be beneficial. If you like, one of us could stay with you." Pyrrha suggested.

"That won't be necessary. I just need to take a walk to get my mind off things." Ruby crept off the bed. Sleep was one thing she wanted nothing to do with, the chances of ending up in that nightmare again were too high.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll be fine by myself." She collected her hoodie, and slipped it on.

Reluctance was clear as day on each of their faces to leave Ruby on her own. "Promise us that you'll tell us if anything happens?"

"I promise." Blake watched as Ruby bypassed her, unease bubbling in her gut.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Yang asked when she saw Blake diverting, instead of coming into their room.

"To find Weiss."

"Oh, well, alright." Yang closed the door, leaving Blake to do her thing. '_I hope Ice Queen gets her ass chewed out like I did.' _

* * *

'_I need to calm down.' _Ruby lumbered through the hall, eyes unfocused.

"Watch where you're going!" A boy yelled after Ruby accidently bumped into him.

"I'm sorry!" She hastily apologised before a scream almost ripped through her throat. There it was again. That creature standing in place of the boy, sneering at her. Ruby didn't give it a chance to talk as she bolted; running to the one place she could breathe easy.

"What's her problem...?"

* * *

Cinder lounged in her room, rocking a chair on its two legs as she stretched her legs out on the sill, arm slung over the back of the chair while she idly stared at her reflection in the black gem between her fingers.

"Did everything go according to plan?" She asked, no need to turn around as the door opened.

Neo smirked, eye colour switching.

Cinder held up the gem, hands glowing faintly. "Excellent." She commented, now staring at Neo's reflection. "It's time to see how resilient my little gem is." Cinder licked her lips, phosphorus eyes burning.

* * *

Weiss ensconced herself within the walls of Beacon's amphitheatre, staring listlessly at the empty stage. She evaluated herself, and her actions during the last week's mishaps in the silence.

'_A week, going two. Such irony.' _Weiss snorted. '_Am I being petty, I wonder. Alienating my partner, and Blake, because she had enough guts to do the one thing I couldn't. I wonder, would Winter be angry at me? Scold me for giving up so easily.' _She pinched her nose bridge, frustrated. '_This is what I get for giving into such emotions.' _Regardless of the situation, Weiss found it in herself to smile. '_But, I don't want to lose this feeling. I feel happy, like I'm a normal person whenever I'm with Ruby. Blake must be elated whenever she's with Ruby. She's able to experience the joy of Ruby first hand.' _

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blake's voice cut through her internal monologue.

Weiss glanced to her rear, Blake's statuesque form looming above her tiny frame. "Ah, Blake."

"We need to talk."

"If this is about the way I've been acting as of late, I apologize. It was immature of me to ignore you, and Ruby, rather than it out with you." Weiss cocked her head slightly at Blake's furrowed brow. "Was that not what you came here for?"

"No, well, partly, yes."

"What seems to be the problem, then?"

"I'm surprised you actually said anything to me, it was a lot harder to reason with Yang."

"She didn't listen, did she." Weiss sighed. Typical stubborn Yang.

"Not at first, no. I had to play below the belt for her to even acknowledge my presence." Blake exhaled. "Is there any reason you're so free with your words?"

"I've been reevaluating myself these past days. It was ignorant of me to think that Ruby would remain all by her lonesome while I came to terms with my feelings. And, I may have acted irrationally when you disclosed your sex life to us." Weiss winked. "Just make sure you take good care of her, or not you'll find yourself single again."

"Well, I could have gone about it a better way." Blake froze, smiling shortly after. "We'll talk about that little fact later."

Weiss rose a brow. "You're not angry?"

"Why should I be? I can't stop people if they like Ruby, it's the same with Pyrrha." Blake shrugged.

"I see." Weiss tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'm to assume you're here because of Ruby?"

"Yes, I'll explain it to you on our way back to the dorm." Blake lead Weiss to the door, holding it open for her, ducking behind her once she was out.

* * *

Ruby flopped down on the concrete bench in the gardens, breathing ragged and panicked. She leaned, slicking back her heavy bangs as she gazed at the night sky.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked, stare stuck on the starry sky as if it held the answer. "It's becoming worse. My nightmares are becoming night terrors, my sanity's beginning to slip, and I don't know what to do. I can't risk telling anyone because I don't want to burden them with my personal issues." Ruby clutched her head, tears pooling in her eyes. '_I wish you were here.' _The tears ran freely down her face, meeting on her nose bridge before the fell off the tip of her nose and onto the ground.

Soft crying that wasn't hers echoed from within the trees behind her.

"I-Is someone there?" Ruby asked, using the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe her face. "Hello?"

She used the bench as a stepping stool to hop over the hedge. "Is someone in here?" Ruby called out again as the sobbing became louder the closer she drew to the source. '_I don't remember here being so dark.' _The crying grew clearer, signalling to Ruby that she was close. She hopped over some tree roots, pushing a few tree branches out of the way.

The sobs sounded from directly in front her, beyond the foliage of crowded tree branches.

"Hello?" Ruby cleared the somewhat blocked pathway by breaking some branches. Reaching the other side, she saw a girl dressed in a white frock, sitting on her haunches. Her black hair reached her waist, and her skin an unhealthy shade of grey. '_Grey skin?' _The girl let out another sob, indicating that the cries Ruby heard earlier belonged to her.

"Um, are you alright?" Ruby inched closer, hand hovering in the air. As soon as she made to touch the girl, she whipped around, revealing hollow eyes and tears of blood pouring from the black sockets. "Ah!" Ruby shot back, the branches she'd broken jagged points scratching her face as she fell.

The girl rose, a crooked smile in place as she turned to Ruby, displaying her stainless white dress despite having been on the mucky ground. "Poor, poor, Ruby, so innocent and pure." She moved her bare feet forward, long black hair falling off in clumps, and shortening into a messy mop of black and red. "Always eager to help others." The white frock disappeared in tendrils, replaced with the same hoodie and jeans Ruby wore. "Yet, so naive." Two white orbs rolled into previously vacant sockets, gold irises burning with disdain as they stared at Ruby.

"You shouldn't be here, it's not possible!" Ruby scrambled away as her darker self approached, but only served to trap herself further.

Its smile changed to a scowl. "You're such a freaking pain. Always saying stupid things." The smile returned. "Oh, you've never seen me without my hood, have you? Here, have a closer look."

Ruby's breath hitched as her sadistic copy materialized, sitting on her lower stomach. "Gorgeous, aren't I?"

"What the hell are you?" Came Ruby's rebuttal.

It frowned, and sat up straight.

"What part of me being you, didn't you get?"

"You're not me!" Ruby roared. "You could never be me!"

"Why's that?" It took on a bored expression, experiencing this same speech over and over again.

"You're dark, corrupt! You feed on the terror of others like the monster you are! I'm nothing like that! It's like you're the opposite of me, a shadow." Realization dawned on Ruby. "That's what you, aren't you. A… shadow… of me."

"Ahahahaha! Yes, you finally get it!" Shadow Ruby cackled, rewarding Ruby with neck snapping back slap, a bruise forming instantly.

"How..." Ruby touched her cheek.

"Despite me not having a true physical form, I've grown enough to able to inflict some matter of pain on you." Shadow Ruby grabbed a fistful of Ruby's hoodie in her hand, bringing their faces close until their noses touched. "I loathe you, Ruby Rose. I absolutely abhor your existence, and while I may not be able to kill you yet, I grow stronger day by day." She ran her tongue over her teeth, those gold eyes spiteful. Shadow Ruby trailed her hand down Ruby side, stopping where the gem shard happened to be lodged. Then, she squeezed, digging her nails in the tender flesh. Ruby cried out in response, writhing to buck her copy off. "Rejecting me only solidifies my existence, strengthening the hold I have over you."

Ruby grunted, the pain like a thousand needles of fire.

Shadow Ruby cackled in sadistic glee, easing some of the pressure she put on her weaker half's wound. "You know, you could've gotten rid of me while I was still the stages of manifesting, but you let me fester into something hideous. That's why I say you're naive." She bent her head, raking her lips up the column of Ruby's neck. "Thinking you could tame your darker nature on your own, but falling short in the end."

Revulsion.

Bile rose in Ruby's throat as her clone touched her in such an intimate way.

"You're physically strong, I'll give you that, but mentally, that's where you lack." Shadow Ruby gripped Ruby's hair, forcing her to look at her. "I'll give you one last chance to get out of this pain free. Accept me now, or die in the long run."

"I'll take what's behind door number two." Ruby smirked.

"Defiant until the end, foolish." Shadow Ruby lurched forward, roughly pressing her lips onto Ruby's, gold remaining open to savour the look of despair in her opposite's face.

Ruby almost hurled this time, disgusted by the kiss. Bitter, acrid, and spiteful. These were the only words she could think to describe the forceful liplock. Ruby summoned what little strength she had, ripping her arms free from their wooden cuffs, and shoving her clone away from her. She wiped her mouth, spitting out the vile taste.

The creature laughed, running its tongue over its wet lips. "I can see why Blake keeps you around. You taste quite delicious."

"Don't you dare speak her name!"

Shadow Ruby smirked, starting to float off the ground. "With that imposter gone from your mind, you're head is my personal playground of terror and nightmares, and once the time comes for me to take control of your body, I'm going to have a field day torturing the ones you love, starting with your precious kitty cat." She jeered Ruby on. "I'll let your soul reside in me, so you can watch through _my_ eyes as I wreak havoc." She burst out in loud hysterical laughter before a whirlwind of leaves blew around her, and she disappeared.

A whisper on the wind.

_"Prepare for true terror."_

* * *

"Ruby's not back yet." Blake stated upon entering the dorm, Weiss stepping in after her.

"No."

"Did you try her scroll?"

"Of course, I did, but she didn't pick up." Blake grew worried.

"I'll try her on mine." Weiss stated, about to call Ruby when the door opened again, and Ruby stepped in.

"Ruby!" Yang jumped off her bunk, and rushed to her sister, crushing her in a hug. "Where were you?"

"More like what happened to you." Weiss touched her cheek. "Your cheek's swollen, and it's bleeding. Your clothes are filthy and torn."

"Rubes, what the hell happened?"

"Nothing, I fell down." Ruby tore her face away from Weiss' intruding touches, and shrugged her way out Yang's hold.

"Ruby, don't blame this on a fall. It looks like someone used you as a punching bag." Blake shifted towards her, concerned.

"Blake, not you, too..." Ruby sighed.

Blake pulled Ruby into her chest, slinging her arms over her shoulders. "Of course, me too, Ruby. You come in here, looking like someone took their anger out on you. A swollen cheek with blood and grime all over you." Blake bit her lip. "I knew one of us should've gone with you."

"You can't blame yourself for this. I just got careless."

"So, someone did beat you."

Ruby went quiet.

"We won't do anything if you don't want us to, just tell us what happened."

"I got into a scuffle with a stray dog, that's all." Ruby lied.

Blake looked back to where Yang and Weiss stood, knowing they didn't believe the lie either.

"Alright, Ruby. Go take a shower, you're sleeping with me tonight."

"Okay." Blake removed her arms, allowing Ruby to get her night wear. She watched as she vanished beyond the bathroom door.

"I think," Blake turned to Yang and Weiss, "we're in for a storm."

Their faces told the raven haired girl they agreed as well.

* * *

Ruby returned later to a dark room, and sleeping teammates. As ordered, she slipped into Blake's bunk, arms fastening around her waist and drawing her close the second she touched the bed.

"Get some sleep, you need it." Blake murmured.

"Okay."

Ruby would not get any sleep this night, nor would she for many more to come.

* * *

Atop a rooftop, a cloaked figure stood, bathed in the moonlight. They stared at their scroll, a scowl pulling their lips. The figure snapped the scroll shut with a loud 'click'.

"That idiot, what has she gotten herself into now." They removed their hood, displaying violet tipped hair. "Back to Beacon. Such joy."

* * *

**AN: Apologies for taking such a long time with this chapter.**

**Shit just got Persona in here! Quick! Where's Yu and his Investigation Team so they can stupidly say "Don't say it!" There's a lot to this thing, but it's easier to call it that. By the way, there's three things I would like to mention. One is, I know I just came out of a break, but with Dark Souls 3 out today, I'll be using whatever free time I have playing it for like 4 weeks? Maybe less. I was trying to get like two other chapters out before it came out, but I didn't have enough time to finish them. One of them is very close to being finished. Maybe if he wants to he can finish it for you guys. Two is, chapters 3, 5, 6, 7, 11, and 12 have been edited. I suggest you go read chapter 5. There's been some changes to the harem, instead of Coco being apart of it, I made one of the Malachite sisters apart of it. Which sister is it, you ask? Well, your gonna have to go read it and find out. Three is, I'm going to start doing original stuff after I make it to the Vytal Festival. There's a couple of reasons for this decision. I don't want to get rid of Pyrrha, and I kinda don't want to get rid of Cinder either, and there's always a chance of someone else dying and I ain't taking that chance.**


	25. Special 3: Valentines Surprise

**AN: We're back! Uh, again! I thought about scraping this chapter like two months ago, but then I thought. Aw, screw it! We already put too much work into this already. I finished Dark Souls 3 three days ago, I thought it would take me two or three weeks to beat it, but it was easier than I thought. Oh! Don't mistake that for the game being easy. It's just I've been playing it since the first one, so that's why it was somewhat easy for me. Okay, so that means I can get back to writing. ****You know what I didn't expect to happen when I got Dark Souls 3? I did not expect to get the official soundtrack for Dark Souls 3. Now, I get to listen to that super epic music while writing. Oh, yeah! One more thing I got to mention before I forget again. Watch out for a story I'll be posting someday, I don't know when it'll be finished. It's going to be related to this story. What's it going to be about? Well, you're gonna have to wait and see.**

* * *

If today didn't scream signs of the coming apocalypse, she didn't know what did.

Alright, alright, rewind a bit, maybe, Ruby was exaggerating a little, but today had been a strange one, stranger than what she deemed as a regular routine. Everything started out as normal; Ruby waking up, taking a shower, and dressing before she took her usual walk around Beacon. Strange happenings occurred when a random female classmate—Ruby recognized her face from one of her combat classes, but never learnt her name—skittishly walked up to her, a little, red box sitting in her hands. Bashfully, the girl handed Ruby the box without waiting for a reply as she departed in a mad dash, leaving a befuddled Ruby Rose standing there, the mysterious red box in her hand.

The crimsonette stared at the object in her possession. At this point, she couldn't exactly return it since the previous owner ran away like she had some contagious disease, and it'd be plain rude if she tracked her down just to return it. Also, it would be unlike her _not _to look inside, and discover the—hopefully delightful—treasures the box contained. Pulling on the elegantly tied bow, Ruby stuffed the length of ribbon in her pouch, and peaked into the box. What? It helped to be cautious these days.

That so called 'caution' became a lost memory when she saw the box's contents.

Chocolate.

Remnant's second gift to man.

"Ooh!" Ruby picked up one of the dark treats, and took a bite. Sweet nectar burst within her mouth like fireworks celebrating the New Year. Following that sweetness, came a pleasant crunch. Crisp rice lay hidden within the shield of chocolatey goodness, crackling under the force of her chewing. This wasn't your everyday store bought chocolate, Ruby could guarantee that. "These _have _to be hand made. I'll make sure to thank her if I see her again." She tossed the other half of the bar in her mouth, moving forward again as she enjoyed her stroll.

* * *

Once finished, she threw the empty chocolate box in the closet trash can in the hall. Dusting off her brown stained fingers, Ruby fished out her scroll after it beeped. Brows quickly furrowed as she noted several messages. They were all from her friends, asking if she could meet up with them. Her thumb tapped the send button, the message saying that she could transferring over to them. Not even a full step later did her scroll jingle again, this time with messages pertaining to the location of her companions.

"So, Blake's at the fountain, Weiss is in the library, and Yang is..." Two voices she'd never heard before intoned from behind her. Twisting her head just enough to look over her shoulder, Ruby spotted two girls approaching her. A reasonably tall brunette with hair reaching the base of her neck; the other, a blonde, with cropped hair, her head reaching the top of the former's shoulder.

They bowed suddenly, catching Ruby off-guard. Same as the girl earlier, they too, held small boxes in their outstretched hands.

"W-We would appreciate it if you accepted our gifts!" Came the simultaneous cry.

"S-Sure." Ruby accepted their offerings, and smiled. "Thank you! Though I don't know what I did to deserve these!" She laughed.

"You're so adorable." The taller one whispered, bending down and kissing Ruby lightly on her cheek.

"H-Hey! You said you wouldn't do anything!" The blonde yelled, tugging on the ear of the brunette.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself she's so..." Their conversation lost volume as they drew further away from Ruby.

Ruby lifted her hand to her cheek, massaging the place where she'd been kissed.

"I got kissed by a girl I've never even spoken to. What the fudge is going on today?" First, she received a box of deliciously scrumptious chocolate. Now, she'd received two more boxes, _and _a smooch to the cheek. Strange things were happening this day. '_I wonder which unknown force I've upset now.' _

She blinked, going back to her previous engagement. "Where was I... oh, right. Yang's in the gym, Velvet wants to meet me at her dorm, and finally, Winter would like to see me in the garden."

* * *

At the same moment Ruby recited her list of meet-ups, Pyrrha was most the nervous she'd ever been in her entire life. Never had she been like this when entering the arena, let alone fighting a horde of Grimm. Clamminess settled in her palms, but she wiped it away as she cleaned her hands on her red mini-skirt. What she planned to do, happened to be something of such an embarrassing nature, it'd make Jaune dancing in a white dress look natural.

Jaune, Nora, and Ren, positioned themselves before Pyrrha, patiently waiting for her to speak. At long last, she opened her mouth and spoke, her words trembling somewhat.

"I... Would it... be alright with you three, i-if you stayed away from the dorm? Only for a couple of hours." Pyrrha hesitantly spoke, awaiting the response from her teammates.

"Why?" The classic response of Jaune.

"Because I need to speak to..."

"Ruby." Ren supplied before the amazon could finish. He simply smiled when Pyrrha tossed him a perplexed look.

One part of Pyrrha relaxed, while the other part of her worried about how Ren already knew who she meant. Instead of voicing her thoughts, Pyrrha nodded her head.

"Why didn't you say so? If you wanted to talk to her alone, you could've just told us." Jaune said.

Nora appeared next to Pyrrha with a mischievous smile. "Or _do _something to her." Nora nudged her shoulder, winking suggestively. Pyrrha blushed, not because of what Nora insinuated, though that a small piece of the puzzle, but because what she had planned out wasn't that far off from what Nora said. Embarrassing, indeed.

"Nora!" Ren called out as he and Jaune stood outside of the dorm, ready to leave. "We're leaving." Ren leaned slightly to his left to look around Nora. "We'll let Ruby know you're looking for her."

"I would be so grateful if you did."

"Of course." Ren gave a bow, closing the door as he left with Jaune and Nora.

With them gone, Pyrrha began her preparations.

* * *

By the time she'd reached the fountain, four more boxes of chocolate wobbled dangerously in her arms. A quartet of unknown girls had approached her, giving her additional boxes of chocolate to add to her currently growing collection.

Bizarre.

Was it a Beacon custom to give out chocolate randomly?

At this point, the chocolatey offerings multiplied so much that she had to hold the remainder in her arms, no longer able to fit in her pouch.

Ruby found Blake sitting by the fountain, entertaining the company of a purple butterfly as it rested on her index finger. She smiled to herself. From this perspective, Blake embodied a painting, something out of a fairy tale. Blake being a mythical fae that so many sought out of because her beauty, and kindness. But, many who sought to unravel the mystery that was Blake often left with their heads bowed in the shame of the failure. Ruby liked to think that she was one among the small handful of people who were able to comprehend the perplexing nature of Blake, albeit barely, but it was still something. A fact that brought a smile to her face whenever she thought upon it.

Ruby waddled over to Blake, carefully supporting the bundles which were precariously sat in her arms. Drawing closer, she noted Blake resting her hand atop a small box much like the ones in her own. Though, it was black instead of red.

"Hey, Blake!" Ruby greeted once she safely made it to Blake.

"Ruby, you're here." Blake's second pair of ears twitched as she tilted her head slightly. "What're those?" She asked, motioning to the mountain of boxes.

"These? I don't know." Ruby placed the goods on the bench next to Blake. "It all started earlier today. I'm just minding my business, taking my normal walk in the gardens when this girl I've seen in one of my classes walked up to me, dumped a box of chocolates in my hands, and ran away after. Then, before I got here, a pair of second year girls confrontated me in the hallway and gave me chocolates too, though one of them did kiss my cheek." Ruby failed to notice the narrowing of slits as she spoke. "And, on my way here, I got bombarded with more goods."

This information harrowed Blake. She didn't realize Ruby had so many fan girls. '_Troublesome...'_ Blake sneered. Cats were very territorial, a given fact, and as much as Blake hated to be compared to a domesticated animal, she was no different. She stored this new information in her mind where she kept less... savory thoughts.

"Blake... your face is kinda scary." Ruby shrunk under the force of the gaze.

"S-Sorry..." Blake relaxed, slits dilating. "Here." Blake handed Ruby her box of chocolates. "I spent all day yesterday making you these."

"Really?!" Blake nearly tilted over when Ruby crashed into her. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Patting her caped leader's back slightly, Blake chuckled. It was so easy to make Ruby happy. "By the way, are you available, right now?"

"No, not right now." Ruby politely declined. "I'm scheduled to meet up with the others, but we can meet up after I'm done with them. I'll message you once I am."

"Fair enough." Blake rose from her seat, Ruby detaching from her. "Have fun."

"Will do!" Ruby did a two fingered salute, preparing to collect her goods when she paused. "Say, you wouldn't know why everyone's giving away chocolate today, would you?"

Smokey, amber eyes blinked before pearl white teeth winked as lips peeled back in soft laughter.

"What? What is it?" Ruby cried.

Blake shook her head. "It's nothing." She touched Ruby's shoulder as she left. "Don't ever change, Ruby." The raven hair beauty said over her shoulder.

Ruby stared at the retreating figure of the conundrum they called Blake. "What was that all about..."

In a dark room, lonely room, a grand piano's keys played a desolate melody.

* * *

Ruby jogged on the tiles that coated the academy's floor. She was moving onto her next destination where she'd been scheduled to meet Weiss. '_I wonder what Weiss needs me for.'_

Upon entering the library, Ruby was glad to see it wasn't particularly full today, and it was definitely a lot easier to find her partner. Weiss' snow-white hair made her stick out like a sore thumb.

"Weiss! Sorry, if I'm late. I'm not late, am I?" Ruby apologized, pulling up a chair.

"You're five minutes late, but it's alright. In hindsight, why are you late?"

"Oh, I had to meet up with the others, and drop off some stuff before I got here."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, over a dozen boxes of chocolate. I had to store them in our dorm."

"Chocolate? Who gave you chocolate?" Weiss made a face. There were other people presenting Ruby with chocolate?

"Well, mostly random girls, and Blake, so far. I also have to meet up with your sister sometime today." Ruby failed to register the irate scowl on Weiss' face as she spoke. "Oh, and Ren told me that Pyrrha wanted to see me while I was making my way here."

"My sister? Why do you have to meet with Winter?" Weiss' displeasure spiked when she heard about Ruby's fangirls. How dare they encroach on her dolt? And, Blake... Weiss sniffed, she could try to hint at her subtly to back off, but Blake would be the only one with enough guts to test her.

"I don't know, she messaged me like the rest of you." Ruby scooched forward in her seat. "So, what was it you wanted to give me?" Weiss could see the stars dancing in her dunce's eyes. Ruby was so easy to make happy.

"This." Weiss revealed a pristine white box, wrapped in what had to be the fanciest, most expensive and shiniest paper, tied with an equally as glossy, light blue bow. "I'm sure you already know what it is... given previous encounters."

Ruby reached over and took up the box. "Chocolate?"

Weiss nodded. Weiss found her lap occupied by the lightweight form of her partner as she nuzzled her. "Thank you, Weiss! I'll make sure to open yours first. It must've taken you a while to wrap it."

Weiss' arms hovered in mid-air awkwardly for a bit, before she settled to loosely sling them around Ruby's waist. "It didn't take that long, actually."

"Still, I'll make sure to open it first." Ruby looked up, and beamed.

Steam rose from Weiss' frosty hair at Ruby's smile. "W-Whatever, you d-dolt."

In time, Ruby relieved Weiss of her almost-not-there weight, and stood up, fancy box of chocolates in hand. In turn, Weiss got up, and smoothed out the rumples in her dress.

"By the way, Weiss, why did you give me chocolate? Like those other girls, and Blake?"

"You don't know?" Weiss didn't want to believe that Ruby could be that forgetful.

Unfortunately, it seemed she was as she shook her head in the negative.

"I won't be the one to end your oblivious whirl, then. There wouldn't be any fun in that." Weiss smirked, pinching Ruby's cheeks as she exited the library.

"Betrayed by my own partner..." Somewhere, a violin played a sorrowful tune of lamentation.

* * *

"Where to next... Velvet's dorm is the closet right now. I'll go there, then I'll go meet Winter in the gardens, swing back round and head to the gym, and finally, end this day with meeting Pyrrha." Ruby praised herself. "And, Weiss said I was terrible at planning."

***Knock! Knock!* **

Velvet opened the door, squeaking as Ruby stood mere inches away from her. "R-Ruby."

"Hey, Vel! Is there something you need me for?"

"O-Oh! W-Wait there." Ruby nodded as Velvet wandered back into the room. She didn't have to wait that long as Velvet returned. "H-Here." Velvet held up a small brown box in her hands waiting for Ruby to accept them "T-There from m-me... and Coco!"

"Oh! Thank you, Velvet! Tell Coco I said thanks." Velvet's heart fluttered, palms became sweaty as Ruby smiled, a smile that always made butterflies dance in her tummy.

"I-I have to do something, I'll see you later."

"Could you answer me a ques-" The door closed softly in her face before she could finish her sentence. "I didn't even get to ask my question." Ruby pouted before she moved on to Winter.

Velvet walked over to her bed and dropped onto it, head bent in shame. Coco sat next to her, slightly amused after watching Velvet's fumble. "Really, Velv, you had to put me in there, too?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I would've been able to work up the courage to give those chocolate to her if I didn't say that!" Velvet collapsed back onto the bed, hands to her face as she hid her permanent blush.

"Don't kill yourself over it. I did say I would help you, and if that helps you get closer to Ruby, I don't mind." Coco stroked her partner's hair gently.

* * *

'_She's late.' _Winter sighed. Before Winter could mull over the fact any more, she heard a high pitched voice screaming her name.

"Winter! Winter!"

The older Schnee glanced to her left, a red faced Ruby bustling over to her. Winter's lips twitched. Standing, she moved to meet Ruby halfway.

"Winter!" Ruby panted, slowing to stop once she reached the taller woman.

"Usually, Ms. Rose, when the company I am scheduled to meet runs late, I tend not to stick around after the first five minutes." Winter said with faux seriousness, eyes playful.

"I'm so sorry, Winter! I got caught up with so many other people on my way here-" A gloved finger halted the beginning of a rant.

"Hush, I only jest. I have no qualms when meeting someone as delightful as you."

"I-I... um... o-okay..." Ruby mumbled, pudgy cheeks mimicking a cherry.

"Now, why I called you here." Winter snapped her fingers, and instantly two men wearing Atlesian soldier uniforms appeared, flanking her with a large box in each of their hands. "I present you with the finest chocolates crafted by the master chocolatiers of Atlas." Another snap, and the men stepped to Ruby, neatly stacking the boxes in her arms.

Winter eyed her for a second. "Actually, help her take them to her dorm. She looks as though she's about to fall over."

"Yes, ma'am!" The soldiers retrieved the boxes.

"Thanks, Winter!" Massaging her shoulders, Ruby grinned.

Winter waved off her bout of thanks. "Think nothing of it. It's always a pleasure to see your face light up in joy." Winter reached into her breast pocket, and fished out her pocket watch. Checking the time, she conceded it was time for her to leave. "If you'll excuse me, dearest Ruby, there is a previous engagement that requires my supervision." With that said, Winter turned on her heel, and left.

"Thanks, again, Winter!" Ruby waved after the retreating woman. She paid attention to the two men standing to her rear. "Follow me, fellas!"

* * *

Ruby bid the two soldiers—Dan and Rollis as she'd learnt—goodbye after dropping the boxes off in her dorm.

"I like those two. They're nice." Ruby said as she closed the door. "Time to go see Yang before I meet with Pyrrha."

Arriving at the gym, a broad smile pulled at Ruby's lips as she saw her big sister lifting some dumbbells, her gloriously tanned and muscular exposed as her head was held in a ponytail.

"Yang!"

Yang lost count of her bicep curls as a solid weight rammed straight into her back, nearly tipping over. "Woah!" She managed to regain her footing, despite the new addition to her back. Yang looked over her shoulder, greeted by the sight of Ruby's face hidden partially behind her blonde mane. "Glad to see you too, Rubbles."

Ruby rubbed her cheeks along the ridges and bumps of Yang's toned body, wishing she didn't soon after when she realized that the heated skin was soaked with perspiration. "Ew, you're all sweaty." A sniff followed the statement. "And, kinda stinky."

"Duh, what'd you expect when someone works out?" Yang set the dumbbells down on the rack. "Besides, you love my smell."

"I like it when you smell like jasmines in the midsummer, not like a stinky old gym sock." For all her complaining, Ruby made no attempt to dislodge herself from Yang's back.

"Hey, I do not stink that bad." Yang discreetly—or so she thought—chanced a sniff at her armpits, nose wrinkling at the unpleasant odour. "Okay, maybe I do."

"Mhm." Saving Yang from any more harsh truths, she changed the subject. "So, whatcha need me for?"

"First off, do you plan on getting off my back? I thought you said I stink." Yang moved to the corner where she'd tossed her gym bag.

"Despite the barely manageable smell, you're warm, and I like your warmth, so I shall endure the smell to savour this small delight."

"You leech."

"Proud to be."

Yang somehow managed to bend over with Ruby still firmly holding onto her, and pick up her bag, and walk over to a bench before setting the bag down. "Secondly, why are you so late? I sent that text like an hour ago."

"Sorry. Got wrapped up with Blake and the rest of our friends." Ruby took on a meditative expression before speaking again. "Mainly our girl friends, though, no dudes wanted to see me."

"Still a ladykiller, eh? Wait till you reach seventeen, they won't be able to keep their hands to themselves." Yang teased, pushing her gear to the side as she sought the yellow box in the bag. '_I may have to break a few limbs when that happens.' _

"I wish you'd stop saying that, it's not even true."

"Right, of course, it isn't. Ah!" Out of the bag came a yellow box tied semi-decent in purple ribbon. "What'd they need you for?"

"Just to give me some chocolate."

'_You've got to be kidding me.' _Yang tongued her cheek, unaware of the fact she was crumpling her gift to Ruby. '_Why the hell can't these chicks leave my sister alone, though I'm no better. But, still! I'm allowed to do this.' _

"Yang, you okay?" Ruby asked, wary as the box folded under the pressure of her brutish grip.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." The box appeared over a brawny shoulder as Yang presented it. "Here."

"Chocolate?" With some effort, she was able to keep her hold around her sister's upper body, and take the box.

"Yeah."

"I don't get why everyone's giving me chocolate." Ruby inched up Yang's back a bit, enough to look her in the face. "Is this a special holiday at Beacon?"

Temporary funk forgotten, Yang focused on Ruby's question. '_I know Ruby has her moments, but she can't be serious.' _"Say, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"What's today?"

"Friday?"

'_Wow, she really doesn't know.'_ It started out as soft giggles, quickly increasing in volume as it evolved into gut wrenching laughter.

"What, what? Why are you laughing?" Ruby tried to get through to Yang, but she was too caught up her in own amusement to take notice. "Yang!"

"I'm-I'm sorry, it's nothing." Laughter dying down, she was able to get a sentence out. She wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

"Were you laughing at me?!"

"N-No, I would never do something like that." Face away from her, Ruby couldn't see the expression on Yang's face, but she knew she was trying to hold back her laughter as her frame vibrated slightly, the vibrations buzzing from her back to Ruby's torso. "Time for you to go, little one. I'm sure you have somewhere else to be."

Ruby puffed out her cheeks before dropping to the ground. "Fine, be that way." The red hooded girl stomped over to the gym entrance, about to disappear when Yang called her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Picking up on the girl's confusion, Yang smiled, and tapped her lips.

Blotches of pink appeared on Ruby cheeks when she understood the action. Faking reluctance, Ruby teetered towards Yang, where she stood on her tiptoes to deliver a peck to Yang's awaiting lips.

"Now, you may go." Sniggering, Yang watched as Ruby grumbled something about 'leaving whenever she pleased', before she was gone.

* * *

Placing Yang's gift among the growing mountain of ribbon and wrapping paper, Ruby ventured to her final destination.

Preparing to knock on Team JNPR's door, her hand froze mid-fall. '_Wait... why didn't I go here before going to Yang...?' _

She didn't lament too long on the topic as Pyrrha's voice called from inside.

"It's open."

Invitation granted, Ruby opened the wooden door, and stepped into the room. It was dark, only a few candles flickering around the room to provide enough light for Ruby to see where she was stepping. The scent of lilies wafted in the room, filling her nose with the sweet scent, almost inhibiting her senses. There was a feel to the the room that left a glimmer of anticipation bubbling in her chest. She had not a clue what Pyrrha had plan, but she knew it would be something interesting given the current atmosphere.

"Please, sit." Pyrrha's voice said in the dark.

Ruby did as told, finding purchase on the plush bed illuminated by the candle light. Faintly in the shadows, the outline of Pyrrha's tall and dignified body came into view as the amazon strode closer to Ruby in the dim lighting.

Garbed in only a robe—as far as Ruby could tell—Pyrrha stood above her, hair free from its bindings, and tumbling down past her neck in red waves. If she were to be honest, Pyrrha looked even more striking with her hair down.

Suddenly, more candles lit up around the bed, revealing that it was not the basic bed they all had in their dorms. A sheet made of emerald silk trimmed with red covering a heart shaped bed.

"Pyrrha, what's-" Words died in her throat as Pyrrha discarded her robe. Now, with more light in the previously dim room, Ruby could see Pyrrha's scantily clad body. Nothing more than an emerald satin corset bustier trimmed with black lace hugging her torso, pushing up her adequately sized bosom, and gripping her curves like a second skin. Paired with the corset was an emerald panty of the same material, and a black garter belt with dark straps connecting to a set of dark sheer stockings, her feet hidden within a pair of black platform heels. Fastened around her neck was a black choker with an emerald pendant.

Ruby brazenly stared at Pyrrha. Taking in how tightly the corset hugged her frame, putting most emphasis on her shapely bust, and curvy and full hips. Ashen eyes trailed down Pyrrha's body, hitting on each curve before stopping on powerful yet smooth thighs hidden beneath a barrier of sheer nylon.

Hands splayed to the side on the mattress, Ruby parted her legs slightly, a sense of suffocation roiling in her body as she kept her eyes on the red headed goddess before her. Red leaked into her cheeks as she swallowed, mouth dry. "Wow..." she breathed after a while.

"Do you like it?" Muted and cordial, yet smooth like melted caramel.

"Yeah... Yeah, I do." Ruby mumbled absentmindedly as Pyrrha sauntered over to her with an air of confidence that seemed excessive, but it was far from too much, and rather it doubled that sensation in Ruby's body. "But... what's the occasion?" She asked, looking up as Pyrrha came to a stop between her parted thighs.

"Well, today's a special day. One meant to show those you admire how much you truly care for them." Pyrrha descended, planting her firm buttocks on Ruby's thighs, and using her shoulders as support. Pyrrha dragged her hands along Ruby's clothed arms, and then, clutched her hands, and secured them on her hips. "Consider this my gift to you. The chocolate will come after."

"But, what is _this_?"

"My way to show _how _much I admire you."

"I guess this means you _really _'admire' me." Ruby joked as Pyrrha unfastened her cloak, and respectfully placed it on the pillows.

"I do." That indignity from earlier as she spoke with her teammates? Gone, long forgotten. Ruby was here, in her room, and on her bed, and she had yet to say no to Pyrrha's petting. She was going to milk this moment for all it was worth.

Ruby shuddered as nimble fingers worked the string of her corset. Soon, the pressure of the bodice lessened as Pyrrha removed it, leaving Ruby in a loosened shirt. But, before she proceeded any further, she needed to hear verbal confirmation from Ruby. Her body might have said yes, but that wasn't always a sign of consent. Pyrrha needed to hear the words spill forth from Ruby's mouth before she took the next step.

"I need to hear you say it first."

"Say what?"

"That you want this, that you want to jump over that barrier with me." As she spoke, Pyrrha tucked her hands underneath Ruby's shirt, fondling the modest bumps and ridges of her abdomen. Then, her thumb circled her belly button, teasingly dipping in, and out.

Such administrations made it difficult for Ruby to think, to speak.

"So, tell me." Pyrrha whispered, hands leaving the toned stomach, and moving up to cup Ruby's cheeks. "Do you want to?"

"I do..." Ruby exhaled, ashen eyes a touch darker, cheeks a hint redder.

Confirmation verbally given this time, Pyrrha closed the gap between them, and met Ruby's plump lips. Pyrrha's hands climbed up Ruby's neck, and became tangled in her red tipped locks. The warmth of Pyrrha's mouth sent an electrical current through her body, adding a charge to that feeling from before, and tripling its effect. Pyrrha smirked as an appreciative groan escaped Ruby's throat, and took that as a sign to swipe her tongue along her bottom lip. The reaction was instantaneous as Ruby allowed Pyrrha access, heightening the intensity of the kiss.

She wasn't finished there, though. Pyrrha started to gyrate her hips, back and forth, left and right in Ruby's lap, garnering a heady moan from the girl. Again, she found Ruby's hands, and held them, imploring Ruby to massage her hips, and round rump.

Ruby did. Groping, and massaging, and squeezing that soft unyielding flesh.

But, as usual, air became an issue, so Pyrrha ended the kiss, but remained close to Ruby's face. Their breaths mixed as they panted, lips bruised, and an angry red.

"Did you enjoy that?" Pyrrha asked, hips still grinding into Ruby's crotch.

"Mm, yeah." Ruby groaned, biting her lip at the feel of Pyrrha's clothed core rubbing onto her's.

"Hm, good. There's still more to come." Pyrrha was quick to remove Ruby's top, and throw it one side before pushing her down on the mattress, resuming their previous passion. Pyrrha raked her nails across the tender flesh of her side, then curved to the left to ghost her fingertips along her lower abdomen; a promise of thrilling heights to come.

So, Ruby may not have figured out what today was, but she could, for one thing, say that today ended a hell of a lot better than it already was, despite her confusion.

* * *

**AN: Phew! This took a hella long time to finish, much longer than we wanted it to. I don't know how the hell I got that last part written, nor how I made it seem so sinful, at least I hope I did. Probably because of that chill trap music I was listening to, people do say music helps the creative flow. They ain't lying cause I feel friggin' proud of that scene. I hope Shadow feels the same way too. **

**For those who don't know me, the name's Genos-Aniki, and I'm Shadow's beta/co-writer. **

**So, what about that previous chapter, huh? Needless to say, Ruby endured a bit in that previous chapter, eh? Having to face her sadistic shadow. But, that's not all folks, that's only the beginning. Ruby will, indeed, face true terror in the coming chapters. Are you ready to enter the storm with us? **


End file.
